Riddle This
by CJRed
Summary: Everything Hermione knows about the war, herself, and the wizarding world is a lie. Friends become enemies, enemies become friends, and Dumbledore is not a leader of justice and light. With Snape as her mentor and a father she never expected, Hermione will ensure Harry's survival and kick it to the ministry. Dramione. Lemons. Character deaths. Weasley Bashing. (M)
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.  
This story, however, is going to frustrate you if you are just here for romance. We get there in a slow way, but oh we get there._**

 _ **Totally not canon. I mean, I am going off on a**_ cruise _ **here from canon folks. Bashing of characters you might adore and making other characters into nothing they were in the books. If you're looking for canon compliant don't read this story.**_

 _ **Draco won as the love interest. So this will eventually be a Dramione.**_

 _No Beta yet. Sorry. My Beta's are busy with my other fics!_

 _Music is my muse:_

 _Song for this chapter:_ _ **I Gave You All; Mumford & Sons**_ _  
Lyrics:_ _ **And you rip it from my hands just to say that you won. But I gave you all.**_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 1  
The Truth**

Severus Snape was by nature a cautious man, so when his 'master' called him to him the week after the fiasco at the Ministry he was prepared to meet a Dark Lord ready to murder him. The state of Antonin Dolohov on the floor was not a good sign that he would be walking out of the room under his own steam. The man looked as if he had been tortured for weeks rather than just the last few days.

"My Lord." He said bowing down carefully.

The Dark Lord waited until he was standing again before he waved his hand at his followers, all who looked worse for wear.

"Take the trash out with you, Bella dear," Voldemort said in a bored tone that did not match the anger in his eyes.

Bella simpered at him and then rushed out and once she had left the dark lord closed his eyes as if annoyed.

"That woman is going to drive me to a level of insanity I have not yet achieved."

Severus looked up startled, the Dark Lords voice was normal, lacking the hissing it had gained since his return and he watched stunned as the man morphed from the snake-like creature Severus had seen him as back to the good-looking wizard he had been before his disappearance.

His eyes were no longer blue, but rather black with a hint of red but other than that everything was the same.

But the most startling thing had been that he had spoken what would be considered a civil sentence as if he was speaking to a friend about a mutual annoyance. Of course, Severus was annoyed by Bellatrix but for Lord Voldemort to say so in such a casual manner…

"My Lord?" He was still in his bow and unsure what to do now.

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "Severus, enough of this I think. Sit, you and I must come to an understanding."

Severus watched as a table appeared and he walked slowly to it taking a seat.

"You have veritaserum on you I assume?"

Severus nodded and pulled out a bottle he always kept on his person when summoned.

"We will need it, a guest is joining us and the story he tells will determine the ending to your own."

Severus' eyes widened as he took in the man before him.

"My Lord?"

Voldemort gave him a long hard look. "Do not think I am fooled by your excellent shields, Severus. Nor that I was not unaware that murdering Lily Potter would turn you against me. At the time I was foolish enough to think that the death of the boy was more important. I won't apologize, you wouldn't accept it. But I will tell you that Peter did not request to be their secret keeper, Severus. It was something your new master insisted upon. He handed me the Potters for his own purposes and you should be aware of that. Facts are important, do you not agree, Severus?"

Severus Snape was white and sure his heart was going to beat out of his chest as he nodded at the man before him. At a knock on the door, Voldemort snapped his fingers and morphed himself back into the snake-like monster he now portrayed.

Two death eaters walked in dragging a dirty unkempt man with them who was shoved into a chair.

"Karkaroff," Severus said softly looking at the man who was secured to his chair magically and unable to move.

"If you please, Sevveeerusss." Was said by Voldemort in a low hiss.

Severus rose and administered the potion, one of his own making that was twice as potent as the standard version, people could, after all, build up a resistance to the potion, once done with his task he took a seat again.

Voldemort dismissed the other death eaters and once they were alone he waited the proper amount of time and then nodded. "Tell me, Karkaroff, where is Diana? Where is your sister?"

Karkaroff looked like he might die of fright as he shook his head his eyes rolling. "Dead." He said finally once he had settled. "Killed. She was double-crossed."

Severus narrowed his eyes as Voldemort stood up clearly upset. "When?" He hissed slowly.

Karkaroff paused for a moment before he closed his eyes. "I do not know, my Lord. I was arrested and she was supposed to be protected. But the secret keeper, she betrayed my sister. When I finally secured my release by turning on Crouch Jr. I searched for the witch, the one who would know where my sister was. What I saw in her memory, it was not pretty."

Voldemort stormed over and used legitimacy so quickly Severus was a bit stunned. The Dark Lord was usually rather reserved, he looked a bit manic now. When he finished he stood back his face full of rage. "Severus, you look, you see."

Severus looked between the two men and then stood up moving over to the death eater and entered his mind carefully. The memory was up front and Severus studied it in curiosity and then with growing horror.

Severus stumbled back falling into his chair stunned at what he had just seen. He looked to the Dark Lord who was pacing.

"The baby did not die." Was said by Voldemort in a hushed tone.

Karkaroff nodded his face pale and terrified. "I know."

Voldemort spun to look at the man his eyes narrowing. "When did you know?" He hissed angrily.

Karkaroff went very pale. "I met her, last year."

Severus sat unmoving as this information washed over him. Not dead? Then where? Who?

Voldemort stood very still. "Her name, Karkaroff."

"Granger, Hermione Granger."

Everything in Severus froze and then went into motion, he flew up from his chair his anger palpable. "What! Potters muggle born?"

Voldemort started pacing again his face a sight to behold.

"How?" Severus asked still trying to process what he had just been told, what he had just been shown.

Voldemort waved his hand at Karkaroff who spoke quietly clearly terrified. "Dumbledore wasn't able to keep her out-." the man broke off looking as confused as Severus felt.

Severus swung his head between the Dark Lord and his former associate. "You are saying that Miss Granger is-"

Voldemort nodded his face terrifying to behold. "My daughter."

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Dun, dun, dun...  
This story is pretty much half written and it seemed silly to not post it. It's different for me as romance is secondary and intrigue is the primary plot. But it's me, so it will get lemony, eventually. My muse also won't let it be so I am hoping if we finish this story she will let me get to others. ;)  
For now, how did I do with intrigue?  
For the collage, Amanda and I came up with for this story see my Instagram: CrystalJeanRed

Cheers,

Cjean


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However, the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned._**

 _Music is my muse:_ _  
_ _Song for this chapter:_ _ **Believer; Imagine Dragons  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **Don't you tell me what you think that I can be.**_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 2  
Wins Out**

 _Severus swung his head between the Dark Lord and his former associate. "You are saying that Miss Granger is-"_

 _Voldemort nodded his face terrifying to behold. "My daughter."_

 ** _OooOOOooOOoO_**

After Karkaroff had been led off Voldemort reverted back to his non-snake exterior and frowned down at the table.

"This changes everything." He said suddenly pushing back his eyes full of rage.

Severus nodded, that was an understatement. "She was raised by muggles, she is proud of her heritage. She would never condone what we stand for." He winced as he said this.

"As you do not." Voldemort nodded his face still angry. "Many besides you do not agree with my methods, Lucius for example."

Severus sat back stunned. "My Lord?"

The man nodded. "Any of those not left to insanity by Azkaban and its pet dominators see that outright slaughter will never be condoned by the majority."

Severus looked at the man unable to process what he was hearing. Was this a trick? A test?

"Neither." His Lord said with a slight smile. "Although I could see why you would think that. I have played up the instability of my nature this last year. Hand me the bottle and pull out your wand. Lucius should be here shortly."

"He is not in Azkaban?" Severus asked shocked.

Voldemort scoffed. "Of course not. He is my daughter's God Father, his wife her God Mother. Narcissa is in France with Draco, but Lucius will be here in a moment."

Severus sat quietly trying to keep his mind blank even though it was racing at all he had been told. He was not a man who did not understand things relatively quickly. He knew that his reasons for being here had to be rather important and that if his shields had failed him so spectacularly with his Lord, his options for walking out of this room alive were limited. How he was still alive was baffling him, actually.

"I respect and understand you, Severus." Was said in a humorous tone. "Although you are correct in what you are speculating, it is not to me that I will require your allegiance, it is actually to Hermione. However, do wait to trouble yourself until you have heard the entire story."

Severus gave a slow nod and focused his mind on nothing. He knew he had succeeded when Voldemort nodded with a small smile.

Lucius arrived and entered quickly his face pale but his appearance perfect from his hair to his robes. If not for the bags of exhaustion under his eyes you would never be able to tell he had just been in hell.

Lucius paused as he took in Severus and then turned to the Dark Lord. "My apologies, my Lord, it took a bit longer to dress as I was unable to access my home."

Voldemort nodded waving his hand for Lucius to sit after the man had bowed. "Understandable, Lucius, I am sure they will give up trying to discover your homes secrets soon and you can return."

Lucius nodded and sank down wearily. "Severus." He said slowly.

Severus nodded but did not speak.

"Lucius I have come across some information that leaves me at loose ends. You recall I am sure, the personal task I set to you just before my disappearance?"

Lucius went very still and then nodded biting his lip. "Your, daughter?" He asked for clarification. "My Godchild."

Voldemort nodded his eyes narrowing and flashing red. "Yes, my daughter. You as well as I believed she had been murdered with her mother."

Lucius flushed angrily. "Has he confirmed this? Has the traitor been found?"

Voldemort nodded. "He has been found, but what he has confirmed is troubling."

Lucius looked from Severus to the Dark Lord and cleared his throat his tone wary. "Are you sure Professor Snape should be privy to this conversation?"

Voldemort nodded his tone mild. "Quite sure, you see my daughter has been raised by muggles, sorted into Gryffindor, and is best friends with the child he has taken an oath to protect from me."

Severus went cold as he realized that his master knew far more than he realized while Lucius sat back clearly in shock. "Who?"

Voldemort smirked now and looked rather proud. "Who else but the chit your son so loves to complain about."

For a moment Severus was sure that Lucius Malfoy was about to faint, he lost all his color completely before he threw his head back and laughed outrageously.

Severus felt his lips twitch as well before he schooled his features.

Voldemort steepled his fingers and waited until Lucius had calmed before nodding at the man.

"I see you can find the humor in the situation but I find myself at a loss for how to proceed. She has, for all intents and purposes, been turned utterly against me and any of my ideals."

Lucius nodded. "She has indeed, however from what I have heard of the girl she is a rather pragmatic thing. She entertains none of our ideals because to do so would mean death. That does not stand to reason that she couldn't understand us if she felt welcomed."

Severus froze as he considered this and then he looked at Lucius his eyes wide. Lucius nodded at him and then shrugged. "It is hard to spout pureblood superiority when a supposed mudblood is top of the class, Severus. I admit I had my suspicions she was someone's bastard." He flinched and threw an apologetic look at Voldemort who nodded as if to say 'as did I' and then Lucius continued. "However she was certainly raised outside of our world until eleven and she has risen above every challenge she has faced and kept two blithering idiots alive to boot. My wife has suspected she might be Diana Karkaroff's daughter since last year but has been too afraid to speak such a thing in case she is wrong."

Severus heartily agreed with that, to claim a muggle born was the Lords long lost daughter, with absolutely no proof, would be suicidal. And, Lucius had a valid point, even Lily had started school knowing him, which meant she had been prepared for all that she faced. Hermione had been friendless and ignorant of all things when she had gotten her letter at age twelve.

Voldemort sighed and waved his hand in exasperation. "Dumbledore meant her to never come into her powers, he tried to bind them. However, her power could not be contained. This explains why her first bout of magic was at age eleven and why he did not have time to stop her from being accepted into the school. He was away that summer, was he not?"

Severus nodded. "He was, much I am sure to his regret now."

Voldemort nodded his face blotched with anger. "Severus you and I must come to an understanding before both of you take an unbreakable vow tonight. If you still wish to keep the oath you made to that old man in your grief I will understand, but you have to know that the safety of my daughter trumps your Lily to me. You will not leave this room alive with this information. However, I will not force you to follow me. If you stay, it will be of your own volition."

 **OoOoOo**

Severus felt his stomach flip but nodded slowly.

Lucius gave him a calculated look.

Severus sighed and then said. "I want answers. I need answers." As he was dead at the moment anyways he didn't feel fear in making this statement.

Voldemort nodded and reached across the table holding up the bottle of veritaserum. "Your own blend, I assume? The one we are not immune to?"

Severus nodded and then looked on in shock as Voldemort took out the dropper and put three drops into his mouth, three hours of truth.

"My Lord?" Lucius said clearly shocked and frightened as he was now standing looking unsure what he should do.

"Sit down, Lucius."

Lucius sat and did as he was told as Severus looked on wearily.

"Lucius, if Severus asks any question not pertaining to Hermione or Lily Evans Potter that I find issue with you are to silence me immediately, you will know to do so if I raise my right hand into a fist." The man turned to give Severus a dark look. "I will kill you for less, so be mindful of your questions. My intentions regarding my daughter are also open for discussion."

Severus nodded and composed himself. "Why did you deny my request to keep Lily Potter alive?"

Voldemort sighed and then frowned. "At first it was because I did not believe you loved her. Later it was because I was rather fanatical about the prophecy and my safety. I had just had a child of my own, a daughter and her mother was terrified for her. I felt I had no choice but to kill the child the prophecy named; although I intended to spare the mother, your Lily. I was planning to release you from your service to comfort her. Even though I didn't feel the woman deserved your devotion and was fairly sure she would never accept it."

Severus paused and then nodded. "She wouldn't have." He said quietly flushing with anger and resentment.

Voldemort nodded. "I know, I looked into her mind before I cast the curse. If I had found any love for you I would have spared her."

Severus went still as what his master said swept over him. "You would have spared her if she loved me?"

Voldemort nodded. "I would have."

He deflated and shook his head. "Is it true? Dumbledore knew that Peter was a traitor and yet he still let him be secret keeper?"

Voldemort nodded. "Oh yes, that is very true. Dumbledore did not care about the life of a mudblood witch nor did he care for James Potter. They were devoted to him, certainly, but he did not want them raising the boy who was meant to vanquish me. As soon as he decided Harry was the most likely candidate for that job their fates were sealed. I was simply the tool he used to do it and irrational enough to go along with it." At the stunned looks of his two favorite death eaters, he sighed looking harassed. "I am not perfect, I do make mistakes. I freely admit trying to murder a baby due to a prophecy was one of my biggest ones to date. Second only to not informing you, Lucius, as to what that diary really was."

Lucius went pale and nodded as Severus looked at his master confused. However, he was not permitted to ask questions outside of Lily or Hermione so he remained silent.

Reading his mind Voldemort chuckled. "I will get to that, Severus, if you remain as my servant you shall know all by the end of the night, please continue."

Severus nodded. "So he meant for her to die, he never intended to protect Lily?"

Voldemort snorted. "I do not think he did. Do you after hearing what you have heard believe that old bastard cared about your Lily?"

Severus thought of all he had seen and realized in the last twenty years and shook his head. "Nor does he truly care for Potter- the boy is simply a pawn. He allowed him to be abused his entire life at the hands of his Aunt, allowed him to compete in that tournament last year. Never truly tried to protect him from Black- although I suppose Sirius Black meant him no harm."

Lucius snorted. "Cissy would pull Draco out of school if I told her half of what that old coot allows to happen to students there." Was said in an angry tone.

Voldemort nodded his face twisted with rage. "As my daughter has recently been revealed as one of the students who was petrified by my own basilisk, I happen to agree with you. I am sure when Severus is done telling me everything else she has gotten up to that I am not aware of, one of you will have to keep me from murdering the man myself out of hand."

The two death eaters stared at their Lord in shock.

He glared at them and then said in a testy voice. "I might not be well versed in romantic love, but I am capable of knowing what responsibility is, and I have such to my own daughter. The flesh of my flesh. I wouldn't put my familiar in that man's care."

Severus sat back and then nodded, put that way, he had a point. Severus had often thought that if he ever had children they would not attend under Dumbledore. After all, he himself had almost been killed by a werewolf while attending school. These things did not happen at Beauxbatons.

Voldemort nodded angrily. "You understand more than you realized, Severus."

Severus nodded and then frowned. "What will you do now that you know about Hermione? She is due to join the order after graduation and actively fights against you. Potter is her best friend and she would never betray him."

Voldemort glared at him for a moment before he nodded. "I realize that, although things with Potter have changed now that I truly have seen inside his mind, more on that later, as to my daughter. I want her educated, protected, and made aware of things she is being kept ignorant of. To do this I will need your help exclusively."

Lucius sat up. "My Lord, I would be happy-"

Voldemort cut him off. "I know, Lucius, however, my daughter would never trust you or your son. Not as she would trust her Professor."

Lucius looked put out but nodded.

Severus sighed. "I have made my displeasure of her well known. Befriending her would look highly suspicious."

Voldemort smirked. "To whom?"

Severus shrugged. "It would be assumed to you. She is known as a mudblood," he winced at the word but continued speaking. "It would, therefore, follow that you would not agree with me helping her in any way. House rivalry aside."

Voldemort shrugged. "So you do it privately. Dumbledore can be led in the direction we wish. You tell him that I have developed an interest in her that seems unhealthy. You must teach her so that she is prepared to protect herself if need be. Especially her amazing mind. That old coot has to be aware that without my daughter his precious Potter is as good as dead." Voldemort smirked at this and shook his head, "I am sure somewhere a fate is laughing at us."

Severus pondered this for a long time before he nodded. "That might actually work. I know the headmaster is set to have private lessons with Potter this year to prepare him."

Voldemort looked up curiously and then said. "Interesting. Back to my daughter, I want you to get her reading material. I understand she loves books."

Lucius snorted as Severus grinned but nodded. "That is true."

Voldemort nodded. "You were offered the Defense against the Dark Arts position, were you not?"

Severus nodded. "I was, he will ask Slughorn to return to teach potions."

Voldemort frowned. "There is no way to not have you accept this position without drawing suspicion, how is my daughter in DADA?"

Severus sneered. "Above adequate but she could use work. It is the only O.W.L she did not get outstanding in, however, it is also the subject she has not had a competent Professor in since her third year."

Voldemort nodded thoughtfully. "So she has the aptitude but not the passion for it?"

Severus considered this and then nodded. "Yes, although given the right material she did show an interest in the subject. For example, the Black library is missing many volumes on Dark Magic that I can't account for. I have my suspicions your daughter nicked them when Black told her to take what she wished last summer."

Lucius chuckled as Voldemort looked up curiously and possibly a bit proud. "Did she now?"

Severus shrugged. "I doubt she felt safe taking them to school with her so they probably sat in her home last year. If I know her, she is memorizing them and every spell in them this summer holiday."

Voldemort nodded. "Especially after not getting an O on the subject, yes?"

Severus nodded looking annoyed. "She is a bit of a perfectionist, my Lord."

Voldemort smirked and then shook his head. "We will come up with an extra curriculum schedule for her to be taught by you this year. Our plans to take over the school will be put on hold in order for her to obtain her N.E.W.T's and for me to start showing her that I am not her only enemy."

"My Lord?" Severus asked curiously.

Voldemort shrugged. "She is considered a mudblood, even blood traitor families look down on her. I want her made aware of this. Her excuse for going against the reforms I want in the magical world is because she disagrees that there needs to be any change overall, she has been told only a small vocal minority of wizarding society is against her and does not approve of my methods. To the first we have room to persuade her, to the last- she is correct."

 **OoOoOOoO**

Lucius looked up clearly stunned as Severus opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"You no longer-" Severus cut himself off, realizing this question could be considered out of bounds.

"I will not seek to abolish muggle borns, although I do want reforms. Attacks on muggles will cease, they are too risky. Fudge is already going to be replaced with Scrimgeour who is someone we can work with if our methods are not as brutal and we work within the bounds of the law. Some will have to be sacrificed for past deeds, however, and after we do that I think he will come around to our way of thinking if given the right information."

Lucius frowned. "My Lord, I regret that I will be unable to assist in this goal given the pro-Dumbledore sentiments currently at play."

Voldemort nodded. "Hmm, yes, I realize that. Severus will have his hands tied as well. However, I have information that may help us in this endeavor and I will be playing that information as the year progresses." He paused thoughtfully and then turned to Severus. "I want Hermione made aware of part of her parentage. Her mother was a pureblood, a brilliant witch, she should know her."

Severus nodded not disagreeing; he had known Diana Karkaroff and liked her. She had been a great dueler, intelligent and very powerful. "How will we facilitate that?"

Voldemort sighed. "I think you will find her easy enough to tempt with knowledge. Power is found in the ability to reason out choices and due to Dumbledore's prejudice, she is being kept back from magic. If I have judged her personality and temperament correctly she will not like that. You will also eventually share with her the memory you saw from our friend tonight. Regretfully he will not live past the week, I cannot forgive that he abandoned his sister and niece for his own selfish ends. Nor can I forgive his betrayal of me as it was done without such a noble sentiment as yours, dear Severus."

Severus flushed and then nodded slowly. "But he is her Uncle."

Voldemort nodded. "And he would use her for his own gain. I can't allow that."

"Is that not what you are doing?"

Voldemort inclined his head his eyes flashing but responded in a cool tone. "Perhaps, however, I will give her a choice in the matter. Power attracts power, she had a very powerful mother and father, to not attempt to recruit her to our side would be suicide. She is also my heir, I do not wish to see Dumbledore use her for his own gain, he would not think twice about sacrificing her for his cause."

Severus thought on this for a moment. "Would you not also sacrifice her?"

Voldemort shrugged. "Not if she did not wish to be sacrificed."

Severus frowned but then sighed as he realized what his master was pointing out. "Gryffindor." He muttered in annoyance.

Voldemort frowned. "Yes, which is why we are having this talk post haste. I do not like that man having such a pull over my heir."

Severus nodded and then said. "Neither do I."

Voldemort looked at him with a soft smile. "You have decided then?"

 **OoOooOoOo**

Severus was silent thinking it all over. His oath to Dumbledore was void; the old wizard had not fulfilled his part of the bargain. His desire to protect Harry Potter was also dead. The boy did not want his help, would not appreciate it, and would never understand it. Besides, if he truly wanted to save Lily Evans, son, his best bet was through his friend, who also happened to be his Lords daughter. Hermione had his respect; the insufferable girl always surprised him. She was brilliant, absolutely astonishing in most things. The idea of being allowed to mold her into her magic more completely was intoxicating. He didn't abhor teaching, on the contrary, he loved it, but only in the case of students like Hermione Granger, students who could take what he taught and fly.

It took him another five minutes before he looked up at his master his eyes bright with his new mission. "I accept, my Lord. I will take the vow."

Voldemort nodded his eyes bright with his plans. "Good, very good. Lucius let us get started I am afraid given the circumstances you will be sharing God Fathering duties."

* * *

Author Notes:  
To be fair, I wouldn't have let my child go to school under Dumbledore either. Honestly, he seemed rather inept in keeping them safe.  
So if you are pro-Dumbledore and can't picture him as the big bad, exit stage left. I have been waiting to throw him under the bus since he hid the stupid stone in the castle back in book one and left Harry under the stairs. It's going down in this fic!

Utterly obsessed to know what you think so far so if you review let me know!

Cheers,  
Cjean


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However, the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned._**

 _Music is my muse:_ _  
_ _Song for this chapter:_ _ **You Belong With Me; Taylor Swift  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **Hey isn't this easy**_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 3  
Knowledge**

" _I accept, my Lord. I will take the vow."_

 **OooOOoooOOoooOOooOOO**

 **The Start of term, Sixth year.**

Hermione fidgeted as she sat in the headmaster's office waiting for whoever else was expected. Dumbledore looked at her his eyes weary and tired. She couldn't help but feel as if he disliked her for some reason and would have passed it off as a flight of fancy but she usually could count on her instincts.

The door opened behind her and she turned around surprised to see both Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape sweep in.

"Ah good, good. Let us all be seated."

"Lemon drop, my dear?"

Hermione took one and put it in her mouth, frowning as she saw Severus stiffen.

"What is this about, Albus?" McGonagall asked her tone worried.

Albus Dumbledore looked from her to Professor Snape and then back to Hermione his eyes going hard.

"We have learned that Lord Voldemort has taken an unhealthy interest in Miss. Granger."

Hermione sat up, terrified. "My parents?"

Dumbledore nodded his face grave. "Will be relocated immediately. Severus will handle the arrangements. He pointed out that Voldemort would never think to ask him about such a thing so he is the best person to handle this situation."

Professor McGonagall bristled. "Now really, Albus. That's a bit like putting all your eggs in one basket! I would be happy-"

Professor Snape cut her off. "You would be the first person he tortured for the information. No one would ever believe that Miss. Granger or the Headmaster would trust me with this secret."

Hermione frowned her brow puckered and then said slowly. "He has a valid point. No one would ever think Professor Snape would help save my parents from Lord Voldemort."

Dumbledore waved his hand his tone weary. "Yes, exactly."

Professor McGonagall sighed. "But where shall she go on holidays, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore sighed. "We can cross that bridge over the next summer holiday."

Hermione shrugged. "I was planning on staying here to study as it was for winter or possibly visit The Burrow. As for the summer my parents were going on a cruise to celebrate their twentieth wedding anniversary and I wouldn't have made it back in time for term so I was still debating my options, as I am of age I was thinking of getting my own flat, I have some money from a grandmother my parents let me access this year."

Professor Snape snorted but kept silent and Dumbledore nodded at her. "That is very good. Now, I realize that Harry was not very successful in Occlumency but I feel you will have better luck, Miss. Granger. Professor Snape has reluctantly agreed to help you with this task. If you are somehow captured during the war-"

Professor McGonagall gasped. "Albus! That is absolutely unthinkable."

Hermione sat up and sighed. "But a possibility. If I am taken, I want to be able to protect my friends. He will want to know everything I know about Harry. I want a chance to fight him." She looked at Professor Snape her eyes pleading. "Will you help me?"

Professor Snape sneered and then nodded once looking disgruntled.

Dumbledore looked very relieved. "My dear I do not wish you to take this the wrong way. I understand you are of age, however, I think for your safety it would be best if you looked to not be a member of the Order and were not someone who knew too much."

Hermione frowned. "But I would still be friends with Harry and Ron and they know rather a lot."

Dumbledore looked sad as he nodded. "Yes, and I expect I could not stop Harry from sharing everything he knows with you outside of an unbreakable vow."

Hermione frowned clearly not understanding what that was as McGonagall snorted at the idea.

"Sir, I can ask him not to. If you prefer?"

Dumbledore looked very pleased by this and nodded. "Thank you for saying so. However I think that if you apply yourself to occlumency it is perfectly safe for you to know what Harry will be learning. Lord Voldemort is all that is evil, but Harry is all that is good, and as I know you have heard the full prophecy I am sure you can agree that we must place our trust in him."

Hermione nodded eagerly. "Absolutely, Professor Dumbledore sir."

The old man nodded and smiled at her kindly. "You are a good girl and an intelligent witch. Harry needs you in his fight against Lord Voldemort. Professor Snape will also be teaching you other skills that may come in useful. You will tell those who ask that you are taking lessons with him to improve your Dark Arts scores. I think your friends will believe that you are upset at only getting an E on that O.W.L."

Professor McGonagall snickered as Hermione frowned clearly upset.

"So when shall I have lessons?" Hermione asked looking at Professor Snape.

"Three times a week to start." He said in a bored tone. "Although you will only admit to one lesson every month. There is a room off the library we will meet in for the lessons that are not held in my classroom. No one would believe that I would meet with you more than once a month, Miss. Granger."

She nodded at the dark wizard who was glaring at her clearly annoyed by the entire situation. "Um, what time and days, sir?"

"Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from seven to curfew. It will be assumed you are in the library as you will enter and leave from there. Every first Monday we will meet in my classroom from seven to eight. Those weeks we will meet for two hours on Saturday to make up the lost time. Do not be late, do not miss a lesson, and be sure you are ready to apply yourself to what I have to teach you."

Hermione nodded a bit shocked that she would be getting so much one on one time with a Professor and watched as he bowed sardonically to Dumbledore and then left without another word.

* * *

 **An elegant study in Wilshire.**

"My Lord."

"Ah, Severus, come in."

Severus walked in and sat waiting for the others in the room to be dismissed. At a wave of a hand, the three senior death eaters left quietly but one remained.

"You as well, please, Bella." Was said in a soft hiss.

The woman simpered, haltered but finally left.

Severus watched as Voldemort waved his wand at the door, warding and silencing it.

"What news?"

"She reacted as I expected and in such a manner that Dumbledore feels there are no grounds for suspicion. Her concern was for her parents and her determination was to help Harry fight evil."

"Meaning me," Voldemort said with a soft snort.

Severus nodded and shook his head. "Her parents would not move, they had an unnatural devotion to remaining in the house, after a few hours I realized it was a compulsion. I had to stun them, remove all spells on their person, remove them from their house and then speak with them."

"Interesting, so short of obliviating them they would never have left their muggle home? That leaves them very vulnerable. Even if I did not order an attack many of my followers could go after her parents given who she is linked to publically. The order offered them no protection?"

Severus nodded. "No. I kept a pensive memory for you to show the girl if something happens to me. I moved them to Australia and set them up as dentists there. I felt it was safest to obliviate them of any knowledge of magic and sadly their daughter as that was what would have been the expected outcome and if Dumbledore finds them it needed to be done. They have no memories of her before she was five when questioned that is when they believe they adopted her. Whoever he used is not a wizard I recognized. The memory is obviously tampered with and I could find no links to the man I saw in their memory still in the muggle world. I prepared those memories for her as well."

Voldemort nodded. "Thank you, Severus. I am grateful."

Severus paused and then said. "My Lord, I don't wish to be rude."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow but waved his hand a small grin on his face. "You wish to know how I can be so concerned about the girl since I have never met her and she is in fact currently working against me?"

Severus flushed realizing the man had read his mind but nodded and stayed silent.

Voldemort sighed and rose to walk over to a stack of books. "I can't explain it. I wasn't expecting to feel anything for the girl. But when I saw her in Dolohov's memories, so strong, so defiant, so like her mother. It started with shock, then respect and now-" he frowned. "I don't feel its love; I certainly didn't love her mother. I have tasted what love feels like from Lucius, who we know loves his son and wife, and you with your Lily."

Severus felt his stomach flip and shook his head. "I loved her but was not in love with her."

Voldemort shrugged. "I do not believe I have been in either form of love. I was not raised with it, certainly. I respect and understand some people. I trust no one. I asked Lucius to explain love to me once and he said it was trusting someone completely and being willing to die for the person. I would kill for my daughter certainly, but I am unsure I would die for her. Perhaps that is something you learn with time."

Severus frowned at this and then said. "You cannot die."

Voldemort chuckled. "There is that." He said before he frowned again. "She intrigues me, my daughter. Her power intrigues me, her loyalty intrigues me, her morality intrigues me." Voldemort shrugged moving to his desk and picking up a stack of books handing them to Severus. "And I find myself with a feeling of responsibility to her. She is my blood, my daughter, the only link I have to a witch who I respected greatly and was killed for her friendship with me. I have learned that her friendship was genuine, she wanted nothing from me. Not power, not prestige, she did not fawn or simper over me. That is friendship is it not?"

Severus paused and then said. "If you also did not wish anything more from her than her company, yes, I believe so."

Voldemort nodded slowly his eyes soft, it was actually rather disconcerting. "No, I enjoyed her company. I wanted her to be safe and happy. Happiness was foreign to me but she brought me the feeling."

Severus nodded slowly. "And if the girl defies you?"

Voldemort shrugged his eyes going hard. "I am sure she will, I am told that children do that often."

Severus inclined his head and then snorted. "Draco is being rather difficult this year."

"So Lucius shares. The boy is angry I would not mark him."

Severus nodded. "The headmaster is confused on this issue, as he believes Lucius to be out of favor with you and he expected you to punish his son."

Voldemort shrugged. "Unimaginative. I think he believes the myth that I am as deranged as they say, the Lestrange brothers set a bad example. I admit I have had periods of miscalculated intelligence but I rally rather well."

Severus smirked and then sobered. "He still believes you want Hogwarts and to kill him. He grows unstable as his supposed death approaches and is paranoid. He will not tell me what he is going to be working with Potter on, but I suspect it is your special project."

"Mmm, yes. He is looking for a cave. I visited it recently and discovered what he is looking for in the cave is already missing. Who is R.A.B do you think?"

Severus frowned. "In what context?"

Voldemort frowned back and considered this question before he said. "Late seventies death eater."

Severus pondered that and then said slowly. "Regulas Arturus Black perhaps?"

Voldemort snapped his fingers and nodded his face clearing. "Ah, yes that would make sense. I killed his house elf to hide that piece."

"Which house elf my Lord?"

"Was there more than one?"

"There would have to have been I think. The last of the black elves is who helped us lure Sirius out of the house. He is now bound to Potter."

"Is he? I would not remember the elf I am afraid. I will have to think on this. How he got this locket out is a mystery to me. Where the other locket now resides also baffles me. Dumbledore believes it is a Horcrux."

Severus shuddered having learned all about this piece of dark magic now. "And it is not?"

Voldemort shrugged with a small smirk. "Like the ring, he found hidden in the Gaunt house it is a very well made replica of a family heirloom I coveted in my youth. Diana of all people talked me out of using them as Horcruxes."

Snape rocked back on his heels stunned. "She did my Lord?"

Voldemort chuckled. "And how very lucky I am I listened. She also talked me out of my original number of seven. I have three, the Diary, a necklace and something I am not willing to betray as of yet."

Severus Snape nodded dumbfounded. Seven? Had his master wanted to make seven?

"Rather mad wasn't I?" Voldemort said with a chuckle. "I was angry at the world around that time if you remember, Diana soothed me, she tempered me, and Dumbledore will suffer for what he did to her."

Severus swallowed. "The curse on the ring he did find that he believes is a Horcrux is killing him."

Voldemort shrugged. "You will severe his arm to stop the curse, eventually when he realizes his plans are not playing out as he wishes he will come around to this. Start bringing him around to this fact now. It's a very slow-moving curse and you managed to slow it even further from what I saw in your memories."

Severus flinched but nodded. "Yes my Lord, he wants to know plans; the fact you are making none is causing him to doubt me."

Lord Voldemort nodded rummaging into the desk and pulling out a necklace. "Give this to my daughter for her birthday, tell her you helped her parents pick it out and it has protection charms."

Severus took the necklace in the box and felt the magic move through him and shuddered. "But my Lord, should Dumbledore see this!"

Voldemort waved him off. "Tell her you picked it up on the dodgy side of town to get better enchantments and she must always keep it hidden. Once it touches her skin it will bind to her, I added the runes myself."

Severus gave a jerky nod his head spinning. "But my lord, if she is hit with-"

Voldemort waved him off. "I understand what that necklace will do, Severus. I made it in my grief after losing her and Diana, I think it will protect her better because of it.

You are making more then?" He asked before he could stop himself.

Voldemort shook his head waving his hand. "No. Not magic I wish to dabble in again. I regret the three I did make, to be truthful, it takes a true fracture of your soul more powerful than death to make one." At Severus's raised eyebrow he snorted. "You have to feel utter and complete hopelessness, suicidal if you will, to make a Horcrux. I almost made Nagini one this summer when I learned of Diana's death, but I changed my mind after learning of Hermione. She would not forgive such a thing, my daughter, and knowing she was still alive ended my suicidal rage anyways. You have to feel utterly and completely without hope to make a Horcrux and she gave me a small measure of hope. In fact, her birth was a shining moment of hope in my life, although it did not stop my insanity in regards to the prophecy, obviously."

Severus looked up in shock. "No, she would not have forgiven you." He said choosing to address the former part of his Lords words rather than the later. Suicidal rage? That wasn't at all how Dumbledore thought it worked.

Voldemort flinched. "I suppose it is too much to think Dumbledore will not tell my daughter about them or explain them correctly to her and the boy?"

Severus shook his head still reeling from the information that Hermione's mere existence was tempering his Lords actions.

"They are tempered?" Voldemort asked in amusement.

Severus flushed. "Well, you have changed my Lord."

Voldemort considered this and then shrugged. "I suppose that is true enough. These books are for my daughter. Be sure she has access to them. I have more for her next month and we will have a meeting this week you can report to the order to keep Dumbledore happy."

Severus nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

He took his leave quickly not altogether comfortable with what he had just witnessed. The Dark Lord was still dark certainly, but something was so startlingly different that it left Severus feeling woefully off balance, as he rushed back to the Castle and his rooms he threw up is shields, grateful that they at least worked with one master.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
I think the more tempered Dark Lord is scarier to Poor Severus then the raving loon.  
Poor innocent Hermione with no idea what is really going on. They won't be able to leave her in the dark for long...  
Still hoping I am keeping y'all intrigued.  
Cheers,  
Cjean


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However, the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned._**

 _Music is my muse:_ _  
_ _Song for this chapter:_ _ **Smile Like You Mean It; The Killers  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **Change your ways while you're young.**_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 4  
Is Power**

 _Severus shook his head still reeling from the information that Hermione's mere existence was tempering his Lords actions._

" _They are tempered?" Voldemort asked in amusement._

 _Severus flushed. "Well, you have changed my Lord."_

 **OoOOooooOOOoOoO**

 **October  
Lesson number fourteen.**

Hermione looked over the four new books she was being given and handed back the five she had gotten last month.

"Do you not wish to keep them for reference, Miss Granger?"

She shook her head. "Not until I have a place to store them where people won't be able to find them. Can you hold onto them until then?"

He nodded and then said carefully. "I shall put them with the trunks of books I collected from your parent's residence. I had to clear out all the furniture to sell the home."

She looked up and flushed. "Sirius said-"

He cut her off. "I am aware, it was not meant as a judgment, Miss Granger. Did you read them this summer?"

She nodded and then sighed. "I kept the ones that were not considered dark. Especially the ones on pureblood customs and family lines."

He nodded at her looking pleased. "That is very good. If you have questions be sure and bring them up with me and if you wouldn't mind I would like a list of those books so I don't waste my time getting them for you later."

She bit her lip but then nodded. "I will bring it for you Monday," she said and then sighed. "I have never been more grateful for my photographic memory, but with all the preparation for N.E.W.T's it's starting to feel as if information is leaking out of my brain."

Professor Snape cracked a small grin before he sneered. "Sorting through it all certainly puts me to sleep. Your occlumency shields are a nightmare of information. Effective, but highly annoying."

Hermione grinned, after a few nights of trying unsuccessfully to build a wall out of water or air or some such nonsense she had decided to build an occlumency wall out of information, namely books she had read. Since she remembered pages in vivid detail thanks to her incredible memory she simply recopied that information into a shield. So if anyone trying to break into her memories did in fact succeed, they spent their time reading meaningless books. Like some of her favorite Shakespeare plays and Hogwarts: A History, or the Standard book of spells grades one through six.

Severus had as of yet been unable to break through her shields of meaningless books and was now working on helping her to not project thoughts or emotions to be read casually.

This task was honestly a bit harder than the occlumency shielding had been.

"Focus Miss Granger, your frustration and annoyance are easily read on your face and thoughts."

Hermione sighed and then said irritably. "It's the Slytherin resting bitch face. I just don't have it."

He smirked at her and then laughed. "Actually, Miss. Granger, you do it very well. You just only do so when you are irritated. For it to work effectively as a shield, you would need to do it all the time."

Hermione rolled her eyes and then schooled her face to be blank. She figured she could work on her face first and her emotional projections second. It seemed like a good plan.

"Very good, now temper your emotions, pull them inside of yourself."

"I sometimes feel like you are spouting off divinational nonsense," she said in annoyance. "As if emotions are something you can see."

He paused for a moment and then waved his wand in a complicated movement. She sat stunned as the colors moved around her. "What on earth?"

"Your aura Miss Granger. Reds are anger, frustration, and rage. Blues are contentment, peaceful thoughts. Green is usually family and the love or emotions they would bring out. Orange is passion and can easily bleed into the reds. Brown is envy, jealousy, those type of emotions. It is an interesting thing to study if you can see them freely. Miss Lovegood can. However, most of us have to cast to see such things and the spell will not last very long and is technically illegal in school as it is considered a breach of privacy."

Hermione looked at her body in shock. "Can Luna see all this all the time? No wonder she stares at us so often."

Severus nodded. "It's a talent you are born with. And yes, I am sure this kaleidoscope of color is why she stares so often. But back to our task if you please. See the colors bleeding off of you? Focus on pulling them in, away from me. My magic senses them and those of us that pay attention can read them easily." He cast the spell on himself and she gasped as she saw that his aura was contained and not moving outside of his body. "This is how your aura should look, Miss Granger. I will teach you this spell and I want you to start practicing when you are alone. I regret this is something else you may not teach Potter or Weasley.

Hermione nodded eagerly and quickly learned the spell watching in awe as silver moved through her aura. "Your magic will be white and silver," Snape said with a small grin at her gasp. "Now focus, we don't have all night."

 **OooOooOooOooO**

Hermione took another three lessons before she was able to contain her emotions properly and she had practiced every night with her privacy curtains drawn and Crookshanks jumping and chasing the lights of her emotions. Most of them some form of red, the boys were irritating her.

Harry was obsessed with Malfoy, had somehow managed to find a potions book that was helping him beat her in Potions, although when she had mentioned this to Severus Snape he had stormed into the great hall and taken the book from Harry his face murderous and Harry had been forced to order another one.

When Hermione had asked Professor Snape about this he had simply said he knew the previous owner of the book and it didn't belong in the hands of an imbecile like Harry James Potter.

Hermione had dropped the subject because they had started working on simple dueling. This had forced her to betray her best friend once more by having to explain the map to Professor Snape, she was too worried Harry would see them together in the room in his quarters he said they would use for training. Professor Snape had frowned over this and within a day Harry had been caught with the map and it had not been returned to him.

So needless to say Harry Potter was having a pretty rough week and she was about to start dueling with Professor Snape and wanted to make sure she had her emotions under tight control when she did.

What upset her most was that Harry egged on by Ronald was still insisting that Professor Snape was a Death Eater. Hermione knew that he was, but in all the lessons she had gone through with him now she could say he wasn't a bad man. Hard to deal with, a tough taskmaster, certainly. But evil? No, he wasn't evil. Whatever was going on in the war was not as simple as she had previously thought. She stroked the necklace Professor Snape had given her as well as the last letter from her parents before he hid them and shook her head.

She trusted Professor Snape more than she trusted Professor Dumbledore, to be honest. The few meetings she had endured with the headmaster left her feeling like slugs were crawling over her skin. Now that she was more aware of emotions she sensed something from Dumbledore that left her wanting to take a shower. The old wizard did not like her, and he struggled to hide that from her. When she had mentioned that to Professor Snape he had given one of his one answer replies that usually left her up all night.

All the maddening man had said was, "Astute."

What did that mean? Was she right? Did Dumbledore hate her?

She was still pondering this over breakfast while keeping her shields up, and her emotions in check, and studying her charms notes when Harry bumped into her looking harassed.

"What's happened to you?" She asked putting down her notes.

"The meeting with Dumbledore last night."

Hermione looked around as Harry cast a spell he had learned from the potions book that was dead useful as it made their conversation private.

"What happened, what did he teach you?"

Harry shoved toast in his mouth. "Nothing, he has me looking at memories of Voldemort's childhood."

Hermione frowned. "How will that help you beat him?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea," then he frowned. "Honestly he is vague on it all, I don't know what to think. I was hoping he would teach me to duel, or advanced spells or something, but we will be just looking at pensive memories. Seems daft, right?"

Before Hermione could respond Ronald joined them and the conversation was stopped.

Hermione frowned down at her eggs and got up heading off for a walk. Pensive memories? How could that help Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord? It did, in fact, seem daft!

* * *

 **Quiet Study in Wiltshire**

Severus came in and sat down without an invitation sprawled out and glaring at his master who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Insolence, I should torture you more."

"You are forcing me to spend all of my free time with your pubescent daughter, is that not torture? She is maddening, her demand for perfection leaves me wanting to hex her. No, she can't get the spell mostly right, it has to be perfect, multiple times before we can move on."

He watched the Dark Lord throw back his head and chuckle. "I was the same, it's a need to prove yourself. Give her time alone to perfect things and insist you must move on to the next spell."

Severus groaned and tipped his head back. "And where would she practice? The damn Room of Requirement is shag central and she can't let on she knows most of these spells to her fellows. It's not like the Slytherin common room where you could impress one another with your knowledge of outlawed spells in the castle and get away with it."

He looked up to see the Dark Lord considering this before he sighed. "You will have to solve this problem then Severus, and do so before you Avada my perfectionist of a daughter. Do you have the pensive memories of your dueling sessions with her for me?"

Severus handed them over curiously. For months now the Dark Lord had asked for pensive memories of his lessons with Hermione, but he seemed almost eager to see the dueling lessons. He waited as the Dark Lord dumped his head in the pensive and then had to temper his shock when the wizard came out with a wide grin.

"She has mastered nonverbal spells, brilliant."

Severus nodded and realized he was not looking at his master but rather a proud father, he had a sense of vertigo. The Dark Lord as a proud father was not something he had ever expected to see.

"Now, work with her on wandless magic, I think she will show an aptitude for it and she can work on simple spells and perhaps her need for perfection can be channeled into this and leave you more time to teach her the spells she needs to learn. Is Dumbledore suspecting anything?"

Severus shook his head and stood up taking the books he would give Hermione that month and feeling a bit like he was walking in Narnia. When he turned around it was to see the Dark Lord dumping another pensive memory in to watch and the evilest wizard he knew was smiling fondly and chuckling muttering about his brilliant daughter.

What had the world come to?

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
Really enjoying your take on this new vibe for me.  
Cheers,  
Cjean


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However,_** **_the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned._**

 _Music is my muse:_ _  
_ _Song for this chapter:_ _ **Bend Me, Shape Me; The American Breed  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **Bend me shape me any way you want me.**_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 5  
All You Knew  
**

" _She has mastered nonverbal spells, brilliant."_

 _Severus nodded and realized he was not looking at his master but rather a proud father, he had a sense of vertigo_.

 _The Dark Lord as a proud father was not something he had ever expected to see._

 **OooOOoooOOoO**

 **Start of spring**

Hermione tried very hard not to snap at the boys but when she failed she finally left the common room and headed to the library. She had too much to do to deal with their nonsense today.

She was drowning in homework and had three more books to read before Friday when she met with Professor Snape again. She also wanted to practice the spells she had learned from the last book but couldn't because the Room of Requirement was currently being used as the snogging room of choice by most of the DA. She shuddered at that realizing that in all probability they were doing more than snogging in that accommodating room.

She would have headed down to practice in the dueling room off of Professor Snape's rooms but he was teaching and it would look odd to interrupt him. So she couldn't get out her frustration on practice dummies and settled down to study instead.

She dumped her bag on the table she preferred by the restricted section and set about finishing her essay for Charms. When that was finished she moved through the rest of her homework for the week, knowing she had to work ahead if she wanted to keep up with her school work and also her extra lessons, plus her prefect duties. When she finished with her potions essay she looked up to judge the light. Early evening, she frowned looking around the library. She missed lunch; it wouldn't do to miss super as well.

She didn't see the grey-blue eyes watching her intently as she hurriedly shoved all her books into a bag she had gotten for Christmas that was magically charmed to be weightless and carry every book she owned. Severus had given it to her saying it was from her parents. It also only responded to her magical signature, meaning no one could open her bag.

"Where did you get that bag, Granger?"

She jumped and dropped her quills whirling around to see Draco Malfoy standing behind her his eyes on her bag.

"What?" She asked putting a hand to her racing heart.

"The bag, Granger. Where did you get it?"

She looked down at her brown leather bag and shrugged. "Christmas present."

"From whom?"

She glared at him tossing her quills in the bag. "None of your business, Malfoy!"

She watched a small smirk play at his lips but then he frowned. "It's a very expensive bag. Did Pottey get it for you?"

Hermione frowned and then without thinking shook her head. "No, he got me a book."

Malfoy snorted and then looked up. "Interesting."

Hermione sighed in annoyance. "Why is it interesting?"

Malfoy shrugged and turned around walking out leaving her frowning after him. It was only later that she realized that was probably the first civil conversation she had ever had with Draco Malfoy.

 **OooOooOOoO**

For the rest of the week, she pondered that conversation more than she should have given how much she had to learn. They had moved to advanced spells in dueling and she still had to perfect her nonverbal shield charm and cast an offensive spell at the same time. She spent every moment she was alone working on her shield charm. Trying to maintain it longer which usually ended with her falling into an exhausted sleep. She had dark circles under her eyes and was frazzled and on her last nerve.

Everyone blamed it on her wanting perfect N.E.W.T scores and she just let them tease her and blew out annoyed breathes as she watched Harry, the boy who would need to know everything she was learning, goof off.

"Why isn't he teaching him any of this?" Hermione demanded as she attempted to enlarge her shield to protect Crooks who was helping her with dueling practice today.

Professor Snape was only hitting her familiar with a tickling spell he enjoyed, but it was her job to protect herself and her blasted cat from the attack. It was bloody hard to project her shield past her body, and she hadn't even known it was possible until Professor Snape had started working with her.

"Harry should know how to do this type of magic specifically," She panted before sinking to her knees in exhaustion.

Professor Snape sighed and shook his head at her. "You need to practice as often as you can projecting until it is not so exhausting to you. Your magical core is much like a muscle, with enough practice stretching it you can hold more magic at once."

Hermione nodded and wiped at her brow. "Yes, I read the theory, Professor. And you are avoiding my question about Harry!"

He just smirked at her. "Stand up we will try for another thirty minutes."

 **OooOOooOOOooOOOOooO**

Hermione stayed behind for Easter, spending a lot of time in Professor Snape's office so that she could practice her spell work in the dueling room of his classroom that they used. She was getting better at projecting her shield but still needed rather a lot of work. She could feel that her magical core was stretching, she was less exhausted, but it was more than just magic, it was mental exhaustion too.

She found herself in the practice room for eight hours every day during the break. She had been forced to order workout gear from a mail order service. She had needed new trainers and sports bras. She wore them under her robes when Professor Snape was around but took the robes off when she was alone. She found robes cumbersome but she knew she would need to be able to duel in them as well as out of them.

By the end of the third month of starting dueling practice, she was in excellent shape and had started running around the lake in the early morning to build up her stamina. No one seemed to notice that Hermione Granger disappeared in the mornings before breakfast or the evenings, everyone apparently assumed she was in the library.

But the truth was she spent almost all her time in the practice room dueling now. She loved being able to take all the knowledge she had gained over the last year and put it into practice. Her spell range was wide and she knew so many counterspells she could usually tell you three for each dark spell brought up. Her main error was that she tended to stop to see if her spell hit, and she took too long to anticipate Professor Snape's next move. He pointed out she should know his dueling style but she had snapped at him that he seemed to change his style every time they dueled. He had smirked at her and told her perhaps she should try to mimic that as she was boring him her style was so easy to read.

She was starting to want to hex his stupid smirk off his face.

Professor Snape never complimented her but he had stopped berating her ages ago and that was good enough for Hermione. He was called away sometimes by Dumbledore and other times she thought he might be called away by the Dark Lord. Surprisingly he spoke with her rather candidly about his service to Voldemort. The night she had learned about Lily she had cried herself to sleep. They talked about the prophecy, a little about Harry, and she was always intrigued by his eyes when he spoke of Dumbledore. She got the distinct feeling Professor Snape hated the man, or didn't trust him, or perhaps both.

Hermione found her head spinning most nights with all the information she had inside of it. Harry was still taking lessons with Dumbledore and was learning new things about Voldemort as well. When she finally learned about Horcruxes she had been ill.

Professor Snape had already taught her about that dark magic. She had easily deduced the journal that Ginny had gotten stuck in was one and now Harry told her there were more.

Unable to protect her thoughts one evening Professor Snape heard her conversation with Harry and sighed.

"He regrets them," He said softly gesturing for her to sit down.

Hermione's eyes went wide. "What?"

"The Dark Lord regrets them. He does not have seven and he has no plans to make more."

Hermione went pale. "Does Dumbledore know?"

Professor Snape shrugged. "He would not listen if I told him or even if I showed him the conversations I have had with the Dark Lord over this issue. Dumbledore is very set on this path. And because Dumbledore refuses to really study such magic he actually is misinformed on how they are made."

She gasped in shock. "So you don't have to kill someone-"

Snape cut her off his face troubled. "You do, but you have to be so low, so depressed, so suicidal that you don't care for your own life if you fail in the spell and no matter how many Horcruxes you have, failing in that spell would shatter them all."

Hermione looked up stunned at this information. "Is there a book I can cross reference this in?"

He smirked at her. "Don't trust me, Miss Granger?"

She shivered a bit but raised her chin. "Should I?"

He laughed. "No, and yes there are many. I will make sure you have them when it is possible."

Hermione nodded biting her lip and realizing that it wouldn't be possible in this castle. She frowned in annoyance. Over the last year, she had started to realize that Dumbledore was not very forward thinking, and Harry followed him like a puppy doing everything he said. He never questioned anything the old wizard told him and that was dangerous.

"Yes, it is," Snape said his tone hard. "You are projecting," He said with a small frown at her gasp.

She shoved her shields in place and apologized. "Sir, why is Dumbledore so…" she searched for how to explain it and then shrugged. "Set on war?" She finally asked.

"He sees no other way," Snape said wearily.

Hermione nodded and then sighed. "But, Lord Voldemort is not doing anything, is he?"

Severus Snape considered her and then said carefully. "He is doing a lot, but not what Dumbledore expected. Because it goes against his plan, Dumbledore is discounting the information he is receiving and continuing to fan the flames of war."

"I don't want a war," Hermione whispered in horror.

"Ironically, either does the Dark Lord and his followers."

Hermione paused and then shook her head her eyes troubled. "Harry cannot wait to fight him. It is all he thinks about."

"Dumbledore is making sure of that," Snape said wearily.

Hermione bristled. "But he isn't teaching him anything useful, he is just teaching Harry how to hate. That won't help him fight in a war, that won't help him stay alive."

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow and then said softly. "Why do you assume Dumbledore plans for Harry to live?"

Hermione went utterly still. "A martyr?" She whispered looking up at Snape who flushed angrily and nodded once.

"He is rather lax in his occlumency as of late. Harry was never meant to survive this conflict, Miss Granger."

Hermione stood up to argue, but she saw the truth in his eyes and deflated with shock and horror.

"What can we do?" She asked finally.

Professor Snape looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said coldly. "We do nothing. I am a spy, Miss Granger, if I question Dumbledore it means my death. You are a child, no one will listen to you, not even I think, Mr. Potter."

Hermione went pale and looked at her Professor. "Whose side are you on?" She asked finally.

He shrugged looking very tired. "I do not have a side I can share with you yet. I have more books for you."

Hermione stood up shaking and took the books realizing that she had rather a lot to think about.

That night as she worked on projecting her shield to cover Crooks at the end of her bed she felt tears of frustration slip out. Was Harry never meant to live? She would make sure he did, if it was the last thing she did, she would make sure of that. Damn Albus Dumbledore to hell, she would not fail!

Harry Potter was not going to be a martyr on her watch.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Yes, Tom Riddle, AKA The Dark Lord is watching all of her dueling lessons. I am impressed and a bit weirded out by this.

You can follow me on Instagram CrystalJeanRed to find the collage for this story and learn about my crazy life.

Draco Malfoy won overwhelmingly as the love interest. I, however, have not given up on Viktor Krum so he will at least be in the story!

Cheers,  
CJean


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However, the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned._**

 _Music is my muse:_ _  
_ _Song for this chapter:_ _ **Don't Let Me Get Me; Pink  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **I want to be somebody else….all you have to change is everything you are.**_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 6  
Was A Lie**

 _Harry was never meant to live? She would make sure he did, if it was the last thing she did, she would make sure of that. Damn Albus Dumbledore to hell, she would not fail!_

 **OooOOooOOOoooOOoO**

 **The start of May, drawing room outside Wiltshire.**

"Ah, Severus, come in."

Severus walked in and bowed before sitting his face troubled. "Your daughter is more obsessive over plot points than you are, my Lord."

He watched as the Dark Lord smirked and then shook his head. "You better show me what has you looking so concerned."

Severus prepared the memory and then nodded allowing his master to perform legilimency.

"Ah, yes I see. She is starting to question things, this is good."

Severus rubbed his temples wearily. "She tried to talk to Harry about it. It resulted in the Weasley boy screaming at her in class and she is now not talking to him. Harry thinks she is just overly cautious."

"And Dumbledore? What does he think?" Asked Voldemort carefully.

Severus shook his head. "I spoke to him and told him she worried for Harry. He believes this as it is in a way true. I did not share she is worried the old wizard is leading her best friend to the gallows."

"So dramatic," Voldemort said his tone light. "I believe it is time to reveal her parentage to her. She sent away her letters to the ministry for internships did she not?"

Severus nodded. "She received replies today, every department declined. One head even mentioned it was due to her 'unfortunate blood status'; she is not showing her upset but I can sense it. The heads she sent letters to were all allied with the light."

Voldemort looked at him for a long minute and then nodded. "So my daughter is learning they are not all as good as they seem."

Severus nodded and sighed. "She didn't send requests to any departments she felt might be allied with you, my Lord. Dumbledore would not allow it."

Voldemort nodded thoughtfully and then waved his hand. "Offer her an internship, Severus. She cannot go to her parents and we do not wish her to go with the order. Perhaps you can sponsor her?"

Severus shook his head. "It would never be allowed, my Lord. She is entertaining a request to join Viktor Krum in Bulgaria. He would bring her back for the Weasley wedding at the end of July."

Voldemort frowned. "Viktor Krum? Why is that name familiar?"

"He dated her in her fourth year. Bulgarian seeker, Drumstrang's Tri-Wizard champion."

"Ah, yes. Drumstrang. A good school, heavy in dark arts. What do we know of this family?"

"They fought against Grindelwald," Severus said carefully. "The parents are indifferent to blood purity although they are both pureblooded themselves. Viktor was quite taken with Miss Granger. Reading between the lines I would say this is a visit to secure an understanding between the two."

Voldemort chuckled. "Already with suitors?"

Severus shrugged. "She is not bad to look at and incredibly intelligent. Many families will look away at her unfortunate blood."

Voldemort snorted angrily. "She is the next heir to Slytherin."

Severus nodded but didn't speak allowing his master to come to a conclusion.

"She would be safer in Bulgaria," was said finally.

Severus nodded. "I agree."

"See to it. I wish for you to speak with this family. Be her representative since I cannot."

Severus blanched. "Shouldn't Lucius-"

Voldemort cut him off. "How would we explain that? No, it must be you, Severus. I want you to escort her to this family and stay with her. I am trusting you with her safety. I don't care what you have to tell Dumbledore as long as it is not the truth that you are her bloody God Father."

Severus frowned but nodded and stood up handing over the pensive memories of Hermione's lessons and dueling practice. "I must return."

Voldemort waved his hands at the stack of books. "Those are for my daughter and I want to know everything you can learn about this family that is courting her. You know the plans I already have in play."

Severus bowed and left quickly his heart racing at how he was going to facilitate removing Hermione from under the Orders thumb because he had no doubt Albus wanted her close this summer.

 **OoooOOOooOOOoooOOo**

 **End of Term, Sixth year.**

"Hermione why can't you come to the Burrow?" Harry whined pleadingly. "I am going to be there most of the summer!"

Hermione smiled at him and shook her head. "Firstly Ron didn't ask me to go he asked you, Harry." She said sweetly and then she sighed. "And I have other plans."

"Why can't you tell me what those are?" He asked in annoyance.

Hermione bit her lip to stop from telling him that she couldn't confide in him because his occlumency was shite. Instead, she smiled sweetly and redirected the conversation.

They were eating breakfast on the last day of term and she was almost jumping with excitement over her summer plans.

Professor Snape was traveling with her to Bulgaria where they would be staying with Viktor Krum and his family. Viktor's father was a potion master whom Snape wished to visit and he was going to work on a project with the man while Hermione got to visit with Viktor.

Originally she had just been planning to visit Viktor herself for two weeks and return for Bill and Fleur's wedding but last week Professor Snape had informed her that Dumbledore had decided he should go with her to recruit the Krum family to the Order during that stay and she was to be locked away with an Order member once she returned and before she left. Hermione had bristled and informed Professor Snape she was planning on spending the entire summer in Bulgaria, he had nodded at her and they had made plans so that she could slip away.

When the owl had arrived from Molly last night inviting her to the Burrow, Hermione had ignored it.

"Who are you writing to, Hermione?" Ginny asked curiously.

Hermione looked up with a small grin. "Viktor."

"Krum?" Harry asked loudly.

Hermione shushed him and nodded.

"Oi, how is he? He got injured and is out for the summer, isn't he?"

Hermione looked up biting her lip. "He did? He didn't say?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honestly Hermione, he is only the best seeker of our generation, how can you not even pretend to follow his career?"

Hermione shrugged and added a sentence admonishing Viktor for not telling her he was hurt at the end of her letter before she rolled it up and jumped up, thankful that Ginny had spoken up because now Harry was busy arguing with her over Quidditch summer leagues and she could slip out to mail her letter.

With luck, it would arrive before she did this evening.

She raced to the owlery not noticing a pale blond boy with grey-blue eyes following her carefully. She had just sent a school owl off with the letter when she heard someone behind her and spun around wand out.

Draco Malfoy stepped into the light from the windows and gave her a polite nod. "Granger."

"Malfoy," she said lowering her wand.

He frowned at her. "I made head boy, father wrote me."

Hermione wasn't surprised and she nodded at him. "That's nice," she said wondering where he was going with this.

"Did you turn down head girl?" He asked still frowning at her.

Hermione's heart lurched. "Pardon me?"

Draco looked at her and repeated himself. "Did you turn down being head girl? Was it because of me making head boy? I was very surprised you were not head girl."

Hermione felt her stomach flip with utter disappointment. "No, it was never brought up. Who made head girl?" Her voice was small, sad.

Draco frowned. "Padma Patil."

Hermione shook her head blinking back tears. "I- oh well that is-" she couldn't continue and to her surprise, Draco Malfoy looked angry.

"So they didn't offer it to you? I thought Dumbledore and his like were not prejudiced?"

Hermione went still with shock. "You mean it wasn't given to me because I am muggle born."

Draco nodded angrily. "My father said he was told that some of the governors argued with Dumbledore but the old bastard wouldn't budge."

Hermione shook her head. "There must have been another reason," she said fighting back her tears. It was like her entire childhood had been a lie. Even here, where she felt safest it mattered that she was a muggle born. Hadn't Lily Evans been head girl?

Draco glared at the wall to her right and then said slowly. "He told them that your parentage would prevent you from being able to fully understand your responsibilities. I thought maybe he was just trying to bait my father's sympathizers as he knew father would find out and in reality you had turned the position down."

Hermione swallowed around her tears. "No," she said simply.

Draco frowned at her his eyes searching hers before he nodded and then said. "I am sorry for the way I treated you when we were younger. I thought maybe you turned down the job because you didn't wish to work with me, because of what I did."

Hermione rocked back on her heels shocked. "No, I have no problem with you."

He nodded and then sighed running a hand through his hair in agitation. "You are going with Uncle Sev this summer, aren't you? To Bulgaria?"

Hermione's eyes went wide. "How did you-"

He smirked at her. "I can snoop too, you know. I overheard him talking with his house elf. You are going to see Viktor Krum, aren't you?" Hermione nodded slowly watching him curiously, he flushed and then winced. "He has witches all over, Hermione."

She frowned in confusion. "Who does?"

"Krum of course," Draco said angrily. "You are the one he will probably wish to marry but he has witches in every country. A few he puts up in flats, one lives in London."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "How do you know that?"

Draco flushed and then shrugged. "I make it a point to know such things."

"What does that mean?" She asked confused.

He glared at her. "I had him followed when I realized you wrote to him all the time."

"How did you know that I was writing him?" She asked appalled.

He shrugged looking weary again. "Deduction and I pay attention. You write to him twice a week like clockwork."

Hermione felt her knees go a bit weak with shock. Draco Malfoy had been paying attention. It left a weird flutter in her stomach but also left her rather confused. "Why would you care?"

He shrugged and looked unsure of himself, not a look she often saw on the obnoxious wizard. "I don't want to see you used, Granger. People will because they think you don't know any better. This invitation to see him is his family opening negotiations with you for a betrothal contract."

Hermione's eyes went wide, she had scoffed at Professor Snape when he said the very same thing but she couldn't scoff at Draco Malfoy, he looked sincere and worried.

"Viktor and I are friends, Malfoy," she said earnestly. "I know about most of his witches."

Draco frowned at her his eyes narrowing and he stepped closer to her his face fierce. "You can't just assume all he wants is friendship, Granger."

She shrugged. "Why not? I am just a muggle born witch of no great means. His family is rich and pureblooded, they won't be making an offer for me; not when they could take their pick of any rich pureblooded witch for their son."

It was his turn to rock back in shock. "Pragmatic of you." He said finally looking her over more carefully.

Hermione shrugged. "I am learning to be pragmatic. It started with the ministry denying all my internship requests for the summer thanks to my unfortunate 'heritage' and now you are telling me my Headmaster passed me up for head girl not due to my merits but due to my birth." Draco gave a curt nod and she sighed. "Thank you for speaking with me, Malfoy. I appreciate it and congratulations on your appointment as head boy."

He nodded again his face back to its careful mask and with another sigh and a deep breath to calm her heartache she rushed passed him and headed to her room, full of resentment and anger.

 **OoooOOOooooOOoooOOO**

She spent a full thirty minutes crying in front of the mirror before she squared her shoulders. It didn't matter, she might just be a muggle born but she was a fantastic witch. Albus Dumbledore could shove that Head Girl badge up his obnoxious, prejudice arse!

When she walked out to pack her trunk her eyes were dry and her mind was a solid wall of shields and her heart was broken but still beating.

Everything she thought was true was turning out to be a lie, she had looked up Lily Evans year in the library after speaking with Draco Malfoy, and the muggle born witch had never been Head Girl either.

Albus Dumbledore was lying to Harry Potter and she wanted to figure out what else he had told her best friend that was complete bullocks.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Please do let me know what you think of the two interactions we have in this chapter. Deeply curious about your thoughts. Thanks for reading.  
Cheers,  
Cjean


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However, the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned._**

 _Music is my muse:_ _  
_ _Song for this chapter:_ _ **I Saw The Light; Wynonna Judd  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **Baby when the curtains moved, I couldn't believe the view….**_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 7  
Run Away**

 _Albus Dumbledore was lying to Harry Potter and she wanted to figure out what else he had told her best friend that was complete bullocks._

 ** _OooOooOooOo_**

The train ride to Kings Cross was long and tedious. Ron and Harry argued over inconsequential things. Ginny spent the entire trip practicing makeup charms and Hermione missed Crookshanks who was staying with Hagrid this summer.

When they arrived she quietly slipped away, not wanting anyone to notice she wasn't following along behind Harry and careful to avoid the Weasley's. She got lucky, Molly was totally engrossed in Harry and her own offspring and Hermione was able to catch a cab to a Muggle hotel where she was to meet Professor Snape.

At six exactly he knocked on the door and walked in silently waving his wand at her trunk and transfiguring it into Muggle luggage.

"I was followed," he said simply walking around her in exasperation. "We will take a muggle cab to the train station and port key from there."

Hermione frowned as he waved his wand and she realized he had charmed her hair to be blond and straight. He pulled a cloak out of his luggage bag and handed it to her. She smiled at the Slytherin green heavy cloak putting it on.

"Who followed you?" She asked curiously watching him picking up her luggage.

He sighed. "Kingsley, most likely at the urging of Dumbledore."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Was I followed here?"

Severus shook his head. "No, they already sent out an owl to Molly asking her if you are with her. You slipped away unnoticed it would seem. When I left the Order meeting they had not raised the alarm of your flight."

Hermione nodded biting her lip, when Dumbledore had told her she had to be under guard either in headquarters or with an Order member and wouldn't hear any arguments against it, she had not told the headmaster of the Krum's offer to host her the entire summer and made plans herself, thankful that Professor Snape decided to help her.

She had no desire to be locked in Order headquarters for months on end because she was not going to spend a summer locked up with Ronald Weasley in the bloody burrow.

Plus after all, she had learned about the Head Girl situation she was pretty much sure she wouldn't be able to not have a terrific row with Professor Dumbledore, never a good thing around the order who worshiped him.

"Won't they think to ask Viktor?" She said softly.

Professor Snape shrugged. "I informed the Krum's of the situation and they agreed to keep your whereabouts to themselves until you arrive. Once you are safely in Bulgaria you will send an Owl to Harry who will inform Dumbledore."

Hermione bit her lip as the fact that she was defying Dumbledore swept over her. "Can I tell Harry why I left?"

Snape nodded his eyes flashing. "I think letting your anger at Dumbledore out would be fine. You will have many reasons to not follow behind the headmaster blindly I am afraid."

Hermione stiffened and then nodded angrily. "I heard about head girl," she said in a soft angry tone.

Severus nodded his face carefully blank. "Indeed. Shall we go?"

Hermione rushed out with her hand in the crook of Snape's arm her cheeks flushed. She was wearing gloves and the cloak over her head as they jumped in the cab that was waiting for them. At the station, she had to run to keep up as they got lost in the crowds until finally Snape pulled an old bottle cap out of his pocket and grabbed her hand so they both held it. She watched Kingsley round the corner looking for them just as the portkey activated and she was swept away.

When she landed she looked around curiously, it was a field of what looked like wheat.

"First portkey," Severus said simply pulling out a faded playing card.

She touched it and was swept away again, grateful she hadn't eaten any supper yet. They ended up using three more portkeys before they landed near the sea and Professor Snape tossed down a piece of newspaper that had been their last portkey.

"We apparate from here," he said simply. "Then we travel by train to further confuse them."

Hermione sighed. "This seems like an awful lot of trouble for me to just tell them where I am in a week."

She watched Snape's lips twitch. "Currently they are tracking me, they have no idea the blond I am with is you."

Hermione's lips formed an 'O' of surprise and then she grinned. "They will spend all summer trying to figure out who the blond witch is."

He smirked back at her grabbing her arm. "Side along apparition is disconcerting. You have your apparition license but have not side alonged before, be prepared."

Hermione nodded and sucked in a breath as they moved into nothingness.

The train ride was beautiful, even in the dark, and when they arrived it was to see Viktor waiting for them with his arm in a sling and a wide smile on his face.

"Hermioneee." He said hugging her to his side. "What ave you done to your hair?"

She smiled and then laughed. "We were followed. It's my disguise."

He shook his head and then held out his good arm to Professor Snape. "Professor, thank you for bringing my Mila to my country."

Hermione watched Severus bow slightly but frown a bit. "We should leave," he said simply.

Viktor nodded and looked at the Professor. "You know the vay?" At the curt nod, Viktor smiled. "I vill take Mila then."

Hermione was surprised when Snape stepped forward and removed her from Viktor's grip. "I will escort her, Mr. Krum," he said his tone firm.

Viktor's eyes widened but he shrugged and with a slight bow walked to a dark corner of the train station where he spun on his heel and apparated.

Hermione who was rather used to her Professors moods smirked up at him. "Why do I get the feeling you do not care for Viktor?"

Snape glowered at her and then she watched his lips twitch. "Far too full of himself," he said as he grabbed her arm and they apparated landing at the gates of a beautiful stone castle.

"He lives here?" Hermione said in awe.

Severus nodded waiting as the gate swung open. "The Krum family have lived here three centuries."

Hermione shook her head in amazement and then waved her wand changing her hair back to its normal color and curls. They were greeted by a witch of about fifty who smiled kindly at them and introduced herself in halting English.

Hermione frowned and then asked. "Do you speak French?"

The witch smiled and then nodded. "Much more so than I do English," she said in French.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She had started taking French as a child and doubled down on the subject after her fourth year. Viktor had wished to use English but there was no reason for his mother to struggle to communicate with her.

She chatted with the woman in French as Professor Snape frowned at her. "Where did you learn French?" he asked finally when they were left alone for a moment.

Hermione smirked. "Muggle primary school, I went to a private one until I was twelve and then I started studying the language again after my fourth year."

Snape rolled his eyes at her and gestured her forward. "Swot." He said under his breath causing her to laugh.

Viktor was waiting for her and grabbed her hand pulling her into a fine dining room where a man with salt and pepper hair and Viktor's build waited for them his eyes dark and intimidating.

"Master Krum," Severus said formerly. "May I present Miss Hermione Granger."

Hermione watched curiously as Professor Snape conversed in Bulgarian with their host. She caught her name but little else. She was actually amazed that Severus Snape knew Bulgarian, apparently, she wasn't the only one with secret language skills.

The man studied her his eyes narrowed before he turned to his wife and spoke to her in a low hiss. Hermione felt Viktor stiffen and his arm tighten around her waist as he jumped into the conversation.

"What is going on?" She whispered to Professor Snape who was glaring at Master Krum.

"Nothing you need worry about at this time," he said easily.

 **OooOOooOOOooOOoo**

And it seemed he was correct, whatever had upset Viktor's father seemed to be settled and they all sat down to eat. Viktor holding out her chair and glaring at his father as he took his seat next to her.

Hermione was grateful that the man paid her little to no attention as the summer progressed. Viktor spent almost all of the day with her, helping her with her research by being her book fetcher, she requested books from all of the major libraries, and as she had thought, no one refused to let Viktor borrow a book for a day or two.

She spent her evenings with Snape continuing her lessons in dueling and learning new spells. Some nights Viktor would join them, teaching her spells he had learned over the years and working with her on dodging curses and hexes. Viktor was a rather accomplished duller and Hermione learned a lot from him.

She had sent a letter to Harry a week after she arrived explaining why she had left England and what she had learned about not becoming head girl, making it seem like she had overheard a conversation and not that Draco Malfoy had told her. Harry was livid for her and told her to enjoy Bulgaria. Apparently, he had been forced to go back to the Dursley's until his birthday and was not happy with the arrangement. He would be at the Burrow after that though and mentioned he hoped she would come for the wedding, she had said she wasn't sure.

She kept up her subscription to the Daily Prophet and made sure to speak with Severus frequently about the things that were being written. A lot of policies were being put before the Wizengamot but Dumbledore as the chief warlock was blocking them every time.

Her frustration was palpable. "Why would he block a werewolf protection law? Without it, that awful Umbridge passed that law that basically doesn't allow them to work an honest job!"

Snape looked up at her and frowned. "He doesn't want them to gain power, Hermione. Most of them support the Dark Lord."

"So all of them are doomed to starvation?" She argued angrily.

She left when he just raised an eyebrow at her.

 **OooOOOoooOOOo**

Viktor found her tantrums to be adorable but when she had a few arguing sessions in front of his father she noticed the older wizard watching her with a deep frown and he and Professor Snape would always end up in another argument in low Bulgarian while Viktor tried to convince Hermione that she would be much happier staying with the Bulgarian Ministry who were positively progressive compared to the English one. He frequently mentioned that she should go to Drumstrang and she had to smile and remind him that the current policy of not allowing muggle borns was still in place, although it was in the process of being voted down by the board of governors. Hermione also pointed out she would have to learn Bulgarian and so far she hadn't managed more than a few phrases correctly. Spell work was easy compared to trying to learn Bulgarian.

Hermione was also growing more and more despondent over what on earth she was going to tell Harry about what she was finding in all the books Viktor brought her. How did you tell someone their hero was nothing but a crackpot liar who had more ties to the last Dark Wizard than anyone in Britain seemed to realize?

When she had brought the issue up to Professor Snape he had simply shrugged and assured her she would know when to talk to him.

"The time will present itself and you will take it," he said calmly before he dismissed her.

"Time indeed," she mumbled gloomily. "Cheers Harry, Dumbledore is trying to kill you and is a liar."

"I would hope you have more tact than that," Severus Snape said dryly going back to his correspondence.

Hermione snorted and left the room feeling as if the world was on her shoulders and missing her parents more than ever. What she wouldn't give to not know all that she now knew for just an hour. As a tension headache began she headed to bed. Tomorrow would have to be better, she refused to wallow in depression. She could hear Professor Snape in her head laughing at her Gryffindor optimism as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Author Notes:  
A bit of a filler chapter to move the plot along. I apologize. I will be updating again soon.  
Also, this will be a DRAMIONE. I am sorry to those who were rooting otherwise.  
Don't fear though I have many Vikmione stories my muse loves and I am sure one will be posted eventually.

Please let me know what you think so far!  
Cheers,  
Cjean


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However, the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned._**

 _Music is my muse:_ _  
_ _Song for this chapter:_ _ **Stop and Stare; OneRepublic**_ _ **  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **Can you see what I see?**_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 8  
But The Truth Follows**

" _The time will present itself and you will take it," he said calmly before he dismissed her._

" _Time indeed," she mumbled gloomily. "Cheers Harry, Dumbledore is trying to kill you and is a liar."_

 ** _OooOooOO_**

She took a break from her research after that lovely chat with Professor Snape, he had to drop in on an Order meeting anyways and was going to be gone for a few days. She had laughed when he had told her that he had refused to tell them who the blond was and pointed out that he was, on vacation, and just left them to make assumptions that he had whisked some witch off. It was generally assumed that he was at the Dark Lord's bidding in the summer so he only dropped in on a few meetings over break and to her surprise had shrugged her off when she asked why he wasn't meeting with Lord Voldemort.

"We correspond daily," he had said dryly and she had shaken her head sure he had to be joking.

So, in the absence of her normal lessons with her snarky Professor, she decided to tackle a fear she had been struck with since childhood. Flying, on a broom.

Viktor had been deeply honored she would agree to let him help her overcome her fear and they spent every morning for a solid week out on his pitch with her sitting in front of him and his good arm wrapped around her waist anchoring her to him.

Around the third day, she decided she might try on her own and Viktor produced a beautiful broom that she was sure was top of the line with her initials carved into the handle. Slowly but surely she gained the confidence to go a little higher and a little faster.

She never exactly enjoyed the experience but she was proud of herself for conquering her fear. Viktor was delighted and as his arm was better she would sit in the grass and watch him go through his workouts in the morning, trying not to shudder at his aerial acrobatics on his own broom stick. But she clapped when he looked over at her with pride figuring she should reward his ego a bit. It was true she never really showed much interest in his career and knowing nothing about his sport meant she wasn't ever sure when she should applaud his flying.

He landed next to her laughing and took the book she was reading studying it. "You have no idea why you clap for me," he teased her knocking her shoulders.

Hermione flushed but shrugged taking back her book. "Not a clue, but you seemed proud so I applauded."

He snorted and then sighed standing up and hauling her up with him. "You are hard to impress, my Mila."

Hermione frowned at that and kept quiet. There was a line in the sand with the two of them but she could feel the tension sometimes from Viktor as if he wanted something more. Perhaps it was time to spend a little less time with him. She had studying to do anyways and he was heading into the city to meet with his coach and the team's trainer to talk about his injury.

When he came back he was focused and back on the pitch and she blew out a breath of relief.

"Run off your suitor?"

She spun around and glared at Professor Snape. "Of course not, don't be silly. He had a meeting with his coach and trainer and I am sure they just said he could practice more. Quidditch is very important to Viktor."

Professor Snape just raised his blasted eyebrow at her and nodded before walking away, she felt like a child but she couldn't help sticking her tongue out at the insolent man.

Suitor indeed!

 **OooOOooOOoo**

A few days later she was playing wizard's chess with Viktor when his father walked in with a letter.

"Your Dumbledore is writing to me." He said in his slow accented English.

Viktor paused and looked up at his father who was looking at Hermione.

Hermione flushed but sighed. "I would assume he wants you to fight with him against Lord Voldemort."

Master Krum nodded slowly watching her carefully. "Why is there to be a fight?"

Hermione shook her head and then shrugged. "I really couldn't tell you why he wishes to fight. But that seems to be his goal."

Master Krum nodded his face severe. "Our parents fought against a dark wizard before. He was bad, did very bad things. What is this Lord doing that I should fight against him?"

Hermione thought about that for a moment and then said slowly. "We are told by Dumbledore that he wants to create a new wizarding world, where only purebloods matter," she said slowly and thoughtfully. "He certainly is willing to kill without hesitation and has dabbled in dark magic, but for the past two years since his return he has been rather quiet."

Master Krum nodded his face going thoughtful. "Many wizards get lost in the dark arts and must find their way out. But simply practicing this magic does not make you bad."

Hermione nodded. "No, I understand that. But he has killed people."

"Innocent people?"

Hermione considered this. "I suppose he would have considered them enemies as they were working against him and his followers. I don't know very much about the first wizarding war but he was greatly feared. He tried to kill Harry as a baby, a baby is innocent. And his followers did target Muggles, although no attacks have happened this year."

Master Krum frowned. "Dumbledore has secrets too."

Hermione looked up her face full of surprise that he would say such a thing. "Yes, he does," she said finally.

Master Krum nodded and then glared at his son. "We will remain out of this fight. There is no reason for us to be involved."

Viktor stood up angrily. "Father! He would kill Hermione, she is muggle born. I will not stand for it."

Master Krum raised an eyebrow at his son. "Is that your only reason to declare a side?"

Hermione looked between the two wearily as Viktor flushed angrily and then nodded. His father sighed and then nodded at Hermione. "She is not muggle born." He said in a firm tone before he left.

Hermione gapped after him in shock and then turned to Viktor. "What in Merlin is he talking about? Was something lost in translation?"

Viktor was looking at her his eyes narrowed. "You have done the test, Hermioneee?"

She frowned. "What test?"

Viktor gestured at her in frustration. "The test, do they not teach it?"

Hermione shrugged. "I have no idea what you are going on about, Viktor."

Mumbling to himself in Bulgarian he stood up angrily and got a piece of parchment slamming it down on the desk and then took her finger and produced a small knife.

Before she could object he had pricked her finger and smeared it on the parchment. Hermione gasped at him as he apologized and healed her finger before he waved his wand at the parchment chanting something in Bulgarian.

She watched as her blood moved across the page in circular pattern faster and faster before it settled into ruins.

She leaned over them curiously and then stepped back. "What? Viktor what is this?"

He was looking at the parchment frowning his face thunderous.

Hermione was still staring at the page as she read the runes. "Karkaroff, isn't that your headmaster? Why is his name in ruins in my blood?" She was starting to feel dizzy.

Viktor was cursing but looked up as she blacked out and caught her before she hit the ground, bellowing for Professor Snape.

 **OooOOooOOo**

When Hermione came to she was in her bed with Victoria Krum sitting at her bedside looking pale and Viktor pacing at the foot of her bed. Professor Snape was leaning over her his face in its blank mask but his eyes bright.

"What did that mean?" Hermione asked looking frantically between everyone in the room. "What was that spell?"

"It breaks down your mother's magical lineage," Professor Snape said softly. "You almost always inherit the bulk of your magic from your mother's line."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "That is why no one marries female muggle borns?"

Snape grimaced but nodded. "Yes," he said simply. "You will find there is less of a stigma for marrying a muggle-born wizard then a female one. You will also find that female muggle born witches are incredibly rare, almost always they end up having a magical relative somewhere in their lineage."

"But, that ruin said I had a female magical line. My mother?"

Severus Snape glared at Viktor and then nodded tensely. "Your mother was a very powerful witch. Russian and Bulgarian, her name was Diana Karkaroff."

Hermione went still. "A death eater?" She gasped her hands going to her throat.

Victoria Krum sat up angrily and yelled in Bulgarian and then finally French. "No, she was never a death eater!"

Hermione looked at the woman in shock. "You knew her?"

Victoria nodded her eyes tearing up. "She was killed, we do not know why."

Hermione looked to Professor Snape who was staring at her his eyes hollow. "You knew her too?"

He nodded. "I also know how and why she was killed."

Victoria sat up her face blotchy with anger. "And who? Who killed her?"

Severus Snape hesitated before he said. "I shall have to show you, do you have access to a pensive?"

Victoria snapped her fingers for a house elf and spoke to it quickly while Hermione looked at Viktor who was still pacing.

"Are you angry?" She asked finally of Viktor.

He stopped pacing and grimaced running his hand through his hair. "I am," he said simply. "Someone has lied to you, I wish to know who and why."

Hermione nodded not disagreeing with him. "Do I look like her? My mother?" She asked no one in particular.

Victoria sighed and then nodded. "Now that I know what to look for, yes. You have her hair color and her eyes. Your nose is very similar to hers and she was also petite. My husband has suspected such since you arrived but Severus assured him it was not true," she finished this glaring at the man who just shrugged as if saying, 'I hadn't planned to tell you.'

Hermione blinked as tears leaked out of her eyes. "Do you know who my father might be?"

Victoria shook her head her eyes sad. "I do not child. Diana was very private and never told me who she fancied. She died rather young I am afraid, and I only saw you as a babe. She was in hiding with you."

"From whom?"

Victoria shrugged again her face full of anger and angst. "She would never say. She returned from England and secluded herself. Her brother followed the Dark Lord and was very selfish, not to be trusted. I always thought he had something to do with her death. It happened after he was arrested, I think he betrayed her whereabouts to someone."

"So Lord Voldemort had her killed?" Hermione said in a small shocked voice.

Professor Snape sat up. "No, he did not. He had Lucius looking for her. He would have offered her protection."

Hermione looked at Professor Snape going pale. "Lucius Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy would have protected my mother?"

Professor Snape nodded and ran a finger through his long greasy hair. "She was well respected, Hermione, and considered herself neutral." He frowned. "Until she was given no choice but to take a side."

"And what side did she take?" Hermione whispered.

Professor Snape shrugged shaking his head wearily but his eyes shone with pride. "She chose you, Hermione."

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

I am having problems with my breathing due to the blood clot in my lungs and that is why you are getting updates so regularly. But, as soon as I can get out of bed again I will be back to entertaining my poor kiddos who have been stuck inside playing board games and watching PBS Kids.  
Strawberry and Lilred are looking forward to Mummy feeling better. I will, however, endeavor to keep updates coming.  
As always you can snoop my Instagram to see what we are all up to and get updates and art on my stories. CrystalJeanRed  
Please let me know what you thought of this chapter? I updated quickly as it's a rather short one. I will hopefully have the next one out soon.

Cheers,  
Cjean


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However, the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. I am trying my hand at intrigue._**

 _Music is my muse:_ _  
_ _Song for this chapter:_ _ **Sober; Pink  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **How do I feel this good sober.**_

 _(No Hermione will not become an alcoholic. I just felt she could relate to this song after this chapter.)_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 9  
Life Changes**

" _And what side did she take?" Hermione whispered._

 _Professor Snape shrugged shaking his head wearily but his eyes shone with pride. "She chose you, Hermione."_

 ** _OooOoooOooOOo_**

Hermione felt a lump form in her throat at Professor Snape's poignant statement and nodded jumping as the door banged open and Master Krum entered with a pensive his face grave.

Severus Snape glared at the man angrily and stood up putting his wand to his temple where he extracted a strand of silvery memory. "This will be hard to witness," he warned. "I gained the memory from Karkaroff before he died last summer and he gained the memory from the witch who betrayed Diana."

Hermione sat up looking at her professor warily as Viktor moved to sit at her side taking her hand and squeezing it, offering what little comfort he could.

Snape kept eye contact with her as he said firmly. "You will not be able to seek justice like you will wish to, Hermione. And you may not tell Harry Potter nor any of the light side anything of what you are about to see. They will not believe you and both our lives will be forfeit."

Hermione nodded her eyes wide as he stared at her a moment longer and then let the strand drop before he stirred it allowing a scene to play out in wispy silver.

 **OoOooOooO**

A witch Hermione did not recognize was cowering before Igor Karkaroff. "Where is she? Where are my sister and my niece? He will want her, I can barter her for my life, where is she?"

Hermione winced as Karkaroff used legilimency on the cowering witch.

A new scene formed and she saw the woman speaking to a man in shadows in a dirty looking hotel room.

"I am the secret keeper," she whispered. "I will tell you what you wish to know, for a price."

Hermione gasped and fell into Viktor's side as a voice she recognized said calmly. "I will pay your price Madam if your information turns out to be true. Now tell me, where is Miss Karkaroff hiding with the child?"

"In Russia, a cabin. I can take you there."

"You do not care that I will not spare her life?" Asked the elderly wizard his tone mild.

"No, she has made her bed let her sleep in it, the whore." The witch spat on the ground after she spoke her face frightful.

Hermione flinched and then the scene changed again, they were in a wooded area outside of a pretty stone cabin with a thatched roof. Hermione squinted as a memory played at her mind. She knew that cabin, she dreamed of it.

The woman walked through the wards bringing Dumbledore with her and then entered the house.

Hermione let out a small moan as she looked at her mother for the first time. She was pretty, maybe about twenty-five? Her curls were not as wild and she was holding a girl in her arms. Hermione squinted trying to ascertain her age.

"You are four," Professor Snape said his tone full of anger.

Diana smiled at first but then stood in shock as Dumbledore swept in. Hermione saw her mother immediately try to apparate away but Dumbledore immobilized her.

"No, Diana, I think we shall not run," he said in a cold emotionless voice. "Is this the child then?"

Diana's chin went up and she glared at Dumbledore. "This is my daughter," she said in a cold angry tone. "I will not let you kill her."

Dumbledore's smile was the same one he always had, except now, in this setting, it looked sinister. "I will not kill the child, but you will not live past tonight. Hand the girl over to Belinda."

Diana refused hugging the sleeping child closer to her chest. "Why am I condemned to die? I did not fight against you."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at her. "Nor did you fight for me, Diana. The child in your arms proves your allegiance."

"So arrest me," Diana said her tone defiant. "I will go on trial!"

"No, Diana, I will not let anyone know of the child you bore. And as your brother is a convicted death eater and you have no remaining family no one will look for you or her now that the Dark Lord is dead."

Diana's eyes went wide with fear and she again tried to break free of the spell holding her in the home, but it was to no avail. Hermione watched as her mother accepted her death, as pain flashed across her face. But she didn't cry and she stayed defiant as she glared at the wizard handing her a death sentence so callously. "What will you do with Hermione?"

Dumbledore waved his wand and the bundle in her arms floated away to the witch who must be Belinda who took it with a sneer as if she didn't want to touch the child.

Dumbledore took his time answering her. "She will be bound so that she does not present as magical and raised by muggles," Dumbledore said in a mild tone; as if he were talking about the weather. "Hermione will be nothing more than a muggle, not even a squib, as she will never know magic exists.

Diana tried to stumble forward her face full of hatred, rage, and fear. "You cannot do that! It is against all laws! You cannot deny her her very magic!"

Dumbledore looked at her his face impassive. "Whom would believe that I have? And furthermore, who would even know I have done so" He asked curiously. "I do this for the greater good, Diana. This child has no place in our world."

"Who are you to say such a thing?" Diana raged, tears pouring down her eyes now. Hermione somehow knew her mother was not crying over her own fate, her mother was crying for her daughter. Her mother was crying for her.

Dumbledore gave her a small nod and then in a flash of green, killed the witch before him.

Hermione let out a small moan and stared in horror as her mother fell.

The other witch, the one he called Belinda, looked frightened now. "I will not harm you," Dumbledore said quietly, "however, you are an accomplice in this murder. You, after all, lead me to their safe house."

Belinda nodded her face pale with fright.

"Take the child outside, ensure that she stays asleep."

Hermione watched as the witch walked out and then stood staring at the small cabin Hermione still asleep in her arms. A tiny bundle unaware that she had just lost her mother.

"You were so small," Viktor said softly.

Hermione nodded. "I had a late growth spurt," she said softly wiping at her eyes.

There was a fire roaring now where the cottage had stood and Dumbledore was walking out his robes billowing in the breeze. He took the small bundle that was her from the witch and then disappeared with a pop.

The memory faded and everyone was silent for a long moment, both Victoria and Hermione were openly crying.

 **OooOOooOOooOOOo**

"What happened to me after that?" Hermione asked on a sob looking over towards where Professor Snape stood his face pale and full of hatred.

"We are not sure. When I tried to move your parents I found that they had adopted you when you were four almost five. They were under a compulsion to not leave their house. I had to Obliviate them to remove them to safety. I am sorry, Hermione. I have no doubt they would be in great danger if I left them there."

Hermione let out a pained gasp and then nodded. "Dumbledore wanted them to stay in London, didn't he? To be targets? Or to be used against me if I somehow remembered my mother?"

Severus Snape nodded not meeting her eyes. "It was the Dark Lord who realized who you were, he asked me to remove your parents."

"Lord Voldemort wanted my Muggle parents moved to safety?" Hermione asked in shock.

Severus nodded his face an impassive mask once more. "I can show you the memory if you like. My Lord respected your mother, when he found this memory on Karkaroff and had me confirm it with veritaserum he was livid. My Lord felt you had suffered enough and didn't deserve to have another mother die. Neither of us counted on the fact I would have to obliviate your parents to save them," he finished his tone apologetic.

 **OooOOoOOo**

Victoria Krum sat up frowning as she followed the conversation her face showing her puzzlement. "The Dark Lord, this Lord Voldemort, he is helping Hermione?"

Viktor looked at the man in front of him and frowned, "He would protect, Hermioneee?"

Severus Snape turned to Viktor and said, "He certainly means her no harm."

Hermione gasped at that and then shook her head. "But, I am best friends with Harry Potter. He tried to kill Harry as a baby!"

Severus Snape nodded. "Yes, he is aware."

"Who is her father?" This came from Master Krum who was frowning at the pensive, "Why did he not protect them?"

Hermione gasped as she realized who her father was hadn't even occurred to her, she turned expectantly to Professor Snape, not sure if she was hopeful or dreading his answer.

Professor Snape sighed his face closing off, although his eyes were hard black ice, "Her father was otherwise engaged and did not know where Diana had taken refuge, through a miscommunication they were separated and Diana feared contacting him once she had finally gone into hiding. I cannot say any more at this time; when the time is right, I will have more to say on this subject"

"Can not or will not?" Hermione asked studying the man unable to hide her shock and upset that he was not telling her who her father was.

He flexed his wrist and in a tight voice said. "Can not. I am under the unbreakable vow."

Hermione sat back in shock, the unbreakable vow was a serious matter, Professor Snape had made her learn all about vows after she had foolishly offered to do one with Dumbledore that first meeting. She nodded closing her eyes as she thought about how to phrase her question. "Can you tell me if he is alive?"

"No," Snape said firmly. "I can tell you that the information is withheld for your safety and that is all."

Hermione sighed suddenly very tired. "Where was this cabin? I wish to go there."

Severus Snape shook his head his tone full of sadness. "We have not been able to find it. Dumbledore would know but we certainly are not able to ask him, and Igor Karkaroff killed the witch after gaining the information from her without even thinking to ask where his sister had died."

Viktor sat up staring intensely at her, "How did my Mila unbind her own magic? How is it he let her attend school?"

Everyone turned to look at Professor Snape curiously. He actually smiled as he replied, "Her magic ended up being too powerful for his spell, and over time ate through it. Every year, in fact, she breaks through the bind a little more. The trace of it is still on her."

Master Krum spoke up again his tone hard and his eyes blazing with anger, "I want that documented with our ministry. Diana Karkaroff was a friend, her daughter should have justice."

Severus Snape nodded his face thoughtful, "She was half Bulgarian and half Russian, Hermione can claim citizenship with either ministry. However, if you do so you run the risk of Dumbledore finding out Hermione knows what happened. Her life would be at risk even more than it already is. Dumbledore watches her very closely. He spikes the candy in his office with veritaserum whenever he speaks with her."

Hermione sat up outraged, "That is illegal!"

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at her, "He has always acted above the law."

Viktor made an angry noise, "She should stay here and attend Drumstrang."

Severus Snape stared down at Viktor as if he was touched in the head, "To do that we would have to betray her heritage," Severus said his tone was full of disgust. "We do not wish to do that, our goal is keeping Dumbledore in the dark that anyone knows who Hermione is."

"Who is we?" Hermione asked curiously.

Professor Snape flinched and rubbed the bridge of his nose as if what he wished he could refuse to answer her inquiry, "Lucius Malfoy is your godfather, and once it was revealed that you were still alive, I took on that role as well. It made sense as I was in the castle with you and someone you might trust to mentor you."

Hermione went pale, "Oh Merlin, Lucius Malfoy?"

Professor Snape nodded, "Lucius will wish to see you, now that you know. Cissy as well, she was named your godmother and is very anxious to make your acquaintance."

Hermione was shaking as she digested this information but a sudden burning desire to meet people who had known her mother washed over her. "I want to meet with them," she said sitting up. "I want to ask them about my mother."

Victoria was nodding her face pale. "She should be told about Diana, we knew her as a girl, but she was staying with the Black Family in England for the latter part of her schooling. Narcissa and she were very close, the same age I believe."

Hermione's head started to spin at all the information she had learned and she tried to think who her father could have been, he must have also been at Hogwarts. "Could my father be Sirius's brother? He was a death eater and around my mother's age."

Again Professor Snape winced and then shook his head, his answer was firm, "No."

Hermione deflated and looked to Viktor who was frowning at her. "You did not like the boy, the Malfoy boy," he said his tone worried.

Hermione nodded, "He was a bit of a prat most of the time but he hasn't been so evil this year." She looked at Professor Snape as she remembered his behaviour this year, "Oh, does he know who I am now? Is that why he has been so different towards me?"

Severus Snape shook his head, "No, he has not been told. Whatever actions he has done this year in regards to you are his own."

Hermione flushed a bit but nodded and then shook her head, "I am not a muggle-born. I don't know what to think now."

Severus Snape sighed, "You were raised by Muggles and left ignorant of magic until you attended school. Even with your new blood status Wizards will look down on you."

Hermione snorted but nodded, "I suppose you are telling me this won't help me with getting an internship at the ministry?"

His lips twitched and he bowed his head, "No, I am afraid not."

Hermione blew out an annoyed breath, "That ministry needs a good kick in the pants," she said sullenly.

Master Krum smirked and then shook his head his eyes twinkling a bit at her, although still sad, "I will send an owl to the head of our magical law enforcement office, he owes me many favours. He will take this memory and check her for the trace of the binding spell. We will then sit on this until the time is right. Tell your Dark Lord that he has my support if he seeks retribution for Diana Karkaroff and her daughter," The last was said formerly and with a bow.

Hermione looked on wide-eyed as Severus Snape nodded his tone also formal, "He will contact you if we move forward with this matter."

The older man nodded looking at his wife who also nodded her head her eyes flashing with distaste, "We wish to be kept informed," Vicotria Krum said her tone angry.

Again Severus Snape nodded while Viktor stood up. "I wish to speak with him," he said suddenly his tone angry. "I want to hear from this Dark Lord that he means no harm to my Mila."

Hermione gasped in fright and pulled at Viktor, "Viktor no, you must not do-"

Severus Snape cut her off his tone mild, "He wishes to speak with you as it is, young Krum. He wants to know your intentions towards Diana's daughter."

Hermione went pale and then sat up on her knees angrily, "The bloody hell he does! I don't answer to him."

Viktor smirked but nodded, "I will also speak with her other godfather."

Hermione threw up her hands in frustration as the adults smiled and Severus Snape nodded, "I will send the owls."

 **OoOOOooOOoOO**

Hermione waited until everyone was gone before she let herself completely break down, screaming into her pillow and letting her tears fall unchecked.

What she wouldn't give to have a bottle of some good Scotch and the ability to be numb. As it was she sank into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares of her mother being murdered by a flash of green light and the look of pure loathing on Dumbledores face as he looked at her as a child. Finally, her nightmares drove her out of bed at around three in the morning and she got up giving up on sleep.

What she found when she opened her door astounded her. Severus Snape, the evil dungeon bat everyone feared, was sleeping outside her door and jerked awake when she opened it.

"Dreamless sleep," he said standing up and handing her a vial. "Just take it."

Hermione nodded and wiped at her eyes which were tearing up again. "Right, thank you."

A stiff nod and he was gone in a swirl of black robes and she was left to wonder how long the wizard had been sleeping outside her door waiting for her to give in and get up to run away from her nightmares.

* * *

Author Notes:  
It is two in the morning and I am in a hospital room after being admitted this evening. As I get no sleep in hospital rooms I decided to upload a chapter for you all to enjoy.  
It was a hard chapter to write, and reread, and edit.

I am anxious to know what you all thought of the chapter. It's so much more pressure writing a story where so much of the plot has to match up. Every sentence sometimes has a meaning and is placed deliberately.

I want to tip my hat to my fellow authors who do this on a regular basis. You have my awe.

Hoping this lived up to expectations. Also hoping I can get some sleep.  
Don't forget you can follow my crazy life on Instagram where I also post updates on the story. If you like a fanfic related post and follow me I will follow back. :)

Cheers,  
Cjean

Edited because I am sitting in another hospital room and was bored and re-read the chapter and found all kinds of errors. Mental note: Never update medicated.  
2/19


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _I also don't own anything else recognizable I mention and make no money off my fanfiction._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However, the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned._**

 _Music is my muse:_ _  
_ _Song for this chapter: **Elastic Heart; Sia**_ _ **  
**_ _Lyrics:_ **Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart**

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 10  
In A Moment**

" _Dreamless sleep," he said standing up and handing her a vial. "Just take it."_

 _Hermione nodded and wiped at her eyes which were tearing up again. "Right, thank you."_

 ** _OooOOooooOoooOoooO_**

Hermione didn't speak to Viktor for the next day she was so frustrated with him. When she finally did speak to him, trying to talk him out of meeting with Lord Voldemort he ignored her protests and assured her he had nothing to fear from the wizard.

Hermione finally demanded that she went with Viktor. Arguing that if he had nothing to fear neither did she- as Diana's daughter. Professor Snape initially refused but when she threatened to turn herself over to the first death eater she saw demanding an audience he caved, rather spectacularly.

They could not floo into Malfoy Manor as the floo system was being monitored so they instead would be using a portkey. It was just the three of them, the Elder Krum's tasking Viktor with the message of parlay. Hermione had groaned as the three men all spoke of it.

"If this isn't a war, why use the term parlay?" Hermione said angrily.

Viktor as always smiled at her anger and walked forward kissing her knuckles to soothe her, while Professor Snape glared at her, angry she was even going, and Master Krum chuckled at her tapping her under the chin.

"Very like your mother," he said hugging her as they said goodbye.

Victoria was crying as she kissed Hermione on both cheeks. "We will see you again," she said giving Viktor a meaningful look.

Hermione promised to visit again, ignoring Professor Snape glaring at her and hugged the little house elf who had been her personal helper over the summer, much to the little elf's surprise.

The Krum house elves, after a talk with Viktor, had made it their goal during her stay to educate her about house elves, a proper education the little elf had squeaked at her. Hermione couldn't pronounce the elf's Bulgarian name but the little creature had managed to completely change her ideas on elf rights. They still absolutely needed to be protected, but she would never try to forcibly free them anymore. Instead, she realized that more than freedom or money, the small magical creatures craved a family structure and praise. They thrived best when given tasks and praised for doing them. Hermione didn't understand it, but she could no longer hold to her younger self's opinion that it was her way or no way in regards to elf rights. She had dictated an apology to the Hogwarts elves and allowed the Krum's head elf to deliver it. The Hogwarts elves had sent back her favourite pudding as a sign they accepted her apology and Hermione had cried.

Professor Snape had asked her if she was crying at having to admit she was wrong, or if she was just happy to see the pudding? Hermione had glared at him flushing and stormed off not sharing her treat.

As they waited for the portkey Hermione held onto Viktor shivering, she was not sure what to expect as they landed and looked at the imposing yet majestic house in front of them with a bit of awe. A house elf in a clean pillowcase met them at the gates welcoming them inside.

At a sharp glance from Professor Snape, she let go of Viktor's hand flushing. Right, the no touching rule, he had always been twitchy about her and Viktor touching, even innocently. If he ever retired from teaching she had told him more than once he would make a good Victorian chaperone. All she got for her cheek was a raised eyebrow and his sarcastic, "Indeed."

"Lord Voldemort is here?" Hermione asked softly as they walked up the path.

Professor Snape flinched, "The Dark Lord will be here to meet with you, yes," he hedged giving her a warning look.

Hermione didn't flinch but glared at him, not at all impressed by his anger. "I am not going to cower before him and call him master," she hissed back.

A tick formed over Professor Snape's right eye but he nodded at her.

Viktor smirked and then shook his head as the young witch squared her shoulders and marched into the house. He liked her best when she was angry at someone other than him, and his Mila was in fine form today.

 **OooOoooO**

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy waited for them in the parlour. Hermione watched as they greeted Severus Snape first, who in turn introduced them to Viktor Krum and then Hermione.

She noticed he left off her surname and frowned, "I am not ashamed to be a Granger," she said angrily.

Lucius Malfoy turned his silver gaze upon her and she saw his lips twitch. "Nor should you be. Unlike the muggles who raised Harry Potter, your parents were kind and loving and accepted your magic."

Hermione nodded a bit stiffly working to temper her surprise at his remark. All of her lessons on controlling her emotions running through her head. She was in a home of snakes, she needed to temper herself accordingly.

"They were very proud," Hermione said simply.

Narcissa Malfoy nodded, "As well they should be. You are top of the class; better even than Severus who has held some of the top marks for years."

Severus Snape, or Severus as he seemed to be to the Malfoy's, inclined his head sneering, "She is rewriting history every year."

"Shame she wasn't in Slytherin," Lucius Malfoy said his tone teasing.

Hermione scoffed unable to keep her tone polite, "I would have been murdered in my dorm by your son," she said bluntly holding his gaze. Bloody hell, she was still a Gryffindor, she would call him out on that!

Lucius Malfoy threw back his head laughing, "That is probably true," he said still laughing. "But no matter."

Narcissa stepped forward. "I have tea set up in the parlour," She gestured them forward and then said softly to Hermione. "When you are finished speaking with our Lord I have a wardrobe for you that you and I will go and have fitted. I also have some trunks that belonged to your mother."

Hermione bit her lip willing herself not to cry, she met the nervous gaze of Narcissa Malfoy and nodded, "Thank you," she said simply no knowing how to proceed.

Narcissa Malfoy seemed to tear up and had to blink, "You look very much like her now that you are older, just a bit wilder I think."

Hermione smiled at that, "My magic likes to make my hair frizz," she said wryly.

Lucius Malfoy heard this and grunted, "You just need a talisman to ground it. I will see to it."

Hermione's eyes went wide before she nodded as they continued walking. A Talisman was old magic and not many had access to them anymore. The idea that Lucius Malfoy would find one for her was, simply put, ludicrous.

The Parlour was done in a beautiful blush with green and sapphire accents all around. There were bookshelves on every wall and Hermione itched to go through them. Viktor helped her onto a velvet couch and then took a seat next to her. Hermione found herself scooting closer to him as she sat under the silver gaze of Lucius Malfoy, her godfather. Bloody hell this was nutty.

"So, young Viktor. Severus tells me you wished to speak with me?" Lucius said his tone not unkind but certainly not welcoming. "Shall we conduct that business first?"

Viktor nodded moving his hand over Hermione's knee. "I wish to court Hermioneee," he said firmly and with a bow of his head.

Hermione looked over at him utterly shocked as Severus Snape rolled his eyes. Lucius Malfoy remained calm not showing any emotion at the announcement whatsoever, while his wife smiled her eyes calculating. Hermione had not expected her friend to say such a thing, and she was about to say something when her godfather spoke.

"She is already in a betrothal contract," Lucius Malfoy said his tone mild.

Hermione sat up her eyes going dark with anger and swinging onto him, "I beg your pardon?"

Lucius Malfoy waved his hand at her, "Do not concern yourself, it is not binding unless you agree to the match. However, you cannot court another until you have graduated school. That stipulation is non-negotiable."

Hermione sat staring at Lucius Malfoy, her godfather, in open-mouthed horror as Viktor frowned, "Who is her betrothed?" He asked carefully.

"Our son," Lucius Malfoy said his tone holding a hint of humour and his lips twitching. "Although he has no knowledge of the contract either."

Hermione went hot with anger and shock, "Draco despises me," she said shaking her head. "Who would put us in a contract together?"

Lucius Malfoy looked at her his face now carefully blank, "Your father when he found out you were still alive. It was more for your protection than anything else. He was concerned, as were Severus and I, that the Order would try to pair you off with the Weasley boy. This contract means they cannot do so legally. You may only court Draco until graduation at which time we either absolve the contract or finalize it."

Hermione sat back utterly stunned. "When would you tell Draco?"

Lucius Malfoy sighed. "When you were told, so I suppose this weekend," he turned back to Viktor. "Your suit is acknowledged, my stipulation is that you remain friends while she is in school, and if after she graduates you both wish to enter into an agreement, I would not be opposed, provided your witches found other wizards."

Viktor flushed red and nodded his face showing his embarrassment.

Hermione smirked and shook her head grabbing her best friend's hand and looking at him with a fond smile. "Viktor, you have no desire to lose your witches, you know I adore you, but I will not tolerate infidelity," She looked him in the eye and nodded to make sure he understood she was serious.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it before he nodded back still flushed.

Lucius Malfoy waved a hand at Hermione his smile firm although his eyes had missed nothing and he didn't seem at all comfortable with the easy companionship between the two. "You will find she speaks the truth, Mr Krum. I understand your celebrity allows you certain liberties, but Miss Granger is not a witch I think you will find who will look the other way. And I can assure you her father and godfathers would not either."

Hermione hid her smirk now not wanting to embarrass her friend more and squeezed Viktor's hand. "I really wouldn't," She said before she turned to glare at Lucius. "And that goes for your son as well. Don't think I do not know his reputation."

Lucius Malfoy sat back and then smirked shrugging, "You may take that up with him," he said his tone even.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Was there anything else?" Lucius asked his tone curious.

Viktor nodded still flushed and clearly thankful for the change of subject, "I want your assurance she will be protected. That wizard, Dumbledore, he murdered her mother. I fear for my Mila."

Lucius Malfoy studied the man for a moment before he nodded carefully. "Your concerns are valid and noted. She falls under my homes protection as my goddaughter, a pact of protection that also falls upon Severus Snape as he shares in godfathering duties with me, and I assure you no one from our side of this conflict will touch her."

Viktor was silent for a moment and then he nodded, "My family would like to pledge our magic to justice for Diana Karkaroff and her daughter. You have our wands if you need them."

Lucius Malfoy stood up his face showing a flash of what looked like anger for a moment before he said, "I think that is a discussion to have with the Dark Lord."

Hermione stood up her heart racing, "I am going with Viktor to speak with him," she said her tone firm her eyes flashing fire at everyone in the room, waiting for someone to try and stop her.

Lucius Malfoy paused but then nodded. "As you wish," he said carefully gesturing for them to follow.

 **oooooooooooooooo**

Hermione looked over at Severus Snape who was pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. "What?" She whispered at him as they moved along.

"You are such a Gryffindor," he said by way of a response causing her to snort at him. "Do try to remember all that I have taught you the last year, Miss Granger."

Hermione stiffened ready to fire off a retort at him but suddenly realized he was absolutely right. She was about to meet the Lord Voldemort, a wizard who had thought nothing of killing her best friend when he was merely a babe. Bravery was well and good, but right now she needed to think like a snake, so she took a deep breath pulling her emotions back into herself and shutting them deep in her mind. She threw up her occlumency shields and made sure that she projected nothing. She knew she had succeeded when Severus Snape, nodded at her. She looked at him as they walked up and realised that he had kept the fact that he was her magical God Father a secret for a rather long time. She was so going to have a conversation with him over that little bit of information, the git!

They entered the library, which had Hermione stopping in awe before Viktor pushed her gently along. When they turned a corner she frowned at the good looking man sitting at a desk by the window. He had dark hair, a beautifully structured face, and was very tall and fit. She couldn't place him although she thought he looked familiar.

"Ah, our guests have arrived," the man said in a smooth posh tone that Hermione couldn't place either. It was a bit too polished actually, as if the wizard had been trained in accents. A scene from My Fair Lady ran through her head and she almost chuckled before she collected herself.

Hermione looked over at Lucius Malfoy who was bowing, "My Lord. Mr Viktor Krum, of Bulgaria and Miss Hermione Granger who insisted on escorting him," Lucius' lips twitched as he stepped aside.

"You are Lord Voldemort?" Hermione asked rudely ignoring the silent groan from Severus Snape.

The man at the desk leaned back considering her before he sighed and with a wave of his hand altered his appearance causing her to gasp and jump back in shock as the snake-like man took the place of the handsome thirty-something one who had been there a moment ago. Instead of being frightened though, she tilted her head at him as he went back to the attractive wizard and looked at her his face blank of emotion.

"Why the disguise?" She asked utterly curious.

The man rolled his eyes, "I find people listen better when they think I am a monster."

Hermione scoffed, "Leading by fear is the sign of a dictator."

Lord Voldemort tilted his head and then smiled, "I am a bit of one, yes."

Hermione crossed her arms, "I want to know about my mother. Why were you looking for her and why did Dumbledore kill her?"

"Why should I tell you that?" He countered his tone polite.

Hermione shrugged, "Why shouldn't you?" She countered just as politely.

Well, Severus Snape had been correct, apparently, every conversation with this wizard was a game of parlay she thought rolling her eyes internally.

Lord Voldemort was silent for a long time as if he was waiting for her to recant her question or fidget, when she did neither but just maintained his gaze trying to look as bored as him he gestured to the chairs in front of the desk.

"Please, be seated," he said his tone light. "Lucius, Severus, you as well."

Once everyone was seated the dark wizard in front of her sighed and said very clearly, "I became a close friend of your mother two years before you were born." Hermione frowned at this and he smiled at her. "You do not believe me?"

She shrugged, "We were led to believe you did not have friends."

Lord Voldemort nodded his face thoughtful, "No, as a rule, I do not. I have discovered however that there are exceptions. Your mother was one of those people."

Hermione nodded then and closed her eyes as pain washed through her, pain that her mother had been friends with such a Dark Wizard, she didn't understand that and there was no way to ask her mother. "Why was she killed? Was it because of my father?"

"She was absolutely killed because of your father, he did not support Dumbledore or his Order. Diana was recruited by both sides but remained neutral. She did not agree with my methods and was not silent about her opinions. She also, however, did not trust Albus Dumbledore and when she fell pregnant she knew the only thing she could do was flee once the baby was born. I was too wrapped up in my own plans to stop her and your father was-" he paused and then said, "on assignment."

Hermione opened her eyes to glare at him assuming her father was on 'assignment' for him. So her father had been one of his supporters, probably a Death Eater. Brilliant that.

Lord Voldemort tilted his head at her and she quickly checked her shields making sure no thoughts were sneaking out and pulled back her emotions staring him directly in his dark eyes.

He smirked and continued, "I learned of your supposed death shortly before I attacked Harry Potter," Hermione glared at him and he waved at her. "Yes, I realize that was rather foolish and utterly within contempt. I am sure your mother would agree with your anger."

"Dumbledore at least didn't kill me," she countered angrily.

Lord Voldemort actually flinched, "He also didn't offer your mother protection as I offered Lily Potter," he waved at the silent wizard to her left. "I see you do not believe me but I assure you this is the truth. I knew Severus loved her, I attempted to spare her. In the end, she attacked me and I lost my temper. The spell backfired and instead of killing Mr Potter I ended up losing my own temporal form. A highly miserable way to live, I might add. Worse even than Azkaban."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at him, "I know why," she challenged coldly.

He held up his hand showing her the ring that she knew was supposed to be a Horcrux and destroyed, "Yes, you do," he said his tone mild while Viktor stiffened.

Hermione was too busy staring at something she knew the Order thought had been destroyed. A Horcrux they had checked off the list. Dumbledore had been cursed destroying it and here it was on the Dark Lords hand.

"That ring, I know that ring," Viktor said slowly.

Lord Voldemort nodded, "Yes, it belonged to my mother's family."

Viktor's eyes went wide and he sat up. "You are the heir of Slytherin?"

Lord Voldemort nodded, "I am, yes."

Hermione blew out an annoyed breath unable to help herself, "Your bloody snake petrified me!"

Lord Voldemort laughed and then shook his head, "I am sure he was sorry, given who you really are."

Severus shifted as Lucius sneered and Hermione snorted, "So Dumbledore killed my mother simply because she wouldn't fight you?" She asked bringing the topic back on task.

Lord Voldemort nodded severely, "Simplified a bit, but yes. She refused to take up a wand against me, but she also refused to support me as well. I was rather upset with her for a bit, although never enough to wish her harm. When I learned that she had fled the continent with you and disappeared and was assumed dead, I was distraught. Lucius can attest to that."

Hermione looked at Lucius Malfoy who nodded his voice grave, "Your father named me and Cissy your godparents and the Dark Lord tasked us with finding you and your mother in case you were in fact alive. I regret we were unable to do so," he bowed to her his face full of pain.

Hermione sighed unable to question this for some reason, why would they make this all up? She would probably spend years going over this conversation in her head and although she knew she probably wouldn't get an answer she had to ask.

"Who _is_ my father? You all seem to know."

Lord Voldemort looked at her, his eyes dark with a flash of red before he said simply, "In good time, all in good time. For now, why did you wish to see me, Mr Krum?"

 **OooOOooO**

Hermione barely restrained throwing up her hands in frustration so instead, she let out a small growl and sat back folding her arms. She saw both Severus and Lucius smirk, obviously at her, as Viktor stiffened and repeated what he had told Lucius Malfoy about his families pledge for justice for Diana Karkaroff.

Lord Voldemort opened his mouth but was cut off by Hermione as something occurred to her, Viktor had basically just pledged allegiance to the Dark Lord; that meant- Oh Merlin. "You can't mark him! I won't have him marked," She blurted in horror sitting up and reaching for her wand. She would fight over this, she wouldn't let Viktor be marked!

Lord Voldemort smirked at her, clearly finding her amusing as he looked at her hand with her wand in it, pointed down but at the ready, "And who are you to dictate to me, child?"

"I am Diana's daughter," She glared at the man angry enough to feel no fear and raised her chin in defiance. "My mother would not have wanted her friend's son to bear that mark on his arm."

They had a bit of a stare off before Lord Voldemort nodded and turned to Lucius Malfoy, "It would appear your son will be disappointed this summer as well Lucius."

Lucius nodded his face thoughtful, "Just as well I suppose," he said with a shrug.

Hermione deflated as the adrenaline rushed out of her, she had won this round. But she started shaking as she realised what she had just done, argued, pulled out her wand, at Lord Voldemort- and lived!

"A wand oath I think," Lord Voldemort said. "I will promise to do all I can to protect your 'Mila' and you will swear to help me bring Dumbledore to justice, however, we deem to do so."

Hermione narrowed her eyes her brain working furiously as she considered the wizard in front of her. "Viktor will not kill Dumbledore," she said firmly. "Nor will Draco if I am betrothed to him."

Lord Voldemort sighed, "You are really quite a pain," he said glaring at her.

Severus Snape snorted as Lucius Malfoy chuckled. "I won't have my friends be murderers for me," she said calmly. "I would add Professor Snape to the list but I suspect he would fight me over that."

"I would," Severus Snape said calmly, "I have vengeance for both your mother and Lily to collect."

Hermione sighed and looked at Viktor, "Please don't kill for me, you don't need to. It's enough for me to know that you will help me and wish to protect me."

Viktor studied her a moment and then lifted her hand to his lips, "As you wish, Mila."

Hermione nodded and hugged the wizard not seeing the narrowing of the dark wizard's eyes in front of her or how uncomfortable her affection for Viktor made Lucius Malfoy. Severus Snape was used to her and just sneered.

Lucius Malfoy stood up once the wand oath was finished, although it did not escape Hermione that no promise to not murder anyone had been in the oath, and gestured for them to follow him, leaving the Dark Lord behind.

"Viktor I believe some spirits are in order. Hermione, Cissy would like to speak with you," Lucius said his tone formal.

Hermione nodded at Viktor who smiled at her a bit sadly and rushed off after the house elf who was gesturing at her to follow it up the stairs.

 **OoOOooOOOoO**

Viktor watched her go, "You will not break the contract with your son, will you?" He asked Lucius Malfoy his heart heavy.

Lucius Malfoy observed the wizard for a moment and then sighed. "No, not without good reason. My son has been obsessed with her since third year. Given the opportunity to pursue her, I do not think he will back down."

Viktor sighed heavily, he had always known winning over Hermione was a long shot, he just never expected it to come down to this.

"Will he love her?" Viktor asked his tone heavy with regret, "I love her."

Lucius patted him on the shoulder. "You are in lust with her, she does not give in to your charms the way other witches do. You are used to witches falling at your feet and she intrigues you. But she would never be happy sitting at home while you played quidditch."

Viktor looked at the man, "She will not sit at home here either," he said knowingly.

Lucius nodded rubbing his hands together, "Trust me, I am aware. But my son is not as traditional as you are."

Viktor nodded at this, it was true he was a very traditional wizard, "I want her given the world," he said firmly.

"Believe me, Mr Krum, she will be given anything and everything she could ever dream of," Lucius said somberly. "Her father will see to that before my son probably has a chance."

"The Dark Lord, he is her father," Viktor stated watching the man carefully.

Lucius paused and studied Viktor before Severus said, "He will not tell her something that will upset her."

Viktor turned and nodded. "There is no need to say it then. I can deny I ever knew when she finds out, she vill be livid over such deception."

Severus sighed heavily, "Believe me Viktor, we know."

Viktor rubbed his hands on his thighs, "I need to return home, I vill have her things sent here. It is not proper for her to stay with me now."

Lucius nodded his voice kind, "Of course. Would you like to say goodbye?"

Viktor shook his head, "I would not say the right things. I vill send a letter. Please inform me if your son drops his suite."

Lucius bowed his tone switching back to formal, "I will send an owl."

Severus watched the man leave his face thoughtful, "Regardless of the other witches, all of whom he has ignored all summer, he does love her, Lucius."

Lucius sighed wiping a hand wearily down his face, "I can see that, Severus."

Severus sighed, "Draco will have to be told."

"I know," Lucius said angrily.

"He will want to know who her father is."

"Yes," Lucius agreed.

"She probably is already figuring that out," Severus said calmly.

Lucius slammed into his study and poured himself a drink, "She will be the death of us."

Severus poured his own drink and nodded, "If her father doesn't kill her I might. Insolent bit of fluff."

Lucius smiled. "Liar," he said sipping his fire whiskey. "You like her."

Severus snorted, "Say that again and I will avada you."

Lucius chuckled and sank down behind his desk, "Will you stay while I tell Draco?"

Severus sank down into a chair and groaned, "I will stay to keep you from murdering each other but you are on your own about informing him. I will simply sit back and watch the floor show."

Lucius sneered at his friend, "Bastard," he said before calling for a house elf to bring him his son.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

So… she pulled her wand on the Dark Lord and lived. Didn't see that coming, did ya?

No, I have not shelved Love of a Mate, it's just really fluffy and I am in a rather non-fluffy mood at the moment. Don't worry, my muse always ends up back trying to impersonate a trashy Harlequin novel so that fic will be updated soon. Plus I am still working out the plot twist I dropped and want to do it justice.

Yes, you will eventually have to deal with fluff and lemons in this fic. There, you are warned.

I am out of the hospital, thanks for the good wishes. They really are appreciated and help me get through tough days. Lupus sucks, that about sums it all up. Also, I must have been a cat in a past life and have a few lives left over. I was very lucky and blessed. You will find, if you are new to me, that I have a rather dry sense of humour in regards to my medical ailments. Has to be the Brit in me.  
You can always follow me on Instagram: CrystalJeanRed to make sure I am alive and see what adventures I am up to and which Doctor I ticked off on any given day. I also post whenever I update so if emails ever go down (as they do) you will still see that a chapter has been posted.

Cheers,  
Cjean

Updated while stuck in an ER. 2/19 *Love of a Mate is finished, btw!*


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

I also don't own anything else mentioned in my stories.

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned._**

 _Music is my muse:_ _  
_ _Song for this chapter:_ _ **She Sets The City On Fire; Gavin DeGraw  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **Somebody told me, if I am not careful, well this one's going to roll me.  
I got my hands full and this one's going to own me and control me.  
I'm so mystified.**_

 _That's right Draco, watch out!_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 11  
A Tisket**

 _Severus poured his own drink and nodded. "If her father doesn't kill her I might. Insolent bit of fluff."_

 _Lucius smiled. "Liar," he said sipping his fire whiskey. "You like her."_

 _Severus snorted. "Say that again and I will avada you."_

 **OooOoooOoooOoOO**

Draco Lucius Malfoy sat staring at his father in a mixture of shock and horror.

"Betrothed?" He asked for clarification.

Lucius nodded. "Last summer to be exact."

"To whom?" Draco demanded standing up angrily.

"The daughter of a woman named Diana Karkaroff."

"Some Drumstrang girl?" Draco demanded scoffing.

"No, she attends Hogwarts," Lucius replied calmly. "Karkaroff was her Uncle. When he was captured we discovered she was still alive. Her mother had been murdered by Albus Dumbledore and the child's magic bound. Fortunately, the binding wore off and she is now the top of her class."

Draco frowned sitting back down suddenly very weary. "Which class?" He asked carefully.

Lucius nodded at him. "Yours."

"Granger!" Draco said standing up again his voice echoing off the walls.

"Yes, sit down Draco."

Draco did if only because his legs wouldn't hold him anymore. "I am to marry Hermione Granger?" He asked his voice hoarse. "But- are you sure father?"

"Yes, I am sure. She is my goddaughter and her father agreed to this contract. Although as of now you are simply the only one permitted to court her, something I had to inform Viktor Krum today."

Draco looked up his face reddening with anger. "Viktor Krum asked to court her?"

Lucius nodded. "He did, and she didn't object to his suite, she objected to his mistresses."

Draco snorted at that and looked down at the contract his father had produced for him. "You signed for her," he said curiously.

Lucius sighed. "Her father was unable to ratify the contract at this time. He, however, has ears and eyes everywhere, son. I would not play her false."

"Who is her father? A wizard on our side?"

Lucius nodded steepling his hands. "It is not the time for her to know so you will not be informed. Plausible deniability you could say. However, I would not cross the man, Draco."

Draco studied the contract before looking up at his father his veins going to ice. His father was telling him something and if it was what Draco was thinking, he shook his head, no it couldn't be.

"Yes, it could," was said by his godfather in a soft almost deadly tone behind him. "But do not speak of it until you have permission, do you understand?"

Draco nodded and swallowed his throat suddenly dry. "Does she know?"

"She will start to suspect," Severus said. "She needs to graduate and we must keep this from those who will do her harm and your father was very right about the plausible deniability, I have seen her angry, I wouldn't cross her if you can avoid it."

Draco shook his head dismissing this conversation and moving on to the most obvious problem. "Who will believe we are courting? She spent the summer with Krum!" He was angry over this now and he glared at his godfather. "You left her with that seeker all summer knowing she was mine!"

"Clam yourself, Draco," Severus said his tone annoyed. "She will not appreciate your possessiveness and I assure you I make a wonderful chaperone. They were never left alone and did not even kiss. You know house elves are tasked with such things and hers never left her side if I was not around."

Draco snorted at that and narrowed his eyes at the contract again. "I want this official," he said firmly. "I want it known she is mine, that Weasley slobbers all over her."

Lucius sighed with impatience at his son although a light smirk played at his mouth. "That is not easily done right now, son. You have permission to court her or date her if you choose. I would suggest you start by getting to know her, woe her," Lucius gave his son a calculated look. "She has the right of refusal once she graduates. I wouldn't forget that if I were you."

Draco stood up his eyes flashing with determination. "Where is she? I want to see her?"

"She is with your mother who has purchased three clothing stores for her. I am sure you will run into her as she will be finishing out her holiday here at the manor. We will come up with a cover story for why you are friends by the time you return to school. Perhaps you accompanied Severus to Bulgaria and met with her there?"

Draco nodded and then shrugged. "I don't care, I just want that Weasel to know she isn't available."

Severus snorted as Lucius waved at his son. "That is your battle to fight. The order has no idea she has a magical representative in her father, myself, and Severus. If Weasley attempts to bring forth a suit I cannot block him publically without revealing things we are not ready to declare. However, he will find that he will have trouble with the official records as your suit already exists and is sealed."

Lucius sighed. "The inner circle has been told the news of who her mother is, Bellatrix is still recovering, she worshiped Diana and even searched for her. No one outside of this room and your mother suspect who her father is. If you value your life, keep it that way."

Draco grunted and then gave a swift nod. "Fine, if you will excuse me, I have a fiance to find."

 **OoOOOoooOO**

Lucius turned to Severus as the boy left. "Well, that went well."

Severus snorted and stood up to pour himself another glass of whiskey. "She is going to hex his bollocks off," Severus said with a small smirk.

Lucius leaned back. "Yes, most likely she will. Shame, I did so wish for grandchildren."

The two wizards smirked shaking their head.

 **OoOOooOoooOooO**

Hermione wandered around the grounds of Malfoy Manor feeling rather melancholy. Narcissa had been a total surprise, the woman had bought her not just wizarding robes but Muggle attire as well. Of course, it was the finest Muggle clothing Hermione had ever seen, and none of it casual wear. It had a timelessness to it that made her think it might even be vintage. And she had cried when Cissy had pulled out an old trunk that had belonged to her mother. She was wearing one of her mother's dresses now. It was a beautiful white lace dress that probably had gone to her mother's feet although it hit her at the ankles. It had bell-like sleeves and intrigued her because it was Muggle, her mother had obviously bought it at a muggle store. To Hermione, though it had been the most wonderful thing she had ever seen, it smelled like home, a smell she now knew she must have remembered somehow, it smelled like her mother.

She sat down at the edge of a large pond and watched the pink swans circle about. She turned as someone approached and sighed as she saw Draco Malfoy headed her way, bugger he would come find her when she wanted to be left alone.

She turned back to watching the swans. "Malfoy," she said softly hiding her annoyance, if she was stuck here all summer she supposed she should be polite. After all none of this was Draco's fault, he had been just as ignorant as she had, his mother had confirmed that.

"Granger." He replied sitting down next to her.

They sat for a moment in silence before she sighed and said. "It's not really Granger, is it?"

Draco Malfoy gave her a small smirk and shrugged. "Apparently not."

"Did your father speak with you?"

"He did? Viktor Krum asked to court you?"

She sighed. "He did."

"Do you wish to court him?"

She looked at him surprised that he would ask her opinion, Lucius certainly hadn't. "No, he is a friend, nothing more."

"And Harry Potter?"

She rolled her eyes picking up a smooth stone. "Also a friend. And before you ask, no I am not romantically interested in Ronald either."

Draco nodded his face in a small sneer. "And me?"

She rolled her eyes setting the stone down. "You're usually a prat."

He chuckled and then leaned back. "I don't have to be anymore," he said easily.

She snorted. "I think it comes naturally to you. Please don't try to pretend you ever looked at me in any way romantically before your father told you I wasn't a mudblood and you were to court me." She picked up another smooth rock studying it.

"Actually, Granger, I am not blind. I spent most of the Yule Ball in our fourth year wanting to hex Viktor Krum and have had a crush on you of sorts since you socked me our third year."

Her lips twitched as she turned over the rock in her hand. "You would find that attractive. Didn't I break your nose?"

"Yes, you did," he said stiffly.

"Well, you deserved it." She said back primly and transfigured the rock into a butterfly watching it fly away.

He nodded at her his eyes wide at the wandless, silent bit of transfiguration. "Probably," he agreed handing her another rock. "So what do we do then, about the contract?"

Hermione shrugged cupping her hands and turning the rock into another butterfly, this one bright green. "We do not have to do anything I suppose. I had no intention of dating anyone this year, did you?"

"I happen to like a good snog," he said honestly watching her two butterflies, red and green, land on a lily pad. "And who taught you how to do that?"

Hermione gaffed at him and then shook her head. "Well, I won't stop you from snogging whoever you wish and Professor Snape taught me the wandless magic and Viktor taught me the transfiguration."

"I can't snog another witch betrothed to you, Hermione," Draco said wincing at Krum's name.

"We were technically betrothed last summer and I am sure you have snogged plenty of witches this last year, probably shagged a few too."

Draco frowned at her. "But I didn't know about the contract so they don't count. Now that I know-" he waved at her. "It would be disrespectful."

"Well, thank you," she said sincerely but then shook her head. "But I won't hold you to a contract our fathers stipulated without our permission. When I graduate you are free to court whomever you wish. A pureblood perhaps."

"You are a pureblood," he said indigently.

She sighed. "Not really. I was raised by muggles after all and I have no idea whom my father is. He could be a muggle for all I know." She knew that wasn't true but felt like goading Draco.

"He is a wizard," Draco said firmly.

She smirked, yep, easy to goad. "Possibly not a pureblood though. He might be a half-blood and that would make me not pure and I would sully the Malfoy line."

Draco snorted. "Not possible," he said honestly. "You know there is a reason why my family didn't marry muggle borns?"

"Yes, you thought we were inferior."

"No. Well, okay maybe, but it was honestly not an invalid reason." At her raised eyebrow he continued. "Muggle-borns have too much magic and not enough exposure to our world to learn to wield it properly. They burn out their cores too often and suffer greater miscarriages and Squib births. One of the reasons people like Umbridge go on and on about them stealing magic is because they are so hard to temper. It's almost like the magic fights them. Look at Dean Thomas in your house. He is more likely to blow something up than transfigure it."

She glared at him. "And Crabb and Goyle? Pureblooded idiots the both of them. Dean at least understands the theory of the spell he is doing."

Draco smirked and held up his hands in surrender. "True enough, which is why the families are starting to look outside of the sacred twenty-eight for marriages. Inbreeding is worse than being a muggle born. Look at the Black family."

Hermione nodded wearily and then sighed. "For all I know my father was of the sacred twenty-eight. We could be cousins."

"He is, but distantly. If we are related it's more than a few generations back."

Hermione glared at him. "You know who my father is?"

Draco went pale realizing he had just been led right into a trap by a damn Gryffindor. Shite, she would have done well in Slytherin. He started to back pedal the conversation realizing he would need that plausible deniability. "I have a good guess which I won't share with you until I am permitted and certain."

Hermione huffed. "Fine, keep your bloody secrets. I need to find Viktor and go."

Draco sighed. "He left, Granger. It wouldn't be proper for you to continue to spend time with him now that he knows about our contract."

Hermione closed her eyes utterly woe begotten at this news. "Brilliant, where will I go then? I was staying with Viktor to avoid being locked in headquarters."

He flinched. "The old Black townhome, I don't blame you for wanting to avoid that place."

Hermione sighed. "How did you know that's where headquarters was?"

He smirked but then frowned. "That mad elf told my mad aunt. It's not safe for you there, Granger."

She sighed gesturing at his house. "And your house is? As far as everyone knows I am a mudblood. What will your father's friends think of us courting?"

He sighed wearily, "I am sure they have been informed of who you really are. I know the inner circle has, my father told me Aunt Bella went spare. She worshiped your mother, even tried to find her when she went into hiding."

Hermione flinched and rubbed her temples. "Someone better tell Dolohov, he did try to kill me after all."

Draco gave her a strange look. "He has been dead for over a year, Granger."

She looked at him stunned. "Really? How?"

Draco shrugged. "No idea, maybe he died from his wounds at the ministry."

Hermione frowned and then shook her head. "Or Voldemort killed him."

"If Dolohov tried to kill you that is possible. But it's more likely my own father ended him, he wasn't exactly sane Granger, and by all accounts loved to inflict pain, especially on witches. My father is your godfather, and regardless of what you think of him, my father does not hurt witches."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. "How can you be so casual about death?"

Draco shrugged. "I guess it saves me having to kill the sick bastard. Truly, Granger, the man was deranged. I wouldn't grieve over him."

"I am not," Hermione said firmly. "But it bothers me you are so blasé about killing someone."

Draco shrugged. "Would you allow someone to harm Potter if you could stop it?"

"Of course not!"

"You are my intended," Draco said firmly. "Think of yourself as my Potter. I have to protect you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't think of Harry that way."

"Fine, Viktor then."

"He wouldn't need my help," Hermione said watching Draco's face flush with annoyance.

"I think you get the point, Granger." He said tensely.

She sighed. "Fine, sure, whatever." She gave a long-suffering sigh, she was too overwhelmed to deal with this right now. "I am going back to the room with all the clothes your mother bought me which I am assuming is where I am to stay. Lovely chat, Malfoy." And she turned and marched off missing his slight smirk and the way he watched her hips twitch in the dress.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
I think Hermione is a little overwhelmed at the moment. But I love that even with all the changes being thrown her way she can still out talk a Slytherin who was warned to be mindful of what he said. Oh, Draco, you have no idea the merry chase she is going to lead you on.  
So Hermione will finish the summer at the Manor... this could be... interesting.

As always you can find me on Isntagram: CrystalJeanRed when I am not updating.

I do hope you enjoyed the chapter and can't wait to hear your reactions to this first little showdown between these two.

Cheers,  
Cjean


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However, the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned._**

 _I don't want have to remind you but, you do remember this is a total trip from cannon, right? Okay, good, proceed._

 _No Beta cause I am lazy and just want to write. All mistakes are mine. God, please forgive me. I promise to try and learn to work with a Beta at some point._

 _Music is my muse:_ _  
_ _Song for this chapter: **The Joker; Steve Miller Band**_ _ **  
**_ _Lyrics: **I sure don't want to hurt no one…**_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 12  
A Tasket**

 _Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. "How can you be so casual about death?"_

 _Draco shrugged. "I guess it saves me having to kill the sick bastard. Truly, Granger, the man was deranged. I wouldn't grieve over him."_

" _I am not," Hermione said firmly. "But it bothers me you are so blasé about killing someone."_

 _Draco shrugged. "Would you allow someone to harm Potter if you could stop it?"_

" _Of course not!"_

" _You are my intended," Draco said firmly. "Think of yourself as my Potter. I have to protect you."_

 _Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't think of Harry that way."_

" _Fine, Viktor then."_

" _He wouldn't need my help," Hermione said watching Draco's face flush with annoyance._

" _I think you get the point, Granger." He said tensely._

 ** _OooOOOoOOOOoOO_**

That night Hermione sat in her new bedroom, full of new clothes and stared moodily into the fire as she considered all she had learned today. Narcissa Malfoy had been one of her mother's dear friends, and apparently so had Bellatrix Lestrange. Diana had, in fact, stayed with the Black sisters for a few years before they married.

She shivered as she considered the fact that she would be meeting Bellatrix at some point this summer. Dinner tonight had been just the Malfoy family and Severus Snape. If Voldemort lived here it was never acknowledged. At least not in front of her.

Draco had been pleasant if not a little flustered. It was clear he was also trying to figure out how to feel about the betrothal. She had excused herself after dinner wanting time to herself. A letter from Viktor had arrived with her trunks and she had shed a bit of a tear when reading it.

It was clear he was sincere in his desire to court her. He had assured her that he would not have any other witches this year to prove to her he was serious so that if she decided to not follow through on the contract with Draco he would be a choice she might make. An honorable wizard waiting for her.

Hermione had sat for a good hour drafting her reply to him. She wasn't sure what to say so she had given up and was now staring at the fire.

A knock sounded on the door and she looked up as Narcissa Malfoy entered her face kind but worried.

"How are you holding up?"

Hermione sighed, "I don't know what to say to Viktor."

Narcissa nodded and moved forward. "What did he say?"

Hermione wasn't sure why she trusted the witch but she did, and she could use some advice so she handed the letter over and leaned back closing her eyes as Narcissa read over the short letter.

"Hmm, I don't think you should tell him not to follow through on his intentions, it would be insulting to do so."

Hermione nodded her tone annoyed. "I figured that was the case. Men can be so tricky if you prick their pride."

Narcissa made a small snort and then sighed. "Thank him and tell him you would enjoy continuing your friendship with him and that if he wishes to not keep his mistresses this year that is his choice. But I would not encourage a deeper relationship with him if you do not feel you would suit as a couple."

Hermione made a face and then sat up. "I don't think we would suit at all. He is gone so much for Quidditch and I think he would be scandalized if his wife worked outside of the house. He is very traditional."

Narcissa smiled setting aside the letter and nodding. "Most pureblood wizards are."

Hermione groaned and put her head on her knees, which she had pulled up to her chest. She was in a beautiful silk nightgown with a matching dressing gown and slippers. "I don't see how your son is a better choice for me? We have never got on and he seems traditional as well."

Narcissa smirked but then nodded, "he might be, however, he also is rather pragmatic. If he knew that his wife would not be happy unless she worked," Narcissa shrugged. "He would not stop her from finding happiness."

Hermione snorted but nodded before she went thoughtful. "Draco wasn't so terrible last year."

Narcissa grinned. "He has grown rather a lot over the last few years. Started thinking for himself and is much kinder. That Umbridge woman upset him rather a lot with how she acted. He had to play his part, but he despised her."

Hermione looked up. "I hadn't realized."

Narcissa shrugged. "Sadly, a lot of things are expected of him. If he were to just suddenly try to strike up a friendship with you, it would have been suspicious. He knew that I think so he settled for just not antagonizing you if he didn't have to. He really has spoken of you frequently over the years, it was obvious to us he had a crush on you."

Hermione nodded flushing and flabbergasted at the idea that Draco Malfoy had had a crush on her. "Yes, I suppose it would have looked odd if he just suddenly tried to be my friend."

Narcissa laughed. "It would have been deadly. There are things at play that he juggles you know nothing about. Slytherin is very different than Gryffindor dear."

Hermione frowned at that. "I can't think his own house would turn on him, they adore him."

Narcissa nodded her smile wide. "Yes, he has made sure of that so that he is not questioned. He had to prove he was not someone they wanted to cross. He has protected you, many times actually. He just doesn't do it openly." Narcissa sighed now and frowned. "You have to understand he first had to become powerful before he could protect you. It's all political in our world, he has made you off limits. Haven't you noticed that you are no longer hexed?"

Hermione looked up shocked. "I – well yes."

Narcissa smiled kindly. "That was after you were hexed on accident your fourth year, he was so upset. But he didn't really understand why he was upset yet. That took a bit longer. I think it was fifth year when he realized he had, well, feelings for you. It hasn't been easy on him."

Hermione shook her head stunned. "I find this incredibly hard to believe."

The witch laughed. "I would imagine. You would have been a target if anyone knew he liked you." Narcissa stood up a soft smile on her face. "We will figure out some way to allow you two to be friendlier this year. It would have been wonderful if you had been named head girl," she frowned and then sighed. "But unfortunately you were not."

Hermione flinched and huffed sitting back in annoyance. "I really hate Dumbledore."

Narcissa sighed and said slowly. "That isn't wise to say out loud and very dangerous to tell anyone not on our side. He is revered as a God."

Hermione glared for a moment and then looked away. "At least he doesn't have people calling him 'Lord'."

Narcissa surprised her by throwing back her head laughing and then she headed for the door. "Yes, well I suppose you can take that up with the 'Lord' yourself."

Hermione rolled her eyes and bid the witch good night.

 **OooOOooO**

She drafted the response to Viktor assuring him that his friendship meant everything to her but she was not yet ready to court anyone, Draco included, and she would of course always keep him in mind as an 'honorable' wizard.

She figured it was significant in that she was reassuring him that his friendship was important to her and vague enough to not be considered encouraging him.

Next, she drafted letters to Harry and Ron which were now all pretty lies. She told them silly things, like how Viktor was really good at transfiguration and that she had actually managed to learn to fly.

She sent off a letter to Ginny as well, even though she hadn't heard from the girl all summer. She told her about her trip to Prague and about the wizarding district and how she had gotten Ginny a hair ribbon that was charmed to allow her to make it any color she wanted. She sent it with the note.

She hated that she couldn't tell her friends anything but besides Harry, who Professor Snape had assured her had finally taken occlumency seriously, learning under Kingsley and Moody, she would never be able to tell anyone a thing about all she had learned and was experiencing. And Professor Snape had said that he was still not certain Potter was proficient enough in occlumency to know more than basic facts about Dumbledore. It was maddening and she felt isolated. But there was also nothing to be done about it so she sighed heavily and put it out of her mind.

So she wrote her fake letters giving them to her new house elf, Gibby, who was happy to take all her letters and fawn over her assuring Hermione they would be owled off in the morning.

Hermione, remembering her lectures from the Krum elves, thanked the elf profusely and heaped praise on the little creature. That was their payment, they didn't want money or freedom the little creatures wanted praise. Hermione could certainly do that, and so she always made sure to thank the little elf for everything she did.

She looked around her elegant suite, not unlike the one she had been staying in while at the Krum's and sighed. So much had changed since just that morning. She shivered and waved her hand at the fire causing it to burn brighter and warm her. She had met the Dark Lord! She had stood up to him, argued with him, parlayed with the devil as it were.

She shook her head at what Harry would say to that. It was funny however, she had sensed no madness or malice from him. He seemed nothing like what Harry had described that night Cedric Diggory had died. It was hard to even place the two wizards as the same man. And his eyes, they were not red like Harry explained, she had seen a flash of red but they were black and she had caught a hint of blue, especially when he spoke of her mother.

He had seemed, human. It was disconcerting. It frankly made her brain itch and she felt there was a missing piece to a puzzle in front of her she wasn't putting in properly.

 **OooOOOooo**

She had tried to get the name of her father out of everyone, they all seemed to know. She was certain Draco knew too even if he claimed he wasn't sure, but no one would give an inch on that. Narcissa has just smiled at her serenely and changed the subject to her mother, which Hermione had to admit was brilliantly done because she was hungry for information about the woman who had given birth to her and tried to protect her.

Diana Grace Karkaroff had been kind but quick to temper. She had loved licorice snaps and chocolate, the good kind of chocolate though, that you got from a high-end shop. Hermione had laughed at that and told her godmother that she had not had candy until she got to Hogwarts and didn't like the chocolate frogs. Narcissa had smiled and had an elf bring a bar of the most amazing white chocolate she had ever tasted.

"Your mother could eat a whole block when she was upset and not gain a pound," Narcissa had said with a soft smile. "She ate through blocks of this when she was pregnant with you, your father made sure she had a never ending supply."

"Did they love each other? Why did they not marry?"

Narcissa had gone a little pale and shook her head. "She was very private, your mother. Knowing Diana I am sure she must have felt very deep emotions for your father but they were a mixture of many things. She did not- agree with him on most things."

Hermione had frowned in confusion. "But she still had me with him."

Narcissa flushed now and said in a low tone. "Your father was charismatic and very handsome, you have to understand it would be easy to fall into, that type of relationship, with such a wizard. He was powerful and to Diana he was kind."

Hermione pondered that as she chewed her chocolate. "Did she go to Hogwarts?"

Narcissa nodded. "She was in my year, she was Ravenclaw."

Hermione looked up shocked. "The hat almost put me there, but then it put me in Gryffindor. I have always wondered why, to be honest."

Narcissa frowned. "Honestly the hat is under the supervision of the headmaster, my guess would be that Dumbledore told the hat to put you where he could watch you best."

Hermione took another bite of chocolate and shuddered. "That goes against everything I know about Hogwarts, he would have had to put a spell on the hat, a very powerful magical object, to get it to do that. I know that he is talented enough, but the idea that he would-" she trailed off shaking her head. It was maddening how much she now despised a wizard she had once revered.

Narcissa nodded. "Regardless of how we feel about him, Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard," she frowned. "Severus assures me you are a master at occlumency, but please promise me you will be careful when you go back, I don't like you under his thumb."

Hermione had hugged the woman assuring her that she would always be sure to keep her shields up and that she was even going to let Severus inoculate her to veritaserum before she went back.

Narcissa had nodded and they had gone back to talking about her mother. So that was how Hermione now knew many odd facts, simple things, her mother's favorite color was lilac, as was her favorite scent. She had excelled at Charms and gotten all O's in the subject although she had struggled with DADA. Hermione had felt her heart flutter at that, realizing she shared that in common with her mother. However there were differences between them, her mother had lived for beauty charms as much as books, and kept diaries although Narcissa had no idea where they had gone.

In the end, Hermione had realized she had a lot in common and different than her mother. It just made her wonder what she had gained from her father. Not his eyes, Narcissa had shown her a photograph of her mother and they had the same whiskey-colored eyes, although Diana's hair was blond, and not as curly as Hermione's.

Their wands were different too. Diana's had been a Lime Wood that Hermione had never heard of and she had been stunned to learn that her mother had descended from a line of Seers.

"I hated Divination." Hermione had said in shock, "I didn't even take the O.W.L in the subject."

Narcissa had thrown back her head laughing. "So did you mother, she refused to take it after she got her O.W.L, they expected her to be a seer I think, but to my knowledge, she never made a prophecy."

Hermione pondered that. "Was that why both sides wanted her so badly?"

Narcissa sobered instantly and looked uncomfortable. "She was incredibly bright, beautiful, and had Seer blood. It all combined to make her attractive to both sides. But your mother was neutral until you were born."

"And then she just wanted to protect me," Hermione whispered through her tears.

Narcissa nodded tearing up herself. "You were her greatest joy, Hermione. Never doubt that."

Hermione drifted off to sleep every night after that thinking that at least she knew she had been loved. It was a good feeling all things considered. Her mother, even if she had fallen for a dark wizard, had loved her.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
I suppose this is a filler chapter where we learn about Diana and more about Draco. Although keep in mind this was his mother talking. Mums always say the best things about their sons. I took so long to post this chapter because the flow feels off to me, so I am interested in what you all think.

I hope you enjoyed this little trip my muse took us on, the next chapter is written I am just tweaking things still. Should be up soon. I have a chapter of Love of a Mate in tweaking to post soon too.

Thanks for all the love for this total crazy story my muse adores. Currently, she is stuck on a Viktor Krum story I can't drag her away from. I seriously have a crush on that wizard. No idea why...Stop laughing at me.

Cheers,  
Cjean


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However, the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned._**

 _Music is my muse:_ _  
_ _Song for this chapter:_ _ **Thousand Miles; Michelle Branch**_ _  
Lyrics:_ _ **If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass us by?**_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 14  
A Snake In A Basket**

 _Hermione pondered that. "Was that why both sides wanted her so badly?"_

 _Narcissa sobered instantly and looked uncomfortable. "She was incredibly bright, beautiful, and had seer blood. It all combined to make her attractive to both sides. But your mother was neutral until you were born."_

" _And then she just wanted to protect me," Hermione whispered through her tears._

 _Narcissa nodded tearing up herself. "You were her greatest joy, Hermione. Never doubt that."_

 ** _OooOOoooOoooO_**

The rest of the summer passed quickly and without incident. She worked with Professor Snape, practiced dueling with Draco, Lord Malfoy, and Professor Snape most afternoons. And argued politics with Lucius most nights until Narcissa would interject to break them apart. Surprisingly though, she and Lucius found rather a lot of things to agree upon.

She was invited to Bill and Fleur's wedding, however, it was agreed that they didn't wish to let anyone from the Order know she was no longer in Bulgaria.

A floo call with the Krum's had Viktor declining the invitation for them both telling Lucius he would say they were visiting a Lake Estate with his parents and could not attend. Hermione had flushed at what Harry and Ronald would make of such an excuse, but everyone had agreed it was a great way to avoid the situation. Well, everyone but Draco who had stormed out in clear annoyance much to Viktor's amusement.

Although it was expected for Professor Snape to spend most of his time with Lord Voldemort in the summer the two times he had checked in he had told Hermione that she had been a topic of discussion with senior Order members. Specifically Mad Eye, Shakelbolt, and Dumbledore. They, of course, had no idea that she had been the blond with Professor Snape that night. The Order had been delighted when Severus had told them he would be visiting Bulgaria to meet with Master Krum, it was assumed he was going to tidy up the alliance with the Order, but in reality it was just an excuse to not have to check in as often with the Order and a handy way to let them assume he was also seeing a witch.

Hermione hadn't liked missing the wedding but she had agreed that it was probably safer for her to not put herself in a position where she could be taken and questioned by the Order. Professor Snape had also started inoculating her and Draco against veritaserum which made for interesting conversations for the few hours after they were dosed after lunch and before dueling.

She was thankful that you didn't have to respond to questions because Draco came up with embarrassing ones. Professor Snape had obviously known this might be problematic because he had taken their wands and set them both on opposite sides of the room and the second day had taken to silencing them so they didn't murder one another. Draco had gotten better at wandless magic but Hermione still had the edge there, hence the silencing spell and the murderous expression warning them not to try and end the spell until he got back. That didn't stop her from firing off hexes at the blond prat when he mouthed lewd questions at her. Eventually, a bit of a truce was called and they just waited out the hour quietly not bothering one another. It was probably due to Professor Snape threatening to hang them in the dungeons for the hour if they didn't stop acting up, he could be bloody terrifying when you kept him from brewing.

Surprisingly Hermione found as the summer progressed that Draco had definitely grown into a rather remarkable young man, when he wasn't a prat at least, which she was happy he seemed to have outgrown for the most part. Most of the time he was smart, witty, and perfectly willing to spend hours in the library discussing magical theory or just reading with her. He seemed to work hard to not irritate her and she had to admit she appreciated the effort. Ronald would never do such a thing, he certainly could push her buttons and never cared that he did. Draco, however, knew how to irritate her, and seem to chose not to. Why was a mystery to her as regardless of what his mother said about him having a crush on her and the slight undertone between them, he never made an obvious romantic move towards her. She certainly wasn't going to bring any of that up and decided to enjoy spending time with the charming wizard he could be when he wished to.

 **OooOoooOoooO**

Towards the end of summer found her in the library with Draco, both of them reading their new text books which Narcissa had picked up for them earlier that day. Hermione, however, was pondering a question that had been bothering her for weeks.

"Draco, why haven't you taken the mark like your father?" Hermione asked looking up at him curiously.

Draco sighed and set aside his book. "I wanted to, I asked last summer and again the start of this summer but my request was denied."

Hermione frowned and put down her book. "Were you told why?"

Draco shrugged and then said. "No, he isn't a big talker, Hermione."

Hermione smirked at that but then frowned. "Is it because of me do you think?"

Draco tilted his head and then sighed picking his own book back up and not answering her. Hermione sighed and went back to reading, knowing he wouldn't answer her if he didn't wish to. Draco was a very private person who didn't encourage confidences, similar to her personality she supposed.

After a few moments she heard him sigh again and then he said. "I imagine last summer it was because I was too young."

Hermione looked up surprised he would continue the conversation. "And this summer?"

Draco looked up again and then said in annoyance. "My betrothed would not appreciate it. I won't request the mark again if it would upset you, Hermione. I heard about how you reacted when you thought he was going to mark Krum. If you must know I had asked before I knew about you and am very glad he denied the request."

Hermione felt shock move through her and she sat back stunned. "Draco, if it is something you really want to do, I shouldn't stop you."

He frowned at her. "You wouldn't let Viktor get the mark." He reiterated.

Hermione nodded. "Well, he didn't really want one. I was worried he would ask out of anger over my mother. Clearly, you have wanted the mark for a long time."

Draco looked thoughtful and then sighed going back to reading. "It's of no consequence now. The Dark Lord is no longer marking followers."

Hermione's mouth dropped before she cleared her throat and went back to reading pondering all that he had just told her.

 **OooOooO**

Later that night she found Professor Snape and Lucius in a drawing room.

"Ah, Hermione, what can we do for you?" Lucius asked with a friendly smile.

She had gotten used to him over the summer and found that in private the wizard was as witty and charming as his son and very sociable.

Hermione stepped forward smiling at her Professor before she turned to her godfather. She just couldn't think of Professor Snape as she did Lucius. He might be her godfather too, but he didn't wish to have little chats with her. She smirked trying to imagine him being as comforting as Lucius had been on a day she had broken down about her mother after being told more about her from school friends who were in the Dark Lords circle.

"I was wondering if I could ask a question regarding Lord Voldemort."

Lucius frowned but inclined his head. "You can certainly ask."

Hermione smirked and sat down where she could observe both of them. "Draco told me that his request to take the dark mark was denied."

Lucius went wide eyed and then cleared his throat. "Yes, it was."

Hermione nodded. "Why?"

Professor Snape sat back folding his arms but stayed silent leaving Lucius to respond.

Lucius sighed deeply and then said his tone frank. "The Dark Lord is no longer marking his followers in such a way. It is too easy to use such a thing against us. Draco is head boy, he will have contact with many and hiding such a thing would be difficult."

Hermione pursed her lips but had to agree with that but still, "couldn't he simply get the mark somewhere other than his arm?"

Lucius grinned slightly but shrugged. "I could not say."

Professor Snape cleared his throat and entered the conversation. "The mark is too well known, Miss Granger. Even in a less conspicuous spot, it would be deadly to have in certain circles."

Hermione sat back considering this before she nodded. "I see."

Lucius looked at her his face curious. "Might I ask why you are inquiring about this?'

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't like the idea that Draco is not being allowed to get the mark because he is betrothed to me. If it's something he truly wants to do, my opinions on the matter shouldn't stop him."

Professor Snape spoke up. "You are saying you would not mind if Draco was marked by the Dark Lord?"

Hermione cringed. "I would certainly mind, however, it's his arm, not mine. Plus, I trust that Draco would not do something I would find great fault with and from what I have seen Lord Voldemort is no longer demanding follower's murder people. Unless I am wrong and you are heading off to torture and kill muggles and such when I am asleep."

Professor Snape snorted looking appalled. "No, we are not."

Lucius looked at her with respect. "Are we no longer the big bad evil, Hermione?"

Hermione blew out a breath. "I don't know." She frowned as she considered him. "You are not a saint, certainly."

Professor Snape scoffed at this and then said. "Nor would he wish to be."

Lucius grinned before growing serious. "The world is a lot greyer than you ever realized, my dear."

Hermione sighed and then nodded. "I realize that." She said her tone sad. "I don't think there are heroes and villains like I imagined as a child. Even Harry has faults."

Lucius held out his hands. "I have done things I regret, the Dark Lord has asked things of me I probably should have refused."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Could you have refused?"

Lucius paused and then said earnestly. "I can now. The Dark Lord was not always the best leader, but he certainly is not the worst."

Professor Snape spoke up. "If anything he is at least always honest about his intentions."

Lucius gave a small grin but then frowned. "He has said that if you requested an audience he is willing to grant one to you. Perhaps you would like to talk to him before you leave for school?"

Hermione felt her stomach flip as she considered this, did she want to talk to Lord Voldemort? Honestly, yes, she did. She had so many questions and oddly enough the man did not scare her. Not as he did before.

"Yes, I think I would like that." She said standing up. "Thank you, godfather."

Lucius couldn't hide his pleasure at the title and Hermione left after a quick smile for Professor Snape.

 **OooOoooOoooO**

The next day after lunch she looked up to see Lord Voldemort walking into the library. He was dressed in immaculately tailored wizarding robes and gave her a little bow. Draco stood up and at a wave of the Wizards' hand left looking over at Hermione curiously as he did.

Lord Voldemort glided in and sat down where Draco had been, which was across from her and sat back studying her. "I trust you have enjoyed the rest of your summer break?" He said finally.

Hermione had put a book mark in her text book and sat holding it in her lap studying the wizard in front of her. His hair was ruffled a bit and he looked pale but healthy. His eyes were not as dark, she could see blue in them now as he sat waiting for her to speak.

She nodded at him and kept her tone polite. "Yes, it's been a lovely break."

"You and Draco appear to be getting along well."

Hermione shrugged. "I no longer dislike him."

The wizard smirked at her. "But you do not like him."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I like him very much. I, however, have no desire to marry him."

The smirk grew. "Do you not wish to marry?"

Hermione thought about this for a moment and then said carefully. "I am not sure, it's honestly not something I have an opinion on one way or another yet. It's baffling to me why people marry so young in the wizarding world."

Lord Voldemort nodded looking surprised. "I see. It's a muggle issue then?"

Hermione considered this and then narrowed her eyes. "No, it's a generational issue. My generation doesn't feel the need to marry young. Pureblood families seem to still try to force this issue."

She was shocked to see the dark wizard throw his head back and laugh before he nodded and sat forward. "I will have to think on this. So tell me, Hermione, what do you wish to do once you have your N.E.W.T's?"

Hermione frowned and grew disgruntled. "I had wanted to work at the ministry, however, it would appear that my 'heritage' will make that impossible."

Lord Voldemort nodded his face going dark. "Yes, I too had a similar issue after graduating."

Hermione made a face. "You were at least made head boy," she said in irritation.

The wizard in front of her nodded his eyes full of anger. "Yes, I was. You should have made head girl."

Hermione huffed out a sigh and then said bluntly changing the totally strange conversation abruptly. "Draco wants the dark mark."

Lord Voldemort sat back before he chuckled. "We don't always get what we want, especially at his age."

Hermione smirked at this but then frowned at him. "I don't want to be the reason he is not marked."

"You are not." The dark wizard said without hesitation. "I will no longer mark followers in such a way. It is blood magic I prefer not to dally in again."

Hermione knew her eyes were wide as she looked the wizard over. "Why?"

He looked shocked she would ask but then chuckled again and said. "I have out grown such things." At her shocked look he tisked at her. "Even evil wizards can learn from mistakes."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Horcruxes?"

He sighed heavily and leaned forward, she saw that he still wore the ring. "Un realistic of me. I did not take into account the backlash of making such items."

Hermione glared at the dark wizard in front of her. "Splitting your soul didn't seem like a bad idea?' She had no idea why she had no fear of this man, but she honestly didn't. She would ponder it endlessly and ultimately decided if he was going to kill her he just would. She would rather know she died treating him as she wished.

He rolled his eyes at her tone. "No, not at the time. Now, older, and wiser, I would have to say I will most assuredly not be making more of them and firmly believe two of them have been rendered worthless."

Hermione sat up shocked. "How?"

He made a face and waved his hand. "One was destroyed by your young Potter and I feel too much remorse over the other."

Hermione sat back stunned. "Dumbledore told Harry you couldn't feel love or remorse."

She watched the dark wizard in front of her click his tongue at this. "He also told Harry how to make a Horcrux and you now know that what he revealed is incorrect, why should you believe the rest of his tales about me?"

Hermione tilted her head in acknowledgment of this and then frowned. "Why did you do it?"

She watched as the Dark Lord, who was Tom Riddle today wiped a hand over his leg looking annoyed. "I was a troubled child that much is true. I was raised in a muggle orphanage during world war two and rationing. If we went to bed on a full stomach when I was little I don't recall such a night. Unlike Harry Potter who was submissive when kicked around, I lashed out, I did accidental magic and was a bit of a terror. When I learned what I was, that I had a way out of my painful, starving muggle existence, I was filled with a joy I have never felt before. Incidentally, Miss Granger, that feeling is how I can call forth a full Patronus. It is, of course, a snake."

Hermione snorted in shock and then sat back stunned. "A snake, can I see?"

He grinned at her and without removing his wand flicked his hand and a snake burst forth curling around her and settling into her lap before it dissolved. She gasped and looked up wide eyed. "But we are told dark wizards can't do that!"

A small nod and twinkling laughing eyes with a hint of blue amidst the black met hers. "I know, we are all rather chuffed by that piece of misinformation Dumbledore bands about. Some wizards cannot do a Patronus but is that any different on the side of the light?"

Hermione shook her head and then rubbed her temple. "It's as if everything we have been taught about dark magic is not true."

A long nod and a sigh met this. "Hermione, magic is simply that. Dark or light truly makes no difference. Light spells can kill if there is that intent behind them. Dark spells can heal. Dumbledore has allowed his delusional way of thinking to taint generations upon generations of English Wizards, he has affected laws, the schooling of young minds. You did not seem to find Mr. Krum unworthy of your friendship and I can guarantee he knows very dark spells indeed."

Hermione went pink. "But Viktor would never…."

A raised eyebrow met this and she fell silent as he laughed. "Never what? Kill for you? Die protecting you? Throw every dark curse he knows if it meant saving you? Imagine if you two married and had children. Do you think Mr. Krum would not use all the power and knowledge he had amassed to protect you and his family?"

Hermione sat back stunned her mouth opening and closing as the tall good-looking wizard in front of her gave her a long assessing look. "You would be amazed what one would find themselves willing to do to protect a child of their own.

She flinched because this reminded her of why she could never trust this man and closed her eyes a small tear leaking out. "I can't forget that you killed Lily Potter and tried to kill Harry."

There was a tense silence and then a sigh. "Then know that is one of my deepest regrets, attacking her son."

When she opened her eyes she was alone and she wiped at the tears that leaked down her face before she grabbed her book and ran out of the library. She believed him, Merlin she believed the Dark Lord when he said that his biggest regret was attacking Harry Potter! What was happening to her? How was this all possible? Everything was mixed up, and inside out. She felt pity for the Dark Lord. He had gone to bed hungry, she didn't doubt it, and she could understand why learning he was wizard would have been so enthralling to him.

She also understood why he had lashed out with magic at his harsh environment. She had done the same when bullied. Dumbledore was feeding Harry a story that tainted things in such a way without giving all the information and her friend was eating it up. Did it excuse things he had done, no of course not. But it explained a lot, certainly.

She fell into her bed sobbing and didn't notice the large snake watching her silently from the corner.

 **OoOOoooOOoooO**

The next morning she turned over and let out a small startled yelp as a large snake looked at her, it was next to her in the bed and she knew she should be terrified but the feeling didn't overwhelm her instead she was curious.

"Oh, Merlin's pants but your Nagini aren't you?"

The snake nodded its head and then tilted it at her looking like it was frowning and trying to say something to her.

"I can't understand you, I really am sorry. Harry is a Parselmouth though, he can."

The snake shook its head again and slithered all around her until it was resting on her breast staring at her, she started to feel dizzy.

"What are you-"

Before she could say anything else the biggest headache she had ever had burst through her and she rolled over retching. And then she heard loud as a yell, the snake, talking to her.

"He had blocked me from speaking with you, the wizard of the light who does such terrible things. Nagini will not have her master's child blocked from her-"

The last thing Hermione knew before she passed out was that she let out a wail of pain as another magical wave burst from her and shattered all the glass in the room and then everything went black.

But a single thought fled with her. Had that snake just said, 'her master's child?' That meant, Voldemort!

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
Some have wondered how Hermione has not already figured out Tom Riddle Jr. is her father. I think I want to explain that there are a few reasons my muse thinks she has not connected the dots.

One, she is rather overwhelmed by all that she has already been told and very focused on learning about her mother as people are so willing to tell her about Diana.  
Two, it's hard enough for her to imagine the dark lord was friends with her mother, let alone they could have sired a child together.  
Three, everything she knew is a lie, that's taking up a lot of her brain space right now, sorting that all out. Outside of figuring out her father was obviously a dark wizard and everyone knows him, she has regulated that to 'figure out later' and is concentrating on figuring out her new world.

As you can see, Nagini got impatient with her too.

I feel silly explaining this because I feel a good story writer shouldn't have to delve into her characters like this. It makes me feel like I am not writing the story properly if this isn't clear. But then I am also reminded that J.K is still explaining why some of her characters did things.  
So, there is the backstory to why my muse made Hermione so dense the last few chapters.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoy hearing what you think because, you, my kind readers, make me think. You also make excellent Beta's and call me out on mistakes which I appreciate and try to fix at once. I hope there are few in this chapter.

 **UP NEXT: The shitteth will hitteth the fanneth**

Cheers,

Cjean


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However, the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned._**

 _Music is my muse:_ _  
_ _Song for this chapter:_ _ **Centuries; Fall Out Boy  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **But you will remember me, remember me for centuries. And just one mistake is all it will take…**_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 14  
Getting to Know**

" _He had blocked me from speaking with you, the wizard of the light who does such terrible things. Nagini will not have her master's child blocked from her-"_

 **OooOoooOooO**

Draco paced outside the bedroom as Bella, healed of her insanity by the damn snake about a month ago, rushed into the room with what looked like a bowl of lavender water.

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?" He called to his mother who wouldn't let him step foot into the room until his father arrived with Severus.

"Draco, she would not be safe and we have no idea what Nagini did. Until our Lord speaks with his familiar we are rather at a loss and can just make her comfortable."

Bella glared at the snake. "You awful thing, if it's anything like how it mind cured me it hurts worse than a Crucio."

The snake curled tighter around Hermione and hissed as the women stood helplessly at the bed.

Severus made it up first his face pale. "What happened?"

Draco gestured to the room. "I heard her scream like she was being murdered but couldn't get through the wards. Mother arrived but the snake won't let anyone near her."

Severus went even paler and clenched his fist. "Dammit!" He pulled up his arm and stuck his wand to invisible runes above his mark. Within seconds the Dark Lord and Lucius were standing in the room Lucius with confusion the Dark Lord looking bored.

"Is she ill?" Asked the Dark Lord. "Wouldn't Narcissa be a better nurse?"

"No Nagini did something," Severus said in as a polite a tone as he could manage.

Suddenly the Dark Lord went completely still and moved over hissing at his snake in his strange way.

"SHITE!" Was yelled by the snake-like man who instantly morphed into his human form and looked rather frantic.

"Did he just cuss?" Draco whispered looking utterly shocked.

Lucius tempered his reaction and Snape glared at the familiar still refusing to leave Hermione on the bed or letting anyone near her.

"What did the blasted thing do now? Can it be fixed?" Severus Snape demanded as he watched the girl on the bed seem to scream silently.

"She is a Parselmouth," The Dark Lord said sinking down into the chair by the fireplace clearly stunned.

Everyone froze and Bella looked from her Lord to the girl. "Yours, the girl is yours?"

With a snap of his finger, Bella's eyes went soft and vacant and he was hissing again at the snake who tilted her head before moving off Hermione and then up Bella's body. After a moment the witch collapsed and with a wave of the Dark Lords hand disappeared.

Draco knew he was pale but he had, of course, suspected this so he stood tall and said nothing.

"Severus how good is your godson's occlumency?" was asked by the Dark Lord in an impassive tone.

"Excellent, of course."

The Dark Lord ran a hand over his face as he watched his familiar slide back over to the bed and settle her head on Hermione's chest.

"Nagini removed the block fully, she has come into her full powers."

Draco swallowed looking over at the witch who he now noticed was crackling with energy.

Lucius nodded and bowed. "I will get a talisman, my Lord, at once."

Severus moved forward pulling out his potions kit and his wand. "Tell Nagini she can move or die, my bond is killing me standing here not helping her when I have potions that can."

This seemed to snap the Dark Lord out of his stupor for he gave a curt nod and hissed a reply at Nagini who hissed back angrily and then curled up on Hermione's abdomen protectively.

"Her core is pulsing," Snape said running a wand over her diagnostically. "The power is more than her body can handle all at once, it hasn't had time to gradually adjust," he glared at the snake. "You could have killed her you idiot serpent!"

The snake lifted its head and hissed before dropping it again and the Dark Lord looked up his face pale. "What?"

Severus paused but then went back to work when he realized his master was talking to his snake. Suddenly the Dark Lord jerked off the Gaunt ring and slid it onto his daughter's finger. It transfigured into a beautiful ring of goblin silver with a large blue opal circled my emeralds and then diamonds. The opal looked to be swirling with the magic it had just absorbed.

"What the bloody hell?" Severus said stunned.

The Dark Lord was just shaking his head. "It's a talisman. Bloody Gaunt's! All this time they had the ability to harness incredible power through the women of their line and never knew. Check her now Severus."

Severus did and then frowned. "Fine, just sleeping. How did Nagini know that?"

The Dark Lord sighed wiping his forehead wearily looking drawn. "I am not sure, recognized the magical signature perhaps? It's a changeling ring. On the male heir it is the resurrection stone and on a female a talisman, and a damn powerful one too. She can pull from that with no adverse reaction, and no one can get that ring off her. Not even if they tried to sever her finger. The protection runes I can glimpse burning up her arm are ancient and almost impenetrable."

Draco cleared his throat. "Um, she is wearing it on her ring finger. Am I to assume that is her engagement ring then?"

The Dark Lord swung around ready to curse the boy when there was a gasp of outrage from the bed. "Draco Malfoy, you prat, shove off."

Draco smirked and bowed. "Happy to see you are well, Hermione. I think I will head down to breakfast before the snake messes around in my head."

"Nothing there worth finding I am sure." Hermione croaked to the amusement of the adult wizards in the room.

Narcissa looked so relieved her husband had to grab her by the waist so she didn't pass out.

Draco glared at Hermione a moment before a half smirk formed and he saluted her moving off.

 **OoOOooOOoO**

Hermione looked over at the Dark Lord, no Tom Riddle, no her father and sighed. "Might we have some time alone?" Her tone was hard but not unfriendly, she suspected that his blasted snake had messed with her emotions. She should be livid but surprisingly was, well she had some questions she wanted answered, now.

Severus Snape cast her a warning glance but grabbed his things and swept out. Lucius had to pull Narcissa out who was chewing on her lip with worry and she saw her godfather give her a warning glare as well.

"Do they think you will harm me now that I know? Or that I will harm you in a temper?" She asked curiously trying to shift under the massive weight of the snake.

"I suppose that you will lose your temper, you aren't about to burst into hysterics are you?"

Hermione glared at him. "I don't think so, I am uncharacteristically calm given the circumstances, probably the headache your bloody snake gave me. Are you going to harm me?"

Tom Riddle considered the young witch on the bed in front of him with his familiar curled up on her and shrugged. "I could not if I wanted to. Nagini for one would stop me. The necklace you wear holds a piece of my soul ready to sacrifice itself for you should it need to." He ignored her gasp and instead sighed. "It was your mothers," he paused and then looked away from her, "when she disappeared and I thought you both dead I went mental, suicidal mental, unhinged…"

"Who?" She was glaring at him angrily but was also stunned by what he had just revealed, she was wearing a piece of his soul? For her own protection?

"I cannot remember, but it did not stop my burning desire to die and the problem with Horcruxes is you can only die when making them. That is one of the main reasons why I attempted to kill the Potter boy," he frowned. "But the spell backfired somehow. Leaving me distraught, depressed, and alive. It took me a bit to temper that, even after returning. Hence the dramatics in the graveyard. I blamed your Mr Potter for making me unable to search for your mother and you, it has been my quest since I returned. Although Dumbledore knows nothing of it."

Hermione wiped a tear away from cheek her voice still rough and hoarse from screaming and her mind utterly stopped by what he had just told her. She could sense the truth in his words and he looked, different, rather ill actually. "Did you love her? My mother?"

She watched the man who fathered her sit back his face screwed up as if solving a puzzle. "I cared for her, I respected her, and she wanted nothing from me but my company. She was the only person I really could talk to, your mother. She tempered me. Do you know I originally thought to make seven Horcruxes?"

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Didn't you? Dumbledore thinks you did."

The man rolled his eyes. "I ended up with three. You wear the last one as protection."

Hermione bit her lip and lifted the necklace not sure how she felt about this. "So it was my mother's?"

"Yes, it's just a silly thing, made of simple silver and with a Muggle scripture on it she loved, but she put the runes on the back the day she found out she was pregnant with you and the date they said you would be born and gave it to me when she told me I was to be a father," his voice was slow and his eyes a bit vacant as if recalling a memory.

Hermione was silent letting him speak and amazed by what she heard.

"I had bought it for her at a fair, a Muggle fair of all places. I met her the summer she first came here, she was fourteen but such an old soul, and much like you and Mr Krum we exchanged letters. I can't remember how I ended up at the fair with her that day, she had been raised in a wizarding family so she found muggles fascinating. I found her fascinating, she didn't treat me with any kind of respect, she just treated me like a wizard," he paused, "No, a man. I had already made two Horcruxes and so I looked no older than twenty."

He was silent for a long time before he said with a bit of confusion. "She intrigued me as no witch had before and yet she was so young. I bought her the trinket, I had never bought anyone anything before. I later found out she had worn it every day after that until she gave it back to me."

They were quiet for a moment as Hermione took all this in and he stared at the wall still with that vacant expression, she was sure now he was reliving memories.

Finally, he sighed and continued talking. "It does indeed have protection spells, I put them on it as a lark, trying to scare her about Hogwarts, but also because I wanted her to be safe. Transfer students from Drumstrang are always viewed with suspicion. I was worried for her. When she gave it back to me I must admit I think she was being a bit cheeky. I got caught up in research and she wanted to make sure I didn't miss your birth. It burned against my skin when she went into labour and I immediately fled to her side," now he turned and looked directly at her. "You were a week early by the way."

Hermione nodded with a small smile but mostly she was turning over what he had just told her in her head. She couldn't believe it and she chewed her lip before she finally said in an amazed whisper. "That sounds like a love affair."

She could see that she had utterly shocked the man for he sat back stunned and then nodded his head slowly. "I think she loved me."

Hermione wanted to snort but didn't because suddenly she felt like she was talking to Harry. Were all men this dense? Of course, her mother must have loved him, but he completely missed her point. "But you deny loving her?"

She watched the man stand up and pace. "I don't know, Merlin, Severus is right when you get set on something you don't bugger off of it."

Hermione grinned but hid it and said demurely. "No, father," she did that just to shock the dark wizard and she succeeded.

He froze and rounded on her breathing heavily before he closed his eyes. "Love is a weakness. My mother, she loved a man and tricked him and he abandoned her, she died of a broken heart."

Hermione shrugged. "And you tried to kill yourself by making a Horcrux when my mother and I disappeared," she decided in that moment that yes, all men really were that dense.

He sank down into the chair and then laughed before he glared. "Fuck, you are a little swot. Fine, in my way I loved her, I adored you. You were a miniature of her, even as a babe."

Hermione grinned but ducked her head and then frowned. Good Lord the Dark Lord was her father, suddenly it all made sense. She knew she should be angry, but mostly she was a bit worried and utterly embarrassed she hadn't put all this together weeks ago. It made perfect sense now.

After about ten minutes she asked the question rolling around in her head. "What do we do? Won't Dumbledore notice the difference in me with the block gone? And the betrothal with Draco?" She grimaced at that and glared at him her anger returning in force. "Rude by the way, not to consult me."

He shrugged not looking at all repentant. "It meant they couldn't marry you off to someone on their side. They still can't unless you break the contract even after you graduate. Draco and the Malfoy's, I at least knew, would not force you into anything."

Hermione sighed and sat up a bit shifting the massive snake still upset but deciding arguing with him over that was probably a waste of her energy. "Why did your beast of a snake do that?"

She watched as the darkest wizard she knew grinned cheekily. "She was bored and wanted to talk to you, and I forgot to forbid her to come in here last night when I showed up."

Hermione shoved at the snake who looked up grinning, could snakes grin? Yes, she decided they could so she glared at the beast. "You gave me a terrible headache!" Hermione accused in a firm tone.

The snake seemed to shrug and hissed back. "But you can use all your magic and speak with me now."

Hermione looked up as the wizard laughed. "She is right, you can use all your magic now. I would tone it down in classes to not draw attention to yourself. I think the ring will keep Dumbledore in his blissfully addled state that his block is stopping you from becoming too magically powerful.

Hermione pondered that and then looked down at the ring, it really was pretty but Draco was right it was on a very important finger.

"Can we not move this thing?"

She watched her father – oh Merlin, he was her father- sigh and then shake his head. "My apologies, you can vanish it though so no one sees it."

Hermione sighed and nodded groping for her wand but jumped as cold fingers closed over hers and eyes now a blue-black laughed at her. "Just wish it invisible, Hermione. The runes as well."

She looked down and realized white ruins were tattooed all the way up her arm, she studied them and then closed her eyes, when she looked down after a moment the ring and runes were gone although she clearly felt the ring. "Will someone taking my hand feel it?"

She watched her father shrug and then grasp her hand before he said. "No, I feel nothing."

Hermione let out a small sigh. "Good, this would have been devilish to explain. Even more so than Draco and I being friendly. I don't honestly know how I am going to bring Harry around to me and Draco being friends, let alone all of this."

Her father nodded and then grunted. "What plan have you come up with in regards to Draco?"

Hermione smirked. "I am going to help him with Arithmancy and he will help me with Potions. Those are both our strongest subjects. To keep up the rouse I will ask Harry to work with me on D.A.D.A as he is top of our year. It would be assumed already I am helping Harry and no one would think Malfoy would help me without asking for something in return."

"Well done."

She didn't bask in his praise instead she firmed her shoulders and moved in to battle the dark wizard who was her father. "I will never forgive you if you try to harm Harry again. He is my best friend. I love him like a brother. Whatever it is you are planning, I want your promise Harry is protected, and I am probably going to continue to demand you promise me he is safe every time I see you. I'd demand an unbreakable vow if I wasn't wearing one of your bloody Horcruxes!"

There was a long drawn out sigh. "It serves me no purpose to harm Harry Potter, Hermione. Regardless of the fact that I honestly have no need to kill the boy, I understand what he means to you." Another sigh. "I am told you know about the prophecy?"

Hermione nodded chewing on her lip. "Doesn't it mean one of you has to die? That you have to kill one another?" She asked her tone soft and horrified.

A shrug and puckered brow. "I did die in a way. I failed to kill him and my body was destroyed. The prophecy was fulfilled. Harry Potter did kill me. I transferred my ability to speak with snakes to him and the power I knew not was that his mother's love protected him."

Hermione frowned at all this. "That simple? So did you make a Horcrux that night then? Why didn't you die if the spell failed?"

She watched as her father rubbed his temples. "I theorize that the prophecy kept me from making a Horcrux. I was concerned a piece of my soul had latched on to your Mr. Potter but that isn't the case. I can link to him but that is most likely due to us sharing such a dramatic magical event." He gave her a small grimace. "I dabbled in unknown dark magic, honestly I have no idea why I am still here and why Potter can speak to snakes and I can muddle around in his head. Perhaps you should research this?"

Hermione snorted but looked at him wearily. "You are sure he isn't a Horcrux?"

A firm nod. "I am positive, although Albus Dumbledore believes otherwise. That is why he is steering the boy towards a fight with me. He believes I have to kill him to destroy my Horcrux."

Hermione closed her eyes as terror washed over her. "He is really just sending him off to face you and die? That is his entire plan?"

"Rather disgusting when you think of it. He has no plans to even tell your Potter any of this until the very end."

Hermione shook her head. "I am going to protect him, even if that means I end up having to fight Dumbledore, or even you."

She looked up to see her father glaring at her. "Just because Dumbledore is a batty old wizard does not mean he is not very powerful, you will let him be."

Hermione just snorted and decided to change the subject. "Ron will be a problem I am afraid."

"Weasley?"

"Mmm."

"I can-"

Hermione held up her hand in annoyance. "Don't finish that sentence as I can stand you right now and whatever it is you might say could ruin that."

She watched her father cough out a laugh before he shrugged. "I was going to offer to write as your Muggle father telling the boy to let you be. You said in the muggle world marriages are not done at a young age."

Hermione looked up stunned. "No, my muggle parents would have wanted me to get a mastery or two first and settle into a job."

"Well if he becomes a problem I will send a letter as Mr Granger."

Hermione felt deep sadness move over her as they spoke of who she had believed was her father until just this summer. "William Granger. He was a good father, he taught me to ride a bike and encouraged me to study and work hard. He never told me I wasn't good enough or couldn't have something if I didn't put in the work." She sighed wearily. "In a way, I am glad they don't have to see how prejudice the world they let have me is. It would break their hearts knowing that I was not judged on my merits but something like blood. Williams's father fought in World War Two against the Germans and liberated a concentration camp. I loved Papa Granger, he was so soft-spoken but haunted by his memories of what happened during the war."

She looked over at her father and went bright red biting her lip. "It's why I fight so hard against blood purity. It reminds me too much of what my Papa fought. I felt like I was betraying his memory somehow if I didn't stand up for myself and muggle-borns."

She watched her father, Tom Riddle Jr., give her a long searching look. "May I see your memories of your childhood?"

She tilted her head before she nodded hesitantly. "Nothing more though," she added sternly.

A few minutes later Tom stood up. "You had a good childhood, Hermione. Better perhaps than I could have given you."

Hermione nodded with a tear-streaked face, she had relived everything too. "I won't see them again, will I?"

"No, Dumbledore would not hesitate to use them against you if he ever found them. In fact, Severus has already moved them three more times."

Hermione gave a shaky nod and let a tear fall onto her chest where she was shocked to feel Nagini flick it away.

"I will leave you to rest. You have had a rather tiring morning and I must be sure Bella knows nothing. Mind healed or not I can't trust her."

Hermione gave a small nod. "You won't wipe my memory?" She was honestly surprised by this, she had expected he would do so.

A heavy sigh followed this statement. "No. Send letters simply addressed to Father. They will find me and continue practising your occlumency shields which I am told would give anyone a headache to even attempt to tear down."

Hermione wiped at her eyes again and settled down shoving the snake off of her with a huff. "What about your snake!"

A small shrug followed this question. "She likes you better it would seem. Besides she has sensed you miss your familiar, where is it?"

Hermione cuddled down and frowned. "I left Crookshanks at Hogwarts. He hates travelling, he is a rather large temperamental cat."

There was a small laugh. "Most cats are."

She drifted off to sleep as the door shut behind her father and off into the darkness, too exhausted to think anymore.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Want to see the ring? It's uploaded on my Instagram. It is a stunning piece by a jewler out of Texas, Regard Jewlrey and magical. Instagram: CrystalJeanRed

I have agonized over this chapter and re-read it so many times I lost count. But in the end, this is what I came up with. This chapter gave me hives, I swear. (No I really woke up with hives this morning, could be Lupus or this chapter!)

Dying to know what you thought.

Up Next: This is Hermione we are talking about, what do you think she is going to do? If your answer is research, ten points to you.

Cheers,  
Cjean


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However, the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned._**

 _Music is my muse:_ _  
_ _Song for this chapter: **Dear Darling; Olly Murs**_ _ **  
**_ _Lyrics: **No one understands what we went through.**_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 15  
A Father?**

" _You had a good childhood, Hermione. Better perhaps than I could have given you."_

 _Hermione nodded with a tear-streaked face, she had relived everything too. "I won't see them again, will I?"_

" _No, Dumbledore would not hesitate to use them against you if he ever found them. In fact, Severus has already moved them three more times."_

 ** _OoOOoooOoooOoooOooO_**

Hermione spent the rest of the day in her room, conversing with a snake. Nagini had rather a lot to say and was pretty hysterical.

She mostly insulted Death Eaters but she also shared information about her master.

Hermione started taking notes and then she spent the next few days cross-referencing the information, thankful that the Malfoy Library was well stocked with random things like Wizengamot trials from the thirteen hundreds to present and also a collection of prophets dating back a few hundred years.

She took a day trip into the closest Muggle city to find a Library where she could explore old newspaper archives. Not bothering to tell Draco why but promising him he would find a Muggle Library interesting, which he indeed did. He spent the entire time she was working reading Muggle mystery novels. She had to promise she would take him to a bookshop to buy the one he was trying to finish when it was finally time to close up.

He ended up buying enough Muggle books to start his own library and Hermione was grateful that a house elf had followed them and took them away as they lugged them out of the bookshop. She had bought a few new romance novels ignoring Draco's raised eyes as he saw the covers.

"That man looks like my father but tanner." He said in disgust at one of the covers.

Hermione started laughing. "He is a male muggle model who they put on covers of books a lot."

Draco snorted at that and left her in the section in peace.

 **OooOOooOO**

That night when they got back it was to find her father, not as a snake, waiting for her.

"A word, daughter." He said formally.

Hermione shrugged off her Muggle jacket and followed him into a sitting room off the library that seemed to be his.

"I understand that you must be rather distraught by the news that I am your father. I am not a good wizard, I am not the devil I once was but-"

Hermione cut him off. "I think you need to understand that I don't expect you to be good, but I do expect you to attempt to not be evil," Hermione said simply. "The more I learn about my mother the more I think she accepted you, faults and all, but just wished you to be a better wizard. I suppose I shall adopt that expectation. But there are things I won't stand for."

He inclined his head. "I am aware."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and then sighed sinking into the seat. "No more attacking muggles."

"Already done."

She sighed. "Thank you."

He gave a small smile. "It was not completely for you, daughter. It brought too much negative publicity."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and growled. "But it's done, how do you ensure your Death Eaters don't disobey-"

He cut her off. "You have been spending too much time with Severus, you've adopted his mannerisms."

She opened her eyes in shock and he gestured at her hand still pinching her nose. "Severus does that frequently when he is annoyed. As to your impertinent question, they obey me or they die."

Hermione's hand dropped. "Just like that?"

He shrugged. "If they attack Muggles it is assumed I told them to do so. As I have not and will not, yes, they die."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't like how easily you hand out death."

Her father surprisingly grew quiet. "I suppose I can understand that. Would you rather I hand them over to Auror's? That they live in squalor and misery in Azkaban?"

Hermine shivered. "They would get a trial," she said weakly.

He nodded at her and folded his hands resting his chin on them. "Yes, and would be found guilty and rot the rest of their days. Death is preferable to Azkaban."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and then said firmly. "Then I want them in Azkaban. They can suffer, for the suffering they caused."

He smiled at her and shook his head. "You surprise me, I will make it so."

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and then said softly. "I was an accident, wasn't I?"

Her father frowned at her. "No, not at all. You were magic. If a witch conceives while on a contraceptive potion or charm it means magic has decided a babe was meant to be. So, while we had not planned for you, you were no accident. You were created by magic."

Hermione felt herself tear up. "You could be making that up just to make me feel better."

The Dark Lord threw back his head laughing heartily. "I have never made something up to make someone feel better. I am almost always honest. But there are books in the library you can cross reference."

Hermione flushed realizing he had noticed she liked to do that. "I didn't grow up in this world and after all the lies Dumbledore told, I just feel better being able to have multiple sources."

Her father waved his hand. "Admirable of you. I am not insulted, amused certainly, but not insulted."

Hermione sighed. "I don't know how to separate who you are right now with all the stories I grew up with about you. You are a mass murderer."

His eyes flashed and then he sighed. "There is a Muggle expression. History is written by the victors. I disappeared at the end of the last war, my story was written by those who wished to paint me in the worse possible light. I was no saint, I did deplorable things, but the side of the light has blood on their hands as well. They just had the ability to write the history books. Look at Sirius Black, no trial, branded as a traitor, no mark on his arm."

Hermione shuddered. "Dumbledore also knew he was innocent."

"Indeed he did, but too many questions would have been raised about Peter so Dumbledore kept silent. He would have had to subject himself to inquiry if he spoke up for Black, so he did nothing."

Hermione sat back and shook her head sadly. "There were not heroes then?"

"Oh, many, the Prewitt brothers took out a fair many of my side before they died. Lucius managed to get out of many fights without actually killing anyone and Severus threw himself at the mercy of Dumbledore to try and save Lily. Heroes, however, are flawed. The reason we were after the Prewitt's is that one of them murdered someone's wife simply because she married a Death Eater. It was guilty by association back then. You saw what happened to your mother."

Hermione let out a small gasp of outrage. "So, if you were friends with a Death Eater or loved one, even with no mark you were a target?"

Her father nodded. "We mostly left families alone and stuck to the actual Order themselves. Yes, I know we also terrorized and killed muggles." He frowned. "There is nothing I can say that will make that right."

Hermione nodded feeling a lump in her throat. "No, not really."

She watched the wizard before her take a deep breath and then say. "I will make you a promise, Hermione Granger."

She looked up at his use of her surname. "Yes?"

"I will never lie to you, even if the truth paints me in a negative light. I simply wish you to allow me to explain myself. All I ask in exchange is that you keep what I say to you in confidence unless given permission otherwise."

Hermione tilted her head. "I will argue with you."

"As did your mother."

Hermione took a deep breath and then smiled. "I accept your deal."

 **OoOOoo**

They spent another hour talking politics before the wizard shocked her by changing the subject, "Tell me about Viktor Krum?"

Hermione flushed and looked down. "You want to talk boys with me?"

When she looked up it was to find him looking confused. "Is that not what I should be talking about with you? You spent most of the summer with him."

Hermione chuckled at this. "No, my Dad wanted to know about him too, after I spent two weeks with him in France between fourth and fifth year."

Sharp eyes met hers and a frown formed on his face. "Who allowed that?"

Hermione laughed. "Calm down, my Mum went with me and he only kissed me once and that was after the ball. We weren't ever left alone that summer, I think he was frustrated but I was rather young and he was a perfect gentleman. I like Viktor, rather a lot, but I also know Viktor and I just don't think I am his witch."

Her father, Merlin that was hard to get used to, settled his elbows on his knees and braced his head considering this. "You are sure? He seemed very set on you."

Hermione shrugged. "Well, we have always been watched so closely. It's hard to say for sure I could love someone when no one lets you spend any time alone with the wizard."

He smirked but nodded. "Fair enough. I would not oppose his suit should he bring one in challenge of Draco's"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I am sure he will grow tired of waiting for me, he had three witches set up in flats."

A chuckle. "He made no apologies for that I assume?"

Hermione snorted. "Nor did he need to, we are friends."

"He wants more." Was said in a calm tone, "it was easy to read in his head. He has been just waiting, now that you are old enough he would be devoted to you."

Hermione paused at this. "Just like that? He is suddenly going to give up his witches? I don't understand that."

She watched as the Dark Lord seemed to frown in thought before he said. "It's a wizard thing, specifically pureblooded ones. You are allowed witches, but once you declare intent, honor demands you to remain true to that intent. He declared his intent and is showing his honor with his devotion."

Hermione sighed heavily. "So this is why Draco said now that he knows we are in a contract he wouldn't snog another witch?"

A sharp nod and narrowing of eyes. "Yes, exactly. They are both honoring you by remaining faithful."

Hermione sat back in her chair feeling flustered. "Even though I am not encouraging either of them to do so?"

A smile played across the wizard's lips. "Even if you do not encourage it. I respect them both for this and if either failed to abide by this honor it would fall to me to- bring up the dispute."

Hermione scowled. "You will do no such thing! I can take care of it myself."

She watched as the Dark Lord smirked at her and shrugged. "As I have seen you duel, I suppose I can allow that, to an extent."

Hermione groaned. "Do I even want to know how you have seen me duel?"

"Pensive memories." Was the curt reply.

"Right, brilliant. Will you be continuing to spy on me?" She asked closing her eyes for patience.

"I will continue to monitor you, yes."

Hermione banged her hand a few times on her head. "You are maddening." She glared at him and shook her head. "Can we change the subject?"

"Certainly."

"Harry Potter."

Her father, the Dark Lord, flinched. "What about him now?"

"I want him taught what I am being taught. Dumbledore is not teaching him any advanced magic and he is my best friend and he needs to know this stuff."

She watched as the Dark Lord gave her a cold accessing gaze. "I agree with you, however, he would have to get over his infatuation with Dumbledore and trust Severus."

Hermione nodded her face set in anger. "Leave that to me."

"He can learn nothing of your true heritage until his occlumency improves, daughter. Even with his training this summer I can still break into his head. My promise to protect him ends if he becomes a danger to you or turns on you. That goes for any of the people you wish to protect. You will always trump any of them for me."

Hermione gave a slow nod. "I suppose I can understand that -if I view you as my father and not the Dark Lord. But don't worry about Harry, he always comes around and he isn't an idiot. Harry has never liked the position of 'savior of the world' he has been cast by Dumbledore. And trust me, he is going to improve his occlumency that I promise you, father."

She watched her father throw back his head and laugh at the fierce look on her face. It was odd to see the wizard most feared to even name laughing until tears formed in eyes filled with mirth. "Merlin, I almost feel sorry for the boy. Keep me updated on your project, if the poor boy doesn't end up hexed to death due to your temper, I understand he is a rather good defensive spellcaster."

Hermione smiled brilliantly. "He is best in our year in DADA, you will see, he will be brilliant!"

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
And suddenly the Dark Lord feels sorry for Harry Potter. We really are on a trip from canon, are we not?  
Do you guys remember that model who was all over romance novels in the 90's? Fabio, I think his name was. That's who I am referring too and I laughed for days after my muse came up with that.

Thank you for all the reviews and such. I take them all into consideration as does Odessa and am very thankful for all the support this story is getting.  
Hope you all have a great weekend.  
I managed to avoid a hospital stay this week so I am pretty darn proud! To those who have followed my stories, my health is not improving, Lupus is kicking my tush, but please don't worry. I am a fighter.  
If you have not already done so feel free to follow me on my Instagram: CrystalJeanRed I post updates about stories and my health as well as any pictures that go along with fanfics. Jewelry, outfits, wedding dresses, ext.  
Cheers,  
Cjean


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However, the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned.  
_**

Grammarly is my Beta...

 _Music is my muse:_ _  
_ _Song for this chapter:_ _ **Sweet Home Alabama; Lynard Skynyrd  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **Now Watergate does not bother me, does your conscience bother you? Tell the truth.  
**_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 16  
Home Again**

" _Harry Potter."_

 _Her father, the Dark Lord, flinched. "What about him now?"_

" _I want him taught what I am being taught. Dumbledore is not teaching him any advanced magic and he is my best friend and he needs to know this stuff."_

 **OoOoooOooO**

Hermione wasn't sure what to expect when she got on the train at Kings Cross for the start of term. She was honestly thinking it would take her a few weeks to corner Harry and start talking him around to what she needed him to learn, but Harry found her right off. However, Hermione was shocked when Ginny turned her nose up at her and pulled Ron off.

"What is that all about?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry shrugged. "We broke up over break and she actually sent a letter to Krum even though I told her you were still with him."

Hermione widened her eyes. "He never so much as mentioned it to me!"

Harry sighed. "I bet he didn't! He sent her back a very brisk reply that he was upset someone you considered a friend would as he put it "proposition" him when he had some sort of understanding with you."

Hermione went bright red as Harry looked at her curiously and hid her face. "Oh, the prat! Our understanding is I am not going to 'court' him until after graduation. He has witches everywhere so he said he would dump them this year and wait for me."

Harry laughed. "Wow, considering who he is that is kind of a big deal, and he really did dump all his witches this summer, it was all over the Quidditch magazines that he had to be courting someone. When Ginny found out it was you she went mental."

Hermione snorted. "Well it isn't me, not yet, and maybe not ever. I like him as a friend but he travels so much and is very traditional. Plus my Dad is rather firm on the no courting till I am out of school rule."

Harry leaned forward now interested. "Really, he is a muggle why would he care?"

Hermione flushed. "Right and what does 'courting' mean to a muggle? My parents want me to work on my masteries and such, not get married right out of school. They informed Viktor to back off and he has." After she had said this she went a bit pale, now was her chance to drop the first of many bombs on her best friends head. "Besides we were not up there all alone you know, Draco Malfoy showed up. I didn't realize but his mother is friends with Viktor's."

Harry sat up glaring. "What!"

Hermione shushed him. "Stop, shh, he was a perfect gentleman and there is NO dark mark on him Harry. The boys went swimming every morning and night. Besides you know Viktor's family fought for the light last time."

Harry was breathing hard out of his nose but gave a curt nod. "What did he want, Malfoy?"

Hermione shrugged. "He and Viktor are friendly and his mother seemed to want to visit some cities with Victoria Krum, I managed to get out of the shopping trips by studying. Draco is rather good at potions and not so great at Arithmancy and Viktor is brilliant at Transfiguration. When they weren't flying and goofing off we were usually all in the library. Viktor is studying for a Mastery you know. Although, honestly, he and Viktor played Quidditch a lot."

Harry let out a breath and then frowned in annoyance. "I thought he was injured?"

Hermione looked up from her book. "Who?"

"Krum, Hermione, I thought he was injured."

She laughed at his eager face, it always came back to Quidditch with her best friend, and she knew that Harry would be running his team ragged as soon as he got the chance. "Oh he was but he could still fly and do drills and such," she said in a bored tone.

Harry grumbled and then looked up in shock finally realizing something he had clearly forgotten, she was sitting with him when she should be doing rounds. "Wait, aren't you a prefect?"

Hermione shook her head turning a page in her book. "No, I turned in my badge with a harsh letter to Dumbledore that until he saw me as just as good as Padma Patil he could keep it."

Harry blew out a stunned breath. "Hermione!"

She looked up her eyes dangerous. "Yes Harry, what excuse would you like to make for our headmaster passing me up based wholly on my blood status and not my merits?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth like a fish and then said in a whisper. "Um, my mum was head girl."

Hermione paused and then shrugged. "No, she was not, he just told you that."

Harry bolted up his face a mixture of anger and confusion. "What, how do you know?"

"I requested the records of course." She dug around in her bag and threw the copy she had made of the school records at Harry her face full of rage. "I thought the same thing you did Harry. Why Lily and not me? So I looked into it, and found out that Lily Evans was never more than a prefect."

Harry went white and then red rage. "He, he lied to me."

Hermione pulled notebooks out of her knapsack and tossed them on Harry's lap. "I know you hate reading Harry, but I was able to do independent research this summer. Thanks to the Krum family. What Dumbledore has 'lied' to us about fills more than just those notebooks! I am giving you the cliff notes version with a representative at foreign libraries and ministry archives to confirm it with if you wish. And I am only showing you this because I overheard Professor Snape say that you learned occlumency this summer."

Harry looked at her shocked. "What? Hermione?"

She shrugged. "Amazing what you learn when you move outside Dumbledore's ability to control how you think. I would practice occlumency like your life depended on it Harry Potter and swallow your pride and find Professor Snape and ask him to help you. Dumbledore wants war and no one outside of England can figure out why, and I will be damned if I let you be a casualty of all this. Occlumency, every night of the week or I will hex you to small bits."

Harry gaped at her stupidly and she gestured at the books. "Just start reading and you will understand why, and remember I have never done anything but tried to save your life so if I am this worried for your welfare you should bloody well take notice."

With that, she looked down again knowing she had overwhelmed her poor friend enough but she was happy to see he was looking through the notebook.

 **OoOOoO**

An hour into the train trip Harry tossed down the notebook he had been reading and stood up and locked and warded the door.

"Hermione, it says to make a Horcrux you have to be suicidal with grief."

Hermione nodded. "I kept cross checking that, as well as the part where the only way to die is to kill yourself while making one."

Harry looked at her going a bit green. "So he can die?"

Hermione hid her flinch but nodded. "He can kill himself, and I have to say considering how off balanced he was when he came after you when you were a baby, I think that he intended to try and kill himself that night."

Harry frowned. "Bastard didn't have to try and take me with him, or my parents."

Hermione nodded feeling her eyes tear up. "No." She said before looking down again.

Harry turned another page and gasped. "Hermione!"

She looked up startled. "What?"

"It says he can heal his soul, Dumbledore said he was beyond redemption."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I cross checked that too."

Harry chewed on his lip. "Remorse. Do you think he can feel remorse? I mean Dumbledore says he can't love because he was conceived with a love potion."

Hermione frowned. "I never found any reference to that. What I found was that the father of the baby conceived by such a potion would feel no real love for his offspring."

She waved her wand turning the notebook to the right pages. "It's all there as well as wizards you can write to in order to confirm my findings. Tom Riddle Jr. can love, Tom Riddle Sr. would never have loved his son." Hermione frowned and let out a sad sigh. "Maybe that is what led to him killing his father. He was raised in a Muggle orphanage during rationing and the blitz, bombs dropping, living in the underground. I documented all about his orphanage and found that although what Dumbledore said was true and he was a total prat as a child he actually illegally set up wards on the orphanage to try and keep it safe. Dumbledore tried to have him expelled through the Wizengamot for doing that and lost the case. Honestly, Tom Riddle Jr. has a very good reason to despise Albus Dumbledore, Harry. They removed the wards and half the orphanage was leveled when he was at Hogwarts. Thirteen died. There is the copy of the Muggle newspaper about it as well as the Prophet detailing the trial and the outrage that the wards were removed, I copied the articles for you."

Harry looked at her stunned and pulled out old paperwork quickly reading it over. "That's, that is terrible, why would Dumbledore demand they remove his wards if they were working? And why would he try to have him expelled for trying to protect muggles? That's disturbing."

Hermione sighed. "Dumbledore never liked him, even he admitted that to you, and Tom Riddle Jr was underage. That next year is when he made the diary, the spell to make a Horcrux is so tricky he could have expected it to kill him, perhaps he had survivors' guilt?" Harry looked up frowning and Hermione shrugged feeling incredible sadness at the whole story. "I would if it was me," she said quietly.

Harry sighed and then said. "Just-I can't even- yeah so would I."

They sat in silence for the rest of the trip Harry going over all that she had found before he said. "Hermione, how did you get ahold of all this?"

Hermione gave him a cheeky grin. "I asked Viktor to get any books or information I couldn't find myself, no one really says no to him." It was partially the truth, Viktor had gotten her some information but most had come from the Malfoy library and their vast collection of books on the Dark Arts.

Harry nodded at that and shrunk the notebooks sticking it in his pocket before closing the pocket with a sticking charm. "How do we tell the Order?"

Hermione shrugged. "I am not joining the Order and frankly am not telling them a thing. They worship Dumbledore like a God. I am not going to go and kick their favorite puppy, Harry."

Harry snorted at that and then said seriously. "They wouldn't trust you anyway. I have seen the way you are treated, they just use you and then ignore you. Ron especially."

Hermione scratched her nose. "Well, I am not doing his homework this year or sitting by him. I hope him and Lavender are doing well and that you and Ginny can stand him when he throws his fits because I won't help him."

Harry swallowed and shifted looking uncomfortable and Hermione groaned. "What?"

Harry sighed holding out his hands. "Look Ron and I have been a bit off to be over this whole Ginny thing. I was rather upset she sent that letter to Viktor and called her out on it in front of everyone in the Order."

Hermione chuckled. "Harry!"

Harry flushed. "What! It was a low down move and she should be ashamed! So anyway, I am not high on Ron or Ginny's list at the moment because Ginny and I broke up. And even Mrs. Weasley is giving me the evil eye for breaking her daughter's heart and embarrassing her. Ron and I are not talking and I am perfectly okay with that. Ginny was a real bitch to you and I can't forgive that. We all knew you and Krum were together this summer."

Hermione shook her head not sure what to think about all of that. "Sounds like she did a good job embarrassing herself. How did you even know what Viktor said?"

Harry grinned widely. "He sent a howler."

Hermione dropped her head into her hands. "Oh dear Merlin, he didn't!"

Harry laughed now freely his green eyes twinkling behind his glasses. "Oh yes he did and it arrived at the end of the last Order meeting before we returned to school, just a few days ago actually."

Hermione just shook her head thinking Professor Snape had to have planned that with Viktor himself, it sounded so Slytherin. "Wow."

Harry grinned ear to ear. "The twins almost hexed her and even Bill and Fleur were appalled by her behavior. Viktor quoted some of the things Ginny had offered to do in the howler and questioned her upbringing."

Hermione went pale her hands flying to her cheeks, "Oh goodness."

Harry stopped smiling. "And not a minute after the howler burned into dust the Krum family sent an elf to deliver a message in which they declined to support Dumbledore saying they questioned the honor of those he was fighting with. Apparently what she did is a huge faux pass in pureblood culture. Molly dragged her out by her ear."

Hermione shook her head, she, of course, knew why the Krum's were not fighting with Dumbledore but how lovely of Ginny to give them such a public out.

"What did Dumbledore do?"

"He attempted to floo call but was told by a house elf that his kind was not welcome. He looked so livid and I have never actually seen Snape have to hide laughter but he did that night."

Hermione corrected him automatically. "Professor Snape, Harry."

"Whatever. Arthur looked sick and Bill left with a raging Fleur who said that the Weasley's had brought shame to her and that once this got out she could never show her face in France again."

Hermione sank down in her seat. "Is it really that bad?"

Harry flushed a dull red. "You should have seen the letter she sent. I got a look at it cause Fred and George nicked it, it was sent back by Lord Krum with the elf. Basically, the Weasley family has insulted one of the most influential families in Bulgaria."

Hermione sighed. "And Russia, the family holds dual citizenship and a place on both Wizengamot's."

Harry whistled. "Well, there goes international help then, huh?"

Hermione nodded. "I would suppose so." She looked out the window chewing her lip before she pulled out a parchment and wrote a note. "Can I use Hedwig?"

"Writing to Viktor?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione flushed but nodded. "Yes, I wouldn't put it past him to start sending howlers to any witch at Hogwarts who sends him dirty fan mail."

Harry froze for a moment before he burst out laughing until tears leaked down his cheeks. "Oh man, this is going to be a fun year."

* * *

 **Notes:**

Thank you for the follows, reviews, and favorites. This is my little story that can. I honestly never felt anyone would care for it at all.  
So, headed back to school with a more aware Harry Potter. This should be interesting. Stay tuned!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However, the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter:_ _ **Pickin Wildflowers; Keith Anderson  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **You and me baby, pickin wildflowers….**_

 _Grammarly is my Beta..._

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Unwanted Suitors**

 _Hermione shrugged. "I am not joining the Order and frankly am not telling them a thing. They worship Dumbledore like a God. I am not going to go and kick their favorite puppy, Harry."_

 _ **OooOOooOOooOO**_

Harry was not wrong, the start of term was indeed fun for him, although highly embarrassing for Hermione, and she was having to avoid Draco because he looked ready to commit murder.

Viktor had ignored her letter and sent howlers to any witch in the school who sent him any type of promiscuous fan mail. In fact, according to the Prophet, and other wizarding magazines, he was doing this to all witches, he had officially taken himself off the market and declared that he was courting.

He never mentioned Hermione directly but it did not take Ginny long to spread around that the Gryffindor bookworm had spent the entire summer with the Bulgarian and wasn't receiving any howlers. Instead like clockwork, Viktor sent her three letters a week with candy or books and even Muggle postcards from all of the exotic places he was traveling to play games. One time he had sent her a miniature Statue of Liberty and since everyone knew Viktor Krum was in the States it was easily deduced the gifts and letters from the large black owl that always visited her came from him.

When he sent her the new National Team jersey with his name on the back, not wrapped in a box so she could hide it, Draco had stormed out of the Great Hall livid, much to Professor Snape's amusement.

Viktor had basically declared he was courting her without breaking the stipulation of 'remaining friends' and by letting everyone draw their own conclusions it left Draco in a position where he was not able to openly court her himself without accepting he was in competition with the other wizard for her affection. Hermione found it all rather hysterical, although she did try to salvage some of Draco's pride.

Professor Snape had remarked that considering the disadvantage Viktor had, it was a very Slytherin thing to do. The wizard was not breaking any of the rules, as Hermione and he did have an understanding, he just wasn't mentioning that the understanding was to be only friends.

Draco had stomped off in a huff when his own godfather had refused to back him over the issue, leaving a snickering Hermione with a grinning Professor Snape.

 **OoOOOoooO**

Hermione had deliberated for most of the first week before she had broken down and wrote to her father. She had been worried someone would track the school owl but Professor Snape had assured her that it was perfectly safe and the owl would not be tracked. He just told her to send the letter with her normal correspondence to Viktor and that no one would be the wiser. To her great surprise, her father wrote back.

The letter was in code however and it took her two weeks to break it. Once she did she replied in the same code and was delighted when he wrote her back congratulating her on solving the puzzle. Like Professor Snape he found Viktor's very Slytherin way around the stipulation that he couldn't openly court her hilarious, and even apparently was meeting with the Krum's when he traveled. To her shock, he had informed her that he had admitted he was her father. She hadn't dared ask how that had gone over with Master Krum.

The letters were a revelation for her, her father was brilliant and not the psychopath she had always been told he was, his moral compass was off, certainly, and she realized he could go rather dark. He had murdered, she knew he was far from a good wizard, but he was an excellent pen pal and he was very open to talking with her about anything she brought up. He didn't dismiss her opinion, but rather debated with her, she felt respected and hoped she made an impression on him. They argued magical theories, morals, and laws she felt he should try and push through the ministry with his influence. Shockingly he listened to her on a few, although all were struck down by Dumbledore and his majority of supporters in the Wizengamot; but she was impressed he tried, a few he hadn't agreed with at all.

He wasn't always happy with her though, Hermione had also caused a huge scene a month into school. She had found three seventh year Slytherin girls, including Pansy Parkinson, hexing a second year Muggle born Hufflepuff in a corridor one night when she was returning from a lesson with Professor Snape. She had turned the three girls into chickens and they ended up staying that way because she refused to tell Professor Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore, and even Madam Pomphrey the counter jinx.

The Headmaster threatened her with detention or expulsion and she threatened to tell the wizarding world that Muggle borns were not safe under his care. The little second year had been taken to St. Mungos after being attacked by three older students she was in such bad shape. To her shock, Madam Pomphrey of all people, came to her defense as did her Head of House, Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall had said that a true Gryffindor would have done exactly what Hermione did and although human transfiguration was certainly out of bounds, given the state Hermione had found the second year student in, her temper simply had gotten ahead of her.

When the headmaster demanded where she learned the hex Hermione had smiled and told him she had learned it in Bulgaria from Viktor. They used it in his school when students acted dishonorably. She saw Professor Snape nod slowly and quickly back up her story saying Karkaroff had taught it and that he would contact Drumstrang for the counter jinx.

The girls stayed chickens in the hospital wing for three days. Which was how long it took Professor Snape to figured out a counter jinx because Hermione had made the hex up herself, and even after he had raged at her, she had refused to tell him how to counter it either. He also must have sent a letter to her father about the incident because her father seemed to agree with Professor Snape and dressed her down thoroughly for bringing attention to herself, however, he applauded her on the spell.

Harry had spread the story around Gryffindor tower and Hermione was treated like a hero. By the time the story made it around the school she had most of the younger muggle born students following her around and telling her about all kinds of mistreatment they were receiving. She had been so upset that she had asked Harry to activate Dumbledore's Army to start protecting the underclassman and teaching them how to use shield charms. All but Ginny and Ron Weasley answered the call.

Within a week every Muggle born in the school could produce some form of Protego and Professor McGonagall was allowing them to use her classroom to teach anyone who needed help with the spell. Some half blooded students joined in the classes as well. Professor Snape had predictably refused to let Slytherins join what he called a useless class, and was rather livid at Hermione for a few weeks because she had basically made Professor Dumbledore her enemy. However, Draco had whispered that Professor Snape had been down right terrifying over the incident and the Slytherins were all in detention and if anything happened again, and they were caught, they had been told they would be tossed out on their little arses to finish their education elsewhere.

 **OooOOoooOOoooO**

Hermione was continuing their lessons in dueling and magical theory with Professor Snape, although without telling Professor Dumbledore, obviously. Thankfully the old bugger was gone more than he was at the school, and whenever he left, Hermione would get a summons from Professor Snape. He had even started teaching her Latin and instructed her on how to create her own hexes, charms, and spells. Saying that since she had done so well with the chicken hex he wanted to see what else she could come up with.

The shock was that Harry Potter had been invited after the incident with the muggle born student and accompanied her. He was now perfecting his Occlumency under Dumbledore's nose and after seeing Hermione duel Draco at one of the meetings he had demanded to learn everything Professor Snape had taught Hermione and she was proud that he excelled at dueling.

In fact, Professor Snape and Harry spent so much time together, that Harry was being deliberately obnoxious in class just to get 'detentions' so that he could spend more time working on learning all the spells Hermione knew.

 **OooOOooOOoO**

The fall passed with them meeting in Professor Snape's classroom whenever Dumbledore was gone and studying together in the Library every day or night. If people had found it odd that Draco Malfoy was studying with two Gryffindor's it quickly passed when three Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff, and two more Slytherins joined their N.E.W.T study group. It also helped that Draco Malfoy used his influence as Head Boy to back up Dumbledore's Army in protecting muggle borns. In fact, he had raged at the Slytherins himself before Professor Snape had the chance. Three upper classman against one lower classman was beyond un honorable, and although Professor Dumbledore didn't expel the girls Draco made sure their families knew, and since their families followed the Dark Lord, and he had made muggles off limits, she wasn't surprised when all three girls were pulled out of school by their fathers.

In fact, he had raged at the Slytherins himself before Professor Snape had the chance. Three upper classman against one lower classman was beyond un honorable, and although Professor Dumbledore didn't expel the girls Draco made sure their families knew, and since their families followed the Dark Lord, and he had made muggles off limits, she wasn't surprised when all three girls were pulled out of school by their fathers.

Ron had continued to ignore them both, which was fine with her. He would have been useless in a study group anyway. He spent all of his time either sneering at her and Harry or snogging Lavender Brown. Ginny was also still refusing to talk to either of them, Harry, who was still upset at Ginny, didn't care. When they both refused to help out with Dumbledore's Army in training the muggle borns and students who asked for help, most of the DA started to avoid them too.

Hermione was rather sad that they had lost two friends, but she supposed if Ron and Ginny could be so petty, it really didn't matter. And after all, Ron had turned on Harry before. Harry seemed unwilling to forgive the ginger this time. Plus, he actually got along with Draco Malfoy once they settled into the idea of not hating one another. It would seem age had matured them both, and as Harry said, if Hermione trusted that Draco was not evil, that was good enough for him.

Hermione was grateful for the extra students in the study group for another reason too, it put some distance between her and Draco, Harry wasn't stupid, he knew something was going on with them, and it wasn't just friendship. Draco had, after the first month of school passed, given up on trying to woo her, and settled back into the comfortable friendship they had shared over the summer. However, he managed to always walk her to their classes and she caught more than a few heated looks from him.

The problem was she was finding that she liked Draco, rather a lot. And it wasn't the same type of 'like' she had for Harry or Viktor. If he touched her she would get all tingly and they would have spectacular arguments over things and didn't hold back when dueling one another. Professor Snape had more than once had to separate them. She couldn't explain it, the blond wizard just got under her skin and Draco seemed to love nothing more than to irritate her. And the great prat knew exactly which of her buttons to push. Harry after a bit had just started laughing at them and making snide comments.

 **OoOooO**

One night towards the beginning of winter they were taking a break from dueling and Draco was as usual pricking at her over the fact that she kept stumbling over robes, with Harry hiding his laughter. Hermione had told Narcissa that she would have to keep dressing in her usual manner or it would look too suspicious, so she still had her slightly larger robes, and she did indeed trip over them when dueling. Professor Snape wouldn't let her shorten or change them saying that she had to be able to duel in whatever she was wearing at the time. But tonight he wasn't there as he had some third years in detention and it was just the three of them in the training room.

After the third comment Hermione completely lost her temper and to the shock of both wizards stood up and yanked off her too large school robes to reveal her Muggle jeans and a rather skimpy silk cami top.

"That's it Draco Lucius Malfoy! You and me, let's go!"

Harry whistled and twirled his wand. "Merlin Hermione, is that even a shirt?"

She looked down frowning and then glared at her best friend. "What? Do boobs distract you? That could be problematic in a duel."

Harry held up his hands in surrender. "I can happily say that I am not distracted by your boobs, Mione'."

Hermione snorted and turned to glare at Draco who looked dumbfounded. "You wear that under your robes?"

Hermione glared at him. "Yes, and? Professor Snape said we had to be able to duel in whatever we had on. Go ahead, take off your robes and let's see who ends up on their arse this time?"

Draco gave her a calculated look and then grinned. "Fine. But how about we make this a little more interesting, whoever wins gets a favor."

Hermione paused watching the smug blond wizard. "What kind of favor you Slytherin?"

Harry chortled as Draco shrugged. "Any kind of favor, or request."

Hermione shook her head. "Oh no, I want it spelled out, no open ended requests or favors."

Draco narrowed his eyes and then smirked. "Fine, I want a kiss."

Harry sat up his eyes narrowed but waited to see what Hermione would do.

She threw back her head laughing. "Fine, I want you to have to stand up in the middle of the Great Hall during dinner and declare your utter devotion to Professor McGonagall."

Harry burst into laughter and fell over as Draco sucked in a breath and raised his wand. "Oh, you will pay for even thinking that, Granger."

Hermione raised her own wand and smiled. "On three, first to fall down."

The duel was still going twenty minutes later and Harry was not honestly sure what spells the two threw off at one another, but he knew that they were not messing around because chunks of the dungeon room around them were flying as spells flew by, mostly Hermione's. She was out for blood. Harry sat with his strongest shield and watched in awe as the two battled it out. He was starting to worry that they might actually end up in St. Mungos when Draco doubled down and finally made it through Hermione's shield sending her flying. But to Harry's shock before she hit the floor she hit Draco with a curse from her left hand without even using her wand, he had no idea how, and Draco went flying too.

When Professor Snape came storming in it was to find them both bleeding and glaring at one another from their spots on the floor.

It was a tie.

"What in the name of Salazar Slytherin is going on in here? Hermione put some bloody clothes on!"

Hermione flushed and whisked her robes over putting them on but glared at Draco as she did because he leered at her.

"Draco started it," she said petulantly.

Professor Snape's fingers went to the bridge of his nose. "Potter? Any reason you were just going to let them murder one another?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, I was rather interested to see who won."

Professor Snape glared at the boy. "Why?"

"Draco would get to kiss her if he won, and Hermione was going to make him declare his undying devotion to Professor McGonagall during dinner if she won."

Professor Snape turned to look at Harry Potter before he shook his head. "And who won?"

"Tie," Harry said with a grin. "Just as Draco finally sent her flying she got him with some hex and they both landed on their arse at the same time."

Professor Snape shook his head looking between a now rather embarrassed Hermione and a smug Draco.

"If Hermione went flying first, Draco won," Professor Snape said decisively to Hermione's outraged gasp.

Harry's eyes went wide and he stood up. "Um, I think I will be going now."

Professor Snape snorted and turned to storm out of the room as well.

Hermione jumped as she was yanked up and Draco glared at her his eyes a bit wild. "You almost took my head off with some of those spells you hellion!"

She raised her chin. "And?"

He was breathing heavily but he smiled. "Bloody turn on."

"You're twisted, Malfoy."

He smirked and then surprised her by cupping her face gently. "You owe me a kiss."

Hermione felt her heart start to beat out of her chest. "So take it then."

Draco's nostrils flared and then he lowered his mouth and kissed her hungrily, he wasn't gentle, but he also wasn't aggressive. It was a mix of desire Hermione had never experienced, when he pulled away she was breathing hard and her eyes were wide with shock. She hadn't wanted the kiss to end!

He nodded at her and turned around grabbing his robes and left without another word.

Hermione sank down onto her bum and stared after him with a churning stomach and tingling lips. She wasn't sure how long she stayed on the floor before she got up and went to bed.

Blimey, Draco Malfoy had knocked her socks off.

 **OoOOooooO**

Severus stalked into the study and looked at the man in front of him with revulsion. "Your daughter and my godson got into a duel tonight."

The Dark Lord looked up with a smirk. "Obviously she lived or you would be dead."

Severus threw himself down into the chair and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I think she likes him."

This caused his Lord to pause in his reading and look up more interested. "You think? What makes you think this?"

Severus smirked. "She could have used her talisman and out matched him but she never did, it ended with him sending her flying. Before she hit the floor she knocked him over with a spell from her wandless left hand, nice bit of wandless magic, but nothing she isn't capable of without her talisman. Potter declared it a tie as they were dueling to see who fell first."

"What were the terms?" The Dark Lord asked curiously.

Severus fiddled with his robes. "Draco demanded a kiss."

"He did what?"

Severus looked up and nodded. "He demanded a kiss. Your daughter was going to make him stand up in the Great Hall at dinner and declare his everlasting love to Professor McGonagall."

At this, the Dark Lord threw back his head laughing, still a frightening sight to the Potions Master. "I half wish she had bested him just to see that, but you say he won?"

Severus shrugged. "And kissed her."

The Darkest wizard he knew went a bit green. "Could do without knowing that. Do I have to hex him?"

Severs Snape smirked. "I bet he is worried you might, let him stew on that. But, no, she told him to take his kiss and he kissed her and left and she stayed in the room for a bit before leaving looking a bit dazed."

The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes and then sat back pinching the bridge of his nose, he had a nose to pinch as he was currently Tom Riddle and not his dictator persona, which was how he now thought of his snake body thanks to his daughter's cheek.

"Merlin, suddenly having a daughter became more complicated. If she tells me about this in a letter what am I supposed to say back?"

Severus almost laughed at the man's discomfort but thought better of it. "I highly doubt you will hear about this from her. I just wanted to point out that she could have called on the magic of her talisman and did not. Of course, I never let her do that when dueling because I want her core to expand properly still, so perhaps she forgot. Also, she could have injured Draco or herself. You might want to reprimand her for that. Hermione, particularly, seemed to be out for blood."

The Dark Lord snorted but smiled. "My daughter? Forgetting something?" He asked addressing the first part and not the latter, clearly, he liked that she was out for blood in a duel.

Severus nodded his eyes filled with mirth. "And that is why you might not want to hex Draco, I think she rather wanted to be kissed."

The Dark Lord groaned. "Leave, I can't stomach this discussion."

Severus stood up and nodded keeping his laughter to himself. Besides, he wanted to tell Lucius and Narcissa what had happened tonight. The memory he had gotten out of Potter was rather priceless and too good not to share.

"Should I not leave the memory? I requested it from Potter so you could see the duel."

The Dark Lord hesitated. "Nothing of this kiss is in it?"

Severus looked affronted. "I did not watch him kiss her."

"Fine, leave the duel and get out. You are far too amused by this and I can't guarantee I won't crucio you for it."

Severus nodded leaving behind a vial of the memory he had gained from Harry Potter and left quickly heading to another elegant study.

 **OoOOooOO**

"Ah, Lucius. Just who I wanted to see."

Lucius looked up surprised but poured another glass of fire whiskey. "What the bloody hell are you doing here on a school night?"

Severus smirked. "Well, it has to do with your son and goddaughter deciding to try to destroy a portion of my rooms tonight."

"I beg your pardon?" Lucius asked raising an eyebrow in shock.

Severus nodded. "You damn well should. Those two went at it like Niffler's in a Gringotts vault. Could have injured themselves and didn't give a fig."

Lucius threw back his head laughing. "Who won?"

"It was technically a tie but I gave the win to your son as he did send her flying first."

"If she went flying first how was it a tie?" Lucius asked curiously.

Severus smirked. "She knocked him on his arse as she was flying through the air and they both landed on their arses at the same time, the duel was to whoever hit the ground first." He took a long sip of his drink. "I think she will always get the last word in any argument they have."

Lucius shook his head. "I think we should view this, let me call Narcissa and we can use my pensive."

Severus grinned. "He won a kiss and she gave it to him."

Lucius eyes went wide at that and called out for his wife who rushed in looking curious.

"Lucius why are you shrieking at me like I am a house elf-" she paused as she saw the grinning Severus. "Oh, Severus I didn't see you there, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Lucius shook his head. "Our son kissed Miss Granger after a duel."

Narcissa smiled widely. "He did what?"

Severus laughed. "Get the Pensive, I didn't watch the kiss but I got the memory of the duel from Mr. Potter who witnessed it, and I must say, those two have tempers on them."

Narcissa snorted softly as she took a seat watching her husband pull out the pensive. "She had to have let him win."

Severus nodded at her his smile growing. "Of course she did, although I doubt she will admit it."

Lucius sighed heavily. "Well come on then let's see this duel."

When it was over Narcissa had her hand to her mouth horrified and Lucius was grinning. "They could have been injured!" Narcissa said angrily. "Our son tried to injure his intended, Lucius I won't stand for it!"

Severus waved her off. "Oh stop Cissy, she can more than defend herself and she wasn't throwing stinging hexes at him. Most of the missing chunks of my walls are from her spells, not his."

Lucius nodded at this his face thoughtful. "Rather accomplished duelers and that Potter had a strong shield spell."

Severus shrugged. "They are adequate."

Narcissa sighed but stood up her face fierce. "Hmm, I am off to write a letter to my son."

Lucius grimaced but kissed his wife. "Don't be too hard on him dear."

Severus smirked folding his arms. "Well, after all that mess, this has turned into a satisfactory evening."

Lucius glowered at him. "You're just pissed they took chunks out of your walls."

Severus nodded his eyes narrowed. "And now both of the little delinquents will be reprimanded by their parents."

"You told the Dark Lord about this?" Lucius asked shocked.

Severus nodded firmly. "Of course I did."

"Does my son know you planned on doing that?"

Severus picked imaginary lint off his frock coat. "I possibly mentioned I had to check in with our Lord tonight."

Lucius shook his head leaning back. "Draco is probably pissing himself in fear. Rather awful of you as his godfather after the boy finally gets to kiss her."

"Lovely image," Severus said with a sneer before standing up. "Well, I had better head back and make sure he cleans up after himself and remind him next time he wants a kiss, to achieve it without destroying my walls."

Lucius raised his glass to him in a mock toast. "As ever my friend, your ability to terrorize your young charges knows no bounds."

Severus gave an elaborate bow and left with his robes billowing to Lucius chuckling.

* * *

 **Notes:**  
Technically a bit of a filler chapter to move the story along. Hope you enjoy it.  
Find me on Instagram: CrystalJeanRed  
However, if you have facebook, I am being featured in a group for an MTP (Meet the Pen Name) this Friday. I did a video interview yesterday. The group is Granger Enchanter's Survivors. It's a lot of fun with many other fanfiction authors hanging out in the midst of it all. I'd be happy to see some of you in the group. :)

Chers,  
Cjean


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However, the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter:_ _ **The Great Escape; Boys Like Girls**_ _ **  
**_ _Lyrics: Throw it away._ _ **Throw it away.**_ _ **Forget yesterday we'll make the great escape.**_ _ **We won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyway.**_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 18  
The Great Escape**

 _He smirked and then surprised her by cupping her face gently. "You owe me a kiss."_

 _Hermione felt her heart start to beat out of her chest. "So take it then."_

 _Draco's nostrils flared and then he lowered his mouth and kissed her hungrily, he wasn't gentle, but he also wasn't aggressive. It was a mix of desire Hermione had never experienced, when he pulled away she was breathing hard and her eyes were wide with shock. She hadn't wanted the kiss to end!_

 _He nodded at her and turned around grabbing his robes and left without another word._

 _Hermione sank down onto her bum and stared after him with a churning stomach and tingling lips. She wasn't sure how long she stayed on the floor before she got up and went to bed._

 _Blimey, Draco Malfoy had knocked her socks off._

 **OoOOOooOOooOO**

As winter settled over them and Hermione realized that Harry would have to stay behind at school during the Yule holidays she approached Professor Snape with a plan, knowing he would help her. Although Professor Snape would never admit it, he actually respected Harry Potter, Harry had thrown himself into occlumency and mastered it and was becoming an incredible dueler and to the shock of everyone picked up Latin and spell creation quicker than any of them. So when she met with him she wasn't surprised that he agreed with her that Harry would not be safe in the castle.

"I want Harry to know about my parentage, you said yourself his Occlumency is superb," she said chewing on her lip. "I think it's time he knew."

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at her his face impassive. "You would reveal who your father is?"

Hermione flushed and fidgeted. "Just everything about my mother and who the Malfoy's are to me. I think that will be enough of a shock for now."

Professor Snape leaned back and inclined his head. "You wish to take him to the Manor with you for Yule break." It wasn't a question but a statement and he was smirking at her.

Hermione glared and nodded fiercely. "Yes, I do, and if that is not convenient then I will stay here with him. I won't have him used by Dumbledore or locked in Headquarters somewhere."

Professor Snape sighed. "Your father has already mentioned that we will have to protect him somehow, he is welcome at the Manor with you over the holidays. However, there is no way for me to help with this issue without raising too much suspicion with Dumbledore. So this will be something you two will have to figure out. I can only tell you that someone from the Order will be meeting Harry at Kings Cross and escorting him to a secure location if he refuses to stay here for the winter holiday."

Hermione snorted and glared at the wall over his head. "Fine, I will just make an untraceable portkey to Malfoy Manor. Please inform my godparents that I am bringing Harry Potter for Yule."

Professor Snape inclined his head and then said calmly. "Your necklace is an untraceable portkey, simply hold it and think of a location. It would even allow you to apparate through the weaker wards on the train, once it has stopped at the station. I suggest you do so because I am sure multiple Order members will be waiting for Mr. Potter as soon as you hit the platform, you as well I imagine."

Hermione looked affronted and then said stiffly. "We are over age, he has no right to kidnap us."

Professor Snape shrugged his face unchanged by her anger. "No, he does not, but as we have said, he believes he is above the law. For the greater good and all that."

Hermione snorted and turned on her heel to storm out.

"Have you told your betrothed that you are bringing another wizard home with you?" Snape asked as she reached the door.

Hermione paused and then groaned silently: Draco! She had forgotten about that, he would be livid. "I will deal with that after. I think it will be better to ask for forgiveness than permission in this case," she said not turning around as she heard his soft laughter.

 **OoOooOoOoO**

Harry was surprisingly calm the cold stormy night she finally revealed one of her secrets to him. They sat in the warded classroom as she showed him the spell Viktor had used to figure out her parentage. He went pale as she explained Dumbledore's part in it all and assured him that he could see it all in a pensive. Then she sat and waited for him to digest it all, watching him pace.

"The Malfoy's are your godparents?"

Hermione nodded. "Cissy is amazing, Harry, and Lucius is actually rather witty. I spent the second half of my summer there, I am sorry I didn't tell you before."

Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair looking angry but it was thankfully not directed at her. "He killed your mother in cold blood, Hermione."

She nodded a tear slipping down her cheek. "I know."

Harry shook his head and walked over to punch the wall. "He tried to make you a squib!"

Hermione frowned at her friend and walked over to heal his bleeding hand, banishing the blood on the castle wall. "Yes, he did." She transfigured her hair ribbon into a bandage and wrapped his hand.

"You know who your father is and are not telling me." It was a statement, not a question.

Hermione sighed. "I can't tell you. Please trust me that if I could I would. My life would be in grave danger if you knew."

Harry hissed and turned to glare out the window. "Everything we have been told is a lie, isn't it. He left me to live under the stairs, he tried to make you a squib, and he kills in cold blood too."

Hermione nodded. "I have learned the world is a lot more grey, Harry. I can't paint either side as right when it really comes down to it. Both, I have found, did atrocious things."

Harry nodded but was glaring at her. "Did the side of the light ever go after Muggles?"

She flinched. "No, I suppose not, but they went after anyone who dared associate with someone they deemed undesirable, and they threw Sirius away like he was trash without even giving him a trial."

Harry was breathing hard and she waited for him to calm down. Eventually, he did and nodded absently before sinking down in a desk. "So if you are finally telling me some truths, how about you tell me what is going on with you and Draco?"

Hermione made a face and then sighed in resignation, he would have to know. "He is my betrothed. The contract is not set in stone so don't go spare. I have the choice to refuse his suit if I wish, and he is upset because Viktor made it so that he couldn't openly court me like he wanted too by making everyone believe we are in an understanding. Apparently, it would be bad form for him to be courting me when it is assumed Viktor is. I have a bad feeling those two will be dueling over the break. I am sure Viktor and his parents will be attending all the Holiday balls. I got a letter from Viktor saying he was looking forward to seeing me over Yule just today."

Harry's eyes went wide and then he laughed heartily. "I like Krum, that was rather brilliant of him to out maneuver a Slytherin." He paused looking at her curiously, "do you want to court either of them, Hermione? What about your muggle parents? What do they think about all this?"

Hermione frowned and knew her pain and depression over this topic was plain on her face at Harry's worried look. "They had to be obliviated by Professor Snape, and he keeps having to move them because Dumbledore is searching for them to use against me. Dumbledore had put a compulsion spell on them and the house that Snape was able to break but my parents didn't want to abandon me." She wiped more tears and gave Harry a watery smile. "They are happy and well, traveling actually, they think they are retired and have all the funds they need to see the world. I think they are in Asia right now but I don't ask. It's better for me not to know where they are. Maybe someday I will see them again, but truthfully, given what I know about Dumbledore, until he is dead they are not safe."

Harry nodded his face angry but thoughtful. "What will I do, Hermione? The Order will be waiting for me when I get off the train, and staying here means I will not be able to avoid Dumbledore, it has already been hard to do this year."

Hermione nodded. "You need to build up a resistance to truth serum, Draco and I have. Professor Snape will help with that, and I have a portkey we can use to get us off the train safely if you want to join me for the holidays."

Harry stood up in shock. "At the Malfoy's, they would accept me?"

Hermione chewed her lip and nodded before she said truthfully. "Draco won't be happy, although you two have a truce he sees you as a threat."

Harry sank back on his heels humor showing on his face. "What? Really?"

Hermione nodded waving him off. "Stop grinning, he sees any wizard as a threat, you more so due to our friendship."

Harry threw back his head laughing and rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Oh, this will be priceless. Alright then Hermione, I would love to spend the holidays with you."

Hermione snorted but felt relief rush through her and ran forward to hug Harry. "Good, I was so worried. Don't mention anything and keep away from Dumbledore. I honestly am shocked he hasn't forced a meeting with you yet."

Harry shrugged. "He said that I had to get a memory from Slughorn before we met again, I haven't bothered. You already told me what he wants me to find out is useless anyways."

Hermione nodded, she had forgotten that, "Oh right. Well, let's not look that gift horse in the mouth and just keep our heads down until we are out of here."

Harry grimaced. "But what happens when we return after the hols, Hermione? He will be livid."

Hermione shrugged. "Who cares, he can't harm us, you will be immune to veritaserum by then, and we will make sure that we are ready for him. We can brainstorm over break."

Harry nodded and then sighed. "I wouldn't put it past him to try to use an unforgivable on us."

Hermione nodded. "I know, Professor Snape said that he was going to start working with us to throw off the Imperious Curse. Although, I am protected from it." She pulled out her necklace and smiled softly. "It was my mothers, she gave it to my father so that it would burn when she went into labor, and they both put all kinds of enchantments on it. One which makes me much me immune to the Imperious Curse, my mind is protected from magic."

Harry smiled at her his eyes soft. "I am glad you have something of hers, Hermione."

She nodded and looked at her friend sadly. "I am sorry you have nothing from your mother."

Harry shrugged not meeting her eyes. "I have my father's cloak and the map, Professor Snape gave the map back to me by the way and explained you had it taken, thanks for that."

Hermione gave a regretful smirk, "Sorry Harry."

He snorted grumpily. "No, you are not. Anyways, between my cloak and the map I am sure we can get out of here, what do you reckon? Can we apparate?"

Hermione grinned still holding her necklace. "We could but they can trace apparition so that is a pain, but we don't have to, this is an untraceable portkey too, I just have to wish where I want to go."

Harry whistled his eyes going wide in appreciation. "Merlin, Hermione, your parents had to be pretty spectacular wizards to put so many enchantments on one object."

Hermione wiped at her eyes again, which seemed to be leaking tonight. "My mother was brilliant, Cissy told me she was top of the class in charms and DADA."

Harry shook his head. "Wicked, so, what is the plan then?"

They spent the rest of the night perfecting their plans to escape to Malfoy Manor and they had to use the cloak to get back to the tower undetected.

It was decided that they would use the invisibility cloak to board the train and be seen after it had already left Hogsmeade, this allowed them to pretend that they were both staying in the castle, and then have a cover story for how they had gotten out. A Malfoy house elf could take their trunks from their dorms and they would sit with Draco. It would cause gossip, which would ensure that the story got back to Dumbledore. All three of them, as they finally had included Draco in at least the train portion of their plans, felt it was the safest plan they could come up with. They didn't want Professor Snape to be in any way held accountable for their escape.

 **OoOOooOOoO**

The night before they would be leaving Harry grabbed Hermione and led her out of the common room to an abandoned classroom where he warded the door and looked at her a bit frantic. He was holding a letter in his hand with a crest she recognized.

"That's the Malfoy crest," Hermione said looking at him curiously. "Is something wrong?"

Harry nodded frantically. "A house elf delivered it and then took my measurements." Harry held up the parchment waving it in her face. "This is from Narcissa Malfoy assuring me that I am welcome in her home and that she will have robes ready for me so that I can attend Yule balls dressed in wizarding attire befitting the Potter Heir."

Hermione looked at him blankly, not understanding why he was so upset.

Harry groaned in frustration at her "Balls, Hermione! As in dancing?" Harry said going a bit pale.

Hermione shrugged trying to hide her smile, her friend would not appreciate her humor over this, and Harry really was an awkward dancer. "You are the last heir to a rather prestigious Pureblood family, Harry. I would assume that she is just making sure you have a proper wardrobe if you decide to socialize."

Harry nodded still looking a bit sick. "I bet that will go over well. How would I explain why I am even there?"

Hermione smirked. "We have run off together, obviously. You are attending them with me!"

Harry finally laughed and gained some of his color back. "That will definitely not go over well with either of your suitors, 'Mione."

Hermione glared at him but rolled her eyes. "I have no idea how Narcissa will explain why you are attending balls, but trust me, she will have a good explanation. Let's not fret over it."

Harry snorted but nodded scratching at his scar. "I still think we won't be able to come back, Hermione. Not if I am out and about as the Potter Heir at pureblood balls. The Order will see this as a move against them. We will be branded as traitors."

Hermione bit her lip and sat down on top of a desk. "I don't think that will sell well with the entire order." At his raised eyebrow and skeptical look she laughed. "Yes, Dumbledore can play me off as a deserter, but not you." She paused her eyes narrowing as she turned all this over in her head. "I think it's rather brilliant, actually, having you show up at balls and showing that you are your own wizard. I bet that is what Narcissa is hoping for. It makes a strong statement for you to be seen as the head of the Potter family, and you can now that you are of age." She looked up her eyes dancing with excitement, "Harry, it means you are not a child to be led around but an adult on equal footing. It's delightfully devious."

Harry sighed. "But I will be associating with known Death Eaters, Hermione."

She nodded still chewing on her lip her eyes unfocused. "It's not just Death Eaters at these balls Harry, it's everyone who is important in the wizarding world, politically I mean, and even witches and wizards from other countries. You could just as easily be cozying up to people who would side with the Order. That's why it will be so hard for Dumbledore to paint you as a deserter of the cause. Lots of people sympathetic to Dumbledore and the Order attend these functions."

Harry frowned but nodded. "So, if he calls me out for attending them, he has to call out the others too?"

Hermione looked up her eyes sparkling with amusement. "Yes, exactly, and you can send a letter to Remus and Fred and George explaining you were simply not going to be pushed into hiding like Sirius was. They would understand, and I bet they will spread that bit of information around. Again, Dumbledore looks bad, like he did over the summer when you told them he tried to lock me up. Remember the younger Order members didn't agree with that. I think most of the Order will be upset that he tried to kidnap you too."

Harry looked away thoughtfully and she could tell he was mulling this over. "You're right, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Oliver Wood all were upset when you told us about why you had left. People like Moody and Kingsley agreed, but even Molly and Arthur were a bit flummoxed that he was so adamant you couldn't be trusted on your own." Harry frowned and then shrugged. "But I am not sure we can trust any of the Weasley family after the way Ron and Ginny have been acting."

Hermione shook her head disagreeing. "Fred and George are still on your side, they send you a letter a week and even still write to me for advice on charms for the joke shop. They've distanced themselves from the whole thing. I never see Ginny or Ron getting packages from the shop like you do."

Harry's eyes went wide and then he chuckled. "That's true, what would I do without you? I hadn't even remembered that Ron threw a hissy fit just last month when I got skiving snack boxes. He said they won't even sell him stuff."

Hermione smirked. "I think they are on your side, Harry. Send them a letter once we get to the Manor, tell them you are safe and why you left. You can claim you overheard Professor Snape talking to Dumbledore about plans to keep you locked up. They'd believe that."

Harry nodded smiling in relief. "You're right, they would." He grimaced though, "but I still don't want to go to the balls."

Hermione laughed heartily. "Oh Harry, I will work with you on your waltz, you will be fine."

He grumbled as they left and Hermione had a smirk on as she parted ways with him and headed up to the dorms.

 **OoOOooOOOOooO**

She carefully packed her trunk, grateful that she was such a neat person, no one in her dorm thought twice that she was rearranging her stuff and packing things away. Harry had talked Dobby into packing for him after everyone left because it would look suspicious if his trunk was packed.

Lavender sneered at her. "Family not want you for the Holidays?"

Hermione worked to control her temper. "They did, I wanted to stay with Harry."

Lavender snorted. "I bet you are just here because Krum didn't invite you to see him."

Hermione shrugged. "Think what you like, Brown," Hermione said in a dismissive tone. "I go where Harry goes."

She warded her trunk after she had organized everything and got into bed. In the morning after the girls had left for breakfast she would pack the rest, really it was just her framed photographs and a few clothes so it wouldn't take her more than five minutes.

 **OooOoooOOooOOoO**

The next morning over breakfast she could tell that Harry was nervous. She didn't have to read his mind to know why. Harry was halfway convinced that Lucius Malfoy was going to turn him over to Lord Voldemort. The only thing keeping him from having a panic attack was Hermione. She had assured him that she would never let anything bad happen to him. He might not trust her godparents, or even Professor Snape fully, but Harry Potter trusted Hermione Granger.

Hermione bit her lip and wondered sadly if his trust would last after he learned who her father really was and that she had kept this critical information from him for over a year. It was something she didn't often think of because she had no idea what she was going to do when Harry found out. Protecting Harry might very well cost her his friendship.

Sighing she pulled him up from the table whispering to him. "Come on, we better get going."

They would walk to the platform instead of ride in the carriages after being seen heading towards the library and bidding friends farewell. Harry had the invisibility cloak in his robes and they had shrunken their warm winter cloaks.

After bidding farewell to Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot, and even Draco, who looked at her searchingly for a long moment before he pulled her to him in a hug and whispered dangerously. "Don't do anything foolish, I will see you on the train."

Hermione nodded at him, he thought she was escorting Potter to a safe house, she hadn't gotten around to informing him that her best friend would be staying with her, at his own Manor. She hadn't trusted Draco to not try and wreck their plans just to avoid having to spend his holidays with Potter. She didn't understand his jealousy but it had gotten worse since the duel and kiss. She sighed as she watched him walk away chewing on her lip.

Harry chuckled. "You're going to have to smooth things over with him for this, I still say you should have warned him."

Hermione made a face and turned around grabbing his arm and hauling him off in the direction of the library. "He is being a git, I am not sure how many times I can tell him that you and I are practically siblings."

Harry grunted but smirked. "The bossy sister I never wanted," he said dramatically.

Hermione shot him a dirty look as some third year Ravenclaws laughed as they walked by, clearly hearing him. "Oh shut it."

Once they reached the library Harry pulled out the cloak and they both ducked under it, Harry having to stoop as Hermione was so much shorter. "At least we can use the hidden pathway to Honeydukes." Harry whispered as they ducked into a passage and got under the cloak."

They made it to Honeydukes and out onto the main road heading towards the station, Harry pulled out the map muttering as they shuffled along, Hermione clearing their footprints as they walked.

"We still better hurry," she muttered distractedly. "Once the train has left I will feel a lot safer."

Harry grunted looking at the map. "Me too, Dumbledore is headed towards the library, I am guessing he will check the tower next, let's get out of here. We have five minutes to make it to the train. You don't think he will be able to get to us once we are there will he?"

Hermione shook her head. "I mentioned to Hagrid that we would visit him this afternoon and made sure to say it where Dumbledore could hear me. Plus the elves left matching trunks. If anything he will just think we are wandering the castle or out on the grounds."

Harry looked down at her in amazement. "Have I told you how brilliant you are?"

Hermione smirked up at him smugly. "Not today."

"You Hermione Granger, are bloody brilliant."

Hermione shook her head as they made the station. "Shush, let's get on board and into the compartment with Draco and his snakes."

Harry nodded and they quietly slipped onto the train behind some first year Hufflepuffs and headed to the compartment Draco had told them to meet him, he had left the door open so they could slip in and had only let two people sit with him. Hermione grinned wondering how he had ditched Pansy Parkinson and the other seventh year girls.

Once inside they sat down waiting for the train to get a bit away from the station. Draco knew they were there but they were about to give Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott the fright of their lives.

"Probably safe now," Draco said in a lazy drawl as he stood up and slammed the door to the compartment shut.

Blaise looked up curiously as Theo asked, "What are you on about, Malfoy."

Harry whipped off the cloak and Hermione grinned. "Surprise!"

Theo fell off the seat and Blaise jumped so high he hit his head on the luggage rack. "What the bloody hell?"

Hermione laughed with Draco while Harry tucked his cloak away safely and they both took off their cloaks.

Blaise was rubbing his head while Theo picked himself up off the floor. "Oi, what are you two doing here?" Blaise asked curiously.

Theo stared at Harry enviously. "Was that an invisibility cloak?"

Harry nodded. "Yep, belonged to my father."

Hermione smiled at the two Slytherins sitting down next to Harry who had sat next to Draco. "We had to make an escape," she said simply not offering any further information.

Blaise looked at her appraisingly before he nodded. "I see."

Theo just shook his head muttering about the invisibility cloak before he finally said. "That is how you get away with everything, isn't it? A bloody invisibility cloak?"

Harry laughed and nodded. "It helps."

Hermione smirked and changed the subject and when Lavender Brown walked by a little while later to see and her and Harry she grinned and waved at the stupid girl who was standing outside their compartment with her mouth hanging open gawking.

"Well, she will spread it around that we are here. Mission accomplished." Hermione said when Draco finally lowered the privacy blinds on the twit.

Draco nodded looking annoyed. "Good," he said with no further explanation.

Blaise and Theo looked on curiously but knew better than to ask. Instead, they settled into a game of exploding snap for the journey, and when they made it into the station and Draco kicked them out they left with raised eyebrows.

Draco turned to her. "You are sure you can use the portkey to get out of here?"

Hermione nodded winking at him. "Yes."

He sighed and walked forward grabbing her by the shoulders causing her heart to race and a small gasp to escape her lips. "Bloody don't do anything stupid and get to the Manor as soon as you are finished," he said his tone full of anger and frustration.

Hermione just nodded, she knew he was annoyed she hadn't shared the rest of the plan with him.

Draco looked at her a moment longer and then shocked her when he pulled her forward and kissed her quickly on the lips, his lips were hard and his eyes blazed at her. He turned, nodded at Potter and left.

Harry looked at her and smirked. "You are so going to get it when he walks in and finds me with you."

Hermione groaned and pulled out her necklace. "Oh shut it you."

* * *

 **Notes:**  
He kissed her, in front of Harry. My muse added that at the last minute. Cheeky of her if you ask me.  
Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites.  
Just to let you know I started a Tumblr: CrystalJeanRed  
I also made a Livejournal and Author Page on Facebook. My twitter is also under the same name.  
Look how organized I am, all my social media match. Is it wrong that I am rather proud I managed that?

Cheers,  
Cjean


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However, the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter:_ _ **So What; Pink  
**_ _Lyrics: Throw it away._ _ **I'm gonna start a fight!**_

 _I want to thank Tara for her help with this chapter. She was a test reader and alpha for the first draft. :)_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 19  
Of Elves**

 _Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair looking angry but it was thankfully not directed at her. "He killed your mother in cold blood, Hermione."_

 _She nodded a tear slipping down her cheek. "I know."_

 _Harry shook his head and walked over to punch the wall. "He tried to make you a squib!"_

 _Hermione frowned at her friend and walked over to heal his bleeding hand, banishing the blood on the castle wall. "Yes, he did." She transfigured her hair ribbon into a bandage and wrapped his hand._

 _"You know who your father is and are not telling me." It was a statement, not a question._

 _Hermione sighed. "I can't tell you. Please trust me that if I could I would. My life would be in grave danger if you knew."_

 **OoOOOooOOooOOooOOoO**

They arrived at Malfoy Manor without a hitch to find Narcissa waiting for them with her soft welcoming smile. Hermione rushed forward to hug the woman whom she now viewed as a mother figure.

"Godmother," she said happily before turning and gesturing towards a flushed Harry. "This is Harry Potter."

Harry snapped out of his stupor at seeing Hermione hug Lady Malfoy and walked forward to kiss the witches hand and bow as Hermione had taught him, thanking her for her hospitality. Hermione smirked and winked at him to put him at ease that he had done everything properly.

Five minutes later Lucius Malfoy swept in with Draco and Hermione rushed over to hug her godfather, causing Harry to really look gob smacked this time as the intimidating wizard hugged her back before kissing her on both cheeks and holding her away to look at her.

"More beautiful, I see."

Hermione flushed and then turned to Draco who was glaring at Harry Potter. "Be nice Draco, this really was the safest place for him."

Draco gave a curt nod but his eyes were narrowed at Harry, his face a cool mask. "What did you tell him?"

Hermione sighed heavily. "He knows who my mother is, that your parents are my godparents, and about our betrothal." Harry glared back at Draco and Hermione sighed. "You two can sort that out in private and away from me. Remember what I have said, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Harry is my best friend, and we are not romantically linked and if you do anything to harm him I will not hesitate to hex you to within an inch of your life!"

Lucius chuckled at this and cuffed his son. "He is also an invited guest so find your manners before your mother gives some to you."

Draco let out a long suffering sigh and held out his hand to Harry. "Fine, right, great. Welcome to my home, Potter."

Harry took the hand and smirked. "Appreciate that, Malfoy."

Draco then turned to look at her and she shivered realizing that apologizing might be a bit harder than she thought. "I should have told you," she whispered as he stalked towards her.

"Yeah, you should have." He said in a hard tone while Harry coughed out a 'told you so'.

Hermione peeked up at him and sighed but the moment was broken by Lucius coughing to get his sons attention and giving him a firm glare. Draco let out a heavy sigh and stepped back from Hermione who took in a breath of relief at the temporary reprieve from Draco's annoyance.

Harry was still grinning at her. "For the record, Malfoy. I told her to just tell you."

Draco crossed his arms still glaring at her as Lucius chuckled. "Witches do like their secrets," he said winking at his wife.

Hermione flushed. "Draco you would have fought me over this and I didn't want to argue with you. Please, Harry is like my brother, I would have just worried myself sick if he was not with us."

Draco rolled his eyes but gave her a slow nod. "I would have been annoyed, but I am more annoyed that you kept this from me."

Hermione felt her stomach flip as she saw the hurt cross his face and rushed forward hugging him and whispering into his neck. "I am sorry," she said sincerely. "I just figured it was better to beg forgiveness than ask permission. You are being so unreasonable about Harry. He isn't your competition, Draco."

His arms came around her and one snaked up to tangle in her hair gently pulling her away so he could look her in the eyes, she felt her breath hitch at the intensity of his stare and she was worried he really was very angry when he suddenly flashed her a cunning smirk. "What kind of begging did you have in mind exactly?" He whispered into her ear before running his lips across her cheek.

Lucius coughed and they broke apart with Hermione flushing bright red, she had forgotten the others were even in the room. Draco, however, continued to smirk and took her hand squeezing it as Harry studiously studied a tapestry avoiding the couple. Narcissa was laughing behind her hand giving her husband a knowing look.

Hermione let out a long suffering sigh and turned to Draco giving him an exasperated look. "Stop doing that you sneaky snake, you just like to fluster me!"

Draco, if anything smirked wider while Harry didn't even bother to hide his laughter as Draco shrugged. "Slytherin, we press any advantage we can find."

Hermione let out a long suffering sigh and pulled her hand out of his walking towards her godmother. "May I speak with you privately?"

Narcissa grinned. "Of course dear, Lucius will you see that the boys don't harm each other."

Hermione turned to Harry. "Will you be alright?"

Harry shrugged. "I actually am a bit tired, could I be shown to my room?"

Lucius nodded and snapped his fingers calling for an elf. "Certainly Mr. Potter you are in the family wing close to Hermione." He ignored his son's gasp of outrage and smiled at the wizard. "We also have some things to discuss with you, Cissy and I. There are some issues that we feel Dumbledore has kept from you in regards to your heritage. Your Lordship for example. We took the initiative to make an appointment at Gringotts for you."

Harry looked at Hermione clearly shocked and she shrugged. "I will go with you, I explained about Lordships to you, technically you are the head of both the Potter and Black family thanks to Sirius and how he wrote his will."

Harry frowned shifting uncomfortably his face thoughtful with a hint of distaste that was explained by his next question. "Um, can Kreacher stay here then? I don't know that I should leave him at the castle under Professor Dumbledore if I am taking over all of that. Dumbledore will know, right?"

Lucius frowned clearly confused. "Yes, Dumbledore will be made aware you have taken over your vaults and Lordship, but who or what is Kreacher?"

Hermione spoke up with a frown. "He was the last house elf of the Black family, he hates Harry though, and is particularly nasty. His life ambition is to belong to Bellatrix Lestrange" Turning back to Harry she said with distaste. "You're right Harry, he can't stay there, go ahead and call him."

Harry frowned and said in a clear voice. "Kreacher." His face was full of loathing at summoning the elf.

The elf popped in looking around before he let out a happy wail and fell to the floor. "I is in a proper home, Kreacher will serve Mistress Black."

Narcissa spoke up. "Kreacher, I am as much Mistress Black as my sister. Stand up at once." Hermione's eyes went wide as the old elf got up immediately and Narcissa glared at him. "You disrespect your master, Kreacher."

"The half blood is no master of mine!" Kreacher said defiantly.

Lucius spoke up his voice full of loathing. "You are as bad as that Dobby."

Harry glared. "Dobby is my friend and a free elf! Don't talk about him that way."

Lucius looked to Hermione who sighed turning to her friend and beseeching him. "Harry, Dobby was an exceptionally unhappy elf, you will find the rest of the Malfoy elves are very happy here. He's an oddity, to be honest."

Harry turned on her outraged. "What about S.P.E.W?" He asked hoarsely.

Hermione flinched and then said. "I was ignorant and didn't understand the covenant taken between elves and families. Kreacher is so," she waved at the elf, "well nutty because he had no wizard or witch to serve. The Krum's set me straight on all this and gave me the proper research material. Plus they had their elves all talk with me. Dobby is the exception, not the rule when it comes to elves."

Harry frowned and scratched his nose clearly not liking what she was saying but smart enough to realize he didn't want to argue with her at the moment. "Listen, I never wanted Kreacher, can't I hand him over to you Lady Malfoy?"

Narcissa frowned and then shook her head. "I would execute him for betraying Sirius the way he did. He is not a loyal elf."

Harry flinched and he saw Hermione go a bit pale. "What do we do with him then? Harry is right, we can't just leave him with Dumbledore. Dobby either for that matter, can he become Harry's personal elf if he is free?"

Lucius shrugged. "Dobby might be free but his loyalty is to Harry, I imagine if Harry asked him to swear fidelity he would." At Harry's horrified look Lucius sighed. "You can still pay him and let him wear whatever he wants, Mr. Potter. It's a covenant that goes both ways. He broke the covenant with my family when he protected you. I've never heard of such a thing, to be honest, he clearly is very attached to you."

Harry looked over at Hermione who nodded back at him with a small smile. "It's the safest thing to do, Harry. Free elves are rare, and Dumbledore could use Dobby against you. I would call him here now too."

Harry frowned. "Will he come?"

Hermione shrugged. "Has he ever not come when you called him?"

Harry, still frowning, called out, "Dobby, can you come to me, I am in Malfoy Manor."

The elf popped in shivering and grabbed onto Harry looking around panicked.

"Harry tell him you are safe!" Hermione said quickly.

Harry crouched down. "I am an invited guest, Dobby. I can't tell you much, but you are not safe in the castle anymore, and I would like you to stay with me. I want to make sure you are safe. Is that okay?"

Lucius sighed. "He will need to swear fidelity to you or he is a liability to my goddaughter, Mr. Potter."

Dobby glared up at Lord Malfoy and said in his squeaky voice. "I would be honored to serve Mr. Potter, he is a good master."

Hermione bit her lip and said softly. "Dobby, would you- I mean do you think you could be happy swearing allegiance to Harry and being a Potter elf? It would enable Harry to protect you and keep me safe. He would let you wear whatever you wished and pay you."

Dobby went totally still and then started shaking sobbing happily. "Dobby could belong to Harry Potter? Dobby would still be free to wear what he wishes?"

Harry nodded. "Sure Dobby, as far as I am concerned you can wear what you want. I just need to protect Hermione. I don't really understand it all but she thinks you will be safer as my elf and not free. But once everything is settled if you want clothes and to be free again that is fine. Just not right now when Hermione is in such danger, okay?"

Dobby nodded his eyes wide and filled with tears. "I would like to serve Harry Potter, Dobby would be honored!"

Hermione looked relieved. "And Harry would be honored to offer you his protection for that service and is very grateful to Dobby for being so loyal. Thank you, Dobby."

Harry made a face and looked at Hermione. "I have to do this?"

Hermione was pale still and her stomach was rolling with disquiet. She knew how important Dobby was to Harry but Lucius was right; if the elf wasn't tied to Harry officially her father would not allow the elf to live. "I am sorry Harry if he is a part of your house he can't betray you," she glanced at Kreacher frowning. "Well in theory."

Dobby stood up straighter. "Dobby would never harm Harry Potter or his Hermione. Dobby will always keep his masters secrets. Dobby wishes to belong to Harry Potter!"

Harry nodded but was a little green. "Right, let's do this. I just don't want Dobby locked up by Dumbledore and I want Hermione safe."

It took a few minutes and a bit of blood magic, but Dobby was tied to the house of Potter, and Harry let Hermione give him the basics on her situation after begging the elf that he could not repeat anything.

Dobby trembled looking at her very carefully before he turned to Harry and said. "She is master's sister, I protect her too."

Harry let out a deep breath. "Thank you Dobby, and you are right, Hermione is my sister. I love her and will do anything to keep her safe. I will need your help, but please don't do things without talking to me first." He cringed as he recalled how Dobby had tried to help him. "Not like you did with me my second year, okay? We value your opinion so just talk to me if you have an idea?"

Hermione nodded worrying her lower lip. "I am so grateful, Dobby, that you are protecting Harry now." She looked over at her godmother trying to make sure they had covered their bases with the elf.

Narcissa sighed and nodded. "Dobby, you are welcome to serve Lord Potter in our home."

Dobby nodded his eyes shining with happiness. "Where is my master staying? I will make sure it is prepared!"

Narcissa told the elf and Harry bent down and hugged his friend. "Thanks, Dobby. You can bunk with me if you want? Make yourself a room or something or go stay with the other elves, whatever you want Dobby."

Hermione knew Harry was worried for his friend, being back in the manor, and she was so proud of him for thinking of what would be best for Dobby. The poor elf was sobbing with happiness and hugging Harry's leg babbling his gratitude and telling him that he would stay with the other elves.

"As touching as this is, what do we do with that other elf?" Draco asked, although he looked calmer, Hermione guessed it was because of Harry's declaration to his new elf that Hermione was his sister.

Dobby still blubbering apparated away, she assumed to make sure Harry's room was prepared. They all turned to see that Kreacher was trembling and still spitting mad.

"I serve my true master," the elf said finally.

Everyone looked at him curiously and Harry cleared his throat. "Okay, who is that, Kreacher?"

The elf trembled and glared at them. "Master Regulus saved Kreacher's life and I serves him."

Hermione frowned. "Regulus died, Kreacher," she looked up at Lucius. "We were told the Dark Lord killed him for defecting," she tried not to show her pain as she said this.

Lucius shook his head. "Regulus disappeared but it wasn't the Dark Lord or any of his followers. We assumed the Order killed him when he showed up on the tapestry as dead."

Harry nodded looking uncomfortable. "It's possible."

Kreacher let out a moan and then said. "No, Master Regulus died in the cave, his cave!"

Lucius went totally still and then shot a silencing spell at the elf before any of them could say a word. Next, he bound the elf in some kind of magical cage as he glared at the elf his eyes flashing dangerously.

Harry looked appalled while Hermione gasped and Narcissa looked utterly pale, Draco looked at his father questionably but remained silent.

"Mr. Potter, Kreacher is no longer a concern to you," Lucius said his tone brokering no argument.

When Harry went to open his mouth Hermione walked over and grabbed his face looking him directly in the eye. "Please, trust me. I trust my godfather, whatever is going on doesn't concern you."

Harry frowned but nodded and then sighed. "My room then? Um, Dobby, can you take me to my room?" He then left with Dobby as soon as the elf popped in, his eyes telling Hermione he would want to know what was going on as soon as she finished her visit with her godmother.

 **OoOOoOOoO**

Hermione sighed and turned to Lucius. "Care to explain what this is all about and give me a good story to tell my best friend?"

Lucius was pulling up his sleeve and touching his wand to the runes above his dark mark. "I cannot, however, your father may enlighten you."

Hermione blew out a breath and moved to sit down waiting for her father to arrive. "And I just wanted a cuppa with my godmother," she grumbled.

Narcissa smiled and called for an elf to serve tea. "Draco dear, please go make sure that Mr. Potter does not wander back downstairs. Lucius dear, ward the room so none of our elves can enter." She sighed heavily, "Dobby either for that matter, we shall have to be mindful he is here."

Draco gave a curt nod and left after giving Hermione a long look letting her know he was not at all happy to play babysitter to her best friend.

She nodded at him and when he turned on his heel and left let out a long sigh. "He will be rather annoyed with me for a bit I fear."

Lucius chuckled after placing up the wards in the room while Narcissa rolled her eyes serving the tea, the elf had just left the tray and popped out.

It took about five minutes before her father was there in his snake skin disguise. She raised an eyebrow at him and put down her cup of tea. "Playing dictator, father?"

She watched as the Dark Lord melted away and in his place was the handsome man she thought of as her father, who smirked at her as he studied her and then sighed.

"She got prettier," he said to Lucius clearly annoyed.

Lucius nodded. "Indeed, however, I called you here for another reason my Lord."

Hermione gestured at the elf in the cage. "This is Kreacher, the last Black family elf, he was willed to Harry Potter by Sirius Black."

She watched her father frown at the elf who was glaring at him. "He seems to hate me."

Hermione shrugged. "He hates Harry and everyone else. Doesn't mind Bellatrix however, he was how you managed to lure Sirius Black out of his house to the ministry. Something I am still upset at you for, indecently," she said as she glared at her father.

She watched her father roll his eyes still studying the elf. "I am sure the list will grow, Hermione." He snapped his fingers and she let out a gasp as most of Nagini landed on her lap. "She has missed you." Was said in an aside as her father circled the caged elf.

Lucius sat down and poured himself some tea. "He claims that his true master is Regulus Black and mentioned a cave, I was forced to silence him and bind him in front of Mr. Potter."

Tom Riddle sighed heavily. "Ah yes, you simply had to invite him, daughter?"

Hermione grinned petting the snakes' head that was on her lap. "I couldn't leave him behind for the Order to mess with."

Lucius gave a small grunt but remained silent watching the elf with a frown. "Master, is it possible this is the elf you used in the cave by the sea?"

Hermione looked at her father carefully and then said. "Is that what Dumbledore is looking for? A cave? Harry said he was looking for a place you hid something by the sea."

Tom Riddle nodded absently. "Yes, it's full of infuri, perhaps we will get lucky and he shall perish. The poison that would have hidden a Horcrux at some point had I continued my plans could also kill him." Then he tilted his head and unsilenced the elf. "Do you know who I am, elf?"

Kreacher trembled glaring angrily. "You killed my master."

Hermione gave a soft gasp. "Did you?"

Her father turned and shook his head. "Regulus disappeared and when we learned of his death it was assumed the Order murdered him." He turned back to the elf frowning his eyes flashing red. "Why do you believe I killed your master?"

The elf stood up straighter. "He died in the cave, he gave me the locket and I destroyed it!"

Hermione was wide eyed as her father let out a short laugh. "That was incredibly foolish of him, it wasn't of any value." Kreacher seemed to drop, his face falling, but Tom Riddle was still staring at him his eyes now narrowed with no humor to be found. "How did you get out of the cave?"

Lucius cleared his throat answering for the elf. "If you did not ward the cave against creature magic he could have just apparated if called by any of the Black family."

Hermione watched Tom Riddle nod, his face thoughtful. "Interesting, is that what transpired elf?"

Kreacher nodded defiantly. "Master Regulus told Kreacher to return and so Kreacher did."

Hermione felt anger rush through her as she realized what that meant, standing up and pointing her wand at her father she yelled. "You left him for dead didn't you?"

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy went utterly still as their master turned to take in his angry daughter. "I did, I am no saint and he meant nothing to me."

Hermione was so angry and frustrated she was shaking. "That is despicable! You won't use house elves in such a way ever again!"

Nagini moved up her leg and wound around her until the snake was resting its head on her shoulder, Hermione was so enraged that she didn't even notice so the words out of her father's mouth stunned her.

"Ye tu Brute?" He asked in Parselmouth.

Hermione snapped out of her rage and realized she was pointing a wand at her father, her father the Dark Lord, she flushed and dropped her wand her breathing labored.

"Never raise your wand at me in company again." Her father said in Parselmouth his eyes flashing with anger.

Hermione glared right back at him. "I can't promise that. I inherited your temper," she responded in Parselmouth herself.

Lucius jumped as his Lord let out a loud laugh and she could see Narcissa was trembling with fear for her goddaughter.

"Oh calm yourselves I would not hurt my daughter." Was said in exasperation although he narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

She flushed and glared back. "Stop harming innocent magical creatures!" She yelled stomping her foot.

She watched in shock as her father gave a slight bow. "I will endeavor to not do so without your permission."

She looked at him shocked. "I would never give such permission."

"Then what do we do with this elf?" Was asked by Lucius his tone calm even though she could see his pulse almost beating out of his throat.

She sighed realizing she had just terrified her godparents and owed them an apology. "I am sorry for losing my temper," she said sitting back down and taking her godmothers' hand, Nagini still wrapped around her, the snake's tongue flicking Hermione on the neck as if to try and calm her.

Her father snorted. "Notice how she made no apology to me?"

Lucius tried to hide his smirk and ducked his head as they all turned to the elf now sobbing in the cage.

Narcissa cleared her throat. "Hermione why not let Kreacher decide his fate?"

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?"

Narcissa looked a bit ill and waved her hand. "If an elf turns against its family it is usually given clothes or executed. Dobby would have been given clothes by us if Mr. Potter had not done so first."

"Kreacher will never take clothes!" The elf cried pitifully. "Kreacher wishes to join his master."

Hermione felt her stomach turn to stone. "I- you mean let him take his life?"

Narcissa nodded her face showing her distaste. "The elf cannot be trusted and would never serve Mr. Potter, Dobby is indeed a better choice. He even gave up his freedom for Mr. Potter."

Lucius snorted, "Not that he looked that upset to do so."

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples as she thought over the suggestion. "I- I suppose Kreacher deserves to decide his own fate," she said finally.

Looking up she saw Lucius walk to his desk pulling out a dagger and then moving to the cage. "Is it your wish to die rather than swearing a new pledge to Lord Potter- Black?"

Hermione watched a transformation take over Kreacher, she had never seen the elf look so happy as it nodded eagerly. Lucius stepped forward with the knife and Hermione stood up turning her back on the scene.

"I can't watch this, can I go see Harry please?" She whispered to her godmother.

Narcissa nodded and she stood up immediately apparating them away, neither of them remembering that Nagini was still wrapped around Hermione.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
That Nagini is about to out Hermione's last secret from Harry! Bloody snake!

Thank you again for all the reviews, follows and favorites.  
This story is really challenging as it is so outside my comfort zone, but I am having such a blast writing this, so thanks for coming along on this wild ride with my muse.

Don't forget you can find me on Instagram, Tumblr and even Facebook under CrystalJeanRed :)  
I post updates for my stories as well as pictures of things that inspire chapters and random things about my crazy life. I greatly enjoy interacting with you and respond to messages and follow back if you let me know you are from FFN.

Cheers,  
Cjean


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However, the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned._**

 _Music is my muse:_ _  
_ _Song for this chapter:_ ** _Stay Stay Stay; Taylor Swift_** _ **  
**_ _Lyrics: Throw it away._ ** _That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said, okay let's talk._**

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 20  
Stay**

 _"I can't watch this, can I go see Harry please?" She whispered to her godmother._

 _Narcissa nodded and she stood up immediately apparating them away, neither of them remembering that Nagini was still wrapped around Hermione._

 **OooOOooOOOoOOOoO**

Harry turned around as they apparated into the sitting room, however, when he saw the snake around his friend he pulled out his wand. "Hermione! The snake!"

Hermione threw up a shield as Harry sent a stunner at Nagini who hissed angrily.

"Be calm, he thinks you will harm me!" Hermione said in Parselmouth, terrified Nagini would strike out at Harry.

Harry upon hearing her speak to the snake froze in place going deathly white. "Since when can you speak to snakes, Hermione Granger?" Harry said looking utterly confused and narrowing his eyes his wand still at the ready.

Hermione sighed and looked to her godmother who had her wand out and was breathing hard. "Narcissa could we have some tea sent up, and perhaps a calming drought, I have to tell him."

Narcissa nodded and apparated away.

Hermione turned to her best friend who still had his wand raised. "Harry, Nagini won't harm me, please put your wand down."

He shook his head refusing to lower his wand. "What did you come into my train compartment looking for as a first year?"

Hermione smiled. "I was looking for Nevilles' frog and fixed your glasses. Ron tried to turn his rat sunshine yellow, I told him he had dirt on his nose."

Harry lowered his wand but frowned at her confusion warring with anger on his face. "Hermione, what is going on?"

Hermione sighed. "Harry, Nagini broke through Dumbledore's block on my magic last summer. Besides a terrible headache, I woke up able to converse with her."

Harry sank down to the floor looking sick. "But, that would mean-"

"Yes, he is my father."

Harry went pale and jumped back up. "How long have you known?"

Hermione sat down in the chair wearily and patted her lap for Nagini to move. "I learned that day, and I was just as shocked as you." She gave him a pleading look. "Harry please just hear me out. He isn't who we thought he was, and he is very kind to me."

Harry stared at her before he shook his head. "You've met him?"

Hermione shrugged. "I told you that I met him with Viktor."

"But, he knows he is your father? Did he know before the snake," he waved his wand, "did whatever to you?"

Hermione nodded biting her lip before she said softly. "He has known since the Ministry Battle. He saw me in their memories. Professor Snape said he was absolutely livid and a few days later he found my Uncle. That is how I have the memories of how my mother died. Professor Snape was there and got them for me."

Harry went red with rage. "Professor Snape? So he really is a Death Eater? He sides with the Dark Lord?"

Hermione flinched at his tone and gave a slow nod. "He is my godfather too, Harry. He took a vow to protect me. I don't know the full story but Dumbledore double crossed him too. He is not loyal to the Order."

Harry looked triumphant. "I knew it!"

Hermione sighed. "Harry, Professor Snape is a good wizard. He has helped me so much and risks his life every time he goes to an Order meeting."

Harry tilted his head his breathing labored. "So Snape is loyal to Voldemort?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, he is."

Harry shook his head his anger and confusion pouring off of him, the tension in the room still thick. "And, Lord Voldemort, he- well what does he think of all this?"

Hermione frowned. "Well, he is not so happy with me right now as I just pulled my wand on him in a temper downstairs a moment ago."

Harry went totally white and looked like he might pass out. "Hermione!"

She snorted. "I know, but he isn't the Dark Lord or Lord Voldemort around me. He can change his appearance to look just like Tom Riddle. He is my father, I am not afraid of him."

Harry paused at this clearly stunned. "He can?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I am not sure if it's transfiguration but he only really uses the Snake persona with some of his followers. I called him a dictator for doing that, he said he is rather like one."

Nagini hissed. "I like him as a snake."

Both Harry and Hermione jumped and looked at the snake who settled down again watching Harry unblinkingly.

"Um, is that snake going to eat me?"

Hermione laughed shaking her head at her best friend. "No, she will not because you are my best friend and I love you." She said this in Parselmouth and watched Nagini blink before closing her eyes.

Harry shook his head clearly amused in spite of his anger. "You order around his snake?"

Hermione snorted. "No, she does as she wishes, but she won't hurt me, and hurting you would do so. I trust her, she is very sassy actually. I am sure she will spend some time talking with you too. She gets bored."

Nagini nodded her head with her eyes still closed and Harry gave a small smile before he frowned. "Um, she can understand English?"

Hermione shrugged. "She can so watch out what you say in front of her."

Harry nodded and then bit his lip looking utterly confused and exhausted. "You're a Riddle," he said finally.

Hermione shivered. "No, I am a Granger. I was raised by William and Helen Granger and they legally adopted me."

They had a bit of a stare off before Harry flushed and then said in a whisper. "And he is okay with that?"

Hermione nodded petting Nagini absently. "He is, and he is the reason my parents are safe. I have shown him my childhood. It was my father who ordered Professor Snape to convince the Order to move my parents, and he did that before he even met me. They were moved at the start of sixth year."

Harry looked up from where he had been glaring at the floor shock showing clearly on his face his green eyes large. "He did?"

Hermione nodded her face thoughtful. "He said that I probably had a better childhood than even he could have given me."

At his snort of derision, Hermione sighed. Tea arrived with Dobby who bowed and left and she put up the wards to keep elves out and after handing Harry a biscuit she asked hopefully.

"Will you just listen to the whole story before you make any decisions, please?" She couldn't hide the fear in her eyes or stop her pleading look.

Harry sighed pouring himself some tea. "I- yeah, I suppose I had better."

 **OoOOoooOooOO**

Hermione proceeded to tell Harry Potter the story of how she had found out Tom Riddle Jr. was her father and all that had transpired between the two of them since then. She left nothing out, knowing that she had to completely honest with Harry. He deserved that much at least.

"I am not saying he is totally reformed, Harry, but he is not the same wizard you met in the graveyard." She closed her eyes. "I can't explain it, he has done awful things, but I don't hate him. I love him, and I know my mother loved him very much. She tempered him and I apparently do the same. He's changed tenfold just in the little time I have known him. He even promised me just now that he would never harm a magical creature without my permission. That's what I was upset with him about, he left Kreacher in that cave to die and I lost my temper and raised my wand at him, he never lifted his wand at me." She opened her eyes and shrugged. "He would never harm me."

Nagini hissed. "Master loves his daughter, she is everything to him."

Harry sat staring at her before he shook his head looking utterly overwhelmed. "I- I think I need to process all this."

Hermione nodded looking sad. "You can decide not to remember this if you wish? Nagini has the ability to mind heal, she took this memory away from Bellatrix." Hermione frowned, "Or maybe my father did. I can remove the memory if you like?"

Harry looked up shocked. "Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione she is dangerous."

Hermione nodded. "I know, and probably will die, although I don't want to think about it. She worships my father and he barely stands her. Narcissa said she sometimes forgets who I am so they keep her away from me for my safety."

"Why is she alive then?" Harry asked his tone full of worry.

Hermione sighed heavily. "Narcissa I think, she is her sister, and Nagini managed to cure the madness, or at least the madness of Azkaban, from her. Her obsession with her 'Dark Lord', however, is pretty nauseating, and clearly, she had some kind of mental disorder before Azkaban that Nagini couldn't heal."

Nagini hissed at this but didn't move and Harry shook his head taking off his glasses and pressing his hands to his eyes. "I want to meet him, I need to see this for myself and I want to know for sure you are safe."

Hermione went very still. "Harry, you don't have to do that. He killed your parents and tried to kill you in his grief and stupidity after my mother and I disappeared."

Harry put his glasses back on and gave her an icy glare. "I realize that, and I want to talk to him. I also want Peter, he betrayed my parents."

Hermione swallowed and looked down at Nagini who had risen her head to study the wizard in front of them.

Nagini hissed. "He deserves some vengeance," the snake said in her hissing language.

Harry nodded angrily. "Exactly. I won't harm your father, Hermione, although don't expect me to like him. But I want Peter, he is the reason my parents could be killed. I want Peter Pettigrew and to meet the Dark Lord!"

Hermione stood up and then sighed holding her necklace and closing her eyes. In a flash, her father was in the room looking around curiously as Harry gasped incredulously.

"You can just summon him! Merlin Hermione, what the hell?"

Hermione sighed. "I wasn't sure it would work."

Tom Riddle looked between the two curiously. "What is this?"

Hermione sighed dramatically. "Nagini apparated with Narcissa and me, Harry assumed she was going to hurt me and I spoke in Parselmouth." She closed her eyes wearily, "so I told him everything."

Tom Riddle nodded and glared at his familiar. "I see. Am I here to remove the memory so that you do not lose your best friend?"

Hermione opened her eyes to glare at him. "Do not be so blasé about tampering with someone's memory."

Harry looked between the two in shock. "She offered but I refused," he said finally finding his voice.

"Well Mr. Potter, how can I help you? I am going to assume you requested to see me?"

Harry nodded and narrowed his eyes. "Why are you not trying to kill me? The prophecy says that neither of us can live while the other survives."

Hermione gasped and then closed her eyes. "Bloody prophecy, I had forgotten that."

Tom Riddle conjured a chair and sat down. "I think the prophecy was fulfilled the night I attempted to murder you. I did not survive and you did, when I came back I soon realized that the person I am now, is not the person I was then. So, you did, in fact, vanquish Lord Voldemort."

Harry was glaring at him and he waited for the young wizard to speak. "Your eyes are not red anymore."

"No, I suffered a case of remorse and my eyes changed."

Harry's mouth dropped open and then he said. "Hermione."

Tom inclined his head. "Yes."

"So you are not going to harm her?"

Tom Riddle snorted. "The last piece of my soul rests on her breast ready to sacrifice itself should anyone try to kill her. Hermione is my daughter."

Harry went utterly still. "The last piece? Hermione wears a Horcrux?"

Hermione was glaring at her father. "You had to tell him that? It's the only thing I left out."

Tom smirked. "I will have no secrets between myself and Mr. Potter. He means too much to you, and I think any dishonesty with him would be viewed as poor form."

Harry flushed and then said. "I want Peter Pettigrew. He betrayed my parents and I want vengeance."

Tom gave him a long look and then sighed. "I cannot let you enact the vengeance you seek. My daughter has forbidden me to allow anyone she cares for to commit murder."

Hermione let out a quiet sigh of relief and her father turned to give her a long look.

Harry, however, stood up incensed. "That's-"

Tom waved the young man off. "Not fair? I agree, however, I cannot break my word to my daughter so you can take it up with her. The elf called Kreacher took his life rather than serve you. It was witnessed by Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione let out a sad sigh and looked at Harry. "I was allowed to pick his fate, I decided to let him decided what he wished to do. He did not wish to serve you and opted to take his life to be with his real master."

Harry looked between them. "Um, should I be upset about this?"

Hermione glared at him as Tom Riddle chuckled. "My daughter is rather upset, so I would suggest you attempt to feel bad for the elf."

Hermione snorted at him and he raised an eyebrow before she looked away clearly angry and Harry looked between the two looking utterly overwhelmed. "I want a vow you won't harm Hermione."

Hermione stood up dislodging Nagini who hissed in annoyance. "Harry, no!"

Tom, however, studied the wizard before him carefully. "What kind of vow would satisfy you, young Mr. Potter?"

Harry frowned. "An unbreakable one, I read about them."

Hermione stood up with Nagini dropping to the floor to watch the show and marched towards her friend her face livid. "Harry James Potter, absolutely not!"

Tom tilted his head before he said. "I have no problem taking such a vow, however, I want everything spelled out before we enact the magic."

Harry Potter gave a stiff nod. "Hermione can do it. I want you to promise you have no ill intentions towards Hermione and will not seek to harm or murder her by your hand or another's."

Tom Riddle nodded. "If you will give the same vow, I agree. After all, Mr. Potter, you are a member of The Order of the Phoenix, and they will not hesitate to kill her at Dumbledore's bequest."

Hermione was positively shaking with rage so Tom stood up. "Calm yourself, daughter, before you curse your friend and regret it later."

She turned on him. "I should curse you for even considering this!" But it was clear by her tone that she knew she had no say over this.

She looked back at Harry pleadingly but he shook his head his eyes hard. "I also want you to assure me that Pettigrew will get his just rewards for betraying my parents."

Hermione was scandalized. "Harry!"

He glared at her. "If I can't see to my own revenge I can make sure that someone else does."

"You are asking my father to murder for you!" Hermione yelled so upset magic was crackling off of her.

Tom waved a hand and calmed her magic his face hard. "There is no reason to add that to our vow, Mr. Potter. Severus Snape had a previous claim to what you are asking for and I allowed him to seek his own vengeance last year."

He watched the wizard stare at him for a moment before he nodded stiffly. "I want his memories then."

Tom couldn't hide his surprise at this but shook his head. "You will have to take that up with Severus yourself."

Harry shook with anger but finally nodded. "Fine, let's get this over with."

Hermione shook her head. "I am not doing this vow!"

Tom smirked at the wizard before he turned to his daughter. "That is fine," he turned back to Harry Potter and gave a slight bow. "If you will excuse me for a moment I will return."

With a soft pop, he was gone smiling as he left knowing that his daughter was about to give her best friend hell.

 **OoOOOooOOooOOoO**

"Master, how can I serve?" Lucius said standing up from his reading as Tom appeared in his study.

"Find your son and meet me in Harry Potter's suite of rooms. He wishes for an unbreakable vow between us that I will not harm my daughter."

Lucius went still and then said in a soft voice. "And you will oblige him?"

Tom gave Lucius a sardonic smile. "Can you think of a better way to assure the young wizard that I am not as evil as Dumbledore claims? Besides, I am requiring the same vow from him. I think he will ask you to make a vow as well. Will you?"

Lucius nodded his head and cleared his throat. "Yes, I would. It's moot to me, I would never harm or seek to harm Hermione." He stood up moving around his desk, "We will be there momentarily."

Tom nodded and left to return to the sitting room he had just left, this afternoon had certainly taken an interesting turn.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to curse Nagini or let the snake have her favorite treat of squirrels for breakfast for the rest of her life. He supposed it would depend on if the two teenagers he had left were still in one piece. His daughter had looked ready to do some serious damage when he had left her.

He popped in and ducked a curse chuckling. "Hermione, dear, if you set the room on fire your godmother will be highly upset with you."

Hermione stomped her foot lowering her wand and turned her back on a grinning Harry who had been protected by his shield.

"I should set you on fire!" She said in frustration.

"Hermione!" Harry said horrified before he almost fell over when the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, the scariest wizard ever known, threw back his head laughing and said happily. "I'd love to see you try. Now, please mind your manners, both your mothers would be horrified by this temper tantrum you are throwing."

Harry's eyes went wide as Hermione seemed to deflate and sank down on the floor where Nagini proceeded to wrap around her. She was breathing hard and obviously trying to reign in her temper.

Tom turned to Harry his eyes dancing with amusement. "Is she always like this when she doesn't get her way?"

Harry felt a smirk play at his lips before he nodded. "Pretty much."

Hermione looked up angrily. "You are so going to get it the next time we duel, Harry James Potter!"

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
Well, there you go...  
More to come about this in the next chapter. It's pre written and should be posted next week at the latest Friday. But it is the last chapter blocked out and I need to do some serious writing on a fic fest that is due and get to Love of a Mate. The good news is both kids are in school as of next Thursday (I'm not crying, you are) that's right, lil red is old enough to be in Kindergarten. *Sobs*  
Off to cuddle him while I still can. Hope you enjoy the chappy.  
As always find me on Tumblr, Livejournal, Twitter and Instagram as CrystalJeanRed  
My Facebook Author page is CJRed

Cheers,  
Cjean


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays._**

 _Music is my muse:_ _  
_ _Song for this chapter: Uprising; Muse_ _ **  
**_ _Lyrics: Endless red tape to keep the truth confined._

 _Shout out to T **hePheonixandthedragon** for the idea for a most excellent addition to this chapter that I had not thought of. Cheers for that review!_

 _Grammarly is my beta..._

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter21**  
 **Of Vows and Men**

 _"Hermione, dear, if you set the room on fire your godmother will be highly upset with you."_

 _Hermione stomped her foot lowering her wand and turned her back on a grinning Harry who had been protected by his shield._

 _"I should set you on fire!" She said in frustration._

 _"Hermione!" Harry said horrified before he almost fell over when the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, the scariest wizard ever known, threw back his head laughing and said happily. "I'd love to see you try. Now, please mind your manners, both your mothers would be horrified by this temper tantrum you are throwing_."

 **OoOOOooO**

Hermione was not speaking to Harry or Draco. Both had taken an unbreakable vow with her looney father and Harry had taken one with her Godfathers. Her bloody father had even joked that he should have called for Mr. Krum as well.

The vow had been very simple, he had repeated exactly what Harry had demanded and nothing more, with Harry doing the same. Then Lucius had stepped forward and offered to also take a vow with Harry so that he was perfectly at ease. When Severus Snape had walked into the room do the same Hermione had been so upset that she had needed the calming drought. Severus had also agreed to let Harry see the memories of Peter's death, although he warned the wizard that it was grisly.

Draco had taken a vow with Harry and her father as well, ignoring Hermione's shriek of anger, and Draco had added onto the vow that he would do everything in his power to protect Hermione from harm. Harry and Draco had shared a long look after that with the former nodding and smiling. The two were now the best of friends.

She had stormed out of the room at the conclusion so angry she could barely see straight. Narcissa had found her with Nagini in the gardens that evening and wisely not mentioned anything. Instead telling Hermione that she would have dinner sent up to her rooms.

 **OoOoooOOooO**

By the end of the next day, Harry was apologizing for upsetting her but refused to apologize for the vow. Draco didn't even bother to do that. She had eventually started talking to Harry but refused to speak to Draco. Her father had wisely not bothered to try to talk to her and Lucius was also mysteriously absent. Professor Snape just told her to mind her own business and started working with her on throwing off the Imperius. She knew not to expect an apology from his grouchy arse.

Draco, however, was not going to put up with being ignored and after the third day of her refusing to speak with him, he cornered her pressing her against a wall and yanking her wand away his eyes a bit feral.

"How long do you plan on keeping this up?" He demanded.

Hermione glared up at him and shoved at his chest. "Give me back my wand!"

He grinned. "No! Hermione, you are mine to protect as long as the contract is in place, you have no right to be angry with me."

She huffed and stomped her foot exasperated. "And you just took a vow that never goes away and kills you instantly if you don't follow it. If we are betrothed don't you think that is something you should have spoken to me about?"

His eyes widened and he tensed. "So you aren't mad about the vow but that I didn't consult you about it?"

She shoved at him again. "I am angry at both you prat!"

She watched Draco smirk before he leaned forward and she froze, he was so close she could smell his toothpaste on his breath. He moved his head so that his mouth was just above her ear and she started to tremble. He had grown since last summer and he was overwhelming her, she shivered as his breath moved down her neck.

"Draco-"

He cut her off. "Shh, I am sorry I didn't consult you, it was a spur of the moment decision, highly out of character for me."

She gave a short nod and swallowed. "Gryffindor of you."

He snorted and she felt his lips on her neck. "Perhaps you are rubbing off on me," he whispered before he kissed her neck and pushed back glaring at her. "Now stop being a total bitch to me."

Hermione shoved him and yanked back her wand. "You are an utter prat Draco Malfoy," she said as she stomped off, missing his smirk as he turned and went the opposite direction.

 **OoOOoO**

Draco had made his point and that night Hermione started speaking to him again, which made dinners a bit less tedious for poor Narcissa. Lucius showed back up the next day and gave her a knowing look when she walked into his study finding him. "It was the only way he would ever trust me," he said simply and shrewdly.

Hermione growled making a face but had to bow to his logic so she nodded and sat down to ask how he had been. Narcissa walked in looking relieved and ordered tea. By the end of the meeting with Lucius Hermione started to feel bad that she had left things on such loose ends with her father and asked to see him.

That night her father walked into her room and gave her an exasperated look. "You hold a grudge better than your mother, just so you know."

Hermione grinned before she remembered to glare at him. "You shouldn't have done an unbreakable vow, Harry doesn't understand that you can't really die since I have a part of your soul on my necklace!"

She watched her father shrug. "I told him about that while you were busy screeching at Draco for even being there."

Hermione deflated. "Oh."

Her father gave her an annoyed look. "Hermione, this body can die and life as a spirit is worse than death."

She frowned and sank down. "You haven't spoken to me about it."

Tom moved and sat down in a chair opposite her. "It's difficult to explain really. I was aware of some things. I was able to possess that idiot to try and get to the stone. I was able to live in Nagini which is how I found Peter, with his help I managed to get into that disfigured body he dumped into the cauldron in the graveyard to get my dictator persona."

Hermione shivered and then asked, "Is it human transfiguration, you looking like this?"

Tom looked at her with surprise. "At first, yes. However the more I came back to myself, the more my body reformed. Now only pieces of the snake remain, my eyes flashing red for example. I suspect when I finally feel enough remorse to end the Horcrux you wear that will be gone."

Hermione pulled out her necklace looking at it. "I would rather you did that. I don't like that your soul is split." She looked up to see her father frowning.

"I imagine when Dumbledore is no longer a threat I could."

Hermione sighed and dropped the necklace. "You suspected he killed my mother all along, it was your rage at him that made this one, wasn't it?"

Tom nodded his eyes flashing red. "Yes, therefore I don't feel I can truly regret it until he is dead."

Hermione closed her eyes. "I hate how much death is involved. Hasn't there been enough death already?"

There was a heavy sigh from her father. "I promised that I would not lie to you. There is no way to end this without more death, Hermione. Probably on both sides. I am attempting to avoid an all-out war, and I can assure you that my Death Eaters are not out killing muggles or Order members," he paused and she opened her eyes to look at him. "Hermione, would you have them not protect themselves if attacked? Not protect their wives and children?"

Hermione went pale and then shook her head swallowing. "No, but must it always end in death?"

"Yes, sometimes it must. You are not a child, the world is not a fairy tale, and no one on that side would be jailed for killing someone on mine. We won't provoke a fight, but we won't be sending an Order member to the ministry, not while it is so corrupt."

Hermione took a deep breath and then nodded. "I understand. I don't like it, but I understand. Merlin, this is complicated. Can't we figure out some way of getting Order members to abandon Dumbledore? I am all for outing him as the cold hearted killer he is."

Tom frowned at her his face severe. "Doing so would put you at great risk, which I refuse to do."

Hermione grew thoughtful but nodded. "I will allow that my story should remain a secret for now, but you have to come to terms with the fact that it's our ace, and when I want to play it you should let me."

Her father studied her for a long moment before he stood up clearly agitated. "I will think on this. If you are speaking to me again I would like to meet with you each day for at least an hour. I think it would do us good to get to know one another while you are on break."

Hermione smiled. "I would enjoy that, how about after lunch?"

 **OoOOOOOooOO**

Harry Potter looked at the memory he was handed by Severus Snape with a mixture of defiance and trepidation. Hermione, of course, had tried to talk him out of viewing it. But, he had to, something in him was screaming for justice and this memory was proof that it was done.

He looked up at his Professor who for once wasn't sneering at him. "I took delight in killing the rat, I won't apologize for what you are about to see."

Harry shuddered but nodded. "You loved my mum, didn't you?"

Professor Snape went pale but sighed and gave a slow nod. "Astute, Mr. Potter. How did you come to this deduction?"

Harry snorted and went back to staring at the memory. "You wouldn't go after Peter for killing my father, so that left my mum."

There was a deep sigh and when he looked up Professor Snape was frowning and gesturing for him to sit. "I met her as a child, she lived very me. She was a rare beauty and a good friend."

Harry nodded taking a slow breath. "Did you realize she was a witch?"

Professor Snape tilted his head before he said. "Not at first. I watched her, too nervous to approach her, but I saw her doing magic and it always upset her sister, your Aunt. One such instance led to them having a fight and I finally got the courage to step out of hiding and defend your mother when her own sister called her a freak."

Harry flinched. "She liked that word, Aunt Petunia."

Severus gave a grim nod. "I remember."

"So, did you two date?"

Professor Snape glared at him before he nodded. "Our fifth year, actually. We were, in fact, dating when you witnessed that memory." He flinched. "Needless to say we broke up."

Harry glared at him and then sighed. "She should have forgiven you, Hermione has always said it was awful that she wouldn't give you another chance when I finally told her about that."

Professor Snape looked very angry and also very sad. "No, I was very much in the wrong. I loved her and betrayed that trust most publically."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "So she started dating my dad?"

Professor Snape made a rude noise and then said. "Seventh year, yes. They married and I became a Death Eater, with the Dark Lord funding my apprenticeship in Potions. I did what I could to try and protect her, but she was very much a Gryffindor and married to a man who took stupid bravery to new heights."

Harry glared at the man but then sighed. "And then the prophecy-"

Professor Snape cut him off. "I was the one who heard the first half of it, I ran to the Dark Lord not realizing-" he cut off breathing hard and then said. "In the memory, I have included my first encounter with Dumbledore where I begged him to protect your mother and my vow to protect you that I took with him."

Harry gasped. "You took a vow to protect me?"

Professor Snape nodded curtly. "You are Lily's son." Was all he said.

Harry swallowed hard and nodded looking down at the memory. "How can you follow him? He killed Lily, he killed my mum!"

There was a deep breath. "I have also included how I found out that Hermione was his daughter. I know that he killed Lily, it's not so simple Mr. Potter. Lily refused his offer for her life, not that I blame her as it would have meant sacrificing you. Much like Hermione, both your mothers put their child above their life. As to why I follow the Dark Lord, it is the best way I can protect you. Dumbledore had no regard for your life, nor has he ever. He handed the Potters to the Dark Lord on a silver platter. I am, in fact, not bound by my vows to him now that I know he broke his vows to me. I didn't take an unbreakable vow with the man, as that is dark magic, but a wand oath."

Harry looked up in shock. "You took a wand oath to protect me?"

Professor Snape gave a curt nod. "I did, and an unbreakable vow to protect Hermione, her father is perfectly happy to use dark magic to protect his daughter. As are you, incidentally." His eyes were shrewd as he added that last bit.

Harry flushed but didn't look away instead he raised his chin. "I would do anything to protect Hermione."

Professor Snape leaned back considering him shrewdly. "Then I would consider doing the unthinkable."

Harry frowned in confusion. "What would that be?"

Professor Snape stood up dismissing him. "View the memories, and if you still want to protect Hermione, her father is in a room off the library, the only door on the left just past a painting of a lagoon."

Harry watched the man leave and then looked at the Pensive on the lab table before he dumped the memory in and taking a deep breath shoved his head into the murky cauldron.

 **OoOOooOOOoO**

The Dark Lord looked up at a knock on his study door.

"Enter."

To his utter shock, Harry Potter walked in a large frown on his face.

"Mr. Potter, how did you know to find me here?"

Harry shrugged. "Professor Snape gave me directions. May I sit?"

The Dark Lord waved his hand at the chair unable to hide his curiosity. "And why would you be seeking me out, Mr. Potter?"

"Can you just call me Harry and I will call you Tom and we will pretend you didn't kill my parents and I haven't hated you my since I was eleven?"

To say the older wizard was shocked would put it mildly. "I suppose we can. I am sorry, by the way, if I had to list my single biggest regret it would be that night."

Harry Potter closed his eyes going pale but nodded. "Hermione told me you told her that too."

"She wants to find the best in people, my daughter. Her mother was like that."

Harry opened his eyes and nodded before he said. "She's my family. Hermione is all I have. I love her, and she has always protected me. I don't want to like you, but I have to trust you because you're her father. Does that make sense?"

Tom Riddle considered the young man in front of him and nodded slowly as pride washed over him at the boys daring. "You love her," he was silent for a moment as they gazed at each other and Tom thought about what the boy was needing from him. It was unprecedented and rash but he had to meet him halfway, so he settled himself and spoke. "I offer you a vow, Harry Potter."

Harry raised his eyes wary. "What kind of vow."

"I vow on my magic that I will not harm you as long as you love my daughter."

Harry's eyes went wide as he felt the magic flow between them. "Um, what just happened?"

Tom sighed. "It's an ancient oath. To vow on your magic is a serious matter. If I break the vow, I don't die, I will become a squib, and all it takes is a simple statement wth intent behind it to enact the magic. How are you not aware of this?"

Harry shrugged. "How do you know about it?"

Tom frowned. "Reading, I found a text about vows in the restricted section third year."

Harry grinned. "Well, Hermione probably knows about it. She was a swot too and in the restricted section that year as well. I, however, never really spent much time reading if I didn't need to or find the subject interesting."

Tom snorted. "I will get you the book. It's important information to know, wizarding vows."

Harry nodded. "All right. Why would you have just done that with me though?"

Tom sighed and steepled his hands. "It's the least I can do after what I have done."

Harry considered this for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, I want to help, I want to help take out Dumbledore."

Tom sat back a bit stunned at the venom in the young man's voice, there was true hatred there. "If you are asking to become a Death Eater I have to tell you my daughter might murder us both."

Harry went a bit green and swallowed. "Well, no, I mean I wasn't asking that. But I wanted you to know that I am not on his side, not anymore, not since Hermione showed me all that he had lied to me about on the train the first day of term this year. I am not on your side either, I am on hers. I stand with Hermione."

Tom nodded and looked a bit more relaxed. "I understand, I will endeavor to keep you informed of the situation."

Harry nodded but frowned still. "It isn't safe for her at school. He has been distracted but I don't trust that it will last. I snuck down to the infirmary when they had it out over her turning those idiot girls into chickens. I was in my father's invisibility cloak, she was late and I checked the map and found her in there with him so I wanted to check on her."

Tom looked away his face tense. "I understand your concerns, I share them. We have been keeping him busy, feeding him false leads. He thinks he has found and destroyed another Horcrux."

Harry nodded but didn't look anymore at ease. "He hates her, you could feel it. Professor McGonagall even noticed it. After Hermione left she questioned him, there is a rift there if you didn't know. McGonagall adores Hermione and she was livid that Dumbledore threatened her the way he did."

Tom's eyes narrowed. "That's interesting. Severus must have left already as he didn't mention it."

Harry snorted. "He stormed out in a rage, but I think he was just playing that off. Knowing what I do now."

Tom smirked. "He actually was livid, but at Hermione for drawing attention to herself, not over the three chickens."

Harry sighed. "Anyways they had a row, him and McGonagall. Madam Pomphrey threw them out things got so heated."

Tom rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "McGonagall, from what I remember, was a rather brilliant witch who always treated things with a certain air of fairness. Certainly, she was biased towards her house and she was rather strict but she was always fair."

Harry nodded. "I'd agree with that."

"After Severus left meetings for the Order, what was she like?"

Harry pondered this. "She kept to herself a lot actually and she is one of the few in the Order who question Dumbledore. Besides Hermione and occasionally Remus, no one ever questions anything he says."

Tom sat back before he said slowly. "Remus Lupin?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and I know Sirius wasn't happy with Dumbledore so I suspect he questioned him too."

Tom nodded slowly. "He did, frequently. Severus told me that he worried Dumbledore would find a way to get him killed."

Harry flinched and went pale but pressed on. "How long will Bellatrix live?"

Tom tilted his head back and pinched his nose in irritation before he sighed. "Not long, however, I can't allow you to end her sad life. I don't think either of us wishes to earn Hermione's ire for doing that if we can avoid it."

Harrys' eyes narrowed. "I don't trust her, Draco doesn't either."

"Nor do I, we just have to give Narcissa time to understand that her sister is a lost cause. I promise you however that once Bellatrix openly threatens Hermione, Narcissa will end her before any of us can."

Harry sighed and shivered a bit. "She shouldn't have to kill her sister, even if it is to protect Hermione."

Tom blinked before he inclined his head. "No, she shouldn't. You might mention that to a certain snake who visits you every day now."

Harry flushed. "Your snake is rather funny."

Tom smiled slightly and sighed. "It grows late, Harry. Perhaps we can continue this discussion another time? My door is always open if you wish to talk."

Harry stood up. "And you will keep me informed, about Dumbledore? And maybe not mention to Hermione what we talked about. She just forgave me for the vow."

Tom Riddle stood up and held out his hand a small smile playing across his lips. "I will not lie to her if she asks, however, if she does not know we are meeting to ask questions-," he shrugged.

Harry studied the wizard for a moment before he shook hands and smiled back. "Right, what she doesn't know she can't ask questions about, got it," and then he turned and left.

Tom Riddle stared at the closed door before he let out a long breath and whispered, "What the hell just happened?"

 **OooOOoOo**

That evening Harry had a long discussion with a snake about Bellatrix Lestrange and for the first night, he slept peacefully.

He knew where he stood now, it was with his best friend. His sister. The girl with the buck teeth and bushy hair who had been saving his life since first year and had never forsaken him. Hermione was his family and he would be hers.

She needed a big brother to look after her. He wasn't at peace with the fact he now sided with a dark wizard, but he was completely at peace that he knew without a doubt that said dark wizard sided with Hermione.

It was an odd fellowship he supposed. But ultimately there was one goal for him. Keep Hermione alive. If that meant he had to play nice with her father, he would.

How much things had changed in such a short time. He was no longer afraid of Lord Voldemort, he was terrified of Albus Dumbledore.

His primary goal now was to figure out a way to talk Hermione into not going back to Hogwarts, he'd have to recruit Draco and probably both Hermione's godfathers for this goal. But he knew with every fiber of his body that Hermione wasn't safe anywhere near Dumbledore. He figured with all the Slytherins in the house they should be able to come up with some kind of plan.

If he had to stun her and lock her in the library here he would. It was his turn to protect Hermione Jean Granger, and he wouldn't fail at it. He owed her far too many life debts. And he was relatively sure he could keep her alive, after all, he had a pretty devious snake on his side who loved Hermione as much as he did, and three powerful wizards plus one worried fiance.

Hermione wouldn't know who to blame and he was obnoxious enough to admit the idea of getting one over on Hermione was intoxicating. Operation: Keep Hermione away from Dumbledore was a go.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

So sorry it's a day late, I tried to kill myself by tripping on my oxygen line this week and let me just give a friendly public service announcement: Rib injuries suck!  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. A lot is going on and I hope it transitioned smoothly. I want to personally thank everyone for the love you are showing for this story. It has been so fun writing something so out of character for me. I also get such a kick out of your reviews, it's a really bright burst of joy when my email dings with your thoughts on chapters, so thank you!

Cheers,  
Cjean


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However, the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned._**

 _Grammarly is my Beta; all mistakes are mine. I own em, you can school me in PM, and I will fix em.  
Duchesse of the Depraved is my Alpha and caught a great loop hole for me, thanks love._

 _Music is my muse:_ _  
_ _Song for this chapter: **Walkashame; Meghan Trainor**_ _ **  
**_ _Lyrics: **Oh my God, I put my pants on inside out, I couldn't tell cause the lights were out. I beat the sunrise again.**_

 _(Why this song? Because if I were Harry, I would be drunk and doing the walk a shame after this chapter! Cheers….)_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 22  
A Thief, A Thief!  
**

 _Harry knew where he stood now, it was with his best friend. His sister. The girl with the buck teeth and bushy hair who had been saving his_ life since first _year and had never forsaken him. Hermione was his family and he would be hers._

 _She needed a big brother to look after her. He wasn't at peace with the fact he now sided with a dark wizard, but he was completely at peace that he knew without a doubt that said dark wizard sided with Hermione._

 _Hermione was a bit late to breakfast and just as she entered Draco was storming out. She looked over at Harry with a raised eyebrow to find him snickering._

* * *

"What did you do?" she asked taking her seat and piling some fruit and eggs onto her plate.

Harry shrugged still laughing as he sipped his juice. "Me? I did nothing, his mother on the other hand just informed him that the Krum's would be here tonight and stay for the rest of Yule."

Hermione frowned putting some jam on her toast. "Why would he be upset that the Krum's will be here?"

Harry laughed loudly, and she looked up glaring at him, but he shrugged unable to hide his mirth. "All of the Krum's, specifically one who is courting you."

Hermione blew out an annoyed breath. "We are not courting," she said tersely.

Harry continued to laugh. "Sure, tell him that. You're coming with me to Gringotts today still right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded but didn't speak to him because he was snickering at her and she didn't want to deal with him before she had her first cuppa. Not soon after, Harry gave her up for a bad job and left, probably to find Draco. She looked up as someone walked into the room and sat down and was shocked to see her father, impeccably dressed as usual and frowning at her.

"Good morning father. What did I do now?" She asked smiling at him.

"Refused to stay home today, obviously."

Hermione worked not to laugh because he did not look amused with her. "Did it not occur to you lot that if, as we suspect, Dumbledore has been stealing from Harry, you will need me there to keep him calm?"

Her father leaned back crossing his arms and rolled his eyes. "Yes, actually, daughter, it did. Hence why you are being allowed to go. However," he said sternly, "there will be security measures in place."

Hermione waved the hand holding her toast. "Okay, please enlighten me."

This earned her a glare. "You all will be polyjuiced, you will conduct this business in private, and re apply your disguise before you leave again. If a problem arises that requires my presence with the Goblins, send your Patronus at once. If for any reason there is a situation in Diagon Alley you will apparate yourself and Mr Potter to a safe location in Muggle London and then use your portkey to bring you both back here."

Hermione frowned going over the plan in her head. "Oh, if we use the portkey in Diagon Alley that would look suspicious?"

Her father nodded his eyes narrowed and full of steel. "Do not fight, do not engage, do not speak, apparate and portkey. Are we clear?"

Hermione grimaced at his tone but nodded. "Yes, father. I will be sure Harry knows."

He waved his hand irritably. "I spoke with him just now, he understands."

Hermione hummed at this thinking over the situation. "Lucius can't take us, he is supposed to still be in Azkaban, so who is going with us to Gringotts?"

"Narcissa, which is helpful as she is also a Black and we will be accessing the Black family vault that Sirius left to your Mr Potter. She is familiar with the Goblin in charge of that vault and fortune."

Hermione shrugged. "Will she be polyjuiced as well?"

A short nod and then her father stood up. "Yes, you will have two hours to conduct your business before I track you down. Unless of course, I have received a Patronus from you. We don't know the state of either vault, and I am suspicious that the Goblin in charge of the Potter vault has never contacted Harry Potter as the rightful heir, and we know Dumbledore handled Sirius' will."

Hermione sighed. "Fine, father. If it is going to take longer, I will send you a Patronus, if we need you for any reason we will also send for you. I am sure we can handle everything, I can't imagine it is as bad as you are fearing."

Her father gave her a long look. "Can't you? How has he been funding the Order do you think, Hermione? His family was never wealthy. I sent a letter to the Goblins myself to make sure they had everything you will need ready, and they are always discreet, but with Wizard Estates and Lordships things can always get complicated." He ran his hand through his hair in annoyance, and it was such a normal thing to do that it captured Hermione, so she jumped when he spoke his tone frustrated again. "I should just go with you, but I have something I can't put off this morning. However, if there is trouble, send the bloody Patronus before you make any major decisions understand?"

Hermione looked at him and chewed her lip, his worry finally shaking her resolve that it would be a simple trip. "I thought they were against you? Something about you killing a Goblin family in the last war?"

Her father flinched. "I did not actually do that, a more fanatic follower did. I turned him over to the Goblins to enact their justice and paid restitution for their loss. Goblins are tricky and prideful, but they are also greedy and pragmatic. My followers have a lot more gold in Gringotts than the side of the light does."

Hermione sighed heavily. "Lovely, well then I am sure we will be done by curfew."

Her father snorted at her and strode out. "If you are not I better know why."

 **OooOooOOooOoooO**

Harry was fidgeting as they stood in the back room with two Goblins, their disguises mitigated by Goblin magic and Narcissa speaking for them.

"We wish to see the ledgers, Borg. You are still in charge of the Black family vaults?"

Borg, a particularly ugly Goblin nodded holding a large book. "Yes, Lady Malfoy, I have been keeping track of all withdrawals since Master Black perished and am ready to see the terms of his will fulfilled."

Narcissas' eyes narrowed. "What withdrawals, Borg? Sirius was dead, and Harry Potter has not yet taken over his Lordship as the named Black heir. Who was making withdrawals?"

The Goblin frowned which made him look even more frightful. "Albus Dumbledore, he makes withdrawals monthly, milady. From the Black and Potter family vaults."

Hermione gasped in outrage. "How is he possibly able to do that?"

The Goblin frowned at her, but something in her eyes gave him pause, so he said respectfully. "He has a letter from Mr Potter."

Hermione turned to look at Harry who looked just as confused as she was. "I never gave him a letter to do any such thing," Harry said sounding surprised and angry, his eyes started to darken, a sure sign that his temper was rising.

Narcissa clicked her tongue angrily. "May we see this letter?"

A Goblin stepped forward and held out a scroll of parchment. Hermione stepped over with Harry as Narcissa opened it, her eyes narrowing with rage. "This is outrageous!"

The other Goblin, who Hermione assumed must be in charge of the Potter Vault, snorted. "All attempts we have made to contact Mr Potter have been blocked."

"By whom?" Narcissa demanded coldly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Albus Dumbledore I would suspect." She took the scroll glancing at it briefly. "How was he able to sign for Harry? He isn't his guardian or godfather and Harry is now of age."

Narcissa pointed at the seal on the bottom. "He got it approved by the Wizengamot apparently, but that should have expired when Harry turned seventeen."

The Goblins were all nodding as Hermione saw red, suddenly she realised someone had better help her control her temper. She had been so sure the laws would have kept Dumbledore from stealing from Harry. But she hadn't expected the bastard to go around the law by abusing his Wizengamot position. It was outrageous! "Can we see how much he has taken?"

Harry was breathing hard his fists clinched. "How could I have not been told that he petitioned and won guardianship of me after Sirius died?"

Narcissa shook her head. "My guess is they assumed he did tell you. Now, we need to figure out how much he took."

Borg stepped forward with a sharp bow. "I have the Black Vaults ledger here milady."

Narcissa took it moving to sit down at a table. "And the Potter Vaults?"

The other Goblin stepped forward his face full of anger. "Has been raided since Lord Potter's death."

Harry gasped in shock. "How?"

The Goblin held out another scroll and Hermione grabbed it quickly her eyes going hazy as she read. "He claimed guardianship of you after your parent's death as well, when Sirius was put in prison."

Narcissa looked up going pale. "What has he done to the Potters vaults?"

The Goblin who had handed Hermione the scroll stepped forward again with a large ledger and handed it to Hermione who looked over at Harry and pulled him over to the table.

 **OoOoOOOoO**

An hour later they had to send a Patronus message to her father; this was going to take most of the day. He had been right; the vaults were a mess. The Goblins stood back as Narcissa and Hermione added up the millions of galleons stolen from both Vaults. They went over properties, jewels, books.

"Godmother, if Harry takes ownership of the title Lord Black, can he lock down Grimmauld Place?"

Narcissa nodded. "He will be able to lock down all properties once he accepts his titles. The wards will change on all of them. This is unbelievable; he must have never anticipated Harry to find out this information." Narcissa said her tone full of disgust.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "So, if anyone in the Order is in headquarters when Harry takes over his Lordship, they will be thrown out, correct?"

Narcissa frowned looking over to one of the Goblins. The Black family Goblin, apparently, had known Narcissa as a girl and was being extremely helpful for a Goblin. He still looked angry, and he gave a firm nod at Narcissa.

"Borg, we understand your time is valuable," Narcissa said carefully. "But I am concerned that Harry will be targeted before we can get him to safety if he takes the Lordships now. Would you and your associate of the Potter Estate perhaps be willing to meet us at a location of our choosing to transfer the Lordships over?"

Hermione frowned and held up her hand her mind racing. "Godmother, will they be safe?" She asked tilting her head at the Goblin.

Narcissa looked at her questionably, and Hermione explained. "The two Goblins who knew this information. Dumbledore might harm them or their family. They should be moved, protected. If we are going to bring charges against Dumbledore for what he has done their testimony is invaluable."

Harry nodded, "She is right, we have to protect them somehow, I can't trust Dumbledore not to try and alter their memories or outright murder them," his tone was hard, and he was still breathing heavily.

None of them noticed the look of shock and admiration that came over the two Goblin's faces.

Narcissa thought for a moment and then sighed heavily. "Call him here, Hermione."

Hermione paused and then looked at the Goblins. "You know who I am, do you not?" They both nodded their eyes shrewd. "I am calling him here; he will hide you and your families."

Harry let out a deep breath. "Hermione is that safe? Bill works here!"

Hermione looked around the room and waved her wand studying the wards, thankful that Professor Snape had taught her how to identify wards on buildings, these were ancient, and it took her a few moments to decipher some of the runes. "Nobody can hear or see into this room, nor can they apparate out. I am sure he will be disguised. If Bill sees anything, it will just be another man walking into the room and leaving with us."

Harry nodded his face tight with anger and exhaustion. "Okay, good thinking, Hermione." He turned to the Goblins. "I am really sorry you are mixed up in this, I will make it up to you, and will continue to pay you while you are in hiding."

The Goblins gave nods and stood up straighter as Narcissa made a noise of agreement. "You will prepare statements on all that was taken, and we will transfer the job of monitoring Estate matters to another Goblin here until you return. Can you recommend someone? His involvement will be known only to Lord Potter-Black, and Hermione whom he views as his sister."

The Potter elf spoke up. "If he were to make the adoption official for the lady, we could be sure to include her on the Vaults. Otherwise, it will just have to be Lord Potter-Black who is aware of this change. The Goblin will only speak to those of the house."

Hermione shrugged. "That makes sense I suppose."

Harry, however, was frowning. "I can adopt Hermione?"

"Yes, milord. If, as you say, you wish to own her as your sister," he missed Hermione glaring at him over the word 'own'-" this can be done so at the same time you take over the Lordships. She would become Lady Potter-Black until she marries."

Harry went still and turned to Hermione. "Would he let me do that? Can you ask him?"

Narcissa sighed heavily. "Harry that would make her a rather big target."

Hermione glared at her godmother. "I already am one," she then turned to Harry her voice soft. "Harry, you don't need to do this-"

He cut her off. "I want to. You would be officially my sister. Sirius loved you, Hermione. Just- ask him, please."

She sighed and sent off a Patronus informing her father he was needed most urgently at Gringotts. The snake Patronus arrived within seconds hissing that he would be there post haste and to have a Goblin looking for a Professor Plum. Both Harry and Hermione giggled over the name while Narcissa shook her head going back to looking over the ledger for the Black family Vault.

 **OooOooooOOooO**

Five minutes after the snake had appeared a short, unassuming balding man shuffled in with a briefcase. Hermione had to hide a giggle when as soon as the door closed her father snapped his fingers and turned into the distinguished well dressed, Tom Riddle, causing the Goblins to jump in shock.

"Lord Gaunt," was said by both of them their eyes wide.

"What has happened?" Tom asked Narcissa his eyes narrowed.

She quickly explained the situation before waving her hand at Harry. "He wants to add her to the Potter and Black Vaults, simple magical adoption."

Hermione flinched as her father whirled around to glare at Harry, who didn't back down. "She is my sister, what I have, I want her to have too!"

She could tell her father was working to calm his temper before he let out a heavy sigh and turned to Hermione. "You are of age; I cannot stop you."

She tilted her head. "Will it negate my heritage in any way?" She asked carefully glancing down at her ring finger.

He paused and shook his head. "Not at all, it would not change your heritage from me in any way." He turned now to Harry. "This type of adoption means that Hermiones' heritage is just as much your own. Do you understand what that would mean, Mr Potter?"

Harry sucked in a breath looking between the two. "I would become a Riddle, Gaunt, and Karkaroff?"

Tom Riddle nodded. "And she would become a Potter, Evans, and by Sirius will, also a Black."

Hermione frowned at this. "By blood or by magic? Because I don't much fancy becoming closer cousins to Draco than I already am. I just know at some point there is some relation."

Narcissa laughed while her fathers' lips twitched. "By magic, mostly only used for Estate matters with the Goblins, although it is registered with the Ministry and open to public consumption."

Hermione let out a small breath but frowned. "So, would Harry have access to your vaults?"

Her father chuckled. "No, although I could add him once you two sign the paperwork here. By Goblin law he becomes a part of my house as you become a part of his."

Harry cut in looking worried, "wait, would the Ministry know that Hermione is a Riddle, Gaunt, and Karkaroff if we do this? Cause if the Goblins know, that would be-"

Tom Riddle cut him his face softening a bit at the worry over his daughter, which even Hermione had to admit was still startling to see. In her opinion, her father looked even scarier normal; this opinion was shared by everyone else in the room because she saw the two Goblins stiffen.

He spoke briskly, "Hermione was never officially registered as my daughter, and Dumbledore abolished the records of her being born to Diana Karkaroff if there were any." He turned and gave a small bow to the Goblins, "and you will find that none that know of her true heritage in Gringotts would disclose that information to the Ministry."

The Goblins nodded their faces fierce as Narcissa sighed interjecting. "Borg is aware, and we trust him to be discreet, I am assuming that is why the Potter Goblin has any idea who our Lord is and who Hermione really is."

Borg nodded his tone gruff. "I understood the need for discretion."

Hermione looked over at a pale Harry who swallowed but nodded and turned to her. "I still want to do it.

Hermione chewed on her lip and spoke in parseltongue, sure the Goblins wouldn't know the language. "Father, I would love to do this. But if it is going to upset you overly-"

Tom Riddle smiled at her softly. "No, it seems fitting." He turned to Harry. "It makes me responsible for you, by magical law. You must realise that."

"How?" Harry asked frowning.

Tom Riddle shrugged. "I am the eldest of all of your lineage, which would mean that I am will become your paterfamilias."

Harry looked to Hermione clearly confused causing her to laugh. "He is the head of your house. So basically you should defer to him on things such as engagements and such."

Harry went pink but shrugged. "Um, you're not going to marry me off, or anything are you?"

Tom Riddle laughed heartily causing everyone in the room but Hermione and Harry to jump. "No, Harry, you are of age. I can do nothing without your approval; it is just expected that you would seek my permission before you marry." He turned to Hermione and gave her a stern look. "For witches, however, you will find I can still call the shots."

Hermione gave her father a dirty look and stuck out her tongue. "Stupid bloody sexist wizarding laws."

"Hermione! Watch your language!" Narcissa said horrified.

Hermione went bright red, and her hands flew up to cover her face realising she had not said the last sentence in parseltongue.

Both Harry and her father were chuckling while the Goblins looked equal parts confused and amused by the proceedings.

Squaring her shoulders, she nodded. "Right, let's make it official Harry. Siblings then?"

Harry's grin was infectious. "Siblings!"

Tom Riddle rolled his eyes. "We will need to do this elsewhere and tonight." He stepped around them and to her shock started speaking to the Goblins in their language. A few moments later he gestured for everyone to take their polyjuice and snapped back into his disguise.

"Narcissa you will head home after apparating once, I will take Harry and Hermione to the standing stones in Wales to perform the ceremonies and then escort the Goblins and their kin to safety."

Narcissa nodded her eyes worried. "He will find out quickly," she said in a hushed tone.

Hermione watched her father- now a short bald wizard in nondescript robes nod. "I agree, inform those you need to at once."

Hermione knew he was telling her to let Severus know, she shivered at this and took Harrys' arm as they moved out of the room.

 **OoOOoOOOoOOoOoOooOOoOOoOOoooO**

Once everything was handled with the Goblins, Hermione and Harry were told to head home. They were given new polyjuice potion, and her father disillusioned them after they transfigured their robes.

"Apparate three random places before you portkey back to the Manor," he hissed in parseltongue.

Once they finally took the portkey, they landed a bit ungracefully in the main sitting room where Viktor Krum and Draco Malfoy, who had obviously been about to come to blows, they were facing off with wands drawn. Hermione snorted silently in disgust and with a flick of her hand after drinking the counter to the polyjuice, changed her robes back to her own, and cancelled her father's disillusionment spell.

"Just what are you two doing?" She said in her best imitation of Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco jumped about a foot whirling around while Viktor smiled at her. "Mila, vhere did you come vrom?"

It took longer for Harry to set himself to rights before he was visible and laughing outrageously. "You almost hit your head on the ceiling you jumped so high, Malfoy."

"Shut up, Potter," Draco said in annoyance.

Hermione grinned and then sighed checking her watch. "Right, we will be late for supper if we don't go and change."

Draco rolled his eyes but spun on his heel storming away. Harry smirked, saluted Viktor, and took off.

"Vill you valk with me to your room, Mila?" Viktor asked formally.

She turned to glare at him. "I should hex you within an inch of your life, what were you thinking with all those howlers and gifts this year?"

His grin grew. "That I was not villing to, throw in the towel, as they say."

Hermione sighed rolling her eyes. "Viktor, I love you, you are a dear friend. But I cannot see myself married to you."

He sighed putting his hand to his heart. "You are sure, Mila?"

She nodded her eyes soft but her tone firm. "Very sure, and I don't wish to lead you on. I like Draco, more than I should, more than he knows even. Please, Viktor, can we not be friends?"

His face grew thoughtful before he gave her a rather sad smile. "Yes, Mila. We vill always be friends, and if he breaks your heart, I vill be here."

Hermione barely contained her sigh of relief. "Good, so no more of this courting stuff."

Viktor smirked. "I vill not be telling him this. Is good for him to not know he has von yet."

Hermione snorted but shook her head. "Fine, on your head be it. But do let my father know, please. Especially if you are going back to any of your witches."

Viktor snorted but grew speculative. "I think I vill not take any witches as before, Mila. I concentrate on Quidditch and look vor a good witch."

Hermione smiled at him. "I think that is a great plan. Come on; I have to get ready for supper. I can't wait to see your parents."

 **OoOOooOOoOO**

After dinner that night Harry Potter sat in the study of the man who had killed his parents and twirled the whiskey the man had given him as he waited for a Death Eater and a spy who had loved his mother to join them. His life was odd, he almost smiled, all thanks to Hermione.

Lucius arrived first and went to pour himself a drink his face grave. "The Goblins and their families are hidden. The Malfoy Goblin informed me that their homes have already been searched. As none of the other Goblin families knows anything, they buggered off, probably knowing better than to make enemies of the creatures who hold the keys to their gold."

Harry watched as Voldemort nodded his face grave, at least he wasn't still the snake. It was another few minutes before Severus Snape marched in pale and got a drink as well.

"I am damn lucky they have no idea that Hermione and Harry are with the Malfoy family, I can never recall seeing him that deranged," Severus said sinking into a chair and looking exhausted.

"So, they were kicked out of Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked his tone angry. He was still boiling mad over everything he had found out today.

Severus nodded. "Yes, immediately. Dumbledore was also sent word from Gringotts that you will be petitioning for restitution and seeking a case against him for not informing you of his activities regarding your vaults. He is going to be in a tough spot here. The letter permitting him to take your gold was signed by himself."

Lucius took the scroll off the desk and studied it before shaking his head. "Is he an utter fool? He signed it himself with his own seal, I know this never went through the Wizengamot, I would have remembered hearing about it."

Severus raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Even if it was a sealed proceeding?"

Lucius gave him a disdainful look. "Yes," he snorted and tossed down the paper.

Voldemort cleared his throat to get their attention. "What is he still telling the Order about Harry and Hermione?"

Severus made a face before setting down his drink. "That Hermione seduced him and is trying to turn him against the side of the light."

Lucius chuckled. "Well, how is he going to explain him adopting her?"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow and sat back his face shrewd. "Indeed this will put him in a bind I had not thought of," he rubbed his chin and looked at Harry who was confused and looking between them all. "You have adopted her; you cannot ever marry her."

Harry almost vomited up the whiskey he had drank. "Um, gross."

Severus snorted as Lucius inclined his head. "So, another lie exposed he will have to wiggle out of."

Harry sat up and put his glass down, firmly. "Good."

They were all pensive before Harry turned to Severus. "How did Bill Weasley react to all this?"

Severus turned to look at him his eyes narrowing. "He didn't say anything. His wife was speaking to him softly in French for a bit, but I wasn't able to understand what they were discussing. Why?"

Harry held up a letter. "I got a letter from him. It was sent through Gringotts so it can't be traced back to him."

Lucius sat up shocked. "When?"

Harry shrugged. "This morning right before we left. I think he knew about Dumbledore and the Vaults."

Severus nodded slowly. "He could have, he is an excellent curse breaker and well respected. What did the note say?"

Harry handed it over to Severus who scanned it and handed it to Voldemort who sat back clearly shocked.

"They want out of the country?"

Harry nodded. "He can't openly leave the Order. But I trust him, and Charlie. We talked the last summer I was there. Charlie, Bill, the twins, and I. Charlie has never thought Dumbledore was telling us the whole truth, something we knew from the summer before fifth year. And Bill and Sirius had grown rather close; I think my godfather told him something." Harry shrugged, "I don't know what he knew exactly, but we were all pissed on fire whiskey, and Bill said that leaving the Order was the same as declaring yourself a Death Eater. He said you would have to disappear or you were as good as dead. At the time I kind of thought he was just pissed and being dramatic, but Charlie nodded and asked what he would do?"

Voldemort caught on quickly. "This request in this note is what he said he would do?"

Harry gave a slow nod. "Word for word. I asked him about it again a few days later. He wasn't pissed when he repeated it, and that is exactly what he said he would do."

Lucius sat down his face thoughtful. "So Bill and Fleur Weasley do not wish to follow Dumbledore and need a way out of the country that will not raise suspicions?"

Severus drank his whiskey his face dark. "I never pegged any of the Weasleys to be that forward thinking. His plan is brilliant, and he must have surmised that Harry is working with someone powerful enough to make it possible."

Voldemort nodded his eyes narrowed before he let out a long breath. "I will make it happen, however, be very careful with what you say to him, Harry."

Harry nodded. "I can send a letter through my Goblin, I am assuming, whoever is now managing the Vaults?"

Severus spoke up now. "Tell him the Goblin family is safe, that his suspicions are your own, and that you will move forward with his request."

Harry sighed. "And nothing else."

"Nothing else," Severus said shaking his head. "He is still a Weasley, and they are firm supporters of Dumbledore."

Voldemort nodded. "Yes, we will not deny his request, not that he knows I am organising it, but it is too soon yet to trust his intentions fully."

Harry nodded. "Right, okay," he wiped at his face. "Thank you, for letting me claim Hermione."

There was a moment of silence and then. "Thank you for wishing to claim her."

Lucius and Severus started talking about which Goblins they felt were most likely to side with Dumbledore and Harry stood up nodding and heading to bed.

 **OoOOooOOOoO**

"Why did you do it?"

Voldemort looked at Severus and sighed. "Hermione loves him; I doubt that will change. She seems to be disgustingly loyal to the boy; it would have upset her if I denied the request. I have learned, since discovering I have a daughter, that I would rather face a hundred inferi than one upset teenage witch."

Lucius snorted into his glass of fire whiskey while Severus had to cough to hide his laugh. "He knew the full extent of how it tied him to you?" Lucius asked.

Voldemort made a face and sat back folding his arms. "I informed him. Hermione was worried it was a blood adoption and that she would become related to Draco."

Severus' lips twitched before he said in a monotone. "Valid concern, my lord."

Lucius shook his head chuckling. "What will the wizarding world think when Hermiones' heritage is revealed?"

Voldemort smirked. "A twist I do not think Harry Potter put together at the time he made the request. I am sure it will give him a sleepless night tonight."

Severus looked at his master. "You did," he said his tone respectful but soft.

Voldemort nodded. "Of course I did."

Lucius went to pour himself another drink. "Oh what a tangled web we weave," he said sitting back down.

Severus sighed and waved his hand. "Would you care for the rest of my report on the Order meeting?"

Voldemort nodded. "Yes, carry on."

 **OoOOoooOOoO**

Harry couldn't sleep so he headed to Hermiones' room, thankful when he saw that her light was still on. He knocked and chuckled as the door opened magically.

"Hey,"

She was sitting on her bed with Nagini in her pyjamas from school and looking tired but alert. "Hey," she said gesturing for him to sit down.

Nagini hissed at him. "You now belong to me too. As my masters' daughter belongs to you."

Harry raised an eyebrow and Hermione shrugged. "She wanted to know what happened today, I told her."

They were speaking parseltongue, Dobby couldn't understand it, so they just fell into the habit of speaking in the hissing language, just to be safe.

"Hermione, what is going to happen when this is all over, and it comes out I have tied myself to the Lord Voldemort, he is basically my family now."

Hermione shrugged. "You can always claim you had no idea of my heritage?"

Harry nodded petting the snake. "What do you think Nagini?" He asked with a slight smirk.

The snake looked up her tongue flicking a few times before she put her head down. "Wizards are easily led in a direction if you want them to go there." Was all the snake said.

Hermione chuckled and looked over at Harry who nodded smiling himself. "Too right there, Nagini."

Hermione shook her head. "Want to stay here tonight?"

Harry nodded and piled into the bed with Nagini between them. "Sure, sister."

* * *

Author Notes:

I am sure I have cocked this up with errors. But I was determined to get this up. Feel free to PM me if you wish and I will fix them tomorrow.  
Side note, we will get some Dramione action moving forward. You're welcome.

You can follow me on Tumblr, Twitter, and Instagram (where I post the most) : CrystalJeanRed  
For those on facebook, my Author Page is: CJRed

I get a kick out of interacting with y'all so please don't hesitate to follow me!  
Cheers,

Cjean


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However, the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned._**

 _My personal thanks to Duchess of the Deprived for being my Alpha on this story and the most amazing cheerleader. Grammarly is my Beta so you can blame me for any and all mistakes, drop a PM and I will fix them as soon as I have time. I freely admit I would rather write than edit._

 _Music is my muse:_ _  
_ _Song for this chapter: **Perfect; Ed Sheeran**_ _ **  
**_ _Lyrics: **Darling just hold my hand, be my girl, I'll be your man.**_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 23  
Every Girl Needs A Nagini**

"There are only two reasons you are not dead right now, Mr Potter," was said far too loudly for such an early hour in the morning.

Hermione heard Harry groan and shoved at Nagini who was using her as a pillow to glare at her father, who was as always immaculately dressed.

"What time's it," Harry mumbled.

There was a snort from her father. "It's time for you to get out of my daughters' bed!"

Hermione groaned and threw her hand over her eyes as Harry pushed at Nagini and rolled over.

"Are neither of you listening to me? This is highly inappropriate"

Hermione finally moved her arm and glared at her father. "Father, this is not the first time we have had a slumber party. I spent the end of fifth year holding his hand so we both could sleep without nightmares."

The idea she had slept in a boys bed at Hogwarts seemed to utterly shock her poor father whose eyes narrowed dangerously. "How in the name of Salazar Slytherin were you able to do that?"

Hermione snorted. "Godric Gryffindor didn't enchant the girls from going into the boy's dormitory."

Harry was snoring again and Tom glared at him. "So this is normal? You are telling me my teenage daughter has been sleeping in-"

Hermione held up her hand. "Brother! I told you he was like a brother to me. Harry is my family and I am all he has, so yes, after his godfather was murdered and you messed around in his head, I held his hand and slept next to him. Slept, father, and really it was your fault, so I can't see how you have a right to be angry about this!"

Tom sank down in a chair pinching the bridge of his nose in a move that was completely Severus Snape, she almost giggled but thought better of it.

"My young master and mistress are family," Nagini hissed. "They are brother and sister snake."

Hermione patted the snake affectionately. "See? Nagini understands."

Her father shook his head and flopped back in the chair still glaring at her. "How did you manage to keep his dorm mates from spreading this around? Is this why Dumbledore has you as lovers? That ginger prat told him about this?"

Hermione laughed causing Harry to wake up again and groan. "Too early "Mione," he said sleepily putting a pillow over his head.

She saw her father offer a slight smirk and Hermione grinned. "He is not a morning person," she offered.

"Do not avoid my question, daughter."

Hermione sighed. "Invisibility cloak, Ron never knew. I think Neville figured it out but he never spoke of it. Harry slept better when I was there, he didn't wake them all up screaming."

Her fathers' face grew pensive and then he sighed and gestured at them. "Why was here last night?"

Hermione shrugged pushing at Nagini again and sat up leaving Harry to sleep, he was already snoring again. "He figured out that eventually, the wizarding world is going to find out the Dark Lord is his father by magical adoption."

Tom nodded his eyes wise, "ah, yes. I figured it would hit him eventually."

Hermione sighed and grabbed her dressing gown putting it on and padding over to another chair, they were all speaking Parseltongue. "Father?"

He looked at her and sighed. "Yes?"

"I am worried about that. It could be, complicated," Hermione spoke softly unable to hide the fear in her voice. "What is going to happen to all of you after this is all over? Will you end up in prison?"

Tom Riddle gave her a shrewd look and then sat forward his elbows resting on his knees as he regarded her. "It is possible we will be held to some accountability for our crimes, yes. It will be largely political; if we have the right people in place and the public opinion on our side-"

Hermione held up her hand. "Who are the right people though?"

Her father sighed. "I am not sure, we have contingency plans with other Ministries. We could end up in Bulgaria or Russia. I have alternate identities created for us all. A Slytherin tries to stay three steps ahead of these things, daughter."

Hermione nodded and looked over at Harry her eyes sad. "I hate that he is going to be vilified, I think Dumbledore and his supporters will make sure they rake him over the coals."

Tom Riddle studied her for a long time before he said. "He is not alone, he has you, and I am learning you are very Slytherin."

Hermione smirked and looked over at him. "It wasn't that long ago I would have taken that as an insult."

Her father chuckled and then frowned his face fierce. "Nagini will be present anytime Harry is here, have a house elf bring her. She will stay in bed with you two. You will never undress and such in front-"

Hermione cut him off looking horrified. "Stop, just stop!"

He did smile now and stood up. "As long as we are clear on the rules. Relay them to Potter so I do not have to have this discussion with him." He turned to leave before he swung around and said in a clear voice. "Draco is not allowed in your rooms."

Hermione rolled her eyes but then glared at him. "I am of age, father. What I do with Draco is my business!"

They had a stare off before he raised an eyebrow in challenge and left slamming the door causing Harry to bold up in bed.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry said blinking sleepily.

Hermione sighed. "Oh go back to sleep I am getting a shower."

Harry nodded and rolled back over.

Nagini gave her a look before the snake hissed. "If the Dragon were here I would not be."

Hermione grinned and rushed forward kissing the snake on top of the bead "Nagini, I adore you."

The snake curled up nodding and closed her eyes seeming to go back to sleep resting against Harry.

 **OoOOOoOOOoOO**

That day Hermione spent most of her time helping Narcissa who was planning the annual Malfoy Yule Ball. It had been decided it was the only ball her and Harry would attend. It was the biggest one and everyone usually attended.

She would be going as Lady Potter- Black. The Prophet had gotten the scoop on the adoption that morning. It now solidified what everyone at the Order had already known, Harry Potter had taken over his Lordships.

They had gone to Grimmauld Place to fortify the wards with Dobby just after breakfast. Elf magic, it turned out, was excellent for protection wards. Hermione had sent the entire library in the house over to Malfoy Manor and a sitting room that Lucius had given her with book cases lining every wall. It was three times the size of the library in Grimmauld and he had also had all of the books from the Potter Vault transferred over as well. How he had done such a thing so fast amazed her but she hugged her godfather and had to be physically pulled out of the room by Narcissa who needed her to get to her dress fitting.

"Are you sure it's safe for Harry and I to attend the ball?" Hermione asked looking at her dress. Narcissa had commissioned it from a high-end Muggle dressmaker in France.

Narcissa shrugged. "I think if you show up with Lord Potter-Black, yes. Now that he has come into his Lordship it is to be expected. They know you two are together wherever you are and it would look odd if you were not with him."

Hermione grinned. "Draco will adore that."

Narcissa gave a soft laugh. "Not really, but he understands that we have to be discreet about the betrothal."

Hermione sighed and waved at the dress. "Godmother, I have learned you do nothing without having an ulterior motive." Narcissa looked up with a raised eyebrow and Hermione grinned. "So why am I in a very Muggle ball gown?"

Narcissa gave her a dazzling smile. "I thought you would enjoy making the statement."

Hermione giggled and turned in the dress, which was indeed beautiful, if not a tad old fashioned, it reminded her of dresses the Queen wore when she had been younger. "Thank you, for not trying to hide that Muggles raised me."

Narcissa sighed. "I asked to see the memories of your childhood, it was important to Lucius and I, we were so concerned. Our Lord granted the request and I must say," she wiped at a small tear, "Hermione you were loved, well cared for, adored, and splendidly raised. It was an eye opening experience for Lucius especially, seeing how wonderful your childhood was. It has," she paused and then sighed, "Well, it went against everything we were ever taught about Muggles. What we saw in your memories, how excited they were that you were a witch, how wonderfully they took such news."

Hermione watched her godmother give her a haunted look. "If the situation was reversed, if a pureblood family found that their child was a squib-" she shuddered unable to continue.

Hermione sat down and took her godmothers hands. "I had wonderful parents. Not all Muggles are that way. I think they were just so happy to have a child and they were much older. Harry has horrible memories of his Muggle Aunt and Uncle."

Narcissa nodded. "He gave them to Professor Snape. Lucius had a look at them and told me that I could not view them."

Hermione shuddered. "I would not wish to, they forced him to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs and made him cook and clean and starved him. I am amazed he is as level headed as he is, honestly. I lived with parents who were rather wealthy and had everything I ever wanted or needed. Harry never even had his own clothing."

Narcissa Malfoy sat up her eyes flashing with rage. "Dumbledore, how he could do that to a child. I was so angry I was unable to eat when they told me what they had seen, and I am sure they kept the most horrible things from me."

Hermione nodded. "Most likely, and the bastard kept sending him back to that family every summer. They locked him in his room between first and second year."

Narcissa took a deep breath and Hermione could see magic rippling off of her. "I can't speak of this. He is related to us, I feel responsible."

Hermione gave a small nod. "He is okay, wonderful, Narcissa. Just, love him. That is all he wants really, to be loved. Molly gave that to him in a way, although it always seemed a bit forced to me."

Narcissa waved this off. "That woman, we will not speak of her. Come, stand back up I want to make sure this dress is perfect. It is your first ball, this is important in pureblood society."

Hermione smiled. "It is like that in old Muggle families too. Young girls are called 'debs' or debutants. They have a wonderful ball usually attended by the Queen and it is only for the aristocrats." Hermione laughed and gestured down at her gown. "They wore gowns much like this and jewels and it signalled they would start socialising in society."

Narcissa smiled softly at her goddaughter. "Yes, we do something similar. We could not openly throw you such a ball so this will have to suffice."

Hermione giggled. "You got the dress perfect, if I didn't know better I would think you researched this."

Narcissa gave her a sly smile and Hermione burst into laughter. "You did, didn't you?"

Narcissa nodded. "Of course I did, our Lord mentioned this custom to me and asked me to do what I could to replicate it. Harry is your escort, and he will be in a Muggle suit as well."

Hermione gasped. "The wizarding press will have a field day with us both dressed as Muggles."

Narcissa nodded her eyes twinkling. "Now, tell me about what you found at Grimmauld Place?"

Hermione sighed. "It was stripped, I am sure Mundungus Fletcher is responsible for that. Anything of value was gone. Harry was so angry." In a small voice she said, "We had to destroy the portrait of Phineas Nigellus at Grimmauld. Thankfully he wasn't in it but we heard him scream with outrage once it started burning on the wall."

Narcissa clucked her tongue. "Tragic, it's always terrible to do such a thing, but he is required to spy for the Headmaster of Hogwarts so it had to be done."

Hermione nodded. "I know," then she grinned. "I burned your Aunt too."

Narcissa threw back her head laughing. "Why didn't any of them think to do that?"

Hermione shrugged. "I have no idea, possibly they didn't know how to wield the right type of magical fire?"

Narcissa paused but frowned. "Sirius should have, but he always was a bit odd. Perhaps he didn't want Dumbledore to know he could."

Hermione nodded. "I think so. I actually found the spell in the Black library, he smirked at me when I read it and then shrugged telling me to not let anyone else know I had that book, and maybe I would like to take it with me?"

Narcissa looked at her thoughtfully. "Did he? Is that how so many of the darker books were saved from that library?"

Hermione nodded. "He sent dozens by owl to me every week. I hid them under the floor in my room. Professor Snape found them. After Sirius died I grabbed as many others as I could every time I was there. But I noticed rather a lot had gone missing by that time."

Narcissa sighed heavily. "Shame, they had quite a collection. I wonder why he didn't ward them or put them in the vault."

Hermione shrugged. "He might have, there wasn't a detailed list of the books in the Black Vault and I am sure some must have been there although Lucius told me most of the books were from the Potter family vault," she frowned. "Speaking of which, if the ministry comes searching what will happen to all those books now in my new library? Some of them are probably banned."

Narcissa snorted. "The wards will keep them out, dear. Your father warded that room himself, if they ever found it, which I doubt, they would probably just see a perfectly lovely sitting room."

Hermione smirked but then frowned. "Can they still come searching here if they wish? What happens if they ever figure out Lucius and the other Death Eaters are not in Azkaban?"

Narcissa shivered but shook her head. "They won't find that out. The Dementors would never let anyone from the Ministry near that section."

Hermione nodded but still worried her lip as she stepped out of her dress and sighed. "I wish this were over, but I feel like we are getting nowhere."

Narcissa patted her on the shoulder. "I know dear, but these types of a coup takes time. Little by little, we have to turn the tide of public opinion."

"I'd feel better if we had a plan," Hermione said honestly. "But so far we are just treading water as far as I can tell. My father has contingency plans but no real plan."

Narcissa smirked at her. "Yes, well, perhaps he is simply not telling you all his plans. Maybe you should speak to your father again and ask the right questions?"

Hermione blew out a breath and then narrowed her eyes. "No," she said thoughtfully. "I think I need to visit a snake."

Narcissa laughed and waved her off. "I heard nothing, be off with you."

 **OoOOooOO**

It took about an hour to find Nagini, she was curled up under a sun charm in the library nee sitting room, which now belonged to Hermione.

"Nagini!" Hermione said happily sinking down onto the floor. "Who put up the sun for you?"

"Brother Snake," Nagini said happily lifting up her head to blink at her.

Hermione laughed at Nagini's nickname for Harry. "Was he here?"

Nagini nodded. "He was looking for something, a book."

Hermione frowned at that and rolled over so that she could lift the snake onto her lap and pet her. "Nagini, can you tell me what my brother and father are up to? I know they are meeting secretly."

Nagini huffed out a laugh. "They think they are hiding this from young miss."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hardly, Harry was never able to hide much of anything from me, and he forgot to forbid Dobby from letting me know where he was going. I am a Potter now too, all I did was ask what Harry has been up to recently and I got a minute by minute log of his days. He sees my father every night for two hours."

Nagini shook her head her body shaking. If snakes could have the giggles this one did. "Silly brother snake, trying to hide from his sister. Young miss is too smart."

"It's because I am a girl, we are smarter, aren't we Nagini?"

The snake nodded and wiggled closer. "Master and Brother Snake are trying to find weaknesses in the Order, they talk of these people, make lists. Brother Snake writes letters with master's help. Trying to form alliances."

Hermione frowned. "That seems relatively benign, why are they hiding it from me?"

Nagini shook its head. "They are stupid."

Hermione snorted. "Well, I think I will be crashing the meeting tonight, want to come?"

Nagini nodded. "Yeeesss," she hissed. "That would be very fun."

So that was how a snake and a rather angry witch invited themselves to after drinks with a Dark Lord and a very sheepish boy -who -might -not -live.

It was decided that Hermione would be welcome to join them from that point forward and she sat down with a delighted smile demanding tea and to be updated on what they had thought they were up to without her.

"How did you even know I was here?" Harry asked leaning back with a groan.

Hermione smirked evilly over her cuppa. "Dobby is my elf too now. I just asked him and he told me."

Her father let out an annoyed snort. "Bloody elves are more hassle than they are worth."

"I heard that father," Hermione said narrowing her eyes.

 **OooOOoOOoOo**

That night on her way back to her room she decided to stop off in her library, where she was shocked to find Draco.

"You should be in bed!" She said moving forward to sit next to him and looking at the book he was reading, giggling as she saw it was a muggle mystery. All the Muggle books they had bought before had ended up in her library.

Draco closed the book giving her an annoyed look for giggling at him. "So should you, what were you and Potter up to with the Dark Lord?"

Hermione sighed and feeling a bit of a chill sent a nonverbal wandless spell at the fireplace and smiled in thanks as Draco pulled an afghan over them both. She snuggled into him. "I found out they were having secret meetings without me about the Order and such, so Nagini and I crashed the party tonight."

Draco shook his head wrapping an arm around her. "You are so Gryffindor sometimes it scares me. No one interrupts Lord Voldemort in his study."

Hermione snorted. "He is no 'Lord' to me, Draco. He is my father."

Draco moved her so her head was resting on his chest and started playing with her hair, Hermione sighed. "What is going on with you and Viktor?" He asked suddenly.

Hermione smiled into his chest rubbing her nose in his shirt. She loved his smell, it was a mix of sandalwood, spice and something completely Draco. "Nothing, I told him the same thing I have been telling him all along. I wish to be just friends."

"He tells me something different," Draco said grumpily.

Hermine giggled and took his hand, the one not playing with her hair and linked their fingers together. "He says you shouldn't feel like you don't have competition. I think he worries you will not treat me right if you know he is not pursuing me."

Draco snorted at this and said in a disgruntled voice. "Has he met your father? Or my father? Or your other godfather? Or perhaps the snake that seems to have adopted you?"

Hermione laughed now running her thumb along the palm of his hand. "I don't think he knows about Nagini." She giggled again and then sighed, "Draco, Viktor will always be my friend, you will have to accept that."

There was a long suffering sigh and then he shifted in the seat so they were more comfortable and his hand caressed her cheek. "It is very unfair, you know how I feel about you but you give nothing away. It makes it hard to not be jealous."

Hermione turned in his arms so she could look up at him and reached up to cup his face. "I don't know that I can give you what you want right now, Draco."

"What do you think I want?"

Hermione frowned at this, "Well, honestly I am not sure. I guess I have never asked. What do you want?"

Draco twined their fingers together and brought them to his mouth. "I want to know that you care."

Hermione sighed moving her hand from his cheek to his hair. "Of course I care, Draco."

He nodded. "Like you care about Potter?"

She shuddered and made a face. "No, he is my brother."

Dracos' eyes narrowed. "Like you care about Krum?"

Hermione sighed rubbing her thumb along his lower lip. "No, he is my friends."

"What am I, Hermione?"

She paused and watched as his head moved closer to hers, she knew her breathing had accelerated and that he could probably see the pulse at her throat jumping.

"I- I am not sure, but it's more, different."

Draco was still for a moment before his grey eyes flashed and then he was kissing her. His hand tangled in her hair to hold her head in place and the other still clutching her hand.

Hermione, in turn, tangled her hand in his blond hair and let out a small moan as the kiss deepened.

She probably could have continued to kiss him for the rest of the night if not for the hiss that caused Draco to break apart from her and look up with wide lust filled eyes, but when he flinched and went pale Hermione turned to see that Nagini was above them on the sofa.

"Young miss must go now, the master knows she is not in bed."

Hermione sank back into Draco and groaned. "Oh for Merlin sake!"

"What is she saying?" Draco asked a bit panicked.

Hermione ran her hand down his neck and patted his chest working to calm him, and they had been having such a lovely moment. "She came to warn me that my father knows I am not in bed. Don't look so panicked, we are doing nothing wrong."

But Draco took the snakes warning seriously and quickly sat up pulling her up with him. "I will walk you to your room."

When Hermione shut the door behind Draco who was walking off with his hands in his pockets she looked down at Nagini.

"How can I know if I want to marry him if they never let me be alone with him?"

Nagini tilted her head her tongue flicking out before she hissed. "I think young miss will find a way."

Hermione paused and then smiled at Nagini. "Hmm, I think you are right. Sleeping with me or Harry tonight?"

Nagini slithered over to the bed. "Brother snake took a potion, I will stay with sister tonight."

Hermione smiled and went to change into her night clothes. When she came back Nagini was snuggled on the spot closest to the fire, which Hermione made sure was going strong before she climbed in bed.

"Thanks for the warning, Nagini."

A small hiss was all she got and Hermione slipped off to sleep with her lips still tingling from Draco's kisses.

* * *

 **Author Note:**  
The ball is next. I am putting out a call for ideas for what Hermiones' ball gown should look like. Think what you saw the Queen wearing to state dinners in the 50's. Please feel free to send me pictures through Instagram: CrystalJeanRed I think you will need to follow me and if you like the post about this chapter that I put up I will follow you back so you can msg me. Also, my blog has just been launched, you can find the link to that in my Instagram profile. And all of my social media is now under crystaljeanred. :)  
I can't wait to see if any of you send dresses and if you do what they look like! The winning dress will be featured in the next post about the chapter with the ball and you will get a shout out in the chapter. We also need to pick her jewellery, she will be the belle of the ball!

I will pick the top ones I like and we can have a vote on Instagram for the final dress! This could be very fun! We shall see. :)

Cheers,  
Cjean


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However, the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned._**

 _Music is my muse:_ _  
_ _Song for this chapter:_ _ **Blake Shelton; Honey Bee  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **You be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady.**_

* * *

 _Thank you, everyone, for submitting ball gowns and for voting on my facebook and Instagram and through msgs. The winning ball gown for Hermione can be seen on Instagram and was sent in by two readers, Mionelym97 and Crazy4wood! The shoes and jewellery were sent in by Trinkisme. Narcissas' dress and shoes I am still searching for whom submitted. You can view them all on my Instagram: CrystalJeanRed_

* * *

 **Chapter 24  
A Ball, A Ball!**

" _How can I know if I want to marry him if they never let me be alone with him?"_

 _Nagini tilted her head her tongue flicking out before she hissed. "I think young miss will find a way."_

* * *

Hermione dressed with Narcissa even if she would be arriving with Harry. Narcissa had taken over an entire room which held nothing but clothes and jewellery and a station for hair and makeup to be done. There was a large connecting bath that Hermione had already soaked in for half the day in what looked like milk. Her skin was as soft as a baby's bottom and there had been no need for all the hair products this time thanks to the talisman that was on her ring finger.

She opened the jewellery boxes handed to her by Narcissa with care and gasped at the beautiful tiara with its almost clear aquamarines and matching earrings.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said touching the tiara softly. "Where?"

Narcissa grinned. "Potter Family Vault, your father escorted Harry over there earlier to pick something out."

Hermione giggled. "As Professor Plum?"

Narcissa nodded and set the tiara on Hermiones' head. Where her curls had been artfully arranged to perfection in some elaborate twist that still allowed some to fall over her shoulder.

Next, she put the earrings on and then stood in her dressing gown as Narcissa got out her dress. It was layers of soft lace overlaid with a soft lace pattern that was at once gold and then silver. The dress was magical and changed as she twirled. The only thing remaining the same was the white lace of the skirt. It was strapless and Hermine sighed as she ran her hands over it and slipped into Crystal encrusted shoes that seemed to mimic the dress.

"It is magical," she said looking up at Narcissa who smiled at her as elves fussed.

"Yes dear, I had the fabric charmed to be both silver and gold. A little lion and snake, just like you."

Hermione laughed as Nagini looked up from her spot on a chair by the fire and nodded in approval. "Pretty." Was all the snake said.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow and Hermione laughed. "She said it is pretty."

Narcissa nodded and patted the snake as she walked by to change behind a screen when she came out Hermione gasped.

"Godmother!"

Narcissa did a turn and the tight dress with the flared out train shimmered, a deep green. "All Slytherin here my dear."

Hermione shook her head stunned. "It is the prettiest dress I have ever seen."

Narcissa nodded. "I found it in France with yours. I had to make a few minor adjustments of course, so it didn't look quite so muggle, the train and all and the colour needed to be changed. It was white. I had half a mind to put you in it."

Hermione flushed and shook her head. "It's a little too-" She broke off as Narcissa laughed.

"Sexy?" Yes, that is what I decided. We can only push your father so much, he will have a fit your shoulders are showing I imagine. Don't let him see you before the ball."

Nagini looked up and then slithered away hissing. "I will keep master busy."

Narcissa looked after the snake curiously as Hermione laughed outrageously. "Where did she go?"

Hermione grinned as she sat down to allow an elf to charm her shoes to be more comfortable. "To keep my father busy."

Narcissa smirked putting on her open toes gold sandals that looked to have real diamonds on them. "Brilliant, that snake is so handy," Narcissa said charming the latch that was hidden by diamond on her shoes.

"Now, let's do our makeup and get you over to the safe house where Thorfinn is waiting with Harry so you can arrive on time.

"Not with Thorfinn? I am assuming he is polyjuiced?" Hermione asked curiously.

Narcissa chuckled. "Of course dear. He does rather stand out. He is just your guard for the night. A perfectly lovely man, a masterful duller. He will escort you two here and disappear as all good bodyguards do."

 **OoOOOOOOOooOO**

The ball was an interesting game of chess for Harry and Hermione. They had to walk a rather delicate rope of not showing too much attention to dark leaning families and explaining themselves to light leaning ones. It was, Hermione, supposed, exactly what it was probably like all the time in the Slytherin Common Room.

"We were startled to not see you at the Burrow for Yule holidays," Kingsley said in his smooth deep voice to them.

Hermione smiled sweetly. "Why would we be at the Burrow, Mr Shakelbolt?"

Harry nodded looking perplexed, he was getting better at acting. "We never even received an invitation. I have not spoken more than a few words to either Ron or Ginny since last summer."

Hermione shrugged. "They have not spoken to me at all this year, nor have I conversed with anyone from that family." That was a lie, of course, she still spoke by owl with the twins helping them with products, but Kingsley didn't need to know this.

The man frowned deeper but stepped aside as someone else demanded their attention. "Are you not aligned with Dumbledore, lad?" Asked a Wizard who was with the Irish Ministry.

Harry inclined his head. "He is the Headmaster of the school I attend," he said in a friendly tone.

The wizard narrowed his eyes and then nodded. "Ah, a bit smarter than he had hoped ye are. He is not as popular outside of Britain ye know."

Hermione spoke now. "I spent last summer in Bulgaria hosted by the Krum family," she said with a friendly smile. "I had the opportunity to visit their Ministry, positively progressive if you ask me."

The Irish wizard laughed heartily and winked at Harry. "Shame ye claimed her as kin, I'd have married her if I were ye."

Harry shuddered. "No, she has always been my sister."

The wizard walked off shaking his head and Hermione glanced at him with a calculated look. "That is the fifth wizard from a foreign ministry who has dropped a non-subtle hint about Dumbledore."

Harry grabbed a glass of wine handing it to her. "Hmm, I noticed. Check that before you drink it," he cautioned grabbing a glass of his own from the tray and reaching for his wand discreetly, they were standing so close his robes hid their actions. Hermione waved his wand away and used her hand, it was handy to know wandless detection spells.

"Veritaserum," she said with a frown looking over for Narcissa and catching her eye before she looked down at her glass and tapped two fingers to her nose.

Narcissa nodded not breaking off her conversation and grabbed a glass herself. They were all immune to the potion by now so whoever was looking for answers from them was about to be disappointed.

To Hermione's surprise, Minister Scrimgeour approached them once their glass was half empty. "Lord and Lady Potter-Black, how enchanting to see you."

Hermione smiled politely while Harry grimaced. "Minister," he said evenly.

"How are you enjoying your Yule break? I meant to send you an owl but it was returned."

Harry gave a forced smile. "I don't take owls from you, Minister. I believe we said all we needed to say last Yule."

Hermione pinched her lips together to not say anything, Harry had told her about that walk through the Weasley's garden and she had been just as angry as him. She saw him clenching his fist where the _'I must not tell lies'_ scar still shown bright white.

"Is Madam Umbridge still employed for you, Minister?" Hermione asked sipping her wine.

The lion of a man turned to her frowning. "Of course she is!"

"Shame," Hermione said with a sweet smile. "Harry, now that you are of age, can you not file a complaint against her for your treatment during her tenor as High Inquisitor? She did use an illegal blood quill on you."

Harry looked at her in surprise. "Can I?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, brother, you can. I will help you with the paperwork first thing next week." She turned back to the Minister who had gone a few shades of red. "Nasty business, having one of your undersecretaries go on trial for such a thing. If I remember there were a few second years she used that quill on. Muggle borns, but I think when we speak to their parents and show them how to file grievances-" she let herself trail off as if in deep thought.

"What do you want?" The Minister demanded his tone gruff.

Hermione smiled at him her eyes flashing fire. "Currently, I want to know why you haven't sacked the bitch? If you have a good reason for that, we might not consider you the enemy."

His eyes darted between her and Harry. "Conceder it done."

Hermione smiled and sipped her wine again. "Oh, and Minister?"

"Yes?"

"We know how to neutralise Veritaserum in our drinks. We shared a common room with the Weasley twins who used to think it was a lark to slip it into our butter beers. Do be a bit less Gryffindor next time."

The man stormed off practically running over Bill and Fleur Weasley.

"What did you do to him?" Bill asked in French.

Hermione smirked smiling at Fleur. "Put him on the spot to fire Umbridge."

Bill threw back his head laughing. "Brilliant," he said switching to English.

"Hermioneee, you look lovely," Fleur said kissing her on both cheeks. "And Harrry, we have missed you."

Harry smiled at Fleur who he had always liked. "Thanks, Fleur." To Bill, he asked. "Do they know you are here?"

Bill shrugged sipping his wine. "The Order or my parents?"

Harry inclined his head briefly towards Kingsley. "Obviously the Order does."

Bill shook his head. "I didn't tell them. If they ask I will say Fleur accepted for us and that I didn't want to disappoint my wife by not attending."

Fleur sighed dramatically. "I will, of course, take the blame for not understanding why we should not socialise properly when invited to do so. In my countryyyy it would bee normal"

Hermione smiled. "Nicely played, Bill."

Bill nodded. "Charlie sends his regards."

Harry's eyes widened as he took in what this meant. "Tell him we wish him a Happy Christmas. Did he make the trip to see your family?"

Bill sighed. "Couldn't get away from Romania, sadly."

Fleur frowned. "He works toooo hard."

Hermione nodded. "It's nice to enjoy one's job, however."

Bill laughed. "Ture enough, I love being a curse breaker."

"Any fun new tombs to raid?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Ironically, we have been offered a spot in Bulgaria, Fleur and I both. We will be leaving next week."

Harry grinned now. "Brilliant! We wish you a safe trip."

Bill nodded his face impassive. "Yes, three-year assignment. Rather sudden but the money was too good to pass up."

They said goodbye to Bill and Fleur and Hermione was whisked away to dance by Viktor who smiled down at her.

"You have a lot of wizards talking to you," he said raising an eyebrow.

Hermione snorted. "Old wizards who are trying to figure out our allegiances. Did your father have anything to do with Bill and Fleur getting transferred to Bulgaria?" She had leaned forward so she could whisper this.

Viktor nodded pulling her closer to him so that he could whisper in her ear. "Da, he arranged it after speaking with your father. They took offer?"

Hermione grinned at him happily nodding missing Draco's furious face as they danced and laughed.

 **OoOooOOooOOoO**

Harry handed Draco a glass of whiskey. "She isn't one to appreciate jealousy mate."

Draco snorted taking the glass and downing it. "Does she have to dance so bloody close to the goon?"

Harry snorted. "You have to know my sister is pretty much obsessed with you. She glared a hole in Pansy Parkinsons' head when you two were dancing."

Draco smirked tossing the glass back and forth in his hand. "Missed that, good. We might be even after her little display with Krum, what are they whispering about anyway?"

"Probably about the thing Master Krum did for Bill and Fleur," Harry said after casting a discreet Muffliato.

Draco nodded his eyes softening a bit. "Ah, so that worked out?"

Harry nodded. "Perfectly."

"Well, she makes a pretty good Slytherin," Draco said with a grin. "Why you kept her out of your war council is beyond me."

Harry frowned. "Yeah, got that riot act from her and a snake, thanks."

Draco just laughed before he frowned. "Bella is dead."

Harry looked at him with wide eyes. "What, when?"

"Sometime yesterday best we can tell."

"How?" Harry asked swallowing the rest of his wine.

"Who knows, who cares? We haven't told mum yet though. Figured we would wait till after Christmas tomorrow. I thought you should know though."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, she was screaming at Hermione two days ago being dragged off by some wizard I have never seen before."

Dracos' eyes narrowed. "Describe him?"

"Tall looks like a Viking, long blond hair."

Draco's tension eased. "Ah, Thorfinn, not a bad guy."

Harry sighed as he watched a wizard neither of them knew start to dance with Hermione and Viktor head their way.

He dropped the privacy spell. "Who stole Hermione?" Harry asked with a slight frown.

Viktor shrugged. "He vas French, I do not know him."

Draco glared at the pair and then laughed. "I think he won't drop his hands from her waist again, he just got shocked if I am not mistaken."

Harry looked over incensed. "He tried to touch her arse?"

Viktor looked murderous but Draco was for once the voice of reason. "Yeah, and now has a burned hand, look it's blistering."

Viktor whistled as Harry sighed. "Damn, as her brother am I not obligated to hit the bastard?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't worry he is being escorted out by Dobby, who is technically her chaperone."

They watched in amusement as the little elf dragged the offending wizard away from his mistress to the amused glances of most of the guests in the vicinity.

"I shudder to think what Dobby is saying to him," Harry said with a small frown.

Draco laughed. "Hermione is headed this way, I think I will steal a dance, gentleman."

Harry watched him glide forward and intercept Hermione gracefully swinging her back out on the floor and into a waltz.

"Prat," Harry said a bit affectionately.

Viktor just sighed and went to find a drink.

 **OoOOooOO**

Hermione smiled up at Draco. "Now you come rescue me; after I had to burn that stupid git."

Draco shrugged keeping his hand firmly on her waist. "Brilliant bit of magic, however, did you explain it?"

Hermione grinned. "Enchanted dress thanks to my house elf. It was a common practice at one time, your mother told me about it and Dobby was happy to oblige us. As soon as the charm triggers Dobby shows up to escort the wizard away from me."

Draco frowned. "Frightening. Should I be aware of this any other night?"

Hermione laughed leaning in to put her head on his shoulder. "You wouldn't trigger the charm, you are technically my betrothed."

"Really? Suddenly my night is looking up."

Hermione snorted. "I wouldn't do anything in public, however, my brother or father could take exception even if the charm does not."

She felt him grimace. "Thanks for that reminder. I have spent all night wanting to ravish you but your father is an excellent mood killer."

Hermione laughed lifting her head to look at him. "We are of age, Draco. There is little he can say."

Draco rolled his eyes. "But much he could do."

She shrugged still smiling. "True," she looked around until she found him as the small balding man drinking in a corner with some ministry officials. Professor Plum was a solicitor and well respected apparently. He had moved from France two years ago and no one seemed to even realise he was the Dark Lord.

"Professor Plum looks well," Draco said dryly. "Does anyone even know what he is a Professor in?"

Hermione grinned. "Arithmancy, he, however, did not enjoy teaching. Lovely man, have you spoken with him tonight?"

Draco gave her a droll look. "Yes, at length."

Hermione laughed and allowed him to spin her around. "Oh Draco, why don't we head to the gardens while he is distracted?"

Draco looked down at her his eyes dancing. "If I remember you do owe me for inviting Potter to my home without consulting me."

Hermione shook her head chuckling. "And you owe me for that stupid vow, shall we?"

Draco was already dancing them towards the patio doors.

Once outside they both headed for a secluded spot behind a large shrubbery where Draco cast a prolonged warming charm and swept her into his arms.

"Will your elf be interrupting us?"

Hermione giggled. "No, he has strict instructions to leave the two of us alone."

Draco grinned as he lowered his head. "Thank Merlin."

 **OoOOoOOoOOOOoO**

This kiss was different than the others. It wasn't hurried, it was soft and delicious. He took his time parting her lips and sweeping his tongue in to meet hers. His hands cupped her face and she felt wanted and cherished equally. He was careful with her but passionate.

Groaning she reached up and grabbed his arms pulling herself closer to him, loving how he smelled of sandalwood and sage. His dress robes were of the finest quality and she could feel her nipples hardening as they brushed against him.

She sucked in a breath and he moved from kissing her mouth to sucking gently on her ear lobe. "I could stay here like this with you all night," he whispered raggedly in her ear.

"We would be missed." She said breathlessly as he kissed down her neck.

"I don't think I care."

Hermione's giggle turned into a gasping moan as he suddenly sucked her nipple through the fine silk of her dress. "Draco!"

Her hands tangled in his hair and he groaned before he swept up and captured her lips again, this time not at all gently.

A few moments later they were both panting and stared at one another.

"Fuck," Draco said softly looking at her with eyes full of lust.

"I am not sure we can get away with that," Hermione said as she gasped for breath. "At least not in the middle of a ball."

Draco went utterly still for a moment and then threw back his head laughing. "Too right, we better get back."

Hermione sighed waving at her dress to dry it and hide the state of her nipples. "Is my hair a mess?"

"Not as much as it used to be, no," Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione hit him in annoyance. "Don't be a prat. I meant did you ruin my hair just now?"

Draco laughed and waved his wand over her head which tingled. "It's fixed."

"How did you do that?" She asked feeling her head and realising it was back in the elaborate twist Narcissa had done to it for the night.

Draco winked at her. "Magic, now come on before someone comes looking for us."

"Bit late for that," was said by a grinning Harry Potter.

Draco groaned. "Chances you're the only one looking?"

Harry shrugged. "Slim, as your mother sent me out here to retrieve you."

"Damn and blast," Draco said as Hermione laughed.

"Oh come on, I want another glass of wine, preferably not spiked with veritaserum this time."

Draco looked at her anger replacing embarrassment. "What? Who spiked your bloody wine in my house?"

The Minister, actually," Hermione said dragging Draco back through the garden.

"Our own Minister," Harry added as there were a few in attendance. "Not that we can prove it," Harry said. "But Hermione did get him to commit to firing Umbridge after she threatened him."

"I swear she should have been in Slytherin."

"Second Heir to the house," Hermione said cheekily in a whisper causing Draco to shiver and look over at her with wild grey eyes.

"Merlin, I want you."

Hermione flushed and smiled ducking away under his arm and dancing off to find Narcissa.

 **OoOOoO**

"You're in deep," Harry said smirking.

Draco sighed running a hand through his hair and groaning as she turned to dance with Krum again after speaking with his mother. "Tell me about it."

Harry laughed and slapped him on the back. "If it helps I took a rather long time finding you."

"Thanks for that."

"Anytime, Malfoy. Anytime." Harry said before winking and walking off.

* * *

Author Notes:  
I know it's short and you want more Dramione. We will have some lovely Christmas snuggling I think. See you next update! Don't forget to check in on social media or leave a review. I deeply enjoy getting to interact with you all and have made it my goal to respond to every review. It gets me through Physical Therapy!  
Cheers,  
Cjean


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However, the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned._**

 _Music is my muse:_ _  
_ _Song for this chapter:_ _ **You Make It Feel Like Christmas, Gwen Stefani, Blake Shelton  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **Thought I was done for thought that love had died. But you came along I swear you saved my life. And I want to thank you, baby; you make it feel like Christmas.**_

 _ **Grammarly is my beta and I am throwing this up before anything else happens to me medically. Check my Instagram CrystalJeanRed for info.**_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 25  
Preparations For**

Hermione tapped her foot to the Christmas Carols coming out of the radio she had charmed to pick up muggle stations as she went over the list of all the things she would need for her surprise. The head elf of the kitchens was going over her nan's recipe books that Professor Snape had put in storage and gone and gotten for her. She had decided to make Christmas for Harry and her Dictator of a Father, and she wanted to outdo anything either of them had ever seen at Hogwarts or the Burrow.

"Sweet Ginger Bread with Molasses," the little elf said in excitement, and Hermione smiled at her.

"This was the only time of year I got sweets. You can make Ginger Bread cookies too." Hermione said happily.

The elf nodded and chattered away with the other kitchen elves. Hermione had sent Professor Snape to get most of the muggle supplies, and she had invented a charm to make them work. Twinkle lights were all over the mansion. Narcissa and Lucius were helping her. Her Father was away until tonight, and she was taking him shopping so the elves could finish all the decorations around the home. Narcissa, once she had understood how important this was to Hermione to do a Muggle Yule, as she called it, had helped brow beat Professor Snape into helping them. To say they had decked the halls was an understatement.

The boys were off with Viktor at a tournament until tonight as well and as it was Christmas Eve. Hermione was almost jumping out of her skin she was so excited. She had a few more things to shop for and then she was done. Some candies you could only buy at a muggle store for example that Professor Snape had not gotten and her present for Harry she was taking her father with her to get.

"Miss, Miss, your father is here in his study; he returned early!" Dobby was grabbing her and pulling at her ears.

Hermione looked down in shock and groaned. "Oh damn that man! Take me to him now; I will take him shopping with me early, so the surprise is not ruined. Harry isn't returning early is he?"

Dobby shook his head. "Master won't be home till dinner."

Hermione allowed Dobby to take her into her the study where her father turned around and glared before he saw her and smiled. "Ah, Hermione. What have you been up to? The elves won't let me out of this room. As I can't kill them without upsetting you, start explaining if you please."

Hermione moaned and glared at him. "I have a surprise, and you came home early and are ruining it. I have to go shopping, will you come with me, please?"

She knew her tone was pleading and she was wringing her hands with worry. She really didn't want him to see the mansion until tonight when it was all lit up. She watched her father look at her, and she let down her shields so he could see how important this was to her.

He waved his wand and was in a muggle suit and looked like a boy about her age, blond and handsome.

"How do you do that?" Hermione asked incredulously as he waved his wand over her and she was in a pale pink coat dress with matching kitten heels and straight red hair. They looked like they were headed to church and nothing like their former selves. Feeling her face, she was sure he had even changed her nose.

"Advanced transfiguration a bit beyond Hogwarts level," he said studying her and pulling her hair up into an elegant twist with just his wand. "With a signature that can only allow it to be broken by me, so no finite will leave me vulnerable. Shall we?"

Hermione smiled and rushed forward taking her fathers' arm and turning them on the spot. When they landed in an alley, and she dragged him out, he stopped and looked around.

"Where are we?"

Hermione smirked. "By my house, there is candy we used to have for Christmas that is only sold near here."

Her father sighed and gestured for her to lead the way. "Hermione dragged him to the candy store and then making up excuses she took him shopping for some books and claiming she had to buy a special spice for the elves she even dragged him into the local grocery store. It was there they ran into problems.

She spotted Kingsley before he spotted her and yanked her father into the refrigerated section pulling him deep into the freezer and behind the large machine that was pushing out the cold air.

"Hermione what?" She silenced him by putting her hand over his mouth and mouthed. " _ORDER_."

He went still, and his eyes narrowed and then she watched him wave his wand and felt his magic caress her and knew she was now invisible. Carefully she peaked up and shook her head studying the wards they had set up.

"Why don't they come this far?" Her father asked confused, an emotion she had never seen on him.

She laughed silently and turned him in the direction of the freezer unit pushing out cold air. "All the electricity in the room. We are lucky your magic even works in here."

Her father nodded and went back to watching as numerous order members walked by, including Arthur Weasley.

"I wouldn't risk using the portkey from here," Hermione whispered.

Her father gave a soft snort, "No."

Hermione grabbed his hand and led him to the back. "Come on there is always an exit to the storeroom."

It took them about five minutes to get out of the store and get to the edge of the wards. "What should we do?" Hermione whispered, "take them down?" It was obvious if they walked through them they would set them off with their wands.

Her father snorted and shook his head. "We wait, they will not find us, and the wards will leave with them. Any magic we do will draw them to us."

So they sat down on a bench outside the store and waited. Hermione smiled and held her fahters' hand he was stiff for a moment before he relaxed and his lips twitched as they watched the order members rush around finding nothing. She had no idea how she could see him if others could not.

"Idiots."

Hermione stifled a giggle and squeezed her fathers' hand. "Where were you?" She whispered after about ten minutes.

"I was in Russia and Bulgaria securing that you lot can take your N.E.W.T's with their Ministry."

Hermione smiled sadly. "No more Hogwarts?"

"No, daughter, it is too dangerous. As you are Muggle-born as far as the magical world knows we also cannot allow you to go to Drumstrang.:

Hermione frowned. "Can we talk about that? Later, I mean?"

There was a pause, and then her father was squeezing her hand. "Perhaps. You are wanting to reveal you are Diana's daughter, I assume?"

She smiled and sighed. "Yes, I do."

There was another bit of silence as Arthur walked by shaking his head. "I think we missed her Kingsley. Why he has us trying to grab her leaves me very uncomfortable."

Kingsley shrugged. "I do not attempt to understand a mind such as Dumbledore's."

Tonks walked by looking harassed. "It is kidnapping no matter what you call it and I don't like it."

Arthur nodded as they moved off.

"Interesting." Her father said and then sighed as the wards dropped. "Come, let us walk and then use your portkey."

Hermione looked at her watch and groaned. "I had one more thing to get for Harry for Christmas, father. It's a silly thing but something he always wanted as a boy."

Her father sighed heavily. "Where?"

"London, it's a toy."

"I apparate us from here on out. They are tracking you not me. _NO_ more magic from your wand until I figure out how they put the trace back on you." He held out his hand, and she gave him her wand with a sad sigh.

In a swirl, they were gone landing in the middle of a toy store in London. He waked them behind a display before he cancelled his invisibility spell and gestured for her to lead the way.

OooOOooOOOoOOoO

An hour later she had the large muggle train set that was really for her father and the Lego set for Harry. Her father had been watching the train for hours. It would only take her a bit tonight to make it run on steam and not electricity. She had already charmed one to go around the tree at the Manor.

"I am ready!" She said holding out the bags that concealed what she had bought.

He nodded and taking her hand they landed back in his office. "I will stay here until you come get me for your surprise. I have a few letters to write and some thinking to do."

Hermione grinned. "Yes, father, thank you."

OoOOoOOoOoO

She rushed out to get to work on the train set and wrap all the gifts with the muggle paper she had gotten at the store as well. Narcissa found her an hour later.

"The house will light up like the sky, Hermione." She paused as her goddaughter fought with tape and laughed. "What on earth are you doing, child?"

Hermione grunted. "Trying to wrap a gift without magic and failing."

Narcissa smirked and sank down gracefully. "Here give me this mess, and I will sort it out you need to change for dinner."

Hermione sighed and handed over the tape and paper. "You know how to wrap?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "No, I can figure out what you are doing and use magic now go and get changed, or the brilliant feast that smells so wonderful will be late."

Hermione nodded and skipped out to her godmother's laughter and mumbling over the sticky tape and how utterly useless that was. An elf was waiting for her to do her hair with magic, Hermione still did not have her wand back.

OooOOoOO

Thirty minutes later with presents under the tree where they would stay, Hermione walked down in her new Christmas dress to see Draco waiting for her in beautiful green dress robes his mouth slightly agape.

"What?" She asked self-consciously looking down at her cocktail dress that was green velvet.

He shook his head. "You look stunning."

Hermione did a turn, and the full skirt swirled around her knees and laughed. It had long sleeves and a sweetheart neckline and was muggle but beautiful.

"Thank you; I love it. You look dashing too. We match!"

Draco looked down and chuckled before he pulled something out from behind his back. "I have a gift."

Hermione looked at him. "A gift?"

He nodded and opened the small pouch so that a stunning diamond bracelet charm bracelet fell out. "It is customary for some type of jewellery to be exchanged in a magical betrothal, will you accept this bracelet and my petition to court you, Miss Hermione Jean Riddle?"

Hermione sucked in her breath and looked up at him. "That is the first time you have called me that."

He nodded. "It is your magical name, officially, and this is a bit of a vow between you and I. So I needed to use your real name."

"I gave him permission to do so," was said in a deep voice.

Hermione turned and found her father there looking at her his eyes a bit sad. "Jean was a woman at the orphanage who was kind to me; she died when I was ten."

Hermione nodded wiping at her eyes. "You gave me a middle name after a muggle?"

Tom Riddle nodded. "I did, your mother was in love with Hermione and allowed me to pick your middle name."

Hermione smiled and then turned to Draco who was a bit pale and whispered. "I accept this bracelet and your wish to court me, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

She saw him relax and held out her arm for him to put on the beautiful bracelet. "I will add charms as we build our lives."

Tom Riddle stepped forward and held up his hand. "If you will permit me, Draco, I have a charm from Nagini and I to add."

Hermione smiled. "From Nagini?"

The snake slithered out. "Yeeeeeeeeessss." She hissed.

Her father held up a beautiful emerald snake charm that he placed on the bracelet. "It has her venom in it. Send it into anyone's mouth, and they will die. Only you can shatter the charm as it takes a finite in parseltongue to do so. I have warned Harry not to ever speak that around you, and he was given a similar charm as you to wear around his neck."

Hermione's eyes went wide and filled with tears as Draco grunted clearly shocked. "Thank you," she said looking between her father and the snake.

Nagini nodded and then said. "Nagini would not want her misssssstresss or brother snake to be without her protection."

Hermione bent down and kissed the large snakes head before she hugged her father and gave him a long look. He cleared his throat and flushed. "Right, five minutes and you two need to be in the sitting room."

Hermione waited until the man had left before she turned and launched herself at Draco kissing him. "Thank you, it's beautiful, and I will love it."

"Beautiful and deadly," Draco said between kisses.

Hermione smiled. "I suppose so."

They kissed until there was a warning hiss and Hermione pulled away. "Father is coming back for us, fix my hair."

Draco gave her a put-upon look but did just that, and they walked into the sitting room hand in hand.

"What is that smell?" Draco asked looking around.

"Pumpkin Spice candles," Hermione said smiling. "Welcome to a Muggle Chrismas."

Harry laughed as Draco gave her a strange look and Hermione nodded at the little elf who lit up the room with all the now not hidden twinkle lights.

"Come on, come look outside," Hermione said in excitement.

"Muggle twinkle lights?" Harry said in awe as they walked out on the patio from the sitting room to see the garden and its trees twinkling with all coloured lights.

"Yes!" Professor Snape helped me with a charm the whole house is decked out in twinkle lights."

She turned to look at everyone. "My Pop always went all out with lights on Christmas; it was the highlight of my childhood driving to his house and seeing it all alight. I wanted you to feel what my Christmas was like as a child. The elves cooked all of my Nan's dishes." She flushed and fidgeted. "I hope you like it."

Draco was looking around in awe as Harry laughed. "It's bloody brilliant Hermione. Thank you!"

She peeked up at her father who was looking around with a small smile. "Well, daughter, no other wizarding home can boast such a colourful display, what else did you do?"

Hermione smirked. "Come and look at the rest of the house!"

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
My muse has added this bit; so the rest will come later but I wanted to send this out this weekend. Are you ready for a Muggle Christmas? I am!


	26. Chapter 26

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However, the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned._**

 _Music is my muse:_ _  
_ _Song for this chapter:_ _ **All I Want For Christmas Is You; Mariah Carey  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you!**_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

Chapter 26  
A Happy Christmas

 _She peeked up at her father who was looking around with a small smile. "Well, daughter, no other wizarding home can boast such a colourful display, what else did you do?"_

 _Hermione smirked. "Come and look_!"

 **OOoOOOoO**

Each room they walked through Hermione watched not just her Father and Harry, but even the normally stoic Severus Snape look enthralled by all the decorations. The small steam train around the tree in the main hall had them all laughing and when they made it to the conservatory to find another huge muggle tree with charmed snow and green and silver decorations she saw a smile grace Lucius Malfoys' face.

"Very nice," he said walking around the large tree.

Hermione smirked. "I figured you would approve of the colour scheme, Godfather."

Lucius nodded and then frowned as bells tinkled from around the tree in a tune he didn't recognise.

Hermione giggled. "They are muggle bells singing Christmas Carols."

Her father shook his head. "How did you do such a thing?"

Hermione grinned at him with pride as Draco hugged her to him. "She is brilliant of course."

Hermione explained the charm as they headed to the feast explaining that her family had always eaten a large meal on Christmas Eve and leftovers the next day so they could relax and enjoy the day.

The Krum's were staying with them still and seemed just as enchanted by the entire house when they came into the dining room.

Dinner was full of laughter and conversation, and Hermione could not remember a better Christmas Eve dinner. Even if it was a little bittersweet that her parents were not there. Severus, however, made sure to ensure her they were doing well, happy, and safe.

They had hot chocolate and watched the movie White Christmas, a tradition she informed them the Granger's had always had. The popcorn with a hint of caramel flavouring was a huge hit, and everyone was riveted by the movie which played with an old-fashioned projector onto a large white sheet enchanted to stay up like a screen.

When it was time to go to bed, Draco walked her to her room kissing her deeply before he walked off. Harry followed her in and then hugged her so tight she almost couldn't breathe.

"It was an amazing night Hermione. Thank you, thank you so much."

Hermione smiled and told him to get his pyjamas on and stay over with her and Nagini.

 **OoOOOOoO**

The next morning found them all having a blueberry tart casserole her mother made and cinnamon rolls as they sat around with coffee and tea exchanging simple gifts. Viktor got her a scarf and mittens. Draco got her a book she had been looking for on Runes. Harry had gotten them matching jumpers that said 'Sister Snake' and "Brother Snake" on them, much to everyone's amusement. Her father gave her a journal with her initials on it, making her cry because he had included Granger and his name in the golden initials across the green dragon skin book. Lucius and Narcissa gave her a new winter cloak in a beautiful dust rose, and the elder Krum's had given her a rare text on charms she gave to an elf carefully to put away with her other gifts. Except for the jumper which she was wearing.

After a lunch of leftovers, she was cuddled up to Draco while everyone talked and laughed with Nagini on her lap when an elf suddenly popped in looking terrified.

"Mistress," it said trembling.

Narcissa sat up from her spot in her husbands' lap and frowned.

"Petal, is everything all right?"

Petal shook. "Mistress Andromeda is calling for Petal. What should Petal do?"

Narcissa stood up in shock. "Andromeda is calling for you?"

Petal nodded tears leaking out of her large eyes. "She is demanding to be brought here to see Miss Karkaroff."

Hermione went still as she watched her father turn to the elf giving it his full attention.

Narcissa was pale. "She has recognised her."

"Tonks is an Auora and in the order," Harry said quickly. "But I have never seen Andromeda there. She is your sister, right?"

Hermione nodded. "She married a muggle."

Lucius snorted as Tom Riddle said in a deadly tone. "We must all dress. Elf you may bring Andromeda and only Andromeda, we must know what she knows, and who she has told."

 **OOoOoOOooOooO**

Hermione stood up and apparated to her room changing quickly before she apparated back down to find everyone waiting looking shocked and tense. Lucius was missing, which made sense seeing that he was supposed to be in Azkaban, her father was not there, so she closed her eyes concentrating and walked over to a corner and grabbed him.

"How did you know I was here," he asked with a chuckle.

Hermione smirked. "Your aftershave."

Narcissa cracked a smile but was wringing her hands. "Petal we are ready."

Andromeda arrived with the elf her eyes looking around the festive room in surprise and then falling on her sister.

"Where is Bella?"

Narcissa sighed heavily. "Dead."

Hermione heard no sadness but rather resolve in the tone Narcissa used, and Andromeda just nodded before she turned to Hermione.

"Merlin she looks just like her mother, how is this possible. How did she end up with muggles?"

Narcissa sighed. "That is a story we are not able to relay to you."

Andromeda paused and then said slowly. "I know you are here Tom Riddle. I know you fathered Diana's child. I have a message from her."

Everyone went utterly still as Tom shimmered out of his invisibility spell his wand pointed at Andromeda and his face pale and full of rage.

"What message?" He asked coolly.

Andromeda sighed and sank down onto the couch closest to her with a weary sigh. "A prophecy, she trusted it to me before she fled. I don't have much time before I a missed and it is all I will ever do to help you, but I promised Diana that I would relay the message if she died. She said I would know when a Yule came and I thought I saw her in the Prophet."

Hermione looked troubled and took Dracos' hand into her own. "You saw my mother in the Prophet?"

Andromeda gave a small smirk. "I thought I saw her; it was you."

"What is the prophecy," Tom said his tone soft and dangerous.

"Lucius must be here," Andromeda said firmly. "I must tell you, and her godparents and her betrothal who I am assuming is Draco."

Narcissa gave her sister a long look. "Lucius is in Azkaban, Dory."

Andromeda chuckled. "The hell he is sister, call him and hurry up about it. I don't have much time before I am missed."

Narcissa looked to the Dark Lord who was considering Andromeda Black Tonks with a scrutiny that gave Hermione chills.

"Her occlumency is excellent." He said finally.

Andromeda snorted and crossed her arms. "Lucius, now!"

Lucius appeared from behind a bookshelf and bowed to her. "I am here as is Severus who shares Godfather duties; she is indeed betrothed to our son."

Andromeda seemed to sigh in relief. "Good, I have to say this and Narcissa will need to wipe my memory."

Narcissa looked utterly shocked. "I will do what?"

Andromeda narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Remove this from my memory."

Tom slashed his hand. "The prophecy, if you please."

Andromeda pulled herself up in her seat and said in a small soft voice. "A Horcrux will be made by my murderer the night of my death. To avenge me, you desire you must destroy it."

Harry stood up looking completely shocked. "Dumbledore made a Horcrux!" He shouted in horror.

Andromeda went utterly pale. "Dumbledore?" She looked at Hermione who gave a slow nod, and the older woman sank back breathing hard.

"Remove this memory and have Petal take me back, but put this in a pensive. When it is safe for me to do so. I will stand with you sister. I will fight for Diana"

Narcissa stood up but was brushed aside by Tom Riddle. "I will do it."

 **OoOOOoOOoOOoO**

When Andromeda was gone, they all sat in silence.

"What would he have made into a Horcrux?" Harry finally asked his tone worried and hoarse.

Tom Riddle shook his head. "I have no idea."

Hermione shivered and curled into Draco tears leaking out of her eyes. So much for the perfect Christmas.

"I hate that man," she said into Dracos' neck.

Draco kissed her forehead as Severus started pacing.

"This changes everything." He said.

Tom nodded as Lucius cursed and went to pour some fire whiskey.

Hermione shivered and let Draco hold her as everyone started talking at once.

A Horcrux. Albus Dumbledore had made a Horcrux.

* * *

 **Author Note:**  
It is late, and I am sorry. I will look over it for more errors in the chapter later and am now working with a beta for this story. More on that later. I am too tired to do more than post.  
I was in hospital but am better after fluids. Having a broken heart and lungs really sucks.

My muse wouldn't let me sleep and this all flew out of my fingers at one in the morning. Another chapter should come soon as long as I stay out of hospital.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However, the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned._**

 _Music is my muse:_ _  
_ _Song for this chapter:_ _ **Like A Prayer; Madonna  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery.**_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 27**  
 **Oh What A Tangled Web**

 _A Horcrux. Albus Dumbledore had made a Horcrux._

 **OoOoOOoO**

The rest of Christmas and well into Boxing Day was spent theorising what could have made Dumbledore so suicidal he could make a Horcrux, and what the bloody object might be that housed his soul.

"We need intel", Hermione said with a sigh. "Someone who was around at that time that can give us information on how he was acting. If he started wearing an article of clothing afterwards. I stand by my assessment he would keep the object on him."

Harry nodded. "It would be ordinary I think, but then he is rather ostentatious; so I could be wrong."

Lucius grunted. "In this case, young Potter, I think you are right. He would not want to draw attention to it. Something in his office perhaps, or maybe on his person as you suggested."

Draco grunted. "I think it will be something important that only he has access to."

Hermione turned to look at Draco and then let that idea settle before she said slowly. "Harry, didn't you say the sorting hat spoke to you in his office?"

Harry looked up his eyes wide. "Yeah, it had its own personality. It tried to sort me into Slytherin, but I talked it out of it."

Hermione nodded. "The hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw or Slytherin but ended up placing me in Gryffindor too. It had an argument with itself in my head."

Tom Riddle looked up from where he was taking notes and frowned. "It never did such a thing when I was in school that I have heard of."

Narcissa sat up frowning as well. "Nor, I. It was very firm in where I should go. Lucius have you heard of such a thing?"

Lucius shook his head. "No, I have not. Nor have any of the other governors. The hat was enchanted for a specific purpose. It is usual for two houses to be considered, but you always end up in one of the two." He turned to look at Harry, "had the hat mentioned Gryffindor before you told it to?"

Harry shook his head. "Um, I don't think so. It was rather set on Slytherin, and I could feel something pulling at it to place me in Gryffindor. Almost like it was battling itself. I figured it was me arguing with it."

Draco spoke up. "I remember the hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, but I ended up Slytherin, just like Harry, however, it was like the hat was in a battle and I know from Gregg Goyle it wanted him to be a Hufflepuff."

Lucius frowned and stood up. "He put his soul in the hat! It is the only thing that makes sense. All the families he deems dark go to Slytherin and all the children he wishes to use go to Gryffindor. Regardless of the hats intentions."

Hermione shook her head. "It is still just a theory. We would need to prove this started happening after he killed my mother."

Tom Riddle nodded. "Indeed we would."

Harry was lost in thought. "Hermione, after that time it talked to me whenever I went into his office the hat was sleeping."

Hermione frowned before she jumped up. "Phenius Nigelous Black! He would know. He would know if the hat has changed. Any of the heads portraits would."

Tom waved his hand in irritation. "But they are honour bound to keep his secrets."

Hermione paused. "If Dumbledore was on trial for my mother's murder and binding my magic, would that mean he was removed as headmaster?"

Lucius paused in his pacing and turned to look at his Lord. "She is right, Minerva would take over, but she would not be fully in charge of the school until a vote by the governors was made to confirm her."

Hermione looked at her godmother. "Narcissa, did Minerva know my mother?"

Narcissa nodded her tone quiet. "She adored her even if she wasn't one of her lions. Your mother was a kind, just, and brilliant witch."

Hermione looked at her father. "father, I think we really must play our ace."

Tom Riddle looked over at the Elder Krum who nodded slowly. "I will head to Bulgaria and Russia and start the claim. The papers in our country still have her betrothed to Viktor. It will be easy for them to not question me filing a complaint."

Draco went red in the face, but Hermione held his hand. "Sometimes it is better to let people think what we want them to, if, we get what we want in the end, Draco."

Her father snorted as Draco pulled her into his side still looking upset."So how long will this take?"

Viktoria Krum sighed. "Weeks, I am afraid. If not longer. Certainly not before they restart school. And given he has tried to kidnap her once I don't think revealing her location at all is wise. I would suggest letting some students know that Harry and Hermione are leaving the continent to do independent study."

Draco sighed. "I don't think it will be safe for anyone in our study group to go back to school. He will be after them for information."

Hermione worried her lip. "We need to talk to them at least. I don't think it is unwise to let some know we don't feel safe at school. It is already being hinted that there is a rift between Harry and Dumbledore in the papers."

Harry nodded. "Let's get the gang together here, far more Slytherins, so it makes sense."

Draco unwrapped his arm from around Hermione. "I will send the owls, so it looks like I invited everyone, including you two. You showed up at a Malfoy Yule Ball; it's not unbelievable I would be able to contact you again."

Hermione smirked. "Tell them we have a muggle postage box somewhere in London and complain about having to go to a muggle shop to get ahold of us. We can arrive late."

Harry beamed at her. "Have I told you today that you are brilliant?"

Hermione smirked. "No, not today."

"Well, you are bloody brilliant!"

 **OoOOOoO**

Later that night Hermione knocked on her father's study door and entered quietly.

"Hermione, you should get some sleep."

Hermione sighed, "as should you," she pointed out taking a seat and pouring herself some tea from the kettle on his desk always full of his favourite Earl Grey.

A slight smirk played across her fathers' face. "So, what has you seeking me out?" He gave her a queer look and went a bit pale. "Not my problems I hope? I understand Draco Malfoy was not so happy with the idea to have you appear to be courting Viktor Krum."

Hermione sputtered her tea and set it down laughing in spite of glaring at her father. "That's not funny. As if I would ever come to you with 'boy' problems. I happen to like both wizards very much. You would just feed one of them to Nagini!"

Tom Riddle smirked as the very snake slithered in through the door which magically opened for her, all the doors did at the manor.

"Nagini will be happy to eat someone who upset sister snake," was hissed as the snake curled into Hermiones' lap.

Tom Riddle laughed as his daughter sighed. "No, both of you are a menace. Draco and I are fine. I will work out the situation with Viktor later. They just like to annoy one another."

Tom inclined his head. "True, very true. So if not jealous fiancés why are you up at three in the morning bothering me?"

Hermione ignored the last bit and sighed. "The Horcrux, he had to feel suicidal to make it. What made him suicidal? Killing my mother?"

Tom sat back and shook his head. "No, I don't think that was the case. He was far too calm and rational for a Horcrux to be made from that murder." He sighed and ran a hand through his tidy hair. "It is a tricky spell, my guess is that he tore his soul with the murder and something else while his soul was still torn forced the spell to take hold. Once you know the incantation it is very easy for your magic to simply apply the spell. It was very hard rather a few times for me to stop making others. I have stopped killing people, to be blunt."

Hermione nodded. "So if your soul is torn and you suffer deep depression before it, heals," she looked up her brow puckered and her father nod telling her to continue. "Right so if you suffer a suicidal episode before the soul heals the torn piece can become a Horcrux?"

Tom Riddle nodded. "Correct. I think, after talking to Severus Snape that Dumbledore went through a bit of a break down when everything ended so abruptly last time. He was not the grand hero he wanted to be. He did not get to murder me, no eternal glory, no fame, and his Order were decimated and two individuals under his 'protection' had died. He had a traitor in the ranks. The press was not kind at the end."

Hermione stood up and shook her head. "It always comes back to Harry, doesn't it. Harry defeated you and stole eternal glory from Dumbledore. He was planning a revolution around Harry. He is trying to kidnap me, in my opinion, just to get Harry back."

Tom sat back looking at her. "It is interesting, yes. Harry seems to play a pivotal role in his plans."

Hermine squared her shoulders. "Well, he can't have him."

Nagini who had moved to Toms' lap now that Hermione had stood up entered the conversation that had been taking place in parseltongue anyways.

"He will not get brother snake, Nagini will not allow it."

Hermione smirked and when her father laughed she giggled too. "Nagini, we will beat him and Harry will be fine."

"Gryffindor optimism?" Tom Riddle said sardonically.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on Nagini, let's go to bed."

 **OooOOOoOOoO**

Three days later Draco was hosting a tea for most of their study group. Harry was chatting with Blaise Zabini when Lucius appeared his face grim.

Terry Boot the only Ravenclaw who had accepted the invitation to tea looked utterly shocked, having no idea that Lucius Malfoy, escaped Death Eater, was even in the mansion. Susan Bones the Hufflepuff in attendance fainted dead away.

Hermione stood up and sighed heavily. "He means you no harm." She said to Terry who was drawing his wand.

"But he is a Death Eater." Was said by Terry in astonishment.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is staying in his home."

Terry turned to Harry who shrugged. "It's a long story, but I assure you he is trustworthy."

Draco snorted and turned to his father. "Father what has happened?"

Lucius sighed and waved his wand floating the Hufflepuff to the couch. "I forgot you were entertaining friends. I hope we will not have to alter anyone's memory."

Terry Boot went red and then shook his head looking at Hermione who sighed. "I am staying here too, Terry, and I will alter your memory myself."

Terry nodded going pale as Lucius waved his hand. "See to that and then you three need to meet me in my study immediately."

Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott looked at her shrewdly. "We don't need to be obliviated," Theo said his tone calm. "We knew he was here."

Hermione looked to Draco who nodded and then turned to the Ravenclaw. "I am sorry," she said simply before she stunned him and altered his memory. He stared at her stupidly as she moved over and woke up Susan and did the same.

Once everyone was sitting back at the table for tea, Hermione looked at her watch and jumped up. "Oh, I really must be going, thank you for the hospitality Draco."

Harry stood up as well his face troubled. "I go where she goes." He said by explanation, which caused a few snorts from the Slytherin's.

"But you never explained why the three of you are not returning to Hogwarts," Terry said his tone full of confusion.

Harry looked at him and then said quietly. "Because I have no wish to be used as a pawn in a war, Terry."

Terry quieted and then looked at Susan Bones, who was frowning. "My mother agrees with you." The Hufflepuff said her tone quiet but firm. "She said that Dumbledore seems to be unwilling to see any alternative. She left the Order last week, although the rest of my family is on the fence about this, to be truthful."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Professor Dumbledore is insistent on using Harry, and I can't stand for it," she made her voice firm and full of anger.

Terry frowned. "Is it true he passed you up for Head Girl simply because you were muggle born?"

Draco spoke up. "Yes, it's true. My father is still a governor for the school, and he sent more than a few letters over this issue. He was stunned to learn she was passed up simply due to her birth status. It made no sense to him," Draco spoke in his haughty voice, but you could read the distaste in his words.

Hermione sighed and smiled at Draco before she turned back to Terry Boot. "We don't feel he is trustworthy; he lied to Harry on more than one occasion."

Susan gasped Terry swung his head over to Harry. "Did he mate?"

Harry nodded his face grim, "and he kept me with my muggle relatives who starved and locked me in a cupboard under the stairs, never told me I was a wizard. I found out from the Goblins that Dumbledore was technically my guardian the entire time I was abused. I don't trust the man with my life, Terry."

The Ravenclaw went pale but nodded before he cleared his throat. "My mother has family in America; I think I will go stay with her family."

Susan sighed. "I doubt my mother would let me leave Hogwarts, but I will speak with her. If what you say is true, I don't want to be in the same school as that wizard."

Theo and Blaise stood up both looking fierce. "We don't want a war. I expect when Slytherin gets wind of the fact Draco is leaving most will follow," Theo said his tone solemn.

Blaise snorted. "I know I am," his voice hard.

Draco nodded. "I am sending out owls, and I know my mother is speaking about this. If the Governors won't listen to the concerns, then the only thing we can do is take ourselves to a different school or do independent study. He is hardly there anyways. I don't understand why he insists on remaining headmaster."

Terry nodded. "I mentioned this to my father, and he was not happy, sent a letter to the Headmaster about it, never heard back from him though." Terry turned to Hermione, "but how would you get into Drumstrang Hermione? You are muggle-born."

Hermione sighed and moved to hug Terry and then Susan as she answered. "Viktor's father is pulling strings, but I might just do independent study. Harry and I haven't decided. Keep in touch?"

Susan smiled at her. "Of course Hermione, and best of luck."

Harry shook hands with everyone, and they left knowing that the others would follow their lead so while they apparated, they simply apparated back into the room they had just left.

 **OoOOooOO**

Draco met them in his father's study his face fierce as he looked at his father who was pale and looked a bit manic.

"Father, what was that all about?"

Lucius waved his hand in agitation before putting up the wards to block elves from eavesdropping or entering the room. "Hermione if you wouldn't mind summoning your father we are just waiting for Severus."

Hermione nodded and picked up her necklace closing her eyes, almost immediately her father was standing before her his face showing his annoyance.

"If this over something silly—"

Hermione cut him off and gestured at Lucius who bowed his head. "I did not wish to use my mark; you will understand why when Severus arrives."

Tom Riddle narrowed his eyes and sat down, they all waited until there was as soft pop and Severus stood before them his face grim, he bowed to his master and then moved over to pour himself a drink.

"Well, Severus?" Was asked by Tom Riddle with some concern, the potion master looked ill.

Hermione watched her Professor down his drink and then shudder. "The ministry has allowed the unspeakables to study the dark mark on the few lesser Death Eaters who are in Azkaban. I only discovered this because I was late to the meeting today and they were not expecting me." He tipped his glass at Harry, "I also used Harry's cloak to see if I could get any information before I made my presence known. I knew Moody is away on assignment, so it worked out in my favour."

Hermione nodded but was confused. "And you found out they were experimenting on Death Eaters?"

Severus nodded going even paler. "At Dumbledore's insistence, they have figured out a way to trace the mark and those summoned by it."

Hermione gasped as her father stood up his anger palpable. "How?" Was demanded in an authoritarian voice. Her fathers' eyes flashed red.

Severus shook his head looking green. "I don't know, however, whatever they did was not pretty, and the wizards did not survive."

Harry stiffened. "That's immoral."

Lucius snorted and rubbed his arm. "Can they track me?"

Severus shrugged. "I am not sure. I decided I had better leave before I was discovered with the information I had. I have no doubt it would not have been relayed to me."

Hermione stood up and walked over to her father her face fierce. "Remove the mark, I know you must have a way to do so," she spoke in Parseltongue. "Father please, they are my godfathers."

She watched as her father considered her and then sighed. "Of course," he said bowing to her before he turned and pulled out his wand touching it to his mark and speaking in Parseltongue. "Banish my brand from those who follow me, remove my blood from their magic, this I command."

Hermione turned as Severus collapsed and then she watched Lucius hiss as if in great pain before both wizards recovered and pulled up their sleeve.

"I can't return to the Order now," Severus said his tone mild but his eyes flashing. "There is no way to explain this."

Tom Riddle snorted. "Simply say I removed the marks. I could feel something wrong with the magic but was unable to identify what it was."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I think it's too risky to keep sending him back. They already distrust him because he is not telling them what they want to hear. Dumbledore especially. Plus, they might decide to research on him now that the mark is gone."

Lucius sighed and gestured for his friend to pour him a drink as father and daughter faced off. Before Tom could speak Hermione played her ace. "He is my godfather too, and you promised not to hurt those I loved." She still spoke in the hissing snake language with him and didn't flinch as her father glared at her and hid her smile when he gave a short nod.

"Severus you will not return to the order. Let them make of that what they will. Perhaps they will think you were killed by these experimentations. However, we lose our spy in the Order."

Harry cleared his throat. "Not necessarily."

Hermione turned to him frowning. "Harry you can't think.—"

He cut her off. "Not me, Hermione, the twins, they already distrust Dumbledore, and I financed their joke shop. They send me notes in a charmed diary often telling me what is going on. Bill and Fleur have left, and we know Charlie is on our side through what Bill told us at the Ball. If anyone can play up being spies, it's Fred and George. No one takes them seriously anyways, but they stay for every minute of every meeting."

Hermione knew her eyes were wide, she knew he was conversing with the twins, but she hadn't been aware he was recruiting them to jump ship like he had Bill, Fleur, and Charlie. "What have you told them?"

Harry shrugged. "The same thing I told Terry Boot. That I don't want to be a pawn in a war that Dumbledore is dead set on waging. They agree with me, although they have clear reservations about some of your father's followers."

Hermione snorted. "Who doesn't?"

"I have weeded out the worst," Tom said in a resigned voice.

Hermione shrugged. "The elder Lestrange, father?"

He winced. "Nagini took care of him; it would seem that his mind was too far gone to save. He started ranting about killing you, not able to keep straight whom your mother was. I had his body delivered to the ministry. It should be in tomorrow's Prophet. We sent Bellatrix as well," at Hermione's look of horror her father added, "with Narcissa's blessings."

Hermione deflated and let out a small, "Oh." While Draco nodded in satisfaction and Harry went a bit green.

"But both brothers helped torture Nevills parents," Hermione said sadly.

Lucius spoke up. "The younger brother was dragged along and never cast a spell. He was a just about to start his fifth year of schooling."

Hermione looked appaled "They sent a child to Azkaban? Is this documented?"

Lucius nodded. "I can get you the records to send to Mr Longbottom. He should know the truth. But be aware, his grandmother is a die-hard Dumbledore supporter, with no interaction with your mother to sway her to our side."

Hermione chewed her lip and looked to Harry who said firmly. "Neville said the hat meant to put him in Hufflepuff. They are fair, Hermione. I think if you show him the evidence and he knows Bellatrix and the Lestrange brother that did hurt his parents were taken care of, he might listen."

Hermione blew out a breath. "It is something to think about, although not tonight. Who else would the twins object to?"

"Um, Greyback and the werewolves are the twins biggest upset to be truthful. We all hate that Remus is stuck on assignment with them to try and lure them to Dumbledore's side."

Hermione snorted with disdain. "As if any of the magical creatures would side with the man who is purposely keeping legislation that could help them from becoming law."

Tom Riddle inclined his head. "My daughter is correct; they know that Dumbledore is not on their side."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "And are you on their side if they are peaceful?"

Hermione waited with bated breath for his reply. "I agree with my daughter; they should be protected and not persecuted. Greyback, however, I will happily hand over to the ministry."

Hermione let out her breath and said sincerely. "Thank you."

Draco frowned. "But without a full overhaul of the ministry, this is all a moot point. That Umbridge woman for example. The ministry is full of wizards and witches just like her. Even the Minister is worthless. It took Hermione threatening him with a trial over what Umbridge did to Harry to get him to fire that worthless cunt."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, watch your language!" Narcissa said in a stern voice as she walked over and smacked her son on the back of the head.

Unfortunately, for Draco, his mother and the Krums had joined the room at the very moment he had made his statement.

Draco flushed and rubbed his head. "Yes, mother."

Hermione tried to hide a giggle and then said, "I agree, there have to be reforms."

Tom frowned and then sighed. "I have many ideas. However, I am persona non grata as long as Dumbledore is worshipped the way he is."

Lucius nodded his face thoughtful. "We need a way to bring him down without bloodshed."

Hermione and her father locked eyes. "My block, it was recorded with the Bulgarian Ministry. His magical signature was identified. I could press charges in Bulgaria against him. Please, father, let Master Krum do this."

Harry frowned at her but sat up with excitement. "What would they do?"

Severus Snape was frowning. "It would mean revealing your parentage."

Hermione shrugged. "Just who my mother is. I am immune to veritaserum so can testify under it, and my occlumency would keep them from learning who my father is. Besides I look more like my mother now than I even did last summer and Victoria Krum was her childhood friend. As I am rumoured to be courting Viktor how much of a stretch would it be that the Krum's revealed my true parentage to me and sought justice when they realised that I had been taken advantage of?"

Severus was staring at her before he turned to his master. "Master, her occlumency is such that it would be rather simple to allow a mind healer to check her memories."

Hermione looked up in shock as she realised his plan. "I could pretend that I saw what happened as a four-year-old! They would just need to search for the memory."

Lucius was nodding his face troubled. "It could backfire."

Hermione looked to her father. "Test me," she said suddenly.

She saw Harry stiffen, but Tom Riddle merely raised an eyebrow and moved forward grasping her chin in his hand and invading her mind without warning.

Hermione allowed him to sort through her childhood going back until she showed him memories that would damn Dumbledore. She used her fear when she had first witnessed the episode and then showed him her shock at discovering her heritage and her despair over the knowledge that she had a block, making up a memory of Lord Krum testing for it and lifting it."

When her father left her head, she was sweating but looked triumphant.

"She is brilliant," he said looking over at Severus. "Her shields and ability to project is something I have never come across before. A mind healer would easily be fooled."

Draco snorted. "Of course she is bloody brilliant," he said with pride while Harry gave a short laugh.

"Right, so how will Bulgaria go about prosecuting Dumbledore?"

Lucius sighed. "It would be Bulgaria and Russia, and they would bring forth a suit against him in their courts. Since the crime happened in Russia, it would be their court who had the final say."

Harry frowned trying to think back on what he knew about foreign ministries. "But how would they get him to Russia to stand trial?"

Master Krum shook his head entering the conversation at last. "No, Russia would send a delegation here to petition our Wizengamot."

Lucius nodded, "and since Dumbledore is the accused he would be removed from his position of head of the Wizengamot for the trial."

Hermione frowned. "How do we get his peers to turn against him?"

Lucius sighed. "That is the crux of it. However, I would be able to send Draco as a representative of the Malfoy family, and Lord Potter-Black would have two votes."

"We would have the Bones vote I think," Hermione said carefully. "Susan mentioned her mother had left the Order."

"Ironically, I think Umbridge would side against Dumbledore even if it means siding with you." Severus Snape said shaking his head, "and I am Lord Prince, so I have a seat."

Lucius snorted. "Never used it before."

Severus shrugged. "I have a reason to now."

Draco spoke up. "We would have the Greengrass, Nott, Crabb, and Goyle votes on our side."

Harry grimaced. "Shakelbolt is a toss-up."

Hermione snorted. "I think he would follow Dumbledore off a cliff willingly so I wouldn't count his vote to swing our way no matter what we show the man."

Tom Riddle was rubbing his thumb on his chin. "Let us think about this and wait until we are sure that the timing is right." He turned to Draco, "to get the sympathy in Bulgaria, Hermione should be pictured with Viktor Krum, it should be assumed they are still courting."

Draco gave a short nod as Master Krum chuckled. "They are friends, do not concern yourself. My son is honourable."

Hermione nodded and then sighed, she would have to placate Draco over that bit of the plan. "What of the pardon for Lucius?"

Lucius sighed heavily. "That will have to wait, my dear. Narcissa and I will be relocating to our property in Russia I think, we have decided that is the Ministry that will allow you all to do independent study. We will be hosting most of the Slytherins there I imagine."

Hermione looked confused. "Why Russia? How well do we know the Russian Minister?"

Tom spoke up his voice full of laughter. "I know him very well."

Hermione gave him a placating look, "what do you mean by that?"

Lucius cleared his throat. "He was an original Knight Hermione, although he has stayed neutral during this second war."

Hermione narrowed her eyes on her father. "No bullying or threatening him, but will he do a favour for you?"

Tom raised an eyebrow. "What is it you want?"

Hermione sighed. "For him to champion Lucius, he is my godfather. I also want to ensure that Professor Snape is protected from Dumbledore's wrath."

Harry sighed. "Hermione I think you need to realise that public opinion in England is something we need to consider."

Draco nodded looking annoyed. "We need the press on our side for sure."

Hermione stood up and smiled although every wizard in the room including her father looked weary. "Oh, I can ensure that. People after all so enjoy a good article. May I borrow an owl?"

At a nod from her godfather, she moved out of the room, humming to herself.

"I don't vnow what put that look in her eye, vut she is terrifying," Viktor Krum said to no one in particular.

Harry snorted in agreement as everyone else looked after her with a mixture of worry and confusion.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
I was in such a hurry I forgot to hit SAVE to correct the errors for the final edit. So this is the properly edited version. I am even letting my husband look it over since I am so sore. I was hit by a drunk man on a bike last week and I am dying of pain, no that is not dramatic, I really am, dying. Okay, possibly dramatic.  
Sorry for the mix-up,  
CJean


	28. Chapter 28

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However, the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned._**

 _Music is my muse:_ _  
_ _Song for this chapter:_ _ **Just Like A Pill; Pink  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **I'm crying here, what have you done?**_

 _I need to thank Duchesse of the Depraved for being an outstanding Alpha and test reader for my chapters. Thank you, dear._

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 28  
Wolf**

 _Draco nodded looking annoyed. "We need the press on our side for sure."_

 _Hermione stood up and smiled although every wizard in the room including her father looked weary. "Oh, I can ensure that. People after all so enjoy a good article. May I borrow an owl?"_

 _At a nod from her godfather, she moved out of the room, humming to herself._

 _"I don't vnow what put that look in her eye, vut she is terrifying," Viktor Krum said to no one in particular._

 _Harry snorted in agreement as everyone else looked after her with a mixture of worry and confusion._

The next morning Hermione smiled over breakfast as an owl arrived. "Skeeter has agreed to meet with me, father. We can have her break the story of my mother and her death."

Every wizard at the table and the one witch but Harry Potter looked up in shock. "I beg your pardon," said Lucius.

"Rita Skeeter?" Confirmed Severus.

Hermione shrugged. "Yes, I will have her meet with us in three days, that should give us enough time to figure out a broader plan, and she can meet us at the Krum's Estate."

Harry looked up deeply curious. "Why there?"

Hermione grinned. "The laws against unregistered animagus are much laxer outside of England. She will feel safer with a meeting out of the country. I will suggest Bulgaria and Viktor Krum's Estate; she won't be able to pass up a secondary story on Viktor and me."

Harry laughed as Draco frowned at her. "Where does she wish to meet currently?" Draco asked.

Hermione shrugged. "France, in public."

Draco shook his head mumbling as Severus Snape nodded. "I am assuming you have some knowledge that you may use against her of the animagus sort?"

Hermione grinned widely. "Oh, Draco knows as well the evil git." Draco glared at her but stayed silent as Hermione turned to Professor Snape, "She is a UN-registered beetle, and that's how she gets all her stories, she snoops as a bug."

Draco snorted and then shook his head. "Hadn't thought to use that against her though."

Hermione smiled serenely and ate her eggs while Severus Snape chuckled.

Lucius sat back his eyes calculated. "We really do need a mole in the Order, someone rather high up whose trust is not suspect."

Harry frowned over this; they had been speaking about the Weasley twins, who they all agreed could be persuaded to their side. However, they were not senior members of the Order.

Harry went a little pale and then said. "Remus Lupin, I – he is like a father to me. I know he has to be worried sick about me just disappearing with Hermione and he would know that the story Dumbledore is telling them about Hermione and me being lovers isn't true. Even though the fact we are magical kin has been dropped I know some still probably listen to his rambling about us."

Hermione looked at him curiously. "How would Remus know it's definitely not true?"

Harry flushed. "Yeah, besides the fact he would have never smelt us on another sexually he also can smell emotions. He knows I think of you as a sister. Plus if we agree to neutralise Greyback—" Harry shrugged not finishing that thought.

Hermione went thoughtful, but then her eyes went wide. "Wait, he can smell emotions? He can smell lies! How has he not known Dumbledore is lying to them all?"

Severus Snape cleared his throat. "If the person believes the lie they are telling it would not smell like an untruth to him. And Dumbledore truly does believe he is doing this all for the greater good, so his intent would also mask the lie."

Hermione deflated but then rallied. "But he isn't happy with Dumbledore," she looked over at Harry, "don't you remember his last letter to you, where he said he was being sent to liaison with the werewolves again. He practically left you a warning to be careful around the old coot."

Harry nodded putting down his fork. "That's true; I think he suspects something is not adding up."

Her father spoke up now from his spot at the table. "Would he speak to me?"

Harry frowned. "Um, as the wizard or the snake?"

Hermione giggled, and her father gave a half grin. "I suppose the snake, not many know I am also the wizard."

Harry looked at Hermione who sighed. "If we play it right it could work. We would need a balance of witches and wizards in the room, so it did not seem like an ambush and to offer him kindness," her eyes went vacant as she thought it over before she turned to her father. "Could you have him brought here? Without being harmed?"

Harry frowned but was silent, a testament to his trust of Hermione. They all waited for the Dark Lord to decide before he nodded slowly. "I will have it done. If he is with the werewolves, expect him sometime today."

Hermione nodded and jumped up grabbing Harry by the arm. "Come on; we have pensive memories to make for him to see."

Lucius frowned after the two and then turned to his master. "She is rather bold."

To everyone's surprise, Lord Voldemort nodded, but his tone was proud. "Indeed she is."

 **OooOOoOOooO**

Four hours later Hermione, Harry, Lucius, Severus, and Tom Riddle were sitting in the library when a little elf popped in.

"Sorry to bother the sirs and the misses, but the wolves have brought someone most unhappy to be here."

Lucius chuckled at his elf. "Bring them here at once if you please."

The little elf bowed as Hermione watched her father melt back into Lord Voldemort and heaved a sigh. Before she could say more, however, four werewolves appeared in the library with a bound and struggling Remus Lupin.

"He's hurt and covered in mud!" Hermione said in outrage marching over and waving her wand at her old professor cleaning him of the mud, while she glared at the four werewolves. "You were told he was to be unharmed!"

One growled at her but stopped as Nagini, who had been wrapped around Hermione's body hissed at him menacingly moving up to lay her massive head on Hermiones' shoulder.

"Why was he harmed?" Was asked in a cold voice.

The wolves including Remus Lupin looked up in shock as Lord Voldemort spoke. She wasn't sure what shocked the party more, that the Dark Lord was in the library, or that Harry Potter was sitting on the couch next to him looking totally at ease.

Remus's eyes went feral, and he started to struggle again.

Hermione looked frantically at Harry who stood up. "Remus, please stop. I asked them to bring you here; I need to talk to you."

Remus went totally still, and his eyes went wide with confusion his nostrils scenting the air.

"I asked why he was harmed?" Hermione said anger boiling inside of her at the wounds all over Remus's body she could now see with the mud gone.

The wolves looked at her wearily. "He ain't treated so well down with us, being as how he lives with wizards. Most of them wounds come from that. But he wasn't about to go with us willingly and we ain't got potions to knock him out with."

Hermione grimaced and glared while Lucius spoke now his tone smooth. "I believe the reward for this task was fifty galleons?"

The wolves nodded but looked weary. "So we get our gold?"

Hermione snorted. "Not if this is how you have been treating him, no."

Lucius held up his hands as the four wolves looked at him incensed. "The lady is running this show, my friends."

One of the wolves spat at her. "And who are you to tell us what to do?"

There was another angry hiss from the snake and then a low chuckle from the Dark Lord. "Do not insult those whom you have not placed yet."

Everyone went still, even Remus Lupin, at the pure venom in the Dark Lords voice. "Hermione, I think they shall have their gold but also my warning."

Hermione glared for another moment at the four wolves and then nodded waving her wand and moving Remus out of their grasp and behind her. "Fine, I want Greyback though."

The wolves looked at her in shock while the Dark Lord chuckled. "And that is my warning my friends. If you wish for our treaty with you to remain, you will give me the location of Greyback by tomorrow. If you do not, my wrath will not be pleasant to watch."

"Greyback, my lord?" One of the wolves asked in confusion.

"Yes, are we understood?"

The four wolves trembled before one said. "And our reward?"

The Dark Lord motioned at Lucius who floated a bag full of gold at them.

"And what do we get if we had over our Alpha?" One asked boldly.

Hermione's tone was ice. "You get to live and a new treaty with your Lord."

They looked between her and the Dark Lord in shock, especially as the Dark Lord was chuckling. She could see them trembling. "You will find she speaks the truth. Our treaty is no longer valid, if you wish to parlay with me again, you must hand over the location of your Alpha," Lord Voldemort said his tone as icy as Hermione's.

The wolves looked amongst themselves in fear before one finally nodded. "As Beta I understand, we must talk this over amongst ourselves. Our Alpha is not with us most of the time."

The Dark Lord inclined his head. "You have until sunset tomorrow," he said with a wave of his hand.

Hermione tapped her foot. "His wand if you please?"

One of the dirty men snarled but pulled it out of his pocket tossing it at her, she waved her hand and floated it to a small table her eyes narrowed at the wolves who were looking at her display of wandless nonverbal magic with weariness and shock.

"I think they can leave," Hermione said in a hard tone.

The elf looking to her master for his nod popped them out as soon as Lucius gave it.

Hermione turned to Remus and sighed at the sight of him. "He needs his wounds tended and clean clothing. Dobby?"

A house elf popped in looking at her expectantly. Hermione gave Remus a small smile. "Dobby is now a Potter elf, Professor Lupin. He will take you to a room, see to your wounds, and get you bathed. I regret we can't return your wand and will have to leave you immobile. I know you are angry, but all I ask is that you hear us out."

Harry stepped forward his face tight with anxiety. "Please Remus, just hear us out. Dobby, please take him to my room."

Hermione spoke up, "Oh and Dobby, use any of the robes Professor Snape does not touch that Narcissa gets for him all the time."

"You impertinent piece of baggage who says he can have my clothes?" Was said angrily by Severus Snape.

Hermione turned to roll her eyes at her Professor. "Oh shush, like you will ever wear the blue, green, and grey robes she keeps buying for you and the two of you are about the same size."

Remus was looking around now in complete shock.

Harry smiled at him. "We have a lot to show and tell you."

Remus gave a tight nod, and Dobby took his hand and flashed him out.

Hermione sighed and called for one of the Malfoy elves she knew personally thanks to her raids of the kitchens. "Could you get Narcissa and Victoria Krum please and have a meal prepared for our guest? Tea for the rest of us would be delightful."

Lucius laughed as he sat back down. "You are as bad as your father, look at you taking charge of my house elves."

Hermione flashed him a grin. "Thank you, as you are trying to marry me off to your only son, I figured I should get in some practice."

Even Severus Snape smirked at that.

When Remus Lupin was returned he was clean, his wounds healed and wearing a beautiful set of grey robes that did indeed fit him perfectly. Dobby smiled at them happily. "I set's up our guest in the other room in master Potter's suite."

Harry smiled at Dobby. "Thank you Dobby, that is wonderful."

Hermione nodded and also praised and thanked the elf. "Does he have enough robes?"

"Oh yes misses, he has plenty that master Snape does not touch."

Remus looked around wearily, and Hermione sighed looking to Harry who let out a long breathe. "So that you know it's us, and not someone using our scent, ask us questions only we would know."

Hermione waved her hand and unsilenced him.

Remus was silent a moment before he said quietly. "Why did you contact Sirius and myself your fifth year and what did we tell you?"

Harry frowned but nodded. "I had seen a pensive memory of Professor Snape's I shouldn't. I wanted to know why you had treated him that way, why my father acted like such a prat, and how my mother who seemed to hate him could have fallen in love with him. You tried to explain that you were all just boys and then got upset that I wasn't taking occlumency anymore. Oh, and you explained my parents had fallen in love seventh year."

Lupin nodded slowly and turned to Hermione. "What form did your bogart take your third year, and what happened afterwards?"

She groaned. "Really? You pick that?"

He nodded, but she saw a small smile forming on his lips.

She glared at him and huffed. "Professor McGonagall telling me I failed everything. I ran out crying instead of banishing it, and you tried very hard to calm me down but ended up having to send me to Madam Pomphrey for a calming drought."

Harry started laughing. "I didn't know about the calming drought," he said chuckling.

Hermione glared at him. "I was a third year, leave it be."

Lucius was chuckling, and she could see that Professor Snape had actually doubled over in silent laughter. Her father or Lord Voldemort was even smirking at her.

"You ran out crying?" Lord Voldemort asked incredulously.

"Third year!" Hermione said in exasperation before turning to Remus. "Now, do we have to prove we are not imperioused?"

He shook his head. "I can smell you are not."

Hermione nodded. "Well great, wonderful. Cissy and Victoria Krum are on the way up as is some super for you and tea for us, if we unbind you will you sit and listen?"

Remus Lupin considered this for a moment before he nodded. Hermione waved her hand, and his magical bindings vanished.

Remus looked at her wide-eyed. "Who's taught you all that?"

"I have," Severus said in a haughty tone. "Harry is working with me as well."

Remus sank down into the chair and looked at the table where his wand had been.

"It's safe, Remus," Hermione said reassuringly.

Harry flushed. "Um, sorry but we figured you better hear us out and see some things first before we return it."

Remus nodded again looking around, flinching as he got to Lord Voldemort.

"Must you stay as the dictator?" She asked her father pleadingly.

He sighed and nodded from where he was now standing by Severus. "Until he hears the story and we can trust him, yes."

She nodded and sank down unto a couch with Harry, grabbing his hand, as Nagini settled over them both. Remus watched them; she knew scenting the air.

Remus watched them; she knew scenting the air.

"No, we are not lovers," Hermione said with a smirk.

Remus flushed. "I can tell," he said in a weary tone.

Lucius looked highly intrigued by this. "How exactly can you tell that?"

Remus flinched but sighed looking at the Death Eater. "They are both still virgins for one," Hermione gasped and flushed as Harry fidgeted. "And there is no hint of lust on either of them, with romantic love there is always lust present."

Lucius nodded before he shook his head. "Amazing ability there."

Remus just shrugged rubbing his wrists and pulling at the robes, and they sat in silence for another few minutes before Narcissa bustled in with Victoria behind her and three house elves bearing trays. One laden with what looked like stew, cheese and bread floated over to Remus and the tea service settled on a table where Narcissa sat and started pouring, floating cups to everyone.

"Hello Remus, dear," she said smiling at him. "Don't you look fetching in those robes, far better than Severus would I imagine."

Severus snorted as he took his tea.

Victoria who was helping pour tea smiled at him and spoke in her halting English. "I am Victoria Krum, would you like tea?"

Remus nodded and said softly. "Four sugars no milk."

Victoria smiled at him again and served his tea floating it over to him and then sitting down herself next to Cissy who was smiling serenely.

"Hermione dear, Viktor and Draco are playing some Quidditch. They both asked for you two to join them when you are finished."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You mean Viktor and Draco are trying to kill one another on brooms and passing it off as a Quidditch game?"

Harry snorted into his tea as Victoria laughed and Cissy nodded. "Yes, exactly."

Hermione sighed. "Lovely, I will see them after we settle this," to Victoria she said. "We are ever so grateful for your kind invitation to let us invade your home this weekend."

Victoria waved her off. "You are always welcome, dear."

Lucius cleared his throat. "Since this seems to be your show Hermione, where would you like to start?"

Hermione frowned and looked at Harry who shrugged. "Start with what you told me before you came here and work your way backwards."

Hermione sighed and looked at Remus her eyes tearing up, slowly she told her tale, pausing for Remus to see the scene she had been shown in the pensive. Trying to calm Harry who had not seen this before and watching her father as Lord Voldemort leave the room angrily. Remus sat back after the pensive played and looked to Victoria Krum who was crying and then Narcissa Malfoy.

"This is true?"

Narcissa nodded sadly. "You know she and I were inseparable, Remus. She named Lucius and I Hermione's godparents. We've been searching for her all this time."

To Hermione's utter shock Remus stood up his face pale and his eyes wild. "He killed her? Killed her! Diana!"

Her eyes flew to the others in the room; she hadn't expected this. Narcissa stood up and to Hermione's great shock hugged Remus. "Yes, I know, we were just as upset."

Remus Lupin was shaking with tears. "He promised me he wouldn't, that he would let her be. She was neutral, we all knew that. She was supposed to be left alone!"

Hermione finally couldn't keep silent. "I don't understand, did you know my mother?"

Remus Lupin turned to Hermione, and his eyes were haunted. "It wasn't known, I doubt Cissy knew for sure."

Narcissa shrugged looking uncomfortable. "I suspected."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "You loved her?"

Remus nodded. "She loved another. We dated briefly our seventh year, but she always said her heart belonged to another. I assume your father, Hermione."

An angry hiss and then a low voice said from the doorway. "You assume correctly."

Remus spun around and then went red with rage. "It was you!" Harry jumped up as Remus advanced on Lord Voldemort and socked him, hard in the face. "You didn't protect her!"

Hermione jumped up and rushed over throwing herself between her father and her old professor as Lord Voldemort touched his face which was bleeding from a cut lip and then sighed. "I did not protect her as I should have, no."

Remus growled, and Hermione trembled. "Father, please."

Remus froze and then watched in shock as Lord Voldemort melted into Tom Riddle whose nose was clearly broken and bleeding. When Hermione raised her hand to heal it, her father stopped her. "Leave it; I deserved that," his eyes narrowed on Remus though. "But don't expect me not to hit you back if you do it again."

She turned to Remus who to her shock nodded and turned to look at Hermione his eyes taking her in. "Merlin, how did I not see it? You have her eyes, her nose, her hair."

Hermione shrugged and said slowly. "I grow to look more like her every day but we think the buck teeth were placed by Dumbledore and it took a talisman to smooth my hair down." She flushed. "You um, also have not seen me much since puberty."

Remus Lupin flushed and then looked up at Voldemort. "Tom Riddle, you were her Tommy?"

Her father nodded. "I was."

Remus seemed to deflate, and Narcissa who had rushed over sat him back in the chair. "Remus I am truly sorry." She said kindly, "you know how secretive Diana was, I wasn't sure, so I didn't warn them about showing this to you."

Remus nodded curtly and looked over at Harry and Hermione. "This is why you left?"

Hermione nodded, and Harry grunted. "It's why I am here, Hermione had to spill the beans about her father after an unfortunate accident."

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can we start at the beginning and work our way up to this? Who figured out who Hermione was?"

Tom Riddle holding a handkerchief to his bloody lip said curtly. "I did, through the memories of the Death Eaters not captured after the battle in the Ministry."

Remus looked a bit ill and then frowned. "Is she why you have not done anything the Order expected since?"

Hermione looked over at her father curious to hear his answer. "I suppose to simplify things, yes. However, I didn't just want in the ministry to hear the prophecy regarding Mr Potter. I am told Diana made one before her death regarding me; I was searching for that."

Hermione frowned. "Did you find it? Was it different than the one we have already learned of?"

Her father shook his head. "I did not find it, and I am not sure if it is the prophecy we now know or another. I would assume Dumbledore had it removed or destroyed."

Hermione frowned. "Then why did he not remove or destroy the one about Harry that had us all in the ministry?"

Remus looked equally interested in this question.

It was Severus however who responded. "It served his purpose to have you in the ministry. He was also delighted Black met his end."

Remus growled. "Why do you believe that?"

Severus shrugged and said calmly. "Because the old goat has been raising Harry to be a martyr from the beginning. Having him have a godfather to look after him didn't fit into that plan. He needed Harry isolated and unloved. Didn't you ever question how Black ended up stuck in Azkaban for so long when Dumbledore would have seen in his head he was innocent?"

Remus deflated looking ten years older and suddenly very weary. "Yes," he whispered shaking his head. "Merlin, what is going on?"

Harry sighed and then said quietly. "We are hoping you will help us figure that out."

Remus looked up his eyes filled with tears. "How?"

Hermione spoke softly. "We need a spy, someone in the order, we were hoping we could convince you to help us."

Remus shook his head sadly. "He is keeping me away from the order, with the wolves. I think he knows I can't be trusted because I can smell that he isn't being honest with the rest of them. I never trusted him as the others have, something was always off."

Hermione deflated and looked at Harry who also looked dejected. "Well, damn."

Remus nodded his brows furrowed. "I also can assure you that if I ever see him again, I would probably kill him for what he did to Diana."

Severus snorted. "Get in line, wolf."

Hermione sighed. "Let's finish telling him our story and then maybe we can come up with another plan."

 **OoOOooOOoO**

It took three more hours, and Remus had to get up to pace through some of it, but by the end, he was firmly on their side. Well, he was firmly on Harry and Hermione's side.

"I still don't trust you," he said angrily pointing at Lucius, Severus, and Tom Riddle.

Lucius sighed. "Fair enough, Lupin. However, I hope you will agree to remain here with Mr Potter."

Remus nodded curtly. "I will go where he goes."

Harry sank down in relief. "Thank you, Remus," he said sincerely.

Remus nodded and then said. "I won't be party to whatever else you have planned. I am not a Death Eater."

Severus snorted. "Get off your high horse, Remus. You killed as many as I have without blinking."

Remus went red but glared. "I am not sending Greyback out to terrorise the world."

"Indecently neither am I," Tom Riddle said smoothly.

Remus spun glaring at him. "You can't think that his Beta will be any better, they are all feral and have no loyalty, not even amongst themselves."

Hermione flinched and then said. "Then we will turn them over to the ministry. You can help us figure out who is worth saving and who is not."

Tom Riddle waved in his daughter's direction. "That works fine for me; I do not need feral werewolves running about."

Remus narrowed his eyes at him and then gave a curt nod. "I will think on this. For now, Harry, I would like some time with you in private."

Harry stood up but paused when Hermione narrowed her eyes at Remus. "Hurt Harry, and I will see you die slowly and painfully."

To her surprise, Remus threw back his head laughing. "You are so like her when you act like that. I have no intention of hurting Harry. I just wish to visit with him; I have not been allowed to be alone with him since his third year. Keep my wand and send a house elf up with us if it will make you feel better."

Hermione considered this as Harry snorted. "Hermione it's Lupin, he wouldn't harm me."

Severus spoke his tone silky but hard. "Nevertheless we shall be keeping his wand. He has not sworn an oath on his magic not to harm you."

Remus looked shocked. "Have you all done so?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course they have. I would never put Harry at risk."

Remus nodded. "Fine, an unbreakable vow then."

And so it was done, although her father had her name added in with Harry's before he nodded and let Remus Lupin leave the room with his wand, knowing his silence and loyalty was guaranteed. Not to the Dark Lord but to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Hermione shook her head angrily. "Must we keep doing these oaths and vows?"

Lucius laughed at his goddaughter. "Yes, I believe we must."

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
This is the last of the pre-written chapters so it is all free writing as we go from here on out. So it might take a bit longer. Also, my muse seems to love to throw out chapters like this that leave me questioning her sanity.  
Hope you like it.  
Don't forget to add me on Instagram so you know why, when or if I am updating. I do always post there so you stay updated. CrystalJeanRed


	29. Chapter 29

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays. However, the lemons will be in the middle to end of this story. You're warned._**

 _Music is my muse:_ _  
_ _Song for this chapter:_ _ **Younger, Miley Cyrus  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **Change is a thing you can count on.**_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 29**  
 **Change**

 _Hermione shook her head angrily. "Must we keep doing these oaths and vows?"_

 _Lucius laughed at his goddaughter. "Yes, I believe we must."_

 ** _OooOooOoO_**

Hermione left to find Viktor and Draco. There was a field they used for Quidditch practice, and she made herself a comfortable chair and pulled a romance novel out of her coat pocket casting warming charms all around her as she watched the two wizards above her 'play' Quidditch.

She rolled her eyes realising they hadn't even noticed her and cast a charm for silence, why they had to scream insults at one another baffled her.

She had reset the warming charm for the fourth time before they even noticed her. She looked up as sparks hit her protective bubble of silent to see Draco smirking at her. She lowered her shield and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"When did you get here?"

Hermione shrugged. "About forty minutes ago."

Viktor chuckled and landed waving his wand sending his broom whizzing off to his room.

"You are not watching us," he chided.

Hermione gave him a look and shook her head smirking. "No, are you two done now?"

Draco landed next and sent his broom racing off too. "Yeah, we would have stopped —"

Hermione cut him off, "if you had noticed me?"

She was happy to see both of them flush. She shut her book and stood up pointing at Draco. "We are betrothed not married, Draco Malfoy. I am not even out of school. You need to stop acting like you can decide who I spend my time with," she waited until Draco nodded his face sour.

Viktor lost his smile when she turned on him. "You know we are nothing more than friends. Best friends, you are doing me an amazing favour, and I am grateful; but stop rubbing it in Dracos' face."

Viktor gave a short nod. "It is no trouvle."

Hermione sighed shaking her head at both of them. "I love you both, but if you two don't work this out I am going to start hexing—"

Draco cut her off grabbing her and hugging her to him. "Okay, we get it, message received, no hexing."

Viktor nodded and chuckled. "I will go and bathe now." He left with a bow.

Hermione allowed Draco to pull her down in his lap and played with his hair as he sighed heavily. "Can you not dress me down in front of him again?"

Hermione flushed. "Sorry, but I think it needed to be said. Draco, I hate that you two refuse to just get along. Viktor is helping me, helping us, you shouldn't be such a prat to him."

Draco snorted and hugged her tighter breathing in her hair. "It's a wizard thing, Hermione. I respect Viktor; it's just," he paused and shrugged. "I can't explain it."

Hermione smirked at him and sat up so she could kiss the side of his mouth. "You are silly."

Draco growled and pulled her into him biting her lip softly and deepening the kiss. "I am a wizard who has to watch his witch waltz around with someone else."

Hermione ran her hands through his hair frowning up at him and then sighed. "I can understand, Draco. I would be upset too."

He looked at her his eyes wide. "You would?"

She shrugged. "Get upset if you suddenly were pictured holding hands with Pansy Parkinson? Yes, I would probably be a complete bitch to her."

Draco put a finger over her mouth chuckling. "Don't curse with that beautiful mouth."

Hermione bit the pad of his finger and watched his eyes flashing with lust. She smiled as he redid the warming spell.

"It's enough you would be jealous too," Draco said as he moved his finger and settled his lips over hers.

As with most of their snogging sessions, things got out of control rather quickly. Hermione was started to tire of the slow burn that would explode with just a small thing. Right now it was him nibbling on her neck. It was slowly burning her alive. She wanted to push him away and pull him to her at the same time. Deciding if she liked it so much he might as well she started to nibble at him, shocked by how much she loved the salty taste to his skin, the smell of him after his workout with Viktor. She often found herself feeling like she was awkward around Draco. He had a magnetic pull she couldn't avoid. Wherever he was she seemed to sense that he was there. She knew when he walked into a room. She knew when he left a room. And her entire body tingled when he looked at her.

She sucked in a loud moan as he pushed his hand under her jumper and palmed her breast. They looked at one another and she knew he was waiting for her to pull away, to call a halt, to consider the consequences of what they were about to do. His breathing was as hard as hers and she was lost in silver gaze, sinking.

"Touch me," she finally said closing her eyes and tipping her head back to give him better access to her neck.

He just chuckled and pulled down her basic cotton bra, she really should start wearing the lace ones Narcissa got for her. But as his fingers pinched her nipple she lost thought of things like cotton and lace and fell into the force that was Draco Malfoy and his kisses.

Her coat was off, and his Quidditch jersey was being pulled up when there was a loud throat clearing.

They both froze, a bit awkward as Hermione was halfway through getting Draco's shirt over his head.

"I think that will do," was said with a laugh by Lucius.

Hermione let the jersey fall back in place and closed her eyes in embarrassment and irritation.

Draco however growled. "Really Father?"

Lucius chuckled. "Be lucky I volunteered to find you when it was noticed you were still missing. Hermione, your father, wishes to have a word with you over the meeting with Rita Skeeter."

Hermione let out a deep groan and kissed Draco one more time before she climbed off his lap and yanked on her coat, avoiding her godfathers' laughing face.

"See you later," she said rushing off.

 **OooOOoOOOoO**

Draco turned to glare at his father yanking his jersey back into place.

"A bit frustrated?" His father asked knowingly.

Draco growled in annoyance and vanished the cushioned chair Hermione had conjured. "Nothing little about it, father."

His father threw his head back laughing. "I did try not to interrupt you two when an elf informed me where you were. However, her father is the Dark Lord."

Draco groaned and went a little pale. "So the elves snitched?"

Lucius inclined his head. "When they felt things might be getting," a long pause and knowing smirk. "Out of control," he finished.

Draco slapped a hand to his head. "How do you woe someone with elves spying on you?"

"I think you were doing far more than wooing there, son," Lucius said with a knowing smirk and slapping his son on the back.

Draco snorted and pulled at his hair in frustration. "Father, we are of age!"

Lucius nodded and tilted his head. "You are also a Slytherin, Draco. If you can't figure this out you are no son of mine."

Draco sucked in a breath in outrage. "Her bloody father is The Dark Lord!"

Lucius smirked. "True, and Severus would severely hurt you if he knew anything. However, you are about to be staying at the Krum Estate with Krum elves."

Draco's eyes widened and then he grinned. "Ah, yes."

Lucius hummed to himself and walked away as his son stood rooted to the spot, planning. It was better for him to have plausible deniability.

 **OoOooOOoO**

Hermione paused outside of the door to her father's study. The wards were up, that was odd. She was about to just sit and wait when Nagini hissed, and she looked over to see the snake materialise out of thin air. Hermione smirked, Harry! Brilliant. She saw the string now, extendable ears.

"Get over here and help me finish taking down the silencing wards, you are better at it," Harry whispered in the hissing snake language they now used with one another.

Hermione nodded carefully removing a part of the silencing wards that would allow the extendable ears Harry and she had been working on for just such a purpose. "Who is he in there with?"

Nagani answered her head on Harry's shoulder by the ear, obviously waiting to listen. "The wolf," the snake hissed.

Hermiones' eyes went wide as Harry nodded and then they went silent as they started to hear what sounded like pacing.

"Remus," Harry said softly. "He does that when he is upset. He was just walking in when I walked by, luckily under the cloak."

Hermione nodded, and with wide eyes, they waited for something to happen.

 **OoOOooOOOooO**

The Dark Lord watched his wards shimmer and sighed. The little brats were trying to ease drop. He thought about putting up more wards and then shrugged. They would have to lean right against the door, so he just put a mild shocking charm up, smirking. That should handle that, now what the wolf wanted, that was a bit more problematic. He waited while the man paced like the animal he was.

"I need to know why?"

Tom sat up frowning. "Could you perhaps be more specific?"

The wolf threw himself into the chair. "Why you claimed Hermione. You left her alone, why now?"

Tom sat back and looked at the man before he sighed and pulled some Brandy out of his desk with two crystal glasses. He handed one over and poured himself before setting the liquor down and letting the wolf decide what he wanted to do. He was impressed when the wolf poured himself a drink, sniffing it first, and took a long swallow.

"Outside of very few moments when I wallowed in personal grief, I was always looking for Hermione," Tom kept his tone even. Watching the wolf in front of him scent his words.

"Why didn't you protect her?"

Tom sighed and took another sip of his Brandy. "I tried, I am sure you remember that her mother was rather stubborn."

He saw the wolf flinch but nodded, and Tom sighed. "I was obsessive over their safety and felt the prophecy Severus overheard was instrumental in ensuring that my daughter and Diana would be safe."

There was a low growl. "You were willing to kill a baby to protect them?"

Tom shrugged. "In hindsight, I can see how that did not sit well with Diana."

He seemed to have shocked the wolf because there was silence as the two considered one another.

"How did you survive?"

Tom sighed. "I made a Horcrux, something I am sure the leader of the light is not sharing with his followers."

He knew he wouldn't have to explain what the dark artefact was when the wolf stood up looking horrified. "He knows?"

Tom nodded. "He knows. We had a visitor before you arrived. Andromeda Tonks, she had a prophecy from Diana."

The wolf went totally still. "She shared it?"

Tom nodded and gestured at the pensive. "I am sure you can tell a real memory from a fake one?"

The wolf nodded, and so Tom pulled out the memory and sat waiting while the wolf viewed it. He wasn't surprised when more pacing ensued.

"I don't understand; she means Dumbledore?"

Tom snorted. "Obviously, still unable to believe he could do such a thing?"

The wolf surprised him. "He is capable of doing many dark things and passing them off on the idea it is for the 'greater good' but to make a Horcrux," the wolf shook his head his eyes flashing. "He would have to be desperate. What scared him so much he did that?"

Tom sat up in shock as he realised the wolf was much smarter than he had given him credit for. "My daughter, he bound her magic. I think, your Dumbledore is afraid of Hermione."

The wolf stopped pacing and was breathing heavily his eyes a dark amber. "He is not _my_ anything _._ "

Tom gave a slow nod not showing any emotion. "You do realise that you will have to help with the wolves?" He decided to change the subject to something that had to be addressed. He watched as the blue leaked back into the amber and waited.

"Very few can be trusted," was said with a sigh. "It's the pack mentality. I escaped it because I made a new pack with James and Sirius, my loyalty could lie elsewhere."

"They are both dead." Tom pointed out with a frown.

"Hence why I am now loyal to Harry, he is my pack, and by default so is Hermione."

Tom tested the words. "Pack. Will you expound upon that, if you please?"

The two stared at one another before the wolf sat down again his manner academic. "A wolf needs to feel like he has a purpose that is above his own needs. That is how the pack works. You are working for more than just your own needs. I created a pack accidentally in school. Once I did, I was much more stable, happier. When James died, I still had Sirius and Harry. When Sirius died, I had Harry. Now that Harry has adopted Hermione I have them both."

Tom looked at the wolf in front of him. "I am the center of that adoption."

He watched as the wolf go pale. "You are?"

Tom nodded. "Hermione requested my permission and claimed me as her father, thefore—"

The wolf stood up cutting him off. "You are the magical father to Harry James Potter!"

 **OoOoOOoO**

Hermione looked at Harry in horror as they both stood at the same time. She was through the wards in five seconds. Harry had Remus magically bound in what seemed like the knick of time because Remus was terrifying, his eyes amber and his face full of rage.

Hermione looked to her father who was glaring at them. "You dare interfere?"

Before Hermione could speak Harry did. "Well, it seemed a better option than having the closest thing I have to a godfather and my adopted father try to murder one another."

Hermione barely hid her giggle as Nagani slithered in and moved up Remus, hissing in her strange way. When Remus immediately calmed Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Nagini."

Harry snorted. "She probably gave him a headache though."

Remus was still breathing hard but looked much calmer. "I have had worse."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Look, Remus, I knew what it meant to claim Hermione. I wasn't tricked or anything."

"He killed your parents!" Remus said his tone full of anger even with whatever Nagini did to calm him down.

Harry nodded. "And Dumbledore killed Hermione's mother and is trying to kill me."

Hermione watched as Remus processed this before he let out a low growl. "No one is without blood on their hands. That is what you are telling me?"

Harry shrugged looking at Hermione who sighed. "Change is something you can count on, Remus," she said softly. "Dumbledore would see us both dead; my father would protect us. What choice would you like us to make?"

Harry nodded and then let out a brittle laugh. "I don't care about the past at this point. I know that sounds horrible. But my parent's fate was sealed with that stupid prophecy, and Dumbledore knew Peter was a spy. He handed them to Tom Riddle with a pretty bow." Harry was breathing hard. "He handed me to Lord Voldemort. If it hadn't been me the prophecy meant, I would be dead."

This stunned Remus because he just blinked at them. Hermione was holding Harry's hand and she squeezed it offering him whatever comfort she could. "We are not saying my father doesn't have fault."

A snort from the man and Hermione turned to give him a 'be quiet' look.

Harry spoke up his voice firm. "We are saying Dumbledore is more at fault. Tom Riddle was searching for his family, terrified for his baby. What were Dumbledore's motives?"

Hermione looked at her friend in shock. "Harry, that's it!"

Remus and Harry both looked at her as she went pale and sank down. "The prophecy we are missing it must be about me. Dumbeldore's motives were to take my father out of the picture so he could get to me and my mother."

"What other prophecy?" Remus asked watching Hermione his eyes hard.

Tom spoke up his tone weary. "It was what I was actually searching for their fifth year. It is rumoured Diana gave a prophecy about me and Hermione before her death. Witnessed by someone we can't identify."

Remus went still his eyes thoughtful. "Could it not be the one you heard from Dory?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so. That was about Dumbledore, not me."

Tom gave a slow nod. "I happen to agree with my daughter. There is a factor in play here we can't identify. I believe it revolves around my daughter."

Harry snorted. "Well, happy to say for once it is not bloody well about me."

The tension broke and as Hermione tried to hide her giggle and she saw Remus smirk.

"So how do we find a missing prophecy and Horcrux?" Remus asked his tone betraying his angst.

Hermione sighed and sank down pulling Harry with her. "It is like looking for a needle in a haystack."

Harry chuckled as the Dark Lord smirked, but Remus paused. "I don't get it."

Hermione smiled up at him wearily. "A muggle saying."

Harry nodded. "It was right on though. This is a needle in a haystack."

Hermione went into thinking mode as they all sat in the study just the ticking of the clock for company.

"So, how do we do it?" Harry asked finally.

Hermione looked up smiling. "You bring a magnet."

She watched her father turn to give his full attention to her his eyes flashing and smiled sweetly at him as Harry frowned.

"You can't mean—" Harry started, but Tom Riddle cut him off.

"Oh, I assure you, Mr Potter, she does indeed mean herself."

Hermione stood up and squared her shoulders. "It is time to go on the offensive, and you know it. I am not my mother; I do not have an infant to protect. I will not go into hiding. I am going to be the magnet, and you are going to help me. It is time, father."

"You dare give me orders?" Was asked sarcastically by her father.

She snorted and waved her hand. "I am of age. We were heading this direction anyway. We just, speed things up a little."

Harry sat up on his knees his face troubled. "He could go on the offensive too, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes flashed fire. "He thinks of me as the magically blocked bookworm he last saw. Change, change is a thing you can count on. I am not the same witch." She held her head high. "I am the daughter of Diana Karkaroff and Tom Riddle Jr. I am the second heir to Salazar Slytherin," she smirked at her father who tipped his head to her and turned to Remus. "And I am part of the Lupin Pack."

Remus nodded slowly his eyes full of weariness but also pride. "Yes, you are."

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up. "I am not who he thinks I am. Let him find that out."

Harry swore but nodded. "You're bloody terrifying when you act like this."

Hermione smiled and turned to her father. "No one stays the same, father. Change is a thing you can count on. I think it is time for Albus Dumbledore to realise that I am not as defenceless as he believes me to be."

Remus looked between them all and then nodded. "What goes up must come down, Lily always said that," he said looking at Harry. "Dumbledore is riding high; perhaps it is time we all brought him down a few feet."

Hermione nodded. "Now, about Rita Skeeter."

* * *

Author Notes:  
Okay, I write fluff, this intrigue is really hard for me. I love the challenge but it means I take much longer on chapters. Apologies for the delay and my eternal thanks to Duchessofthedeprived for putting up with my constant rewrites.  
Cheers,  
CJean


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _ **We have gotten to Lemons... blanket warning for the rest of the story...**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter:_ _ **The Skye Boat Song; Bear McCreary  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **Say could that lass be I?**_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 30  
The Battle Begins**

 _Hermione nodded. "Now, about Rita Skeeter."_

 **OooOooOooO**

Hermione was in a beautiful muggle suit from France and sitting next to Viktor Krum in the parlour. Harry was in a chair to the side and not immediately visible although she was sure Rita would sniff him out rather quickly.

Master Krum and Victoria Krum were sitting on another small couch both looking a bit fierce. The Russian Minister was also there. He looked livid, she hadn't realized that he had been her mother's godfather. They had just shown him the pensive memory, now out of Hermione's head and from her perspective as a child. Master Krum had also shown him the other memory that corroborated her memory, although when the Minister had asked where they had gotten it from, Master Krum had just raised an eyebrow and the question was dropped.

The Bulgarian Minister had shown up as well just a few moments ago. His face a mask of boredom but his eyes flashed fire. He had known Diana too, it would seem that her mother had been a rather charming child and he remembered her fondly. She wasn't sure when they had shown him the memory of her death but he had assured her she had the full might of his Ministry behind her.

Hermione could smell her father's aftershave, so she knew he was in the room, and smiled a bit at how overprotective he was.

When a knock on the door sounded everyone went tense but Hermione who smiled as the door opened.

"A Rita Skeeter to see you, misses," the Krum elf said in perfect French.

Hermione thanked the elf and gestured for the witch in the garish purple robes and awful glasses to take a seat.

"Ms Skeeter," Hermione said her tone bored.

The witch nodded and looked around her eyes going wide as she took in all the people in the room, she swallowed at the two Ministers who were leaning against a desk, both watching her.

Hermione hid her evil smile. "Do not worry, they are not here for you, Rita. They are here to make statements of their own they wish for you to print with my story."

Rita looked at her with wide eyes. "I am afraid I don't understand," she said swallowing a few times.

Hermione tilted her head and had trouble keeping her face straight. "Put the quick quotes quill away, Rita. You are to write exactly what you see and hear, no embellishments. However, you are the first reporter I am speaking with, and you will be able to break the story just as the current Minister of Magic in England finds out. A nice scoop, don't you think?"

Rita looked a bit panicked looking around her eyes narrowed until they landed on Harry Potter, she jumped. "Harry Potter!"

Harry smirked but his tone was cold. "That is Lord Potter-Black now, Ms Skeeter."

Hermione had to hide her smile as Rita paled and nodded and looked back at Hermione who gave her a long look. "I suppose I shall start with why we are meeting at all."

Rita Skeeter glared at her and took out a regular quill. "That would be nice, your letter was rather vague."

Hermione nodded once, "yes well, you are not really someone I trust. If you do not report this story as it is told, you will disappear and I assure you no one would miss you."

Rita went pale and looked at the two Ministers, probably for help, but she found nothing but cold stares so she shivered and gave a small nod. "What story could you possibly have?"

Hermione laughed. "I am not a muggle-born for starters."

Rita scoffed and Hermione turned to Master Krum who stood up and got the pensive. "You may write what you see and nothing more," he said firmly setting the pensive down in front of the witch.

It held a memory they had perfected the day before. It showed Viktoria Krum realizing that Hermione looked just like her childhood friend, Diana Karkoroff. It showed Viktor doing the runes blood spell and then Hermione meeting with a mind healer who had broken through the block on her memories. Next, was a memory of the meeting with the Bulgarian minister to have the block on her magic registered, where it came back showing Professor Dumbledore's magical signature. After that was the memory of her meeting with the Russian Minister to ask for Professor Dumbledore to be brought up on charges of blocking her magic and murdering her mother.

When Rita Skeeter brought her head out of the pensive she looked ill. "Merlin, you think this is true?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I don't think, I know. I have two Ministers here to back my story."

Rita looked like a fish out of the water and grabbed her dropped quill and started scribbling at a frantic pace. "So you intend to charge Albus Dumbledore with murder?"

Hermione gave a firm nod. "Yes, I do."

"Indeed," said the Russian Minister. "I will be petitioning your government tomorrow, your story will be published as I meet with Minister Skrimjaw."

The Bulgarian Minister nodded his face full of rage. "We will also be bringing forth the evidence we collected. The witch you know as Hermione Granger is indeed the only daughter of Diana Karkoroff, she had a block on her placed by Albus Dumbledore and saw one of our own mind healers who discovered this memory."

Rita Skeeter looked at the two powerful wizards and nodded still writing with a frown on her face. "No one will believe it," she said bluntly. "We tried to take down Dumbledore and it backfired when it turned out the Dark Lord was really alive. He is riding high on public opinion right now."

Hermione shrugged her face hard and her tone angry. "I don't care, and you will find that your story, which will be reprinted in every magical paper, will find an audience in Europe. He isn't very popular here."

Rita went still and then nodded frantically writing again. "This was discovered over Yule?"

Hermione gave a tight nod. "Harry came with me over Yule to visit Viktor. The Krum's had suspected something was off about me last summer when I was visiting. I apparently grow to look more like my mother as I age."

Victoria Krum let out a soft sigh and floated a photograph over to the table that Rita Skeeter picked up, she let out a little gasp as Victoria said simply, "Diana Karkoroff at the age of seventeen, I am sure you see the resemblance."

Rita looked over at Harry her eyes greedy. "Why did you decided to vacation with Miss Granger?"

Harry scowled at her. "She is no longer a Granger, actually. Before we left we visited with the goblins who were in charge of my estates. I learned that Professor Dumbledore has been stealing from my inheritance and locked down my vaults and magically adopted Hermione. So you can call her Miss Potter-Black."

Hermione watched as Rita went totally still and felt Viktor squeeze her hand.

Harry was breathing hard as he sat back his eyes flashing with malice. "I too will be bringing charges against Albus Dumbledore."

Rita almost dropped her quill again. "I beg your pardon?"

Harry shrugged. "He stole from me, most of my life. He left me with Muggle relatives who abused and starved me."

Hermione flinched as Rita went pale but her eyes lit up with glee. "Did he?" she asked eagerly.

Harry nodded, "as he is listed as my magical guardian, yes, he did. He could have removed me from a dangerous situation with magic-hating muggle relatives but he did not. I never even knew about the magical world until I got my Hogwarts letter."

Rita was writing frantically her face full of a sick kind of glee. "So, he abandoned the boy-who-lived to be abused and neglected while he emptied his vaults?"

Harry nodded and looked to Master Krum who sighed and snapped his fingers. Two elves appeared with three goblins who looked fierce.

Rita jumped and Harry smiled at her a bit evilly. "Hermione felt the goblins who knew this information would be at risk if we left them in England. They agreed and she hid them. They can give you the proof of what I am saying and I will be sending an owl to our ministry today."

The goblins walked forward and dropped off pensive memories and paperwork, glaring at the witch before they nodded at Hermione and Harry and the elves popped out with them.

"They are not in Bulgaria," Hermione said in a hard tone. "You will write nothing about them showing up with elves, are we clear?"

Rita gulped but nodded looking at the pensive memories and paperwork. "What do you wish me to do with this?" She asked hesitantly.

Harry's tone was hard. "Publish transcripts of the pensive memories and the paperwork showing the withdrawal receipts."

Rita stared at him for a long moment and then nodded slowly. "Is there more?"

Hermione smiled. "We have learned that Albus Dumbledore is using members of his organization The Order of the Phoenix to try and kidnap me. Some of them are respected employees of the Ministry. You will let them know that I know of their plans and will not hesitate to protect myself or Harry if we run into them again."

Harry snorted. "I will name names if they attack my sister."

Rita Skeeter looked between them utterly shocked. "You are claiming that Albus Dumbledore is using members of his organization who are also ministry employees to try and kidnap you?"

Hermione nodded and the Russian Minister spoke up. "She has given testimony under veritaserum, the pensive will be sent to your Minister with our other evidence."

Hermione smiled. "You may tell the Order that I have no quarrel with them directly, however, if they do not leave me alone, they can consider me an enemy."

Harry spoke up again. "And me!"

Hermione shrugged and smiled as Viktor spoke up. "My family will also protect, Hermioneee."

Rita had that manic look of glee as she looked at the two sitting on the couch. "Is there an engagement announcement too?"

Hermione had to hide her snort but let Viktor respond. "Not at this time," he said with a small smile.

Harry did snort and rolled his eyes. "She is not even out of school yet, Merlin."

Rita Skeeter paused and then frowned. "I take it you will not be returning to Hogwarts, given what you know?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled sweetly. "No, I will not."

Harry spoke up too. "Neither will I."

Viktor was next. "The Russian Minister is allowing them to take their exams with his Ministry."

Rita looked over to the older wizard who nodded formerly. "It was our pleasure, and we will allow any Hogwarts student who does not wish to return to Hogwarts the ability to do the same. I understand the French Minister is offering any family wishing to move their student out of Hogwarts guaranteed placement in Beauxbatons."

The Bulgarian Minister spoke up next. "Those wishing to attend Durmstrang are also welcome to do so."

Rita looked stunned as she scribbled away quickly, ink staining her fingers. "Why did you pick me for this story?" She asked finally when she paused.

Hermione gave her a shrewd look. "Because, although I do not trust you, I know you would think very hard before you published this account."

Harry spoke up, humour in his voice, "what she is saying is you won't find yourself in a jar this time."

Hermione flashed him a smile and turned back to Rita her eyes hard even though she kept her smile on. "Indeed you would not, I think we have an understanding you and I."

Rita was grabbing all the evidence in front of her and pulling out a wizarding camera, "I will need pictures."

Hermione nodded. "That is fine," she said simply.

Rita took photos of her and Viktor, one with Viktor and his parents, and another with her and Harry.

The two Ministers handed her their written statements and Rita looked at them in horror. "You want me to print this?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, we do."

Rita looked around shrewdly. "I could be targeted. No one knows better than I what happens if you are labelled a traitor!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked over at Harry who shrugged. "What you do after printing this is up to you."

Hermione smirked and turned to look at the terrified woman, it would seem she was finally realizing she was being asked to do a rather dangerous article. "I understand you have family in America, perhaps a visit to them is in order?" Hermione said sweetly.

Rita Skeeters eyes went wide and she turned a bit green before she whispered, "how do you know that?"

Hermione stood up. "I make it my business to know things."

Rita Skeeter left quickly after that and Hermione took a deep breath and sat down. "Well, if she doesn't flee in fear first that should be an interesting article."

The two Ministers left shortly after and Hermione turned towards the smell of her father. "Well, what did you think?"

The wizard materialized out of thin air and gave a short nod although he was frowning. "She will write the article and will disappear until the circus dies down. We will work with the press in Europe after this, although we will make sure the editor of the Prophet publishes those articles."

Hermione shuddered and sighed. "Do I even wish to know how you will do that?"

Her father looked at her with a small smirk before he bowed. "No, you do not."

Harry chuckled a bit uncomfortably as Hermione turned and walked out to go find Draco.

She needed a bloody hug.

 **OooOooOooOoO**

She found Draco in the kitchens of all places and smiled as she saw him putting together a picnic basket and walked up behind him hugging him and breathing in his unique scent.

"Is that for us?" she asked curiously.

Draco turned around to kiss her a bit hungrily, "no, I have a date with a Bulgarian witch, you better bugger off."

Hermione laughed and hit him playfully. "Where are we going?"

Draco turned grabbing the basket and wrapped her in his arms and disapparated them. Hermione laughed as they landed in a cave that she knew was on the outer side of the property. She gasped as she saw that it was full of floating candles and there were a hot springs pool and some kind of soft blanket was waiting for them right at the edge of the pool. Hermione turned and looked at Draco her eyes wide.

"What is all this?"

He shrugged pulling her down onto the blanket and waving his wand so that the entrance to the cave was silenced and no house-elves could get in. She smirked at him and added a few wards of her own.

"Who knows about this?" she whispered her eyes twinkling.

Draco shrugged grinning at her and setting down the basket pulling out wine and two glasses. "I might have enlisted Potter to help and Viktor told me about the cave."

Hermione took the glass of wine and laughed. "And you think they will not tell someone we are here?"

Draco shook his head his eyes laughing at her. "I think they can't say anything if they don't remember it," he said with a wink.

Hermione gasped and shook her head. "You didn't!" At his nod, she threw back her head laughing. "You tampered with their memories, Draco that is awful!"

Draco shrugged pulling out a feast. "Harry suggested it. Plausible deniability when one of your godfathers or your Dark Lord of a father starts looking for you."

Hermione allowed him to pull her into his lap and settled back moving so that he could wrap an arm around her and watched the candles float around. "I should be upset, but I am not. I could use the break from all the politics and craziness."

Draco nodded pulling her in closer and kissing her neck. "How did it go?"

Hermione sighed heavily, "we had our say, and I think Skeeter will be disappearing after the article goes up."

She didn't see Draco frown at this but felt him hold onto her a bit tighter. "So, it went as you expected?"

Hermione gave a small nod and sipped her wine. "It's the start of it all. Harry decided to publish his grievances at the same time."

Draco cursed and set down his wine pulling her around so he could look at her. "Bloody hell, so you both are going on the full attack?"

Hermione nodded her eyes closing as a bit of fear overtook her. "We decided to show a united front and not leave anything out."

Draco snorted and tucked her back into his chest his hands rubbing up and down hers. "Well, hell, this is going to blow up like one of Nevills cauldrons."

Hermione snorted out a laugh at that but nodded. "Yes, as I called out the Order specifically for their kidnap attempt and gave that pensive memory to the Russian Minister."

"Shite," Draco said hoarsely. "Not playing around are you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, not at all. We threw everything at him we had. Well, except who my father really is."

"How are you going to work around that?" Draco asked.

Hermione flushed and took a large sip of her wine. "Remus Lupin," she said softly.

Draco went totally still. "I beg your pardon?"

Hermione sighed. "He dated my mother their seventh year. It is well known in the Order that he petitioned Dumbledore for my mother to be left alone. We are just going to let them assume he is my father."

Draco picked back up his wine glass and downed it. "And does your real father know this?"

Hermione flinched, "I am sure he does, however, none of us has brought it up."

Draco snorted. "I am happy to see you lot have finally gained a bit of self-preservation."

Hermione chuckled at this and set down her now empty wine glass. "How about you distract me from all this intrigue and feed me?"

Draco poured her more wine and laughed. "Happily, my lady, what would you like first?"

Hermione leaned back and let him feed her, of course, there was a lot of snogging in between bites, and more wine, and neither of them noticed the sky darkening outside the cave.

By the time they finished the wine and dinner, it was twilight and they were mostly just snogging now. The blanket under them was as comfortable as her bed and the hot springs meant there was no chill in the air. When Hermione started stripping Draco he let her and retaliated by removing the jumper she had changed into after leaving the meeting earlier.

She had on a lace bra and jeans, which she happily allowed him to take off as she pulled at his belt and then his trousers. They were both panting as the kiss broke and he put his forehead on hers.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked nipping at her earlobe.

Hermione shook her head. "No, not at all. But Lupin will know."

Draco cursed and kissed her again passionately. "We can bathe afterwards."

Hermione gave a small smile and pushed the hair out of his face. "He can smell virginity."

Draco allowed his head to drop into her neck where he sucked in a breath. "Fuck."

Hermione chuckled. "I want to," she said sassily.

Draco ground his erection into her core, they both still had undergarments on. "Don't tease," he said hoarsely.

Hermione smiled and leaned up to take his lips, nibbling on them. "I don't care if you don't."

Draco shuddered and then nodded kissing along her shoulder and using his teeth to pull own her bra strap. "I can just kill him before he says anything?"

Hermione snorted and pinched him in the side. "Draco that is awful."

Draco panted and then moved up so that he could look down at her. "Merlin, you are beautiful."

Hermione knew she was flushing. "Truly?"

Draco nodded and used his other hand to reach around and unhook her bra. "So, beautiful," he declared as he took in her bare chest.

Hermione wrapped her hands around his shoulders and closed her eyes as he bent down and nibbled at her collarbone. She hissed as his mouth moved down to her breast and finally settled over her hard nipple. She arched into him and let out a quiet moan. She lost track of time as his lips moved over her chest, leaving no inch of skin untouched by his lips. She was too far gone, instead, her nails left marks down his back and she pulled his pants until he allowed her to pull them off and kicked them aside. Hermione didn't even notice when her nickers joined the pile of clothes on the cave floor.

She felt his arms twisting around her and gasped as he moved down, nibbling at her stomach and then finally settling over her core. Nothing she had ever read prepared her for the sensations he was creating inside of her. She was on fire but didn't burn. She was lost but found. Everything was in this moment. And this moment was Draco and what he was making her feel, what he was doing to her. She knew she should be afraid, this was new, but instead, she was calm. Utterly and completely calm and lost in the sensations he was showing her.

When he inserted a finger into her folds and tested her she gasped and looked down to watch him. Her hands were in his hair as his explored her. "I want more," she said breathlessly, "but I don't know what more is?"

Draco was panting as he surged up and kissed her at the same time his finger became two and sank inside of her, pinching her.

"If I show you, this is it," he said breathlessly. "I will want to be your first and your last, Hermione."

Hermione caught her breath as he stared into her eyes lost in his intense gaze. She was breathing hard and she ran a hand down the side of his face catching his lip with her finger as she realized what he was asking, what he was saying. She could feel his heart against her chest. Her own heart seemed to be matching his, beat for beat.

"Kiss me," she said softly. "Kiss me and make me yours."

Draco let out a breath and slowly, gently, kissed her. She didn't flinch when he removed his hands and instead put his thick length against her folds, using the lubrication from her body before he slowly pressed himself inside of her. He continued to kiss her and swallowed her gasp as he surged into her.

After a moment he released her lips and looked her over. "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded biting her lip. "It, it feels odd, but it doesn't hurt. Is there more?"

Draco gave her a half smile and kissed her quickly before he moved down to suck rather hard at her chest leaving a love bite. "Is there more?"

She smiled and shook her head running her hands down his back. "Well, is there?"

Draco laughed again and brought his hips back so that he was just barely inside of her and slammed into her causing her to gasp. "Yes, love, there is more."

Hermione moaned as his mouth found her neck and when he moved again she arched up to meet him, some primal part of her knowing what to do. It felt like hours that he tortured her with his long slow thrusts before Hermione grabbed his toned arse and pulled him to her.

"I want more," she whispered desperately, knowing somehow that he was holding back.

At his growl, she knew she had been right and rushing up to snog him for all she was worth she let out a small sigh as he sped up and went deeper, harder, and she felt herself climbing a mountain she had never climbed with another person before. She was thrashing and moaning with every thrust, her legs wrapped around his waist and his arms wrapped around her, holding her to him. They were both covered in sweat and lost to in sensation when she finally broke. She could feel her own release and her body tightening before she was free falling to Draco yelling her name as she felt him releasing inside of her.

When she next became aware of the world she was being lifted and then lowered, still held to his chest, into the hot spring pool. She felt more than saw him reach for his wand and he paused before he grimaced and did a contraceptive spell.

Hermione gave a weak smile and held onto him, she was sore but happier than she had ever been.

"Is it always that amazing?"

Draco kissed her quickly and shook his head. "No, almost never."

Hermione nodded sleepily. "How long can we stay?"

Draco sighed and peppered kisses over her face, pushing her hair out of his way before he pulled her curls up and secured them with a sticking charm. "Not long, it's dark out, we will have been missed."

Hermione sighed and snuggled into him dozing in the warm water and languishing in his soft caresses. "I think they have figured out we have run off to do unspeakable things to one another," she said with a yawn. "We might as well make the most of it."

Draco snorted at this and leaned down to kiss her swollen lips. "I value my life, love."

Hermione smirked. "He promised to not harm anyone I love, lucky for you, you make that list, Draco Malfoy."

Draco sucked in a breath and then laughed pinching her bum. "Minx, it's not just your father I have to worry about. Severus Snape is your godfather."

Hermione hummed and sighed. "Let's just run away."

Draco shook his head and started washing her off as best he could. "Come on, get out and get dressed and we can go face the music."

Hermione grimaced and allowed him to help her out of the water. She winced as she walked and sighed. "There is no way they won't figure out what we did, is there?"

Draco sighed and stood up walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her. "No, they will know. But this changes nothing. I loved you before this night and I will love you afterwards and I will be right there beside you as we face the music."

Hermione turned and smiled up at him her heart near to bursting. "You love me?"

Draco gave her a superior look. "Really? And they call you the smartest witch of our generation?"

Hermione hugged herself and shook her head. "Yes, well it is nice to hear you say so."

Draco smirked and swept her into his arms snogging her senseless. "Yes, I love you, I am going to marry you someday, and I will always be with you."

Hermione nodded and allowed him to help dress her. "I am sure it won't be as bad as we are fearing."

Draco just shook his head and moved to dress.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

I fear she is overly optimistic...

Missing you, Duchess.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **I would like to thank crazy4wood and thedarklordherself for their support, patience and being an alpha for this story.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _ **We have gotten to Lemons... blanket warning for the rest of the story...**_

* * *

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter:_ _ **No Doubt; Just A Girl  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **And that's all that you'll let me be…**_

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 31  
No Longer**

Hermione and Draco made it back into the kitchen, giggling and snogging. The house elves offered them dinner as they had missed their own and that is where Remus found them an hour later, obviously coming in for a snack himself.

He walked into the room and froze, and Hermione felt her blood run cold. She waited, Draco was oblivious, he had his head on her shoulder, and she was playing with his hair. She felt he might be dozing. They were tucked in a cosy nook space next to the fire.

"He will know," Remus said his eyes flashing amber.

Hermione closed her eyes. "Maybe not if you don't tell him," she said softly as Draco snored.

Remus shook his head. "He is Lord Voldemort, Hermione. He will know."

Hermione sighed and leaned back. "I am of age, as is Draco. We are betrothed."

She watched her old Professor sigh and then take a sandwich from an elf who toddled out quickly. "I will protect your privacy as long as I can. But, you better be using contraceptive charms."

Hermione flushed but gave a tight nod. "Thank you," she said earnestly.

Remus gave her an annoyed look sat down at the table in the corner with them and kicked Draco awake.

"What?" Draco said jumping up and going for his wand.

"You need to go," Remus said his tone hard. "I need to speak with Hermione, and you should probably not sleep on her chest tonight."

Draco went a bit pink but gave a curt nod. Hermione moved to let him out and then on instinct snogged him thoroughly before watching him leave.

"You love him," Remus said with a sigh.

Hermione sat back down and nodded. "I do, and he loves me."

Remus grunted and took a bite of his sandwich. "Only reason he is alive," he said in a disgruntled tone that was half growl. "How will we keep Severus or your father from killing him?"

Hermione grinned. "You know, it never occurred to me that adding you to the long list of wizards who think they need to watch out for me would be so wonderful. Are you really going to keep our secret?"

Remus grinned rakishly. "Course, I am not your Godfather or Father. I am your friend, plus, I don't generally broadcast things my wolf can scent that others do not need to know."

Hermione let out a long sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Remus inclined his head and took another bite of his sandwich. "This is why Viktor and Harry claimed you were just taking a walk?"

Hermione frowned. "I suppose so, Nagini probably tipped off Harry we needed an alibi when we were gone so long."

Remus shuddered at the mention of the snake but grinned; he looked younger. Clean robes, bathes, good food, and the tender care of two witches who felt he needed mothering agreed with him.

"I suppose that is what happened. Harry had a smug, rather funny look on his face when they took off before dinner."

Hermione grimaced. "He will be insufferable."

Remus nodded. "Be careful, with you are playing the press with the fake arrangement with Viktor, you can't let yourself show your love for Draco in public."

Hermione sighed. "We won't ever be in public, Draco and I. Not for a bit at least. Viktor will be escorting me around his country, and Harry will be with us."

Remus frowned. "You are going out and about?"

Hermione nodded. "It's why my father is so upset. I won't hide out here or in Russia. I want Dumbledore to know exactly where I am. If we can draw him out of England, well that is all the better for us. So, tomorrow we are going to do an interview with a Bulgarian reporter and explore the wizarding district. I want Dumbledore to know we are not in hiding," her tone was firm. "I won't hide from him," she said giving Remus a long look. She knew this would upset him.

Remus looked a bit haunted but sighed, "I realise that Hermione," he said his tone soft, worry clear in his eyes.

There was a lazy drawl from the doorway. "Where have you been, Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned and smiled at Snape. "Spending time with Draco, Harry, and Viktor. Did I miss anything remarkable?"

Severus Snape glared at her for a moment before he sighed. "You slept with him."

Hermione went bright red as Remus chuckled. She watched her Professor glare at the wall above her head before he turned to Remus. "I am heading to Russia early. I have some things to set in motion there for the children's N.E.W.T's."

Remus watched the wizard for a moment before he said carefully. "What do you need from me?"

Severus shuddered and then glared at the wall again. "Your help to ensure they can complete their education. Regardless of our, differences," Severus sneered this before he sighed heavily. "You were tied with Lily and me for top of our class. We need to set up a study schedule for them, and I could use the help."

Remus wiped his mouth with a napkin and nodded. "I would be happy to help. However, I don't feel comfortable being separated from Harry and Hermione for a prolonged period and would like to know what else you are not asking me."

Hermiones' eyes went wide as she looked between the two. Severus was almost growling at Remus.

"Diana was well loved. The Russian Minister wants us to show the memory to their Wizengamot. Diana's mother was a gifted seer, revered in Russia. We would gain support for Hermione if we shared both of our experiences leading up to her disappearance."

Remus gave a slow nod his eyes narrowed. "You want me to tell them I begged Dumbledore to save her?"

Severus gave a brisk nod although he looked uncomfortable "It could help us, Remus. I begged for Lily, and he did not protect her. You begged him for Diana, and he killed her."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "A character assassination. He betrayed both his spy and his Order member."

Severus inclined his head. "Yes, exactly."

Hermione chewed on her lip and looked to Remus. "You would both be outing yourself as against Dumbledore by doing this."

Remus shrugged. "He already knows I am lost to him. I am sure he is aware I am no longer with the wolves, and I sent a letter to Tonks explaining that I had met up with you and Harry and what I learned meant I was staying with you. She is already upset over the continued search for you, Hermione. She liked you and did not understand why Dumbledore is using them to kidnap you."

Hermione looked stunned as Severus snorted. "She is also Dory's daughter. Tonks would know about Diana through her mother. Although I still have no idea how she possibly passed her N.E.W.T's the witch is not an idiot. There are pictures of Diana with Dory; she probably suspects who Hermione is."

Remus nodded. "Yes, she does," he flushed. "She also knows about my youthful adoration of Diana. I shared this with her, she and I-" he broke off and shrugged. "We got close; I told her I couldn't see her because I hadn't been able to protect Diana."

Hermione was shocked. "Oh, Remus," she said helplessly.

Remus wiped a hand down his face. "It will all come out in the wash. I can say with a good degree of certainty that Tonk's and Andromeda will find us for the full story, Severus."

Hermione looked up at her sour Professor who gave a curt nod. "Tomorrow morning?"

Remus nodded standing up. "Yes, that would be fine. A few hours do you reckon? I want to be back in the country before the activities tomorrow afternoon, just in case."

Severus nodded and then turned to glare at Hermione. "There will be a contraceptive potion on your nightstand. Take it, and be more discreet next time."

Hermione blushed but nodded and stood up hastily wished them good night and rushed off.

 **OoOOoOOOOoO**

Remus looked over at Severus and sighed. "I am not outing her to her Father."

Severus grimaced. "Any good at memory charms? I don't want him finding this in my head. I would rather not know this happened at all."

Remus asked, "how did you?"

Severus gave him a bored look. "Harry Potter is a horrible liar, and her hair gave it away. Must we talk about this? When the Dark Lord finds out, I will probably be tortured for not hunting them down tonight."

Remus threw back his head laughing. "You are superb at occlumency."

Severus shook his head. "The Dark Lord is far better at legilimency. I would stay out of his way; he could find the information in your mind in seconds."

Remus bristled but then grinned. "Well, we won't be around in the morning, he will probably get it out of Draco's head. Perhaps he will be too busy torturing him to notice us when we get back?"

Severus pinched his nose in agitation. "Let us hope. I am taking a portkey at five, don't be late."

Remus snorted, and the two wizards left.

 **OoOOooOooO**

When Hermione woke the next morning it was to find Nagini next to her. "You smell different," the snake said without even a hello.

Hermione groaned and reached over to down the contraceptive potion, better safe than sorry. "How can you tell?"

Nagini wound around her watching her carefully. "Nagini sees much, but you smell different. No one besides the wolf will notice."

Hermione grimaced but nodded petting the snake. "He was wonderful; it was sparkling. Oh, Nagini, I love him very much."

Nagini nodded. "He loves sister snake too. Brother snake will be here soon."

As if on cue her bedroom door flew opened and Harry rushed in. "So?"

Hermione just blushed and ducked her head, and Harry whooped in laughter and jumped on the bed with her. "How do we keep your Father or Severus from finding out?"

Hermione groaned. "Severus knows, no idea how. Remus could smell the difference in me, but said he would keep my secret." She looked over at Nagini who hissed.

"Master will not know, Nagini will distract him. There is planning."

Harry waved at the snake. "There you go! Now, tell me all about it? What was it like?"

Hermione grinned at the wizard. "Are you asking me to gossip as if I was Lavender Brown?"

Harry flushed. "I suppose so. This is a big deal. You love the prat, and he loves you. Just tell me it was all you had hoped it would be because deny it or not, I know you are a closet romantic. So if he didn't make it fantastic, I would kill him."

Hermione smiled widely her tone full of wonder. "It was magical."

Harry smiled back at her. "That's all I needed to hear. Viktor is talking to Draco now though. You two have to be more discreet next time."

Hermione fell back against the pillows. "Lovely. Let's get dressed for breakfast. I want to see the Prophet."

 **OooOOOooO**

Hermione had wondered if things would be awkward with Draco. Instead, if anything, things were less awkward. He greeted her with a smile and a sweet kiss and nodded at Viktor who smirked at her knowingly. Harry chuckled as Draco wrapped his arm around her and they walked down to breakfast.

"Are you okay?" he whispered into her ear.

Hermione nodded flushing. "Sore, a bit, but fine."

Draco kissed the top of her head and stepping back to take her hand as they made it into the dining room to find everyone in deep discussion. Well, not Severus and Remus who had obviously left already.

"The Ministries filed motions first thing," Lucius said after smiling at the four of them.

Narcissa gestured them to their seats. "The Prophet arrived. You were right, dear; she printed everything as you two stated it. Minimal embellishment."

Lucius snorted. "Not much was needed."

Master Krum nodded his eyes thoughtful. "Our papers and those around Europe will pick the story up by tomorrow. We could even have a special edition tonight from Bulgaria."

Hermione looked over at her father who was sitting quietly his eyes narrowed. "We shall have to see. Rita Skeeter left England for America by portkey this morning."

Harry snorted. "I thought she would."

Lucius gave a humourless laugh. "She sent an owl, she will still write articles, but not in Britain."

Harry sat up curiously. "Do we have contacts in the American Ministry?"

Her father nodded. "If we play this right, international pressure should force our Ministry's hand."

Hermione smiled and at her eggs. "Oh, I think internationally Dumbledore is about to learn that he is not as popular as he believes."

Lucius saluted her. "True, very true."

Lady Krum sighed heavily. "Viktor and you will be doing a photo shoot today and an interview. We want you to tell a reporter here your story, that is why we think Bulgaria will do a special paper tonight."

Hermione nodded looking over at Viktor. "Okay, where shall we do that?"

Viktor shrugged "I will take you to our wizarding district, we will meet the reporter for lunch. She is friend."

The Krum's were speaking in their halting English since Harry was pants at French, even with Hermione tutoring him. Her Father had said he would look for a translation stone- a stone that held the ability to teach a language- but they were rare."

Hermione nodded and bit her lip. "Does she speak French?"

It was the language she spoke most in Bulgaria, thankful most knew it.

Viktor nodded, "and English, it would be good for Harry to come too."

Harry looked up from his bacon. "Count me in. Operation expose Dumbledore is on!"

Draco chortled at that as Tom glared at them. "He is a murderer, and I have no doubt he will try to kidnap you both if he could. You will be careful and be escorted."

Master Krum nodded. "We have hired Bulgarian guards, and they will be with you."

Hermione frowned. "I don't want him to see guards with us. We are trying to draw him out, not scare him off."

They had a bit of a stare off before he nodded and looked over at Master Krum who frowned but nodded as well.

"As you wish, you will all be on guard and do not look for a fight, no murdering anyone, daughter." He stood up as Harry chuckled and Draco snorted while Hermione glared at him. "I have much to do, Lucius, come. The French Ministry wishes to speak with you."

Lucius nodded and kissed his wife leaving at once with her father.

Master Krum and his wife left soon after, and Draco sighed. "I am meeting up with Theo and Blaise. They are staying in an Estate here. How much should I fill them in?"

Hermione frowned. "Do we trust them?"

Draco nodded. "With my life."

Hermione sighed and shrugged, "tell them what the public knows for now. I would not inform them of our betrothal, the less who know about that, the better."

Draco stood up and walked over to give her a long sweet kiss. Caressing her cheek as he finished. "Be safe, Hermione."

Harry snorted. "Aren't we always?"

Draco groaned silently and turned around to glare at the wizard. "No, actually, you lot like to try and die. No doing that with my fiancé!"

Hermione giggled and finished eating her breakfast.

 **OoOOoOoOoO**

Narcissa dressed her for the outing with Viktor with particular flair. Even bringing out jewellery and having an elf do her hair.

"A muggle coat dress?" Hermione asked looking herself over.

Narcissa nodded. "We want to play up that he abandoned you with muggles, tried to make you one. There are gloves and put on the shoes."

Hermione sighed and looked up as Harry walked in, in a Muggle suite as well. "I hate the tie," he said honestly pulling at it.

Hermione shrugged. "So take it off."

Harry looked at Narcissa who gave him an annoyed look. "Fine, no tie. But we are doing something with your hair, follow me."

Hermione smirked as Harry was lead off looking highly put out.

 **OoOoOoO**

When they left for the wizarding section around noon, Harry had indeed ditched the tie, and Viktor looked smart in an older styled suit with robes over the lot of it.

Hermione sighed. "I hate not wearing robes."

Harry rolled his eyes and put on his robes, "it was your plan."

Hermione sighed. "A passing idea I didn't think Narcissa would agree to."

Harry smirked. "Well, at least you don't have to wear a hat."

Hermione shook her head and took Viktors' arm before grabbing Harrys' hand as they waited for the Portkey. "Well, here goes nothing."

Harry nodded his wand in hand. "I feel a bit like the bait on a hook."

Hermione shivered and pressed closer to Viktor. "We are, now we just see if he takes the bait."

Viktor frowned at them and shook his head. "Ve will be fine."

Hermione smiled at the wizard but had a lump in the pit of her stomach and looking into Harry's deep green eyes she knew he felt it too.

Something was going to happen. She could just feel it.

 **OooOooOooOoO**

They arrived at a bustling street that looked similar to Diagon Alley just with different shops and a wizarding population that wore different coloured robes. Hermione realised she stood out and groaned as Harry smirked at her.

They walked along, and she sighed at the large man who cleared a path for them. "What happened to discreet?" She whispered angrily in French to Viktor.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it smiling down at her. "I always have Sergi with me when I am out. It would look odd if he were not here, smile we are being watched."

Hermione smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, working not to grimace as a flash went off. Draco would have a fit for sure.

Harry walked with them his eyes taking in the street eagerly. "I hope we can go exploring, where are we meeting this reporter?"

Viktor led the way to a lovely looking restaurant and then to a back room where a witch stood up to kiss him on both cheeks and smile at Hermione and Harry.

"Ah, you two, what trouble you are causing for your homeland."

Hermione smirked as the witch gestured for them to take a seat and then had to hide a chuckle as Harry, finding his manners, held out the witches chair.

"Ah, such charm. I do love the English," the witch said looking Harry over who flushed. Viktor had helped Hermione find her seat and handled the introductions.

"Hermionee and Harry this is Gisela Valentina, she vill do an article for us."

Hermione nodded regally, and after the food arrived, she made small talk with the woman in French leaving Harry to eat and Viktor to smile at her happily. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "you will be in trouble for overplaying the doting boyfriend."

He smirked at her and whispered back. "I told him I would do so, do not worry."

Hermione looked back at Gisela who was gesturing a photographer forward who had just joined them. "We will need pictures."

Hermione sighed and let Viktor help her up. Gisela did not ask many questions and was efficient. Hermione and Harry told their story, Viktor dodged the engagement questions like a pro, and they watched a smiling Gisela leave with her photographer looking very smug.

"Do you think they really get a paper with our interview out tonight?" Harry asked staring at the witch.

Viktor nodded. "Gisela is fast. My father spoke with the Editor this morning, and they are planning a special issue."

Hermione nodded and stood up looking at the boys. "Well, sightseeing? I imagine there are other photographers out there looking for pictures of us."

Harry stood, but his face was hard. "We were here two hours, and it is long enough for the Order to know where we are."

Hermione nodded and pulled out her wand hitting the charm Nagini had given her for Christmas turning it blue. "Portkey if we need one."

She picked up a spoon from the table and did the same handing it to Harry and turned to Viktor who smiled at her and shook his head. "My ring will take me home if I need it to," he said in French kissing her on the forehead.

Harry frowned. "Something about his ring?"

Hermione nodded. "It's a portkey. Okay, so if they grab you, use the spoon, just say OZ."

Harry laughed as Viktor frowned. "What is OZ?"

Hermione smiled at him, "a muggle book, come on let's get going."

 **OooOOooOoO**

It was two hours later when the trouble started. Hermione had just left a bookstore and had her hand in Viktors when she met the familiar gaze of Kingsley Shakelbolt. She stopped and threw up her strongest shields.

"Harry, Kingsley, my three o'clock."

Harry turned at once, and she felt his shield and Viktors join hers. Viktor barking orders at Sergi who seemed to blend away.

Hermione tilted her head waiting to see what Kingsley would do, and there was no use pretending she had not seen him. When the crowd parted she heard Harry let out a small gasp, "Arthur," he said softly, sadness in his tone.

Hermione reached over and took his hand. She let go of Viktors' arm and let her wand fall into her hand.

"Who is the young woman with blond hair in the awful pants?" Viktor asked in French.

Hermione finally looked at the other person with Arthur and Kings and started laughing. "An American Singer of a rock band, so that must be Tonks."

Harry was looking confused but then sighed. "I don't want to fight Arthur and Tonks, Hermione."

She smiled sadly. "I know, Harry."

No one had moved, they were not in excellent defensive positions, Hermione didn't like that she couldn't see behind her. "Harry you turn and see who is at our back, I will deal with these three, okay?"

Harry nodded and turned but hissed. "Ginny, Ron and Molly."

Hermione stiffened and kept hold of his hand. "Back to Back, Viktor please turn and help Harry."

Viktor hesitated, and she gave him a long look. "Trust me, I know something you do not, Harry will need help and I will not."

Viktor gave a brief nod, and Hermione turned to stare at Kingsley, who she knew had to be leading this little party.

"What do you want Kings?" She yelled over the crowd.

People looked around in confusion and then started getting out of the way as the tall wizard in purple robes stepped forward.

"You will need to come with us. It is a matter of importance to your security and welfare," Kingsley said in a booming voice.

Hermione gave him a look of utter annoyance. "I beg your pardon? Has Arthur, Molly, Ginny and Ronald Weasley all joined the Auror department? If the Ministry felt fear for our safety, why are they sending non-ministry wizards and an underage witch."

She saw Arthur flush red. "This is Order business," Kingsley said his tone hard.

Hermione smiled sweetly, "We politely decline, tell Albus Dumbledore to send an owl."

People were now watching from the sidelines, those who spoke English translating for others. She was shocked when a few Bulgarian Wizards moved to stand with Viktor.

"You are not welcome here," one said his accent thick as another wizard nodded. "They are guests of the Krum Family, so they are guests of Bulgaria," was said in a firm, loud voice by another wizard.

Kingsley was frowning as Arthur looked around suddenly realising that the crowd might turn on them.

Hermione twitched her wand and waited she knew Kingsley would not give up so quickly. The first spell, however, came from her back and she knew Harry had deflected it.

"Ginny, if you try to hex my sister again, I will not be kind," Harry said his tone full of loathing.

But it was too late, Viktor took exception to Ginny trying to hit Hermione, and a duel broke out.

Hermione left the boys to deal with that and kept her eyes on Kingsley who was now looking upset. "Let us leave, Hermione, before this gets out of hand," he shouted.

She laughed. "Out of hand? Dumbledore sends his Order to kidnap us, and you think a duel is out of hand?"

She saw Tonks smirk, but Hermione didn't have time to smirk back. Kingsley and Arthur had both thrown hexes, and she quickly responded. Binding Arthur and disarming him with one hand while she shielded herself from Kingsley with her wand.

She saw his eyes widen and then narrow before two pops announced someone else had joined them. When they did not grab her, she figured they must be on her side and kept her focus on the threat in front of her. Kingsley started throwing hexes, and Tonks was gone. Hermione began to looking around for Tonks. The person on her left was throwing hexes and Kingsley.

"You traitor!" Kingsley yelled.

"Am I?" Severus Snape asked in a calm voice. "I am not trying to kidnap children, Kingsley. So, who exactly is the traitor?"

Hermione left Kingsley to Severus and tossed Arthurs' wand into her purse. She knew he didn't know wandless magic.

"Where are the Bulgarian Auror's anyways," she asked in annoyance still looking for Tonks.

Viktor responded with a chuckle. "They would not interfere in such a duel; it would be dishonourable."

"I can't find Tonks," Hermione said in annoyance scanning the crowd. "She was in bright red plaid pants."

"Tonks is not a problem," Remus said firmly. "When she saw me she left, I will go and retrieve her when this is resolved."

Hermione dismissed the witch at that and turned around to see that Ron was covered in boils, silenced and trussed up with no wand. Molly was duelling the two Bulgarian wizards and Ginny, well she had purple skin, looked like a giant grape and also had no wand. She looked at Harry as he snapped it in a fit of rage.

"She just kept hexing you," he snarled.

Fed up with Molly, Hermione sent a stunning spell at the witch and disarmed her before silencing and binding her as well.

Severus hissed, and Hermione turned to see that his arm was bleeding, badly. "Oh for Merlin sake," she barked kicking off her stupid heels and tossing her bag at Remus. "Hold that, it has all the wands that are not snapped, "Severus heal your arm, Kingsley is mine."

Hermione stepped forward and sent off a powerful bell charm that covered her and Kingsley. He would recognise it; Dumbledore had used it during the battle at the Ministry. It didn't allow for apparition and kept the spells from harming bystanders.

"Here I am Kingsley, come and get me!"

"Hermione!" Was said in unison by more than one angry wizard. They couldn't break into the shield she had put up as it also included wards to keep it in place. It had taken her months to perfect, and she was very proud of it.

Kingsley was glaring at her. "Who taught you this spell?"

Hermione lifted her chin, "I taught myself, once my block was gone it was amazing how many spells I could do," she taunted.

Kingsley hissed. "There was never any block," he snarled.

Hermione glared at him. "Really? The evidence speaks differently. You have a choice, put down your wand and leave or stay and fight me. You will not win."

Kingsley laughed at her. "I am a trained Auror, Hermione."

She shrugged in battle stance, "who can't produce the anti-apparition and spell dome I just did. Think very hard before you engage me, Kingsley Shakelbolt," she taunted. "And I very much doubt that you will still be employed by the Ministry after trying to kidnap and duel me in public."

She saw it then, the bit of doubt written on Kingsley's face as he looked around. Wizarding Camera's were flashing, Arthur was now under a sleeping spell and being carted off by Bulgarian Auror's.

"You need to come with me," Kingsley repeated his tone firm.

Hermione held up her head and said very clearly. "I do not take orders from the wizard who murdered my Mother, Kingsley."

"Albus Dumbledore is no murderer!" Kingsley shouted, spittle leaving his mouth.

Hermione glared at him. "Yes, he is. Albus Dumbledore is a liar, a murderer, and a thief. He will answer to these charges in court. Why would he send you to kidnap me, a mere student, if he was innocent?"

Kingsley again paused, as if he was working something over in his mind before he shook his head. "You are trying to divide wizarding Britain. You are dangerous."

Hermione smiled sweetly, "I am dangerous, but not to wizarding Britain, only to Albus Dumbledore. That is why he sent you after me, why he sent the Order that he leads after me, my memories condemn him as a murderer."

Kingsley shot off a spell, and they started duelling, Hermione kept most at bay, but he was skilled and well versed in the art of spell casting while maintaining a shield. She could hear Severus trying to break through her warded dome but ignored him. Kingsley sent out a nasty slicing hex that Hermione allowed through so that she could throw out two spells of her own simultaneously. She felt the hex slice into her thigh and hissed but saw that her double casting had hit Kingsley, his shield fell, and his wand dropped as his hands turned into tentacles. Hermione quickly summoned the wand to her before she silenced and bound the wizard. She didn't have time to celebrate though as she was starting to feel light headed.

Quickly she dropped the dome.

"For fuck's sake, Hermione!" Harry said angrily rushing over.

She smirked holding up Kingsley's wand, "but I won!"

Harry was too busy glaring at her as Remus shoved him aside and ripped at her skirt muttering bandages over her leg that felt far too snug, "he hit an artery, Severus, blood replenishing potions."

Viktor was speaking to the Bulgarian officials, and Hermione started to sway. "Oh, an artery, that's not good."

She had just drunk the potion shoved at her by Severus when she blacked out.

* * *

Author Notes:

She won, but I somehow don't think she is going to be praised for this stunt. But, she just whipped Kingsley's arse in a duel.

And Tonks made herself look like 1990's Gwen Stafani, I would like to thank Jessica from the Facebook group Granger's Enchanted for the idea.

Sorry for the delay, I had a birthday, it was lovely. Hope you enjoy the update. Can't wait to hear your reviews. I also created a Christmas short Dramione story for another Facebook Group you can check out. It is called Count Your Blessings. This was the first time I submitted a fic for a judged Fest. It was terrifying but very fun and I ended up loving the story. Happy Holidays. This month will be busy and we are moving. Be sure to follow my Instagram if you don't already for updates on me and why I am not getting to write. CrystalJeanRed

I also have a blog, crystaljeanred dot com

See you next time!

Cheers,  
Cjean


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Grammarly is my beta.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _ **We have gotten to Lemons... blanket warning for the rest of the story...**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter:_ _ **I Did Something Bad; Taylor Swift  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **They say I did something bad; then why's it feel so good?**_

 _ **All songs for chapters can be found on my YouTube channel under their own playlist. CrystalJeanRed**_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 32**  
 **I Did Something Bad**

 _"For fuck's sake, Hermione!" Harry said angrily rushing over._

 _She smirked holding up Kingsley's wand, "but I won!"_

 _Harry was too busy glaring at her as Remus shoved him aside and ripped at her skirt muttering bandages over her leg that felt far too snug, "he hit an artery, Severus, blood replenishing potions."_

 _Viktor was speaking to the Bulgarian officials, and Hermione started to sway. "Oh, an artery, that's not good."_

 _She had just drunk the potion shoved at her by Severus when she blacked out._

 **OoOooOoO**

Hermione was floating, she could hear yelling though, a lot of yelling. Slowly she blinked open her eyes and tried to take in her surroundings. She was too weak to speak or even lift her arm but she felt her magic swelling around her, was it healing her? She sleepily met the dark eyes of Severus Snape who was snarling as he worked over her leg. Oh, right, the slicing hex.

"Dammit, Miss Granger, if you do not stop using your magic on yourself I will be forced to put you to sleep, probably with a hit over the head as I don't have any potion to use!"

Hermione would have laughed but she was too tired, she faded back out of consciousness as more people showed up to yell. Something about a hospital and Viktor refusing. That sounded good, she didn't want to go to a silly hospital. She wanted Nagini.

 **OoOooOoO**

Harry was pale and terrified as he watched Remus and Professor Snape work over Hermione who just seemed to keep bleeding. Kingsley was awake and watching the scene with a look of horror. Harry glared at him and felt the hand of the Bulgarian bodyguard on his shoulder, keeping him from walking over to physically hurt the wizard.

He heard more cursing and then Professor Snape was yelling at Hermione to stop using her magic to try and heal her own wounds. Harry snorted at that and turned back to the horrible scene of his sister, his only family, lying in a pool of blood, pale, still.

"Did you get the artery, Severus?" Remus panted as he poured another potion down Hermiones' throat. "This is the last that we have on us, we need to move her, now!"

"Viktor, we are leaving." Was said harshly in English by Professor Snape who nodded at Remus flicking his wand so that the blood disappeared and Hermione was on a magical stretcher.

The Bulgarian official attempted to argue but seemed to think better of it when Remus turned around snarling at the man. "She is not going to a public hospital," he said his eyes flashing amber.

Viktor nodded firmly and walked over. "We have our own healer, we go now, you speak with my father."

Harry snorted and strode forward, he assumed they were going to use a port key, he watched with detached emotions as Kingsley was shoved away. Hermione was still clutching the man's wand and Harry almost laughed but instead stared the man down.

"If you ever throw a single spell at her again, I will kill you," he said as Kingsley passed them.

Remus let out a low growl of agreement and Kingsley looked away, hopefully in shame. He might have mortally wounded Hermione, but she had bested him and still had his wand. A student had beaten an Auror. Harry hoped he would be annihilated in the press. It was despicable that he had even attempted to duel a student, let alone ultimately lost to one. Before Hermione had passed out she had bound, silenced, and taken his wand. His hands were even still tentacles. Harry had no idea how she had done that, or how they would reverse it, knowing Hermione it wouldn't be a simple _finite_.

Viktor pulled out a port key and placed it on Hermione so Harry walked forward and grabbed her arm, watching as Viktor, Professor Snape, and Remus did the same. A few seconds later they all landed in the main drawing room of the Krum Estate and Harry got the shock of his life.

Lord Voldemort was pacing, his snake-like face a sight to behold, he froze as they arrived and strode forward waving off everyone, including Harry to get to Hermione. Harry was panting as he realized this was a father, but a very dangerous father.

"Who. Did. This. To. My. Daughter?" was bit out in a cold hiss.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Professor Snape who was pale and shaking. "She duelled Kingsley alone."

Everyone went still as the snake-like face went still and then rage broke off of him as he turned into Tom Riddle, as if the magic holding him as Lord Voldemort, couldn't withstand the shock of what he had just been told.

Harry started laughing, he was probably in shock, but honestly, Hermione had just shocked Lord Voldemort.

"Harry James Potter," was bitt out in a cold voice as Tom Riddle turned on him.

That was it, Harry fell over unable to even take a full breath around his maniacal laughter. "She," he couldn't finish and looked to Remus who was shaking his head at him looking both weary and perhaps amused.

"She used a variation of the dome spell Dumbledore prefers," Remus said his tone hard and worry now evident in his voice. "She did well, very well, but she sacrificed her shield to get off two offensive spells. She turned his hands into tentacles and let him get a slicing hex through. She had him silenced, bound, and his wand in her hand before Severus could break through the wards."

"What were you doing?" Tom Riddle bit out angrily.

Remus shrugged and turned away from Harry who was still laughing, although silently. Viktor had hit him with a spell glaring at him.

"Healing Severus' arm, it was cut almost all the way through, thankfully he didn't need blood replenishing potions, we used all we had on Hermione," Remus said his tone betraying his worry and anxiety. "We had to fight to get her here; the Bulgarians didn't wish to let us take her."

Tom swung around to look at Viktor who gave a short angry nod. "They wished to take to hospital," Viktor was visibly shaking with his anger and started to pace.

Tom Riddle snorted and strode forward running his hand over his daughter his face still pale and angry. "The wound?"

Severus Snape spoke now his tone vibrating with his fury. "She kept healing it herself involuntarily. I gave her a sleeping potion with the last of the blood replenishing potion to force her to stop draining her magic."

Harry stopped laughing long enough to unsilence himself and suck in a breath to say, "knew you wouldn't actually hit her to knock her out."

Remus wiped a hand down his face. "We cleared up all of her blood, she will probably need to be watched and stay off the leg; but Severus was able to heal it."

Tom Riddle nodded and snapped his fingers, a large snake appeared and wound up the stretcher. "Nagini, a healing sleep. She must not use magic."

Tom used the hissing language only Harry could understand so Harry responded in kind. "Why can't she use magic?" he asked now worried again.

Tom glared at him and turned to look at the wound on her thigh. "Because she used rather a lot today and needs to recover. If we let her use her magic to heal herself instead of letting a healer take care of it, she could harm her core."

Harry gulped. "She will be pissed you put her to sleep."

Tom Riddle looked up and gave a harsh smile. "I am pissed she is hurt. I think giving me a few days for her to heal before I kill her is a good idea."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't kill her, but I bet Kingsley isn't going to live very long." Harry used English so everyone was again privy to the conversation.

Viktor stepped forward. "He lost a duel to my family, Hermione is considered a part of our house, we will be able to collect on that debt."

Harry turned his eyes wide. "So, you mean he will just be handed over to us?"

Remus looked uncomfortable as Viktor nodded his face fierce. "He lost a duel to our house, all of them did. We will have the final say on their fate."

"We?" Harry asked looking around.

"I will," Tom Riddle said his tone cold, terrifying.

Harry looked over at Remus who was itching at his neck. "Tonks left, she never threw a spell and she warned us as soon as she could about the attack."

Tom paused staring at Remus before he gave a slow nod. "A vow, just like yours or she dies."

Harry watched Remus swallow heavily but nod and then he apparated away.

"Where in Merlin is he going?" Harry demanded.

Professor Snape glared at him. "To retrieve Tonks, she will tell her story, hear ours, and make a vow to not harm Hermione or die."

Tom sighed. "Harry should be included as well; he is my responsibility too."

Harry sat down heavily in a chair. "Will she know about, well you?" he asked gesturing lamely at Tom.

Tom gave him a drool look. "It seems she must," he snapped his fingers and was again the Dark Lord. "Nagini, stay with Hermione. Harry, you will stay here. Mr Krum, intercept young Mr Malfoy and take him to my daughter's room. Do not leave them alone," his glare had Harry shaking and sharing a look with Viktor who bowed and left with Hermione floating on the stretcher, a house elf moving off with them.

"She needs a healer doesn't she?" Harry asked looking after her, worry taking over his previous humour.

"Yes, one is on the way," was hissed as Lord Voldemort went back to pacing.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded wiping a hand on the back of his neck in agitation. "I snapped Ginny Weasley's wand. The rest are in her bag; Kingsley's wand was in her hand."

Professor Snape tossed the bag at Lord Voldemort who caught it and opened it, a slightly sinister smile on his face as he pulled out all the wands and set them on a side table. When he got to the broken one he studied it emotionlessly before he waving his hand at Ginny's wand and it mended.

"Try not to snap wands, Mr Potter, you are not the Minister of Magic," was hissed in a mild tone.

Harry flinched at the reprimand in parseltongue and nodded his body tensing as he felt the wards shift.

"He is back," Professor Snape said moving to stand in front of Harry.

Lord Voldemort disappeared, although Harry realized the man was still in the room. He squinted at where he had been and shook his head. Dead useful spell, he had to ask about that someday.

Remus walked in holding Tonks' hand his face severe. "Severus," he said and turned the blond who looked at the man before she nodded and turned to look at Harry her eyes narrowing.

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"What nose did you lot ask me to do all the time in order meetings?" she demanded without an explanation.

Harry gave her an incredulous look. "You don't think it's me?" She crossed her arms and stared him down and he snorted angrily. "Pig snout was the favourite. What did you tell me in the last letter you sent?"

She smiled and melted back into her own body, bubblegum pink hair and all. "I didn't trust the wolves and hated that Remus was being sent to them. I also warned you to stay away and keep Hermione with you."

Harry nodded but still gave her a mean look. "Why did you stay with the Order so long?"

Remus sighed. "She has been passing us information, but today caused her to blow cover."

Tonks snorted angrily. "I wasn't about to start hexing either one of them. Where is Hermione? What happened?"

A cold voice spoke and Tonks jumped a foot as Lord Voldemort himself materialized to her left. "She was mortally wounded by Kingsley and is with the healer."

Tonks had her wand out but it was swept away by the Dark Lord and added to the pile on the table.

"You know who I am, I hope."

She sucked in an angry breath. "Tom Riddle, Hermione's biological father."

Remus gave her a stunned look. "How do you know the last part?"

Tonks didn't look from the serpent-like man in front of her to answer Remus instead she shocked them all. "I have her diaries, Diana's diaries. I found them when I was a teen in our attic."

Harry gasped as Lord Voldemort melted into Tom Riddle and strode forward angrily. "I want those back; they belong to Hermione!"

Harry watched stunned as Tonks strode forward and shoved a finger in the wizards' chest, she seemed to have no fear, what in Merlin was going on. "Why did it take you so long to protect her?" Tonks demanded her tone glacier. "I don't understand why you left her with her mother's murderer all this time!"

Remus was grabbing the spitting mad witch trying to put her behind him while Tom Riddle looked confused and Professor Snape cleared his throat. "He only figured it out after the Department of Mysteries, Tonks."

She deflated at this. "Merlin, really?"

Tom Riddle nodded and Harry was surprised to see the confusion on the formidable wizards face. "You knew? All along?"

Tonks nodded. "Well, yeah. Soon as I saw her. She looks so much like Diana. Remus knew too I think."

Remus flushed. "I didn't see much of her after third year, Tonks."

Tonks frowned before she shrugged. "Dumbledore kept you out of meetings on purpose I suppose."

Severus nodded. "We believe so, yes."

Tonks shook her head her face full of fear and sadness. "Diana predicted her death, it's in her diary. She told my mother a prophecy."

"She has shared it and asked for her memory of doing so be removed," was said by Tom Riddle in an even tone, although he continued to watch the pink-haired witch.

Tonks sighed rubbing her arms as if cold. "Whatever she told my mother, it spooked her, has since Diana disappeared."

Harry spoke up now. "He made a Horcrux when he killed Hermione's Mum."

Tonks swayed. "He, he as in Dumbledore?" she clarified.

Harry nodded and looked quickly to Remus who pushed Tonks down on a settee. "We are not sure what it is, but that is what your mother shared over the holidays. She saw a picture of Hermione in the prophet and recognized her."

Tonks nodded. "Yeah, well, she is a dead ringer for her mum now. Everyone is saying it; Dumbledore keeps denying it. But anyone who knew Diana is suspicious,' she flashed a look at Remus and cleared her throat, " in fact since you left, they think you must be the father."

Severus looked up frowning. "Kingsley knew Diana, Tonks," he said ignoring the bit about Remus.

Tonks shook her head. "I think Kings might be under a compulsion spell. His devotion to the 'cause' has become," she paused frowning. "Well, odd."

Harry looked over at Tom and spoke in Parseltongue. "Can you check for that? Not that I still don't want to end the bloke, but if he is being compelled, that's bad right?"

Tonks was watching him in shock as he hissed at the Dark Lord who had started pacing and responded back in the same strange language. "Yes, it is bad. He could get the kiss for that alone; before we even bother with the charges over Hermione. To compel someone in such a manner would require an unforgivable."

"What are they saying?" Tonks asked anyone in the room.

Severus Snape raised an eyebrow at her. "Hermione, Harry, and My Lord are the only three besides a large snake you don't wish to cross who speak the language."

Remus coughed out a small laugh. "They do this a lot," he said with a bit of humour. "But I would assume Harry is asking how Dumbledore could have compelled Kingsley."

Tonks shook her head her face troubled. "Unforgivable, if we can trace it, Dumbledore will get the kiss for sure. With his position, it is an unprecedented abuse of power."

Tom Riddle stopped pacing and turned to Severus. "Go and see to that, Lord Krum is at the Ministry now."

Severus bowed and apparated out immediately.

Remus stood up and looked furious. "He still tried to kill her! I can't let that go, Riddle."

Tom turned on his heel and raised his hand. "Nor will we, as her pack leader and father we have the right to demand blood for blood."

Harry swallowed. "Um, what does blood for blood mean?"

Tonks looked sick. "Just what it sounds like, Harry. What happened to Hermione?"

Harry was pale and sweating. "Slicing hex, a bad one. Severed an artery in her leg. She would have died if they hadn't had about five blood replenishing potions on them and if the two of them hadn't been working on her leg."

Remus sighed heavily. "She was bleeding out, Tonks. Even with the potions and Severus with his sealing charm," he took a deep breath. "It was a close call. Too close to let pass."

Tonks put her head in her hands. "Merlins' beard. I can't believe Kings would do that."

Remus put a hand on her shoulder but his face was made of granite. "I will show you the pensive. He gave her no quarter and it was a fierce duel. She dropped her shield, sacrificing a hit to win."

Harry was shaking again and felt faint. "But she won, I bet they haven't even fixed his hands yet."

Tonks looked up a small grin playing on her lips. "She won?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, some spell that turned his hands into tentacles, silenced him, bound him, dropped the dome thing she had up so none of us could interfere, and had his wand in her hand when she finally passed out."

"Merlins' pants, that is incredible," Tonks barked out standing up. "He is the best dueler in the Order!"

Tom Riddle snorted and walked forward conjuring a pensive. "Potter, I want that memory, now!"

Harry shrugged and pulled it out, dropping it in the small pensive and turning away as Tonks and Tom watched it. Remus dropped his own memory in next and turned away breathing hard.

"She is exceptionally powerful," Tonks whispered in awe.

"Stupid, she is exceptionally stupid!" Tom hissed sending the memory back to Remus and Potter who both shuddered.

Lucius Malfoy strode in his face hard, clearly, he had seen the memories. "Master, she is a Gryffindor."

Harry and Remus turned to the newcomer who ignored Tonks gasp and snorted at them as Tom Riddle nodded gravely. "Yes, indeed she has lived in Gryffindor."

"Why isn't he in bloody Azkaban!" Tonks demanded incredulously.

"Lovely to see you too, dear niece. Sit down, Cissy is on her way. You have a vow to make and then she wishes to speak with you."

Tonks sat down her eyes glancing at her wand.

Remus shook his head. "Just hear us out, Tonks. We mean you no harm."

She huffed and folded her arms glaring at her 'Uncle' "Is anyone still in jail? Where is Aunt Bella?"

Cissy walked in and sighed. "Dead, dear. She was a threat to my goddaughter. I hope you are not; I would not wish to see you come to harm."

Tom waved his hand. "A vow, to protect both Harry and Hermione, to bring them no harm, and to not speak of anything you know about me or learn from this point forward to anyone in the Order," his tone was void of emotion. "That is the price for your life."

Tonks snorted. "Done, but I want my wand back and the right to end any of your Death Eaters I wish."

"You may not harm Lucius," Cissy said angrily.

Harry shook his head stunned as Tonks threw back her head laughing. "I will agree to not kill him, Aunt Cissy, but he deserves a few hexes, the prat."

Lucius looked incensed. "I am standing right here!"

Tom Riddle smirked. "Remus see to the vow; I am going to check on my daughter."

Harry rushed after him not wanting to be anywhere near the family feud he could sense brewing. "Yeah, me too. I want to check on Hermione."

His last look at the four in the drawing room was Lucius puffing his chest out like a bird, Cissy holding her hands up as if to beg for peace, and Remus pinching his nose his face full of angst.

"Think she will end Lucius?" Harry whispered rushing to keep up with Tom's longer stride.

Tom snorted out an indifferent laugh. "Cissy would never permit it."

Harry grinned and ran after the man. He wanted to see how Hermione was doing and was a bit worried about what was going to happen once she woke up. Did the man know about her and Draco?

"If I did not already I would now," was said in a disgusted drawl.

Harry went bright red. "She was really happy. I wouldn't bring it up."

Tom Riddle turned to give him a long look. "It is not _her_ I will be speaking with."

"Blimey," Harry said starting to sweat again. "You can't hurt Draco; she is in love with him."

"There are so many things I can do that do not cause pain, Mr Potter."

Harry went cold with dread and started praying. This could get ugly.

 **OoOOoOOoO**

Hermione woke suddenly and looked around before she groaned. Her father was sitting staring at her from right next to her bed and she could feel the dead weight of a large snake keeping her in place.

"I won," she said weakly staring mutinously up at the ceiling.

"And would have died if you hadn't dropped the wards on the dome before you passed out from blood loss," was said in a cold uncompromising tone.

Hermione closed her eyes and let the tears slip out. "Right, not my best idea."

There was a long pause before she felt her tears being wiped away tenderly. "It was a brilliant spell, but not needed. You are strong, an excellent dueler, but Gryffindor bravado almost cost you your life."

Hermione flinched and turned to look at her father who was staring at her his eyes hard. "Okay, fair point. How long have I been out?"

"Two days," was said in a tired voice.

"Um, is everyone else okay? Severus was injured-"

Her father cut her off. "He was fine and is very angry. Expect him to have his say over your little stunt."

Hermione groaned and threw her hand over her head. "Nagini eat them all."

The snake hissed and moved. "Nagini is upset at sister snake, she was not smart."

Hermione peeked at the snake and huffed. "Hey!"

Her father laughed. "She does not flatter you when you do not deserve it. Draco is having to take calming droughts. Your idiot brother let him watch the duel."

Hermione glared at Nagini. "You didn't put a stop to that?"

Another laugh from her father, "she was busy keeping you asleep so you would not overtax your magic."

Hermione sighed. "Brilliant. Any hope no one showed Lucius and Narcissa?"

At the raised eyebrow and hissing laugh from Nagini Hermione shoved at the traitorous snake and sat up. Her father moved forward and helped her. "You lost a lot of blood, go slow."

Hermione nodded biting her lip as she got dizzy. When it settled she looked at her father and grinned. "I know you are mad, and I get that I messed up, but, I still won."

A small smile played on her fathers' lips at her stubborn pride. "This, you got from me," he said with a shake of his head.

Hermione grinned widely and then threw back her head laughing. "Please tell me it ended up in the wizarding papers?"

Tom Riddle gave her an exasperated look that was full of humour. "It did, however, Severus is sure to not let it go to your head."

Hermione chuckled standing up slowly. "I don't care. I still won, wrong or not, that felt so good."

"You mean before you passed out?" her father asked condescendingly.

Hermione nodded although she tried to temper herself. "Thirty seconds of pure euphoria. I beat an Auror!"

Tom Riddle rolled his eyes as his daughter walked away to the loo and pinched the bridge of his nose looking up at the ceiling. "That she definitely got from me," he whispered towards the heavens. He would swear he heard a woman's lyrical laugh echo through his head.

"Is she awake?"

He turned as Severus walked in his face fierce. "She is, and she is proud that she won. I will leave her to you to be brought down to reality."

Severus snorted and threw himself down into a chair. "Bloody stupid reckless Gryffindor's."

Tom nodded absently. "Yes, Gryffindor."

Severus gave him an odd look. "Draco wishes to see her," he said carefully.

Tom sighed, ah yes, his daughter's lover. He worked to keep the rage off his face. "I can't stop him now that she is awake."

"You didn't when she was asleep."

Tom covered his face with his hand. "If you speak of this I will torture you, vows be damned."

Severus managed to hide his smirk. "I will go and let him know she has returned from the dead. Potter, I am sure, will be in as well."

Tom stood up to leave. "Have an elf bring her some food."

Severus nodded. "Where should I tell her you have gone off to if she asks?"

Tom turned and knew his smile was evil from the shudder he got from Severus. "I am finally free to assist with the interrogation of the prisoners."

Severus let out a low whistle. "I will tell her you left to sleep."

Tom nodded and turned leaving hastily. He had stayed by his daughter's side while she healed, it was time he had a chat with some Order members.

 **OoOOoO**

Hermione walked out and met the cold angry black eyes of Severus Snape. She suddenly decided she should act tired and quickly climbed back into bed closing her eyes. The snort she got told her he wasn't fooled.

"Draco and Potter will be up to smother you shortly as will a house elf who will report back to me that you took all your potions and ate the soup and bread."

Hermione grimaced but gave a short nod. "Okay," she said meekly.

"Once you are healed we will return to duelling practice where you will learn that a little humility and self-preservation are just as important as daring and wit."

Hermione peaked up to see him slam out of her room his robes billowing and was able to not laugh before she sobered and looked at Nagini who was watching her.

"I did win though," she pointed out with a huff, honestly, didn't he care about the fact she had bested an Auror?

Nagini shook her head and settled in next to her. "Sister snake was reckless, but Nagini is proud."

Hermione patted the large snake and sighed. "How have Draco and Harry been?"

A low hiss and then the door was thrown open and a blond wizard strode in his face full of pain and anger. "What in Salazar Slytherin were you thinking?" was yelled at the top of his lungs.

Hermione let out a great sigh and didn't interrupt as her fiancé paced the room raging at her for at least ten minutes before Harry walked in and had his turn. Once they had left she didn't have to pretend to be exhausted and halfway felt one of the potions had been a dreamless sleep.

"How many more of them will be yelling at me?" she slurred at Nagini as she snuggled in for the night.

Nagini hissed out a laugh, it really did sound like a laugh, "all of them, sister snake, all of them."

Hermione drifted off to sleep realizing that perhaps winning the duel had not been worth the headache that Narcissa's lecture would surely cause.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Remus stood up as Lord Voldemort, in the shape of the handsome Tom Riddle, strode into the hallway in front of the dungeon that housed Kingsley. He looked at the man his face hard before he pulled out polyjuice potion and turned into Lord Krum.

"Couldn't you just do that with magic?" Remus asked in a low rumble.

"That would take magic I would rather put to use on our guest," he said in a cold even tone.

Remus nodded and rolled his shoulders. "You going to let it run out and give him a shock?"

Lord Voldemort paused and let out a loud laugh, "that actually sounds like a brilliant idea. Shall we wolf?"

Remus nodded his eyes amber. "They took the compulsion spell off of him, documented it with the Bulgarian and Russian Ministry. It was Dumbledore's signature, same as the block they found on Hermione. I think he knows what is coming, he isn't stupid."

The two wizards both considered the door before they opened it and the torches lit. Remus spoke his tone cold and without emotion. "Hello, Kings. You almost killed my cub."

Kingsley looked up his face tense as he stood. He did, indeed, know what was coming.

* * *

Author Note:  
Not really into writing torture so use your imagination for what Remus and Lord Voldemort are going to do to Kings. He will live, but it won't be pretty.

Personal note: Our move has been shuffled due to a clerical error with a governmental agency (yes, shocking, isn't it?) so I MIGHT be able to update next week but am not completely sure so I don't wish to make a promise I cant keep. Truthfully, January might be a wash with moving 1,700 miles, finding a place to live, getting the kids enrolled in school again and me all set up with new specialists. It is absolutely crazy around here. But I want to reassure you I am not abandoning anything, just very very busy.  
As always you can check out my social media: CrystalJeanRed on Instagram, Twitter, Tumblr and is my blog (which I am not even updating right now) life is just hectic. Which happens.  
Looking forward to things calming down. Yes, I am working on an update for Love of a Mate when we get settled too.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I always enjoy hearing your thoughts.  
Cheers,  
Cjean


	33. Chapter 33

**I checked, and I still do not own Harry Potter. Damn and blast. All credit to J.K and whoever else owns copyrights and a huge thanks for letting us play in their sandbox. Sporting of them.**

Grammarly is my Beta.  
Don't forget all songs are on my YouTube channel for all of my stories. Look for the playlist titled Riddle This.  
You can also find me on Instagram, Tumblr, Twitter, YouTube: CrystalJeanRed  
Facebook Author Page: CJRed

 _Music is my Muse:  
Song for this chapter:_ _ **I will follow you into the dark; Death Cab For Cutie  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied….then I'll follow you into the dark.**_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 33**  
 **The Dark**

"Hey sister, what are you doing?"

Hermione looked up and smiled as Harry walked in before she laughed as she realised he was completely covered in mud. Honestly, it was thundering outside if he had been playing Quidditch he was lucky he had not been struck by lightning.

"What on earth happened to you and how are you not tracking that everywhere?"

Harry snorted and fell down in a chair. "One of the house elves hit me with a charm, for some reason it didn't clean up the mud, but it kept it from leaving my person."

Hermione giggled at that and shook her head going back to her notes. The house elves were rather funny. The last time Draco, Viktor and Harry had tracked mud through the house the boys had found all of the dirt piled on their beds. You would think Harry would have learned his lesson. "Scrimmage with Draco?"

Harry snorted at that but sighed. "Nope, duelling in the rain with Snape."

Hermione looked up with a bit of envy and then back out at the rain pelting the window. She would have loved to gone out in duelled in such weather, but she was still pretty tired and knew playing in a rainstorm was off the lists of things she was allowed to do. She had seen the healer that morning and finally been cleared to leave her bed, hence her current spot researching in the library. "Let me guess; you need to be able to duel in all conditions, so he took advantage of the current rainstorm?" Hermione said with a wistful smile.

Harry grunted waving his wand at his mud covered trainers. "This isn't vanishing; what spell do you think the elf used?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and went back to her research. "Ask Dobby."

Harry sat up and grinned looking embarrassed. "Oh, right."

She tuned him out as he called for Dobby who showed up and had the mud cleared up with a quick snap of his fingers. She re-read the paragraph in the tome for the tenth time and blew out an annoyed breath. She had been translating the text from Latin to English and back again to make sure she was getting everything correctly most of the day. It was indeed correct, so now she was searching for information, information that was not to be found.

"What has you looking at a book like you might hex it?"

"Horcruxes," Hermione said absently, although her lips did twitch at the question.

Harry sat up his brow furrowed. "What about em?"

"Dumbledore."

She re-read the paragraph again pulling out the other book just as ancient and flipped through it, carefully, until she found the page she was looking for so she could cross reference what she had found. "Ugh! It is all the same information."

Harry pulled one of the books towards him. "What language is this?"

Hermione snorted and grabbed the book back. "Ancient Runes. I am translating that one still, but it hasn't offered anything new yet either."

Harry shook his head as he stood up to look over all her notes and then he huffed out a startled laugh. "Is that Greek?"

Hermione looked up absently and then sighed. "Yes, the Latin is just under it, and so far everything seems to be right in the translation."

Harry sat back down rubbing his hands on his knees. "If you say so. What are you looking for?"

She pushed back from the table and crossed her arms in agitation tapping her fingers as she tried to sort through all the information in her brain. "I don't know yet, but it doesn't add up."

"Yeah?"

Hermione nodded chewing on her lip. "Dumbledore making a Horcrux, it doesn't add up."

Harry sneered, a proper one too, Draco would be proud. "Why? Because he is too good to make one?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "No. Because I don't think he would feel homicidal depression over killing my mother."

Harry sat back startled. "Wait, what?"

Hermione threw up her hands in frustration. "Harry! I told you, remember? In order to make a Horcrux, you have not to care if you live or die and be severely depressed."

She nodded as she watched his mouth fall open stunned and he blinked stupidly for a full minute. Honestly, how had he passed his O.W.L's?

"Bloody hell, are we sure that is the only way to make one?"

Hermione rubbed her temples nodding. "That is the claim."

"There are exceptions daughter," was said in a droll tone.

Hermione and Harry looked up to see her father glide in, dictator persona in place.

"Who were you torturing?" Hermione asked suspiciously. She knew that Remus and her father had tortured Kingsley once and that Kingsley had been under a compulsion spell that even her father had been unable to identify, although it had been Dumbledore's magical signature. Viktor had assured her that Kingsley was alive and still held in the dungeons. The Weasley family was also still locked away, although Hermione couldn't care less about that lot.

Harry had to cough to hide his laugh before he shook his head at her, "honestly, can you try to not say stuff like that to him when he looks like he could murder us all?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry and turned back to glare at her father, who still had not responded.

"Actually, daughter, I was not torturing anyone. I did, however, have to speak with Kingsley and forgot to change my appearance."

Hermione frowned as what he said when he first walked in penetrated her information clogged brain. "Wait, what exceptions? I have spent the last week going over every book, tome, and dairy you have on Horcruxes and have not found one mentioned."

Tom changed into his human self as he sat down and tossed a small tome at her. "Some magical artefacts can warp magic without the wizard wielding them even knowing it."

Hermione looked down at the tome and frowned; there was a weird brand on it that she traced. A triangle with a circle and a line through it. "What is this?"

"A story, about the Deathly Hallows."

"What are those?" Harry asked leaning over to look at the book.

"A wizarding fairy tale, or so I always thought," Hermione said looking up at her father curiously. Why would he bring her a book about a fairy tale? That seemed odd.

"They are indeed a tale magical children are told, however, they are genuine. The Gaunt ring on your finger is the resurrection stone, Potter has the invisibility cloak from the tale-" he paused his face looking troubled, "and Dumbledore has the wand."

"What?" Hermione asked sitting up and dropping the tome onto the floor.

Harry was frowning. "Um, what about my cloak?"

"Not now, Harry. What about the wand?" Hermione asked her breath hitching as she ran over everything she knew about the Elder wand in her head.

Tom gave her a sarcastic smirk and then leaned back glaring at the wall in front of him. "Tell the tale to Mr Potter, and then we will discuss the wand."

Hermione let out an annoyed breath but quickly caught Harry up on the story of the Deathly Hallows.

"Wait, so is that why Moody couldn't see through my cloak with his magical eye?" Harry asked awed.

Hermione paused her eyes going wide as she considered this idea and then nodded. "Probably."

Harry frowned looking over at Tom who was still staring moodily at a wall. "So, you are telling me the ring you gave Hermione is the stone from the story? So, is it still the stone? Cause it doesn't look like it now."

Hermione looked down at the ring she no longer bothered to hide and tilted it as she studied it. "You told me it was a changeling ring. That it changed on a witch into a talisman," she said softly looking up at her father. "But there is nothing about that in the story. Why would it be different on a witch than for a wizard?"

Tom leaned back and rubbed his temples. "One of the reasons I discounted the story at first, however, recently I have found a text older than the story we presently have that sheds light on this detail. When a witch becomes the primary heir to these artefacts, they are transformed. Apparently, a witch would know not to tempt death so while the stone in the hands of a wizard brings back the dead, in the hands of a witch it gives her more power."

Harry looked put out at that before he frowned at the ring. "Okay, but, why?"

Hermione pondered that for a moment before she responded, her tone hesitant. "Persephone I would imagine. Women, or witches, have learned not to bargain with death." She let out a long sigh, "or at least the smart ones wouldn't."

Tom waved his hand absently his brow furrowed. "Once again, your perception is astounding, daughter." He frowned for a moment and then continued, "I do not know if the cloak and the wand would become something different if it were passed down to a witch and not a wizard. But we have proof that indeed the ring changes. Perhaps it has to do with the witch itself. Hermione would not seek to use the resurrection stone so it became something she would use. Perhaps it is the need. Hermione needed a talisman and not the stone," he shrugged looking cross but then sighed. "Ultimately the reason is not important. It was the stone and is now a potent talisman."

Harry looked as if he was trying to solve a particularly hard crossword puzzle. "But what does any of this have to do with Horcruxes?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Well, obviously something about him having the wand or killing my mother with the wand is the crux."

Harry stared at her blankly. "So? Isn't it about uniting the Hallows? And again, what does that have to do with Horcruxes?"

Hermione glanced over at her father her mind racing. "Horcruxes are another way of cheating death, Harry." She thought for a moment before she continued, "he has to realise he has the wand. Why would he give Harry back the cloak? You would think he would want to hang onto two if he had found them."

Harry wiped a hand over his face answering before Tom could. "My guess would be because he thought he could get it back if he wanted to."

Hermione pursed her lips and shook her head in disgust. "Yes, I rather think he did imagine he could just ask for it back."

Harry grunted at this and let out a breath of disgust. "I would have just given it to him too."

Hermione tapped her fingers on her chin as another thing occurred to her, something that had always struck her as very odd. "This is why he put the ring on, the one that looked exactly like the Gaunt ring, he must have thought it was the resurrection stone."

Harry gasped. "Merlin, yeah, that never made sense to me when Snape told us. Wow, now that I think about it, the Horcrux has to be why he hasn't died from that curse, right?"

Tom waved his hand in agreement. "Yes, a puzzle that was solved once I heard the prophecy."

Hermione sighed rubbing her temples as she replayed the prophecy in her head that Andromeda had revealed over Christmas. Naturally, his soul could not die but his body still could. "Can he cure the curse? Won't his body die as yours did?"

Tom frowned and then shook his head. "I would imagine it might have. However, Kingsley revealed that he amputated his arm."

"Ew, gross," Harry said looking a bit sick.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend and then shook her head as she pondered how silly Dumbledore now seemed to her. "He should have just done that in the first place."

Tom smirked at his daughter. "Severus did suggest it, but the old man wished to die a martyr. We, apparently, changed his plans."

Harry sat up looking intrigued. "Did Kingsley tell us anything else?"

Tom frowned and then glared at his daughter. "Nothing of merit. I had hoped to torture information out of him, but my lovely daughter has told me if I do so she would be most unhappy."

Hermione crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "You already tortured him. Harry told me about the eye for an eye thing."

Her father looked at her petulantly. "He has no idea that was me. It is only today that he found out he was here at the bidding of the Dark Lord. Severus, Lupin, and Tonks were with me. I think he might have gone into cardiac arrest when he learned that Tonks was in a sense working for me now."

Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "Which is why you can't torture him. He already thinks you are evil, no use proving him right."

Tom merely raised an eyebrow not defending or apologising for anything and waved his hand. "Shall we argue about this or speak of the Horcrux?"

Hermione grimaced at this and then sighed. Well, he did have a point. "Right. What could the Horcrux be?"

Tom gave her a superior look. "That, daughter, is fairly obvious."

Harry sat up again shaking his head. "Not to me."

Hermione, however, closed her eyes her lips pursed as she pieced together all that she had just learned. And then it hit her, and she went white opening her eyes to look at Harry and then Tom. "The wand, his soul attached to the most powerful wand in history."

Later that night.

"Aren't you too tired to do this?" Harry hissed at her as they moved down the hall with Nagini tailing them.

Hermione glared at him incensed. He had been asking her that all afternoon when she didn't retire to take a nap. She was about to hex him if he kept it up. Draco had already fled her wrath after he had tried to get her to go lay down for the fourth time and interrupted her translations. "I am perfectly fine, thank you for asking Harry Potter."

Nagini made a hissing laugh as she stopped in front of a door. "The man who hurt sister snake is here."

Hermione ran her hand over the door watching the wards and then laughed. "Blood wards, if he meant to keep me out this is rather amusing."

"Yeah, let me just pull out my vial of Dark Lord blood I keep on me for emergencies," Harry said glaring at the wards. "And where did you even see that rune, I don't see it?"

Hermione pointed at the rune so that he could study it and worked not to smack him; he honestly was being a pain tonight. "Don't be a prat Harry; we don't need a vial of blood. His blood runs in my veins, and your blood runs in his. Either of us could take down the wards."

Harry rolled his eyes shifting uncomfortably. "He is going to murder us."

Hermione shrugged slicing her finger quickly and took down the wards in question. "You, maybe, but I am fine."

Harry groaned pulling his hair in frustration. "You are evil when you are annoyed, Hermione. How did I let you talk me into this?"

Hermione snorted as she continued pulling back enough wards to let her in and set up additional ones to keep others out. "Well, it helped that everyone left. I am sure if father were still here he would have put a stop to it."

Harry gave her an annoyed look. "I still don't see Draco down here; did he say no?"

Hermione shook her head frowning. "I knew better than to ask him; he is terrified of my father at the moment."

Harry had to stifle his chuckle as she glared at him. "Oh, right," he said lamely trying to school his features.

"Are you coming or staying out here?" She asked as she pushed open the door.

Harry sighed and gestured for Nagini to go first. "Coming, but not talking to him. I have nothing to say that would be productive."

Hermione bit her lip but gave a quick nod and rushed in stopping once she did. It was pitch black, and she heard nothing. Quickly she set up a lighting spell and cancelled the silencing wards.

Kingsley was on a bed watching them, he was in dark blue robes and looked haunted.

"Hello, Kings," Hermione said softly as she transfigured two chairs and sat down.

"Hermione? Harry?"

Harry flinched as he sat down and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, um, so you know it is me. What did I tell you about Ginny after we broke up?"

Kingsley sat up carefully his eyes wide. "You told me that she had a horrible temper."

Harry nodded and waved, "right, ask your question. Something only I would know."

Kingsley frowned for a second and then said softly in his deep voice. "What spell did you ask for help with the last time I saw you?"

Harry paused for a moment his brow furrowed in thought before he grinned leaning back. "That is a trick question, Kings. Unfair! I didn't ask for help; I asked you if you knew why my Patronus was the same as my Da's and if that was common or not."

Hermione looked over at Harry in surprise. "It is rather uncommon, Harry. Also, your Patronus can change forms as you age or after major life events. Although I tend to think yours will stay the same because of how much you adore your parents."

Kinsley moved his dark gaze to her and let out a small breath before he closed his eyes. "Hermione Granger, when did we first meet and what did I give you that day?"

Hermione smiled, but it was a bit brittle. "We met at headquarters between my fourth and fifth year. You gave me a box of chocolates because you didn't like them and someone had given them out at the Ministry that day."

Kingsley nodded. "Do you need to ask me a question?"

Hermione snorted and absently patted Nagini. "No, I know it is you. I can see your magical signature."

Harry looked surprised while Kingsley looked intrigued. "Were you always able to do that?" Kingsley asked finally.

Hermione smiled sadly. "No, not until the block Dumbledore put on my magical core was broken." She held up her hand showing him the ring on it, "I almost died, I have to wear a talisman now."

Kingsley looked from the ring to her his face going chalky. "It's true?"

Harry sat back and huffed while Hermione tilted her head. "Which part?"

"About the block!" Kingsley growled.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Oh, yes, very true."

"Why is that snake letting you pet it?"

Hermione looked down at Nagini and smiled. Why indeed? She knew better than to tell him the truth so settled for half of it. Thankfully, Harry had come up with a cover story of sorts for the snake who had refused to let them go and speak with Kingsley alone. "I don't know; she likes me. Harry tells me she is bored and I pet her, so here she is."

Kingsley shuddered and turned to Harry. "I forgot you could talk to snakes, like him."

Harry snorted and nodded. "I am teaching Hermione."

Hermione grinned. "Believe it or not it is easier than trying to learn Bulgarian."

She saw Kingsley almost smile before he shivered and leaned back against the stone wall. "I shouldn't have tried to hurt you, Hermione. I am sorry."

Hermione considered him before she blew out a breath and nodded. "Why did you? They tell me you were under a compulsion spell?"

Kingsley sat up and shifted looking very uncomfortable. "I couldn't tell you about the spell. It was subtle, from what the healer they brought in said, it was meant to mimic my own thinking, so I wouldn't recognise that I was being controlled. I kept trying to stop what was happening, but always felt it was the right thing to do. Even though I knew it wasn't. Tonks told me that she noticed me acting differently around Christmas; but they have no idea how long the spell has been in place, and while it should be illegal, they are unable to properly identify the spell so that they can charge Dumbledore with doing it."

"Blimey, that is disappointing," Harry said stunned. "How can you not be able to identify a spell and why should it matter?" He looked between Kingsley and Hermione gesturing at the former. "They would know there was a spell and that he did it; isn't that enough?"

Hermione sighed heavily and shook her head. "No, unfortunately, it is not. Magical law is very tricky if it is an unknown spell there is no way to decide if it is illegal or not. Hence why many wizards make up their own spells that mimic known ones."

Harry ran a hand down his face agitated. "Stupid, that is bloody stupid. No wonder they just don't bother with trials and throw people in Azkaban."

There was a snort from Kingsley, and Hermione let out a short laugh. "Well, yes, actually. Intent can be tried, but with mind magic like this, the intent is hard to define."

Kingsley nodded slowly his deep voice resonating off the walls. "He could say that I asked him to use the spell to ease my worries."

Harry sat up incensed. "That is bollocks."

Hermione waved her hand at her temperamental brother. "Yes, well, even when we know the spell he used, and that it is illegal; he still will manage to get charges dismissed. Are you honestly shocked he is going not to be held accountable for what he did to Kingsley?"

Harry looked ready to punch someone but then deflated. "Well at least we got him for the spell he used on you, they know what that is right?"

Kingsley looked over at her his face troubled. "The charges for the block? They are still holding up?"

Hermione nodded her face thunderous. "For now, but we feel they will be dismissed. He has too much influence in England."

Kingsley wiped a large hand over his face looking deeply troubled. "Is it true, about your mother?"

Hermione wet her lips and just nodded, unable to speak. She watched as the man before her slumped and his shoulders shook with silent sobs. Harry gestured at her miming drinking his face troubled, and she nodded slowly. Yes, tea was a good idea.

"Dobby?" Harry whispered. "Could you bring tea to the dungeons without alerting anyone where we are, please?"

When Dobby arrived Hermione transfigured the tray into a table and a blanket into another chair.

"Kingsley, I don't think you want to hurt me any more than I wish to hurt you. I think you are a fair and honest wizard. I understand you don't want to work with Lord Voldemort, but if Harry and I were to ask, would you help us?"

Kingsley looked up his eyes haunted. "How?"

Harry was looking at Hermione stupidly, his mouth opening and closing. She hadn't precisely shared with him that she was going to approach Kingsley and ask him to join them.

Hermione shrugged. "However you can help, we really are not picky."

Harry frowned and then narrowed his eyes. "But you would have to take a vow not to hurt Hermione."

Hermione turned to him feeling as if steam was rushing out of her ears. "Enough with the damn vows!"

Kingsley started chuckling, then laughing, before he finally raised his hands. "No, I think a vow is fine. Let's discuss things over tea."

Hermione snorted but poured the tea as Harry smirked at her and she decided she might just break her charm and put some of the venom Nagini had given her for Christmas in his tea. He looked far too pleased with himself, and she was honestly more than fed up with everyone going around making unbreakable vows right and left.

"If he is taking a vow not to harm me, you are added in too," she said once she had marginally calmed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Obviously. Even with the vow though, I don't know how you are going to talk them into letting him out of here."

Kingsley looked between them and picked up a sandwich. "If I am stuck here no matter what, I would prefer to know at least what in the bloody hell is going on."

Harry looked up in surprise and then grinned. "Well, Kings, that seems fair. Hermione, tell him what you told me about Horcruxes on the train."

Kingsley choked on his tea. "Who in the name of Merlin has those?"

"Lord Voldemort did; didn't Dumbledore tell you? He was going to have Hermione, Ron and I go off searching for them after he had Snape kill him." Harry said dramatically.

Kingsley looked like he might faint as Harry started laughing.

Hermione searched for patience before she finally called for Dobby. "We need a pensive; this could be a long night."

Dobby looked at her with big eyes and popped away to get her the pensive as Hermione glared at a still laughing Harry.

Four hours later the most serial sight met Remus Lupin when he barged through the dungeon door after getting a strange Patronus message from Harry. Hermione, Harry and Kingsley Shakelbolt were sitting around a table in plush armchairs drinking tea and talking over sandwiches with the monstrous snake that belonged to Lord Voldemort being patted on the head by the large wizard who was listening intently to something Harry was telling him.

"What in Merlin is going on down here?" Remus bellowed.

Hermione looked up frowning at him. "Well, obviously Remus we are having tea with Kings and needed you to do a vow for him. Shall I conjure you a chair or are you going to stand there all night?"

Remus shook his head and sent off his Patronus to Tonks. She had to see this; there was no way a pensive memory would do this justice.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

I am so sorry for taking such a long break from this story. We are indeed all moved and settled. Kids are back in school, and I am still trying to die, but less often, so that is good. Lupus is very hard and moving with Lupus is even more desperate. My muse also went on vacation.

Writing is easy. Writing something you want to edit and share, not so much.  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I want to thank you for reading this W.I.P because it means a lot to me. I hope to be back on our once weekly updating schedule now. Thank you so much for your continued love of this story and the reviews. It means the world to me, and I always have a big grin on my face when I hear from one of you about the story.

To my great shock, this story has made its way to the finals of the Grangers Enchanted Awards on Facebook.(Grangers Enchanted Survivors Facebook Group 18+) A huge thank you to all who nominated and voted for this fic. It is up for the Dark Hermione award, and I have to admit I was very amused by that. This is my first time being nominated that I know of and I am really very honoured. So, thank you very much!

 **Up Next:** Well, looks like Kingsley has joined our group of revolutionaries? Gee, I wonder how Tom is going to like that?


	34. Chapter 34

**I checked, and I still do not own Harry Potter. Damn and blast. All credit to J.K and whoever else owns copyrights and a huge thanks for letting us play in their sandbox. Sporting of them.**

Grammarly is my Beta.  
Don't forget all songs are on my YouTube channel for all of my stories. Look for the playlist titled Riddle This.  
You can also find me on Instagram, Tumblr, Twitter, YouTube: CrystalJeanRed  
Facebook Author Page: CJRed

Music is my Muse:  
Song for this Chapter: _Never Enough; Loren Allred (The Greatest Showman Soundtrack)_  
Lyric of Choice: _Take my hand will you share this with me, because darling without you... all the stars we steal from the night sky, will never be enough._

* * *

 _"Well, obviously Remus we are having tea with Kings and needed you to do a vow for him. Shall I conjure you a chair or are you going to stand there all night?"_

 _Remus shook his head and sent off his Patronus to Tonks. She had to see this; there was no way a pensive memory would do this justice._

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 34  
Never Enough**

Hermione slipped into the room and shut the door throwing up her own wards as fast as she could. She turned and smiled at the sleepy wizard who was blinking at her through the dark.

"Hermione!"

She set the lamp on the dresser to low so she could see as she rushed over to a still sleepy Draco.

"I missed you," she said as she made it to the bed.

He sat up and stopped her from climbing in with him his face full of confusion and worry, "what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

Hermione sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, realising that her idea of quickly distracting him was not going to play out. "Yes, I am fine."

Draco nodded having looked her over and hugged her to him tightly. "Merlin, I missed you too. Your father is doing his best to keep me away from you," he pulled away and studied her frowning. "Which begs the question; how did you get in here and away from him?"

Hermione snorted. "I can take down his wards."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I am sure you can. But what has him so distracted that you got away with it tonight?"

Hermione fidgeted. "Well, Harry and I went to see Kingsley, so father and everyone is meeting with him at the moment. Nagini tipped me off that I could make a break for your room."

She watched Draco go pale and his arms cut into her shoulders. "What? You did what with Kingsley? What were you thinking? He tried to kill you! Do you have any idea how horrifying that was to watch? You were alone with him?"

Hermione quickly started backpedalling as fast as she could. "No! Draco calm down. Harry was with me."

Draco gave her a disgusted look and shook his head. "He was with you last time, and that didn't stop you from trying to be a damn hero and almost dying."

Hermione had to work not to curse her fiancé. "Don't be a prat. Now will you listen to me about this or should I leave?"

That threat worked like a charm, Draco let out a long sigh and gave a tight nod.

"Harry and I went to see Kingsley tonight. We had a long chat, and after hearing everything we had to say, he has agreed to help us."

"Us, who?"

Hermione shrugged. "Harry, I suppose. Me, indirectly. He spoke with Remus and Tonks after speaking to us and saw all the pensive memories we have. They were comparing notes on Dumbledore and talking about who they think might also be under compulsion charms or willing to listen to our story when we left. Professor Snape arrived and threw us out to head to bed; we met everyone else as we came back up. They were all on their way down."

Draco sat staring at her for a moment before he blinked once, twice, and then said softly. "Wait? What?"

Hermione grinned. "Kingsley is helping us. I don't know if he will fight with us, and he has no idea about my father being the Dark Lord, and Lucius wasn't with them, but your mother was as was her sister. Did you know Kingsley dated your mother in their fourth year? Tonks was teasing him about that. Apparently he also had his eye on Lady Krum at some time or another, obviously, that means Lord Krum is not his biggest fan. I think he might have given your father a run for his money from the stories they were telling."

Draco blinked at her in confusion. "Wait so is the real Lord Krum down there or your father transfigured into Lord Krum?"

"The latter, of course. Father wouldn't miss this meeting. He trusts Kingsley about as much as you do. It helps that he doesn't have to pretend to like him either, seeing as Lord Krum and Kingsley fought over Lady Krum."

Draco stared at her a moment before he shook his head his face still troubled. "Hermione, are you sure we can trust him?"

"No, not really. But, Kingsley was Dumbledore's right-hand man, even if he doesn't fight with us, he has a lot of information I am sure we can use."

Draco let go of her shoulders and shook his head wiping a hand down his face as shock filtered in his beautiful eyes. "Wow, Merlin, that is incredible."

Hermione grinned. "Right? So, needless to say, father is distracted, Harry is pleased, Nagini is making sure no one bothers us, so I snuck into your room. Now, do you want to talk some more or can you get on with snogging me?"

Draco gave his signature smirk and scooted over, pulling her into the bed with him. "Snogging, huh?"

Hermione sighed as she cuddled into him under the thick covers and waved her wand, so the lamp dimmed even more. "Well, I wouldn't mind more than snogging."

Draco snorted. "I would like to live to see my next birthday."

Hermione groaned. "Draco! We are of age. We are engaged. He can't do anything."

Draco pulled her on top of him and kissed her nose. "Actually, love, he can do rather a lot."

Hermione pouted but then sighed when he just stared back at her not moving to kiss her. "Draco, please."

"Hermione, you almost bleed to death. I am fine snogging you, but I don't know if we should do any more than that right now. I don't think you understand how fucking worried I am. I have nightmares. You. Almost. Died."

He was breathing heavily as he finished speaking and Hermione felt her heart speed up as she looked at him, really looked at him. Draco looked exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes, his lips were chapped, his hair was a mess, and he had a wild look in his eyes she had never seen before.

"Draco," she said reaching up to push his too long hair out of his face. "I had no idea you were so upset."

He gave her an angry grunt and wrapped his arms around her. "Of course you didn't. You are one brilliant witch, but you can be rather dense sometimes."

Hermione stiffened before she reluctantly agreed with him and settled back into his arms letting out a long sigh. "Fair. Although, I am not dense per say, just busy; and I am really sorry. I wish you had said something before. I don't like that you are upset."

"I don't like that you almost died," he countered in a hard tone.

Hermione closed her eyes and petted his chest. "Well, it happened, and I can't change that."

He was quiet for a moment before he started rubbing circles on her lower back. "Hermione, if anything happened to you. I- I don't know what I would do. I love you. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I want to have children with you, grow old together… I- I saw that almost disappear before my eyes. All my dreams, my hopes, could have ended at that moment. I never imagined my life would be what it is now- what it is because of you. I wouldn't make it without you, Hermione."

Hermione sat up so she could look at him and blinked back tears. "Oh, Draco. I love you too, so very much. I can't imagine a life without you either. I-I want everything you do. But, we are in a war, Draco. Please don't make me sit on the sidelines; I couldn't live with myself."

He hugged her to him and buried his head in her neck. "No, I don't want you to be on the sidelines; but if you could not act like you are invincible, that would be very helpful."

Hermione shivered and nodded. "If you could stop acting like I am going to break, that would be helpful too."

Suddenly she was flipped over onto her back and looking up into stormy desire filled grey eyes.

"Sometimes you are a total shrew!"

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a small smile. "I know," she said running her hands through the hair at the base of his neck. "But, I love you."

Draco groaned and dropped his forehead to hers. "I love you too."

"So? Snogging?"

Draco tangled his hands in her hair. "For a little bit, then you go back to your room and get some sleep."

Hermione kissed him and shook her head. "I am staying here. I have nightmares too. We can hold each other."

This caused a low moan and for her fiancé to start shaking. "I couldn't sleep next to you and not ravish you, and regardless of what you say, your father is the bloody Dark Lord, Hermione. He can break through any wards we put up and is absolutely a mood killer."

Hermione snorted out a small laugh as she kissed along his jaw. "Fine, half hour of snogging and I will run off to my bed like a good little witch."

Draco let out a relieved breath. "Half hour," he mumbled between drugging kisses as his hands moved down to palm her breasts through her shirt.

"Right," Hermione said arching into his hands and yanking at his pyjama shirt. She just wanted to feel his skin on hers.

What neither of them counted on were hormones. Logic and hormones were like oil and water. Once Hermione got Draco's shirt off, she started yanking off his pyjama bottoms. Once he pulled off her shirt, he took off her bra. As she shimmied out of her bottoms and knickers, he was taking off his shorts. Soon, snogging wasn't easing the ache. A few whimpers, rather a lot of moaning, and about thirty seconds of begging had Draco not caring if they stopped at all.

Hermione for her part registered this was probably a bad idea, but as soon as his mouth settled over her core, she was lost.

It wasn't her fault though; Draco did something with his tongue that should be outlawed. Then he was kissing her again and rubbing himself in her slick folds, and she was coming down from her second orgasm, and she arched just right-

"Damn, how are you so perfect," Draco panted as he settled into her slick warm heat.

Hermione moaned and scratched her nails down his back. "Move, please."

Draco obliged her, and she lost focus as the sensation of him moving inside of her seemed to chase everything out of her head but him. His smell, his warmth, his amazing kisses.

"Hermione, please don't ever try to die on me again."

Her eyes blinked open, and she hazily focused on her lover as he moved in her at an increased pace. His face was full of a tenderness that had her catching her breath. Slowly she cupped his face and nodded before she was lost in a sea of lust again.

Draco watched her as her face contorted with pleasure; he was trying to make sure he didn't hurt her. That she didn't get too tired. It would be easier if he weren't half sure he would die from how amazing she felt. Nothing compared with making love to Hermione. It was a spiritual experience. She was a fucking goddess. He paused as she let out a low moan and dropped his head onto her chest.

"Damn, if you moan like that I won't last."

"I'm going to come, Draco."

Draco sped up. "Okay, screw lasting."

"No, screw me."

He smirked into her collar bone and then groaned as she started tightening around him. "Fuck!"

"We are," was whispered in his ear as she bit his earlobe and he lost it.

Three thrusts later he was slamming into her and having one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

Breathing heavily, he rolled over with her and reached for his wand so he could perform a contraceptive charm as well as a cleansing charm. Although he hated to have to leave her to do that. He waved his wand and redressed them before he cleaned the sheets and cleared the air. Call him paranoid, but he would bet all of his gold in his vault that if her father or his showed up to a room reeking of sex and them naked together, it would be about as pretty as one of that half giant's blast ended things from school.

Hermione, for her part, seemed oblivious as she burrowed her face into his chest and left open mouth kisses on the skin she could find. She was still trembling, and Draco did his best to try and calm her down.

"You okay?"

"Mmm, tired."

"You should go back to your room."

She let out a stuttering sigh. "No, comfortable, just sleep a bit."

Draco bit his lip and then pulled her closer waving his wand at the light on the dresser. "Well, let's hope everyone is too busy to go looking for you."

"Yes, busy."

Draco grinned as she started snoring. He would wake up before dawn and send her on her way. And, if worse came to worse, he would take whatever anyone dished out as punishment. Holding her was probably worth death anyways.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Tom Riddle sat back in his chair and stared at the pensive on his desk. He had set up memories of the meeting with Kingsley so that Lucius could be caught up and also so that he could review what they had learned.

Rubbing his fingers along his bottom lip, Tom looked up at the faces around him. "Although informative, he gave us nothing we can use in a trial."

Lucius nodded his eyes swirling with contempt. "I don't trust him."

Tom inclined his head. "Nor do I."

Remus Lupin was pacing. "He is too smart not to figure out you are Hermione's father and I don't see him working with you in any way. He might give us more information, but he will never fight beside Lord Voldemort."

Tonks snorted. "Can you blame him? I have no idea why I am helping him," she gestured at Tom and scowled.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "I am not perfect, but please do not allow yourself the delusion that you, Kingsley, or Albus Dumbledore are either."

Narcissa spoke up now, her voice soft. "Both sides have made mistakes. We can all agree there."

Andromeda Tonks wrapped her arms around her middle and closed her eyes. "We need to focus on what is going on right now, daughter. Right now, Albus Dumbledore is trying to send a young wizard off to die and trying to murder a young witch. I can't overlook that."

Tonks glared at her mother before deflating. "No, either can I."

Andromeda shook her head confusion showing in her eyes. "Why is he so set on forcing Harry Potter to try and kill Lord Voldemort? Who made this prophecy about Harry?"

"Sybil did, Dora," Severus said his voice hard. "The only one she has ever made to my knowledge- sober or not."

Narcissa shook her head. "The prophecy has been filled though. Lord Voldemort was vanquished. He gave the boy the power to talk to snakes and marked him with that scar. Once I had heard the full prophecy it was rather obvious," she turned to Severus. "Did you not try to speak to him about this?"

Severus snorted his face showing his contempt. "He never allowed me to hear the full prophecy. I know it because Hermione knew it. Revealing that I knew would have probably resulted in my death."

Remus nodded, still pacing- his wolf was restless. "He was very secretive about it. As far as I know, he only ever told Harry. Did he know Harry would tell Hermione and Ronald?"

Severus shrugged. "I am sure he did. At the time he had many fantasies about the three of them forming a 'golden trio' of light. Granted, he hoped they would die in the fight, but it would have made excellent publicity. That was before the curse of course, and he started planning for his untimely death."

Lucius waved his hand in the air his tone annoyed. "He cannot die."

Remus stopped as he turned to look at Lucius. "No, he can not," turning to Severus his voice was urgent. "Was he trying to get you to murder his body do you think? I refuse to believe he is not aware he has a Horcrux. So, what would he gain from you killing him?"

Severus frowned as he stood up and started to pace. "I- I am ashamed to admit I had not thought of that."

Narcissa spoke up, "he would make Severus into a murderer," she supplied helpfully.

Severus grimaced as Lucius nodded. "True. The order would have never forgiven you."

Tonks was staring at the wall her face confused. "I don't really understand Horcruxes, I will admit, but perhaps his body is failing him, and he simply wants a new one. It's the soul that is split and therefore can not die, not the body."

Narcissa looked over at Tom. "My Lord, the spell you used to regain your body, would he know of it?"

Tom sat back his face carefully blank as his mind raced. Bones of his father, blood of his enemy, flesh of the servant willingly given. Harry would have told the old crackpot exactly what had happened in the graveyard.

"Potter would have told him the spell, yes."

Andromeda made a small snort and then sighed. "What was the curse on Dumbledore from the ring doing to his body? And has it been mitigated by the amputation?"

Severus spoke up, "it was decaying his flesh. My understanding was it would be mitigated by amputation. However, that was when the curse was new, not after it had been working in his body for such a prolonged amount of time."

Tonks gagged and then pulled Remus down when he paced near her, she rubbed his back trying to calm him. "He is vain, Dumbledore," she said thoughtfully as she soothed Remus.

Remus snorted and looked over at Severus who nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, he is vain."

Tom stood up. "Severus, you told me shortly after he was cursed that he sought the opinion of another?"

Severus grew thoughtful before he nodded slowly. "Yes, he did. A Dark Arts Master from Spain. Perhaps we should look for this wizard."

Lucius nodded. "Do you think he went to see Master Zendar?"

Remus grunted. "Only Dark Arts master I know from Spain."

Tom rubbed his hands together. "He is indeed the only Master of the Dark Arts in Spain. He also is an associate of mine."

"Will he speak with you, my Lord?" Lucius asked his face troubled.

Tom looked up and smiled at Lucius. "Oh, yes. I will leave at once. I think until we know more about Dumbledore's motives in meeting with Master Zendar we should hold off on any further baiting of the man. I wish for Hermione to finish her schooling and feel strongly we should let the legal proceedings play out in England. It is clear he is going to wiggle out of everything we throw at him, however, the court of public opinion may be different."

Narcissa stood up her eyes calculated. "I don't think he is stupid enough to try and kidnap anyone again and he has lost most of his Order. I agree with our Lord. We should let him stew for a bit."

Tonks stood up pulling Remus with her. "Not _our_ Lord," she sneered but shrugged, "However, it is a good plan."

Remus grimaced and rolled his eyes. "I think between Narcissa, Andromeda, Lady Krum, and Tonks we can keep Kingsley talking until you arrive back from Spain."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, he does so love the witches."

Tonks giggled as Lucius glared at his wife who rushed out with her sister smirking.

"And what of the Weasley family?" Lucius asked not looking away from the door.

Tom sighed pinching his nose. "We will be sending them back to England for trial as their government has petitioned us to do. Kingsley is held here due to injuring Hermione. However, it would be politically unwise to also keep the Weasley's here."

Severus nodded before sighing. "I agree my Lord. I will work with Lord Krum on the arrangements."

Tonks glared for a moment before she hissed in frustration. "They will probably be let off you know. Dumbledore might be losing popular opinion with the public, but he still has all the sway in the ministry."

Remus shook his head his face angry. "It will have to be something we just deal with. I agree that continuing to hold them here will just bring us the attention we don't wish for right now. They are a sacred twenty-eight family and Ginny is still underage."

Tom waved his hand. "I am neither forgiving their actions or forgetting them. Believe me when I say they will regret the day they threatened my daughter."

Tonks flinched but nodded and left leaving Remus standing there with a puckered brow before he sighed and followed her out.

"They don't like revenge as much as you do, my Lord," Severus said dryly.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Justice, Severus."

Severus smirked and turned to leave.

"Lucius, stay."

Lucius stiffened and turned around moving back to his seat. "My Lord?"

Tom waited until the door had closed and then warded it. "You will find that my daughter has snuck into your sons' bed tonight. When they wake tomorrow, you will inform them that they will cease carnal pursuits until they have sat for their N.E.W.T's. Draco will leave to study with his friends from Slytherin, and my daughter will stay here with Mr Potter. Is that understood?"

Lucius went pale and nodded. "It will be as you say, my Lord."

Tom wiped a hand down his face suddenly weary. He would rather be facing a thousand Dementors over having this conversation. "When my daughter protests- and we both know she will- please remind her that her mother was on two forms of magical contraceptive when she conceived. Also, remind my wayward daughter that her mother had already achieved her N.E.W.T's at that time."

Lucius gave a quick nod and stood up. "Draco will be made to understand, my Lord."

Tom sighed. "Good. Try not to be too hard on him. He, after all, did not seek her out tonight. That is why he is being moved. My daughter seems to have very little willpower where your son is concerned and absolutely no foresight into the consequences of her actions."

Lucius allowed a small smirk to grace his mouth before he swept out of the room. He didn't look forward to the conversation tomorrow with his goddaughter and son. Shoulders hunched he headed to his bed. Narcissa would be scandalised if she knew about any of this, he was going to have to come up with a believable reason for removing Draco from the castle.

As Lucius climbed into bed, his wife snuggled into him and let out a long sigh. "Hermione is in bed with our son. Did our Lord have a plan to ensure that they will not continue such actions until after a time they have sat their exams?"

Lucius looked down at her in shock. "He- yes, Draco is to be moved to Russia with his fellow Slytherin's."

Narcissa yawned and nodded. "Perfect. I will have a long talk with Hermione tomorrow. She is far too Gryffindor to think none of us would notice that she breached our son's wards tonight and she needs to understand that contraceptive is not foolproof, even with magic. Her own mother was using the potion and charm when she fell pregnant with Hermione. Magic always wins out in the end. She should be focused on her school right now." She patted her husbands' chest. "You deal with our son, and I will make sure Hermione is kept busy. I think we shall have them married next Spring or early Summer. A June wedding, perhaps?"

Lucius allowed a smile to grace his face as he cuddled his wife into his chest. "Yes, dear, whatever you think is best. I will leave her in your capable hands."

Thank Merlin he had married such a capable woman. He slept the peace of a godfather very happy not to have to deal with an angry teenage witch the next day.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 ***Before you get too upset at the impending separation... have some faith in Hermione bloody Granger, please.***

I have rewritten this chapter for about a month now and simply am going to call it good. I have never struggled to write as much as I am the last few months. I can't say for sure it is this story, as across the board I am simply failing at hearing my own muse. After a lot of soul searching I think I am suffering from depression. This seems to have been confirmed by my low Vit D levels. So, I am working through this new reality of simply having no desire to do much of anything and beg your indulgence as I continue through this story. I also wish to thank you for your support and love for this tale. I was so honoured and stunned that Riddle This made it to the finals in the Grangers Enchanted Awards for Best Dark Hermione.

I have thought about what might be going on with my slow updates and I think it is time to ask for some help. An alpha would be appreciated, someone who is familiar with the story. So, if anyone is interested please let me know. I am suffering from some brain fog and I don't want to mess things up. :)

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter. I have to start physical therapy again and hopefully, I will be able to respond to reviews. I loved doing that before.

Cheers,

Cjean

Up Next:  
The lovers are separated and Hermione does what she does best. If you said research, you win a prize!


	35. Chapter 35

**I own nothing, not even the plot. I am sure someone, somewhere in fanfiction has thought of this before.**

 _Music is my Muse:  
Song for this chapter: Waterloo; Mama Mia Cast  
Lyric of choice: "The history book on the shelf, is always repeating itself..."_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 35**  
 **Unexpected Revelations**

" _He is_ vain _, Dumbledore…."_

Hermione woke up in the arms of her fiancé only to turn over and see his mother sitting daintily in a chair with her arms crossed. She might have looked calm, but Hermione knew better.

"You will head back to your rooms, get dressed, and meet me in the green saloon."

Draco was awake beside her and let out a small groan, "Mother-"

Narcissa held up her hand and stood. "I will hear nothing from you, Draco. Hermione, now."

Giving Draco a quick look she rushed out and left him at the mercy of his mother. She figured staying would only upset the witch more, so it was better if she left and did as she was told at the moment.

Hermione had never dressed so fast in her entire life. The following meeting was in a word, uncomfortable. Narcissa calmly and forcefully explained to Hermione that although she was indeed on a potion, and that she trusted the two of them to utilise the contraceptive charm properly, magic- especially when combined with deep love, didn't really follow the rules. In fact, the reason that most couples waited to have sex until they were bonded was that magic made contraception tricky.

Hermione understood where they were coming from, but she still couldn't understand why contraception was so 'tricky'. But, having nothing to contradict what she was currently being told she nodded and started plotting.

"I understand the concern, and I am not yet ready to have a baby, however, I don't think separating us is the answer."

Narcissa gave her a small understanding smile but had nothing informative to add to the situation.

Hermione first tried to find her father, who she found out had fled before she could talk to him. Some Dark Lord, from where she stood he just looked like a big fat coward!

Severus, however, was at breakfast waiting for her with a scowl. "Oh, stop looking at me like that. We are of age and engaged."

Severus Snape sneered at her before he sipped his tea. "If you are looking for me to champion you in your lustful-"

Hermione cut him off with a sneer of her own. "Severus Snape, you bloody prude!"

Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked his eyes dancing with amusement. "Indeed. Draco should be down momentarily. I will be excusing myself so as not to have to be witness to your heartfelt farewell."

Hermione rolled her eyes but then paused for a moment. "Professor Snape, how many contraceptive potions and charms are there?"

He paused and then folded his napkin and tossed it on the table. "There are many potions, but only three charms."

Hermione frowned and then smiled. "I would assume I could find information on these three charms in the Krum's vast library?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at her and then gave a curt nod, "I will get you any material you need if you do not."

Hermione hid her grin, "thank you, Professor."

He left quickly, and Hermione sat back and waited for Draco who she figured was still speaking with either his mother or his father.

Nagini slithered in and onto her lap. "Sister snake is upset."

Hermione patted the snake and nodded, "Draco will have to go to Russia for a while, Nagini."

Nagini nodded and seemed to hug her, giving her whatever comfort she could. Hermione felt herself tearing up as she let out a long, sad breath.

"I shouldn't have gone to his room, but I miss him, I just want to be with him." She stroked the snake as she spoke thankful she was alone for the moment. "I hate that I can't even acknowledge what he means to me. It's not fair."

Nagini flicked her tongue over her hand, and Hermione felt the tears sliding down her face. "Nothing is fair in war, is it Nagini?"

"Hermione, please don't cry."

Looking up she saw Draco standing in the doorway his face full of the same frustration and pain she was feeling. Nagini moved quickly so that Hermione could stand up to rush over to him, uncaring that tears streamed down her face.

"I can't bear it. I am sorry, so sorry."

Draco rubbed her back as he peppered kisses all over her face his own eyes a bit misty, "hey, it's fine, just six weeks at the most. Father has told me that most of Slytherin house will be there, it gives me an opportunity to gain us some alleys. You will have Harry to revise with, and we can floo call and write."

Hermione nodded rubbing her nose in his chest, taking in his unique scent. "I promise that by the time you come back I will figure out a way out of the Viktor situation."

Draco chuckled and pulled her away his hands framing her face. "I am surprisingly not jealous of Viktor anymore, Hermione. If you manage to sort it out and we can start courting officially, I won't complain, but if it is safer for you to keep pretending to be courting him, it won't upset me."

Hermione sniffled, "you are surprisingly accommodating about all this all the sudden."

Draco grimaced and hugged her again, his voice a bit shaky. "Father had some rather insightful things to say about it all. You are my end goal, Hermione. I don't want to risk losing you or hurting you. I know how important your exams are to you and until we sort out Dumbledore, you are in danger. As much as I want a family with you-"

She chuckled and pulled back, "you don't wish for one right now, right?"

He flushed and swallowed. "Um, yeah, I would like to be married first and have a home for us. You aren't upset?"

Hermione shook her head wiping her tears. "About you wanting to wait to have children? Of course not! I am going to research the contraceptive potions and charms; maybe there is a reason that they fail sometimes that is a bit more informative than 'magic is tricky,'."

Draco smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her his hands tangled in her hair. "I love you. Will you be okay?"

Hermione nodded and stood on tippy toe to kiss him back. "I love you too, and I will be fine. Busy, but fine."

"Good. Father wishes for me to leave right away. I am just off to say goodbye to Harry and have a nice chat with him about not letting you do anything foolish," he frowned and then shook his head, "Strike that, I will see Viktor to chat with him about you doing foolish things, Harry is useless."

Hermione hit him in the arm but had to laugh. "Hey!"

Nagini chuckled and slithered out of the room.

"Did the snake just laugh?"

Hermione grinned kissing him again. "Yep."

Draco shuddered and shook his head. "Creepy."

 **OooOooOoO**

Hermione spent the day in her rooms nursing her foul mood. Viktor and Harry showed up with her dinner but seemed to understand she wished to be left alone.

As she was going to bed, she noticed a pile of books that hadn't been on her nightstand earlier. Flipping through them she found her first grin since Draco had left.

"Severus Snape, you are an angel!"

The next day Hermione threw herself into her studies with determination. Severus finally let her back in the duelling practice rotation, and Remus started teaching her hand to hand combat. Kingsley even agreed to look over their duelling sessions and offer tips. He also tutored them for the N.E.W.T's and had been allowed out of the dungeon, although not given back a wand, and took meals with them on occasion.

Tonks and Kingsley could be found most days with their heads together going over notes in the dining room.

"What do you think they are discussing?" Harry asked curiously as they glanced in to see the two arguing over a piece of parchment.

Hermione shrugged. "No idea, but Nagini is always there spying. We could ask her I suppose."

Harry grinned. "Do you know your bloody father floo calls his snake?"

Hermione had to hide her laugh, "what? No way!"

Harry nodded. "I caught them at it the other day. When I asked Nagini, she just blinked at me as if I was stupid. I suppose we should have realised how he was getting most of his information before, but honestly, who floo calls their familiar?"

Hermione smirked ducking her head, "someone who can talk to their familiar, clearly."

Harry snorted out a laugh as he pushed open the door to the study they would be working on transfiguration that day in, "too right!" he said with a laugh before he sighed looking over the parchment waiting for them. "I am getting sick of all this."

Hermione nodded in agreement as she sat down to go over the practice test. "It is getting tedious, and I love to revise."

It took Hermione almost a month to find what she needed to prove her theory about contraceptive charms. Professor Snape had answered all her questions about the potions, however, he had not been able to speak in depth about the three charms.

Surprisingly it was Kingsley who helped her break down the problem as the man had a charms mastery.

"The charms break down into two parts. Each of them does render the womb to be inactive, but it also calls upon your own magic to decide if a baby is needed."

Hermione frowned as she sat back thinking this over. "So there is an out clause in the magic in a way? It allows magic to circumvent the very thing the charm is supposed to do?"

Kingsley nodded at her, "yes exactly. In fact, in most pureblood marriages potions are not used at all. They trust the charm to decide for them."

Hermione shook her head as she processed that and then sat forward her brow puckered. "So- could the charm be rendering the potion to be inactive if it decided conception is needed?"

Kingsley grew thoughtful before he gave a slow nod his eyes wide. "Well, yes, I imagine that is the most likely explanation."

Hermione nodded slowly closing her eyes. "So, remove the charm from the table, use the potion and you shouldn't have a problem?"

Kingsley chuckled. "Merlin, yes Hermione. I think you are onto something. I would speak with Severus about the potions-"

She waved that off and grinned, "I have! He is insistent that the potions are not to blame. So, it's the charms!"

Kingsley nodded his smile wide. "It has to be the charms, yes. You should write up a dissertation on this for your charms N.E.W.T, young lady."

Hermione jumped up in excitement, "I will, thank you, Kings!"

Ha, she was about to revolutionise contraception in the wizarding world. She chuckled for a full day thinking of the scandalous headlines.

 **OooOooOooOooO**

Harry sauntered into the library and grinned at the petite witch buried in about six books and scribbling madly on parchment with two quills stuck in her hair. She was frowning and had ink on her nose.

"Hello, earth to Hermione. Are you not going to eat today?"

Hermione looked up and glared at her best friend. "I did eat; I had a sandwich. You can ask Nagini if you don't believe me."

The snake in question hissed but didn't look up from her nap in the sunlight pouring in through the window.

"I saw that your father was back. Is that why you are avoiding the dining room?"

Hermione had gone back to her parchment and didn't look up. "I don't know what you are talking about Harry Potter."

Harry snorted and sat down in a chair. "Yes, you do. You hold a grudge better than anyone I know, Hermione Granger." He waited a moment and then asked slyly. "How is Draco?"

Hermione glared at him and slammed one of the books shut. "He is fine. Revising, playing pick up games with Blaise, and apparently helping Theo with some kind of potions project. He writes me daily."

Harry smiled. "You two are nauseating. Don't think I don't know you spend an hour talking through the floo every few days too. It's the only time you stop revising and researching."

Hermione glared at him and then huffed going back to reading the papers in front of her. "You could do a little more revising yourself, Harry Potter."

"I revise six hours a day, Hermione. Lay off."

Nagini hissed out a chuckle and uncoiled herself. "Brother and sister snake should stop fighting. Nagini is going to go hunting now."

Hermione graced the snake with a rare smile as it slithered off as Harry saluted his friend. "Don't terrorise Ron again, I know that was you who left a spider in his cell."

A hissing laugh was all they got as the snake slithered off.

"She is evil," Hermione said with a fond smile.

"She is? You are the one who dished about his fear of spiders, Hermione." Harry shook his head and then frowned. "When are they leaving anyways? I thought they were being sent back to England?"

Hermione shrugged not looking up. "No idea. Severus was setting it up but something stalled out with the Bulgarian Ministry I think. They want assurances that they will be tried and not just released and apparently England is of the frame of mind that Bulgaria should just mind their own business."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Idiots, if they want their citizens released, they should be a bit more accommodating."

Hermione nodded running her finger down the page. "That is pretty much what Viktor said about it all when he was here last week. Lord Krum is in England now speaking with the Minister. If I had to guess, I would say they will be gone by the end of the month."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "well, that will just ruin your fun, won't it. Half the castle hears Ron screaming when Nagini drops a spider on his head."

Hermione gave a rather evil smirk and went back to her reading causing Harry to sigh and grab the book she had just abandoned. "What are you reading? 'Crimes of Grindelwald', why does that name sound familiar?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Harry, do you not remember anything from History of Magic?"

Harry shrugged flipping through the book. "Probably not. So who was he?"

"The last great dark wizard."

"Really? What happened to him?"

"Dumbledore defeated him."

Harry slammed the book shut with shock. "What?"

Hermione nodded absently scratching her nose. "Yeah, that is how he got his Order of Merlin, and it was a deciding factor in making him head of the Wizengamot."

Harry whistled softly and looked at the picture of the wizard that was in a newspaper clipping that was laying on the table.

"Okay, but why are you researching all this, Hermione? Is this for school?"

Hermione gave him an 'are you an idiot' look and shook her head. "First, because Grindelwald had the Elder Wand, and I can't figure out how he got it. But, mostly it's something Kingsley said to us. About how he was starting to question things in Dumbledore's past."

Harry frowned in concentration and looked around the table. "What do you reckon?"

Hermione sank back in the chair and pushed the palm of her hands into her eyes before groaning in frustration. "There has to be a reason, Harry."

Harry gave a half smile and went back to flipping through the book. "Could you be a bit more descriptive Hermione?"

She growled and sat back up tossing aside papers before she threw one at Harry. "I think his past is the key to what is going on right now. He has been building you up to be the hero. Look at the headline, 'Harry Potter Is Our Greatest Hope'- if we assume that he wants you to die, why build you up the way he is?"

Harry frowned as he considered things. "Well, he would get to claim that he helped me. Wouldn't he?"

Hermione sighed and tapped a book with her quill. "I suppose."

"If you would stop avoiding me, daughter, I could answer your question for you."

Hermione jumped as Harry yelped and dropped his book.

"Father."

"Daughter."

Harry smirked and then deadpanned, "Harry."

Hermione glared at him before turning her bad mood on her father. "You shouldn't have forbidden Draco to visit."

Tom Riddle considered his daughter for a long moment before he shrugged and sat down. "You shouldn't have snuck into his room."

Harry chuckled out a quick. "Hussy," before he hid behind the giant book and discreetly throwing up a shield charm.

"Harry Potter you take that back!"

Tom held up his hand. "That is enough. When you have sat your N.E.W.T's, he can return. As you are all sitting for your exams next week, I think you can survive."

Hermione sat back crossing her arms across her body. "Only if you agree to me publically calling off my courtship with Viktor Krum and agree to mind your own business about mine and Draco's relationship. We are adults, father."

Harry thought she was far too brave for her own good; he could see Tom Riddle grinding his teeth in anger at her requests.

"Viktor will remain your public suitor until such a time we can break it off without causing a scandal. I will agree to not interfere in your personal life if you agree to take into consideration my concerns over you becoming pregnant before you are ready."

Hermione nodded, "it's the charm, father. It causes magic to override contraceptives. No witch has ever been reported to have gotten pregnant when taking a potion."

Tom Riddle baulked and then sat forward. "Are you sure?"

Hermione grinned. "It's my project for my N.E.W.T's actually. Kingsley helped me, and I have had Lucius, Lady Krum, and Andromeda look it over. All of them have extensive charms knowledge, father. I also asked Severus to speak with his fellow potions masters about this, and they agree with my hypothesis. Lord Krum is already working on getting records from wizarding hospitals to collaborate my theory. You are welcome to my research as well."

Harry watched Tom Riddle beam at his daughter with pride. "Good job, Hermione."

"Wait, are you saying you figured out a way for unmarried witches and wizards to have sex with no babies, Hermione?" Harry asked smirking.

Hermione gave him a disgusted look, "Shut it, Harry Potter."

Her father was chuckling, "I think the muggles called the invention of reliable birth control the sexual revolution."

Harry was still laughing as Hermione flushed.

Afer a moment, though, they quieted and Harry frowned as the previous conversation swept back into his conscious. "What did you mean about asking you about Dumbledore?"

"Where were you the last six weeks?" Hermione asked at the same time.

"Spain," Tom said with a smile.

Harry frowned in confusion. "What is in Spain?"

Hermione grinned and said cheekily. "Rain on the plains?"

Tom Riddle laughed. "Yes, it does mainly stay on the plains."

Harry cocked his head at the two who were grinning stupidly at one another. "I don't get it."

Hermione laughed turning to look at him. "My Fair Lady, Harry," she tilted her head at her father looking impressed. "When on earth did you ever see a muggle musical?"

Tom shrugged. "I actually enjoy the cinema. But let us not get off track. I was in Spain seeking out a Dark Arts master who met with Dumbledore shortly after he was cursed from my fake Horcrux."

Harry sat up now fully invested in the conversation. "Dumbledore met with someone about the Dark Arts?"

Tom nodded leaning forward and rested his hands on his knees. "Master Zendar was all too willing to speak with me. I studied under him for a time in my twenties, and he remembers me fondly. Memory like an elephant on that man, and he is perfectly willing to part with information as long as you ask the right questions. What he had to say was very enlightening."

Hermione went still in shock. "Master Zendar? The same Master Zendar who worked with Grindelwald?"

Tom's smile was slow, and his eyes flashed. "The same Master Zendar who worked with Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore over the same summer. It would appear the two were good _friends_."

"Why did you say 'friends' like that?" Harry asked watching Tom Riddle sit back and laugh as Hermione narrowed her eyes and went pink in the face.

"He means they were lovers, Harry. My father is telling us that Master Zendar thinks Albus Dumbledore and Grindelwald were lovers."

Harry promptly dropped the book again. "What!"

* * *

 **Author Note:**  
I am rather impressed that this was only around ten rewrites... I have a sinus infection though so I am sure I will be fixing something. Cold meds make me stupid.  
I am praying you enjoy the chapter.  
We are heading into a lot of plot for a few chapters to move the story along. Just so you know, plot is harder to write than fluff and lemons... damn...

I can't stop laughing at the idea that Tom Riddle sat in a cinema and watched My Fair Lady. This is also how I speak to friends, in song lyrics. If you do this too, we can be friends.

Props to dyslexic penquin for pointing out the lovely typo that was 'plane' instead of 'plain'... sure, lets go ahead and blame cold meds... I like that idea. Thank you dear for always having my back..

Cheers,  
Cjean


	36. Chapter 36

_**I own nothing, not even this crazy off canon plot. I make no money off my fanfiction.**_

I had two amazing Alpha's for this chapter, which means it was not rewritten twenty times so please give them three cheers of appreciation to Missrissa81 and Slytherin's Destiny. Thank you, ladies, for picking me up this week and keeping me going.

 ** _Music is my muse:_**

 _Song of choice: Babe; Sugarland_  
 _Lyric of choice: 'We ain't getting through this babe.'_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 36**  
 **Letting Go**

* * *

 _Nagini hissed out a chuckle and uncoiled herself. "Brother and sister snake should stop fighting. Nagini is going to go hunting now."_

 _Hermione graced the snake with a rare smile as it slithered off as Harry saluted his friend. "Don't terrorise Ron again, I know that was you who left a spider in his cell."_

 _A hissing laugh was all they got as the snake slithered off._

 _"She is evil," Hermione said with a fond smile._

 _"She is? You are the one who dished about his fear of spiders, Hermione." Harry shook his head and then frowned. "When are they leaving anyways? I thought they were being sent back to England?"_

* * *

It took three full days to finish their exams. Hermione was finally sitting down in the library to do a bit of pleasure reading when her fathers patronus rushed into the room. It was rare for him to communicate with her this way, so she stood up almost immediately as it hissed at her in parseltongue.

"Harry's room, daughter. Immediately."

She was halfway out the door before the wisp of smoke disappeared and running down the hall to the suite of rooms that Harry had not far from her own. Her heart was racing, and her stomach was in knots as she saw the cluster of people in the hallway.

Remus, Tonks, Viktor, Lucius and even Andromeda were standing around with concerned faces. They moved aside as she neared and she rushed in her eyes wild.

Harry was in a chair sobbing over Nagini, whom Tom was soothing. Hermione felt her heart stop. She couldn't be dead. Nagini had to be alright. She fell to her knees looking at her father helplessly.

"What's happened?"

Harry spoke his voice shaking and full of disgust. "It's all my fault. I went down to try and talk to Ron- and he, Hermione he stomped on her."

Hermione knew her eyes had gone wide, Ron wasn't a small boy anymore and could do a lot of damage.

"But, what was Nagini even doing that close to Ron?"

Tom spoke now, and his voice was cold. "Mr Potter left out that Ronald had him in a headlock and was choking the life out of him."

Hermione looked up from Nagini to stare at Harry who was flushed and did indeed have bruising around his face and neck. "Harry! Where was your wand?"

"In my pocket, he was trying to get to it when Nagini bit him. I'm sorry, okay. It's- it's Ron, and this is war, and I thought he would listen to me. Kingsley listened! I was just trying to talk to him. He was so calm at first, he let me talk, and we joked and smiled and then all the sudden he just- snapped. I don't understand, he was smiling at me like old times and then he grabbed me. Hermione, there isn't a spell on him to make him hate me or distrust me. I- I mean I really thought if I could just talk to him. I don't want him to go to jail; he was my best friend. Sure we have grown apart recently, but I hoped-"

"Enough, do not force me to give you a calming drought," was snarled by Tom, although he didn't look up or raise his voice.

Hermione swallowed down her anger at Harry and nodded unable to hide her frown she swallowed a few times before she finally couldn't keep quiet. "Why didn't you have me go with you? I could have disillusioned myself and made sure you were safe while you talked to him," she gestured at the door. "I am sure Tonks or Remus could have gone with you." Her voice was low but her eyes flashed her fear and annoyance.

Harry went pale and then red again shifting in his chair. "I didn't think of that."

There was a long sigh from her father who muttered, "stupid idiot lions just charging in before thinking things through."

Hermione started to speak, but Harry looked too upset, so she held her tongue and started whispering to Nagini in parseltongue. Now that her momentary rage at Harry was over she was back to being absolutely terrified over the fate of one large snake who hadn't spoken or moved.

"How is she, father?"

Tom sank back on his heels and stopped moving his wand as Severus rushed into the room with his potions kit. She noticed her father was sweating; he had never looked more human to her. She could see the worry etched on his face and in his eyes. It made her shake with fear. Nagini was in danger if her father was this upset.

"My Lord, I have the potions."

Tom took them and administered them before he fell onto his bottom on the floor and ran a shaking hand through his hair. He was taking deep breaths as if to calm himself.

Hermione looked up at Severus as he panted and then back at the snake. "Will potions work on Nagini?"

Severus nodded jerkily. "Yes, I had to dilute them, but they will work."

Tom snorted and pushed himself up levitating Nagini to her large pillow on Harry's bay window seat. Nagini had a spot in Hermione's room in the sun as well.

"She is sleeping until she is healed. She will be fine by tomorrow, and you, Mr Potter will owe her a tasty treat."

Harry looked over at the snake and took a shaky breath. "I- I am sorry she got hurt, Tom."

Hermione held her breath, her father still looked livid, and she wasn't sure he would forgive Harry for injuring his familiar. To her shock, however, he put his hand on Harrys' shoulder and squeezed it in comfort before he turned and left. His face was still troubled and his eyes worried, but he did look calmer.

Severus grunted and stood up glaring at Harry. "You, Potter, have just taken away my free evening. Stand up, stop snivelling, and follow me. You will be brewing an antidote for Mr Weasley, which will need to be administered before he can be portkeyed to England tomorrow."

Harry closed his eyes but didn't protest as Snape billowed out of the room; instead, he turned to Hermione with pleading eyes and gestured to Nagini. "Will you stay with her?"

Hermione nodded her face pale from stress. "Of course I will, Harry."

Harry gave her a weak smile and rushed after Severus Snape, who Hermione was sure would be an absolute bear all afternoon.

The hallway seemed to have cleared out, and Hermione moved the large chair close to the window seat so that she could touch Nagini. She was reassured by the snakes slow breathing and warm scales.

"Oh, Nagini. You brave, wonderful friend. Thank you for protecting Harry, but next time be more careful."

It was only after someone closed the door that Hermione let herself cry. She cried for Harry who had lost a friend forever. She cried for her father who had probably been terrified he might lose his familiar. And finally, she cried for herself because she didn't know what to do.

Ron wouldn't be the last person they cared about who was not willing to listen to their side at all. It wasn't like Nagini could bite all of them, although imagining that did have her laughing through her sobs as she lay her head down on the pillow and cried herself to sleep.

 **OooOOoOOoO**

Tom Riddle slammed into his office and started breaking things. The ginger brat had tried to kill his familiar. Not that his familiar should have been anywhere near the young wizard in the first place, that was on Potter's stupid head. Never, in his entire life had he imagined he would be raising two bloody headstrong lions. First, Hermione tried to kill herself, and now Harry decided to have tea with a boy who would see him dead.

What a bloody mess. He had already been forced to send Remus in to alter the young wizard's memory of the entire episode. Severus would have the anti-venom ready, and they could administer it and send the lot of them back to England. It was long overdue. It was far too tempting to take out his anger, fear, and frustration on the entire family. Better they were out of his reach.

He also didn't wish to look too closely at the look of fear and horror on his daughters face when she learned that her friend had been injured. When she calmed down, and Nagini was no longer in danger, he was genuinely worried for the idiot who had bruised up Harry Potter.

"Stupid idiot bleeding heart Gryffindor!"

"Which one?" Severus asked walking into the room with Lucius on his heels.

"Potter," Tom bit out walking over to pour everyone some whisky.

"The anti-venom?"

"Potter is watching it and will add the next three ingredients. I will head back in three hours to make sure he has done so correctly."

"You trust him with a potion, Severus?" Lucius taunted accepting his glass of whisky.

Severus shrugged. "The boy won't die if Potter messes it up a few times before he gets it right."

Tom chuckled at that and then threw himself down in his chair. "The portkey is ready for them for tomorrow?"

Lucius nodded, "yes my Lord. My son also arrives tonight and should be able to keep your daughter from killing the idiot."

Severus grunted into his glass. "Should just let her."

Tom closed his eyes and tipped his head back; he was getting a headache. "She would feel remorse for any revenge she sought."

Lucius shrugged and smirked. "I am not so sure, she adores Nagini and the prat hurt her as well as Potter."

Severus rolled his head cracking his neck. "I think Lucius is correct. I doubt she would mourn if Ronald disappeared."

Tom shook his head and sighed heavily. "My job is to make sure she does not act on the righteous indignation she will feel as soon as she stops crying. I never thought I would have to do such a thing," at the raised eyebrow from Severus he waved his hand and scowled, "Parent. This is parenting. I don't care for it to be honest."

Lucius laughed out right before he sobered and nodded. "True, my Lord."

Severus gave a one-shoulder shrug and leaned back crossing his ankles and closing his eyes. "I am happy to say that I will no longer have to deal with your children anymore as they both finished their exams this morning."

"You will still be working with them on duelling, Severus," Tom said with a small smile.

Severus blinked open his eyes and then closed them again snorting, "as you wish my Lord."

Lucius hid his chuckle and stood up. "I need to find my wife who was preparing a feast for my son's return. I suppose we will be postponing that in light of the recent events. Your familiar will recover?"

Tom nodded and gave a grateful sigh. "Fully, however, I doubt you will pry my daughter away from her side tonight," his eyes twinkled. "Although if anyone could do so, it might be your son."

Severus groaned and threw an arm over his face. "I do not wish to hear this."

Tom rolled his eyes as Lucius chuckled. "We are not restricting their behaviour, my Lord?"

Toms' face morphed from cheerful to brisk in a heartbeat. "No, I don't believe we should. I have allowed them their own set of rooms, far from mine at least."

Lucius let out a long breath and straightened his robes before he bowed and left.

Tom glared at Severus who was not moving. "You had better pray to every God you know of that your contraceptive potion works, Severus."

Severus didn't flinch as he moved his arm from across his eyes and glared at the Dark Lord. "My research and brewing skills are impeccable. But, it is up to your daughter to use the potion correctly."

Tom was seriously considering hexing the man when he threw his arm back over his head and a few moments later started snoring. Shaking his head, he moved to the research papers in front of him. What had his world come to when his loyal followers were snoring in his office, and he was protecting a young wizard he would gladly see dead from his vengeful daughter.

With a disgusted snort, he set the alarm so that he could check on Nagini in an hour and silenced the snores from the dark-haired wizard in front of him.

OoOOooO

Hermione jerked awake and looked around the soft evening light. Harry was still missing; she assumed brewing the potion. She ran her hands down Nagini's body and threw up warming wards to keep her friends bed warm and toasty. Usually, Nagini would move to one of their beds and burrow under the covers or by the fire. She bit her lip trying to decide if she could risk levitating Nagini onto the bed. Not having enough information about Nagini's injuries, Hermione decided to leave her where she was.

There was a knock on the door, and she turned to see it open to her father who was frowning but didn't look worried.

"You will miss dinner, I have been unable to wake you all afternoon," he said in a soft tone. "Come, Hermione, let me sit with her, and you may go eat."

Hermione shook her head rubbing at her red eyes; she must have been crying in her sleep. "No, Father. I want to stay with her. I was thinking of moving her to the bed and crawling in; Harry won't mind."

Tom let out a disgruntled huff and shook his head. "Harry would not, but your fiancé might."

Hermione smiled at her father as she turned back to the snake still sleeping. "Draco would understand."

"I would, however, I would miss holding you tonight. I might not hate Potter anymore, but I have no desire to find myself cuddling with him in a bed."

Hermione whirled around and let out a gasp of surprise before she jumped out of the chair and hurled herself across the room into Draco's open arms. She was sobbing into his neck, so she didn't notice her father move forward to levitate the pillow with Nagini on it.

"I will move her. Make sure my daughter eats," Tom said with a resigned air as he left Draco to deal with his sobbing daughter.

Draco nodded at him and let out a small sigh of relief once they were alone. He pushed bushy hair out of his way so that he could lean down to kiss her face. "Stop, you will make yourself sick, love. It's okay, Nagini will be fine. Your father spoke with me. He is moving her to our room now."

This finally seemed to break through to her hysterics because she turned beautiful doe-like eyes up at him with an adorable frown. "Our room?"

Draco cradled her face in his hands and smiled at her tenderly. "Yes, our room. It was supposed to be a surprise; mother was going to tell us at dinner. Will you come with me? I had dinner brought there, and you can watch over Nagini all night from the comfort of our bed."

He watched as her eyes darkened with confusion and she bit her lip before she hiccupped as he wiped the tears from her face. Merlin, he had missed her. "Never again, Hermione. I will never be separated from you for this long again. It was torture, and I hated it."

Hermione finally smiled at him as she reached up to touch his lips. "You're really here?"

Draco knew his smile was wide and probably unseemly. "Yes, I am really here."

Finally, she laughed, and he felt he could kiss her. Once he had reminded himself of the taste of her lips, he pulled back looking her over critically. "You look thinner."

Hermione flushed and then ran her hands down his chest. "You feel fitter."

He shrugged and wrapped an arm around her steering her to walk beside him and out of Harry's room. "I had more time for Quidditch."

He shivered as her hand ran along his stomach and grabbed her wandering fingers before she started something in a hallway he couldn't finish. "Stop, we have our own rooms for this. I highly doubt your father is going to look the other way if I ravish you in a hallway, Hermione."

Her giggle was music to his ears, and he let out a deep continued breath. "What happened with Potter exactly? Your father wasn't very forthcoming with information."

Hermione clicked her tongue and cuddled into his side more. "I haven't gotten the full story, actually. I was upset about Nagini, and then Professor Snape pulled him out to work on an anti-venom potion."

"Why do they need an anti-venom potion?" Draco asked curiously.

"Nagini bit Ron."

Draco stopped walking and looked down at her in shock before he threw back his head laughing.

Hermione pinched him, "Draco it isn't funny. Nagini was hurt!"

He held up his hands before he hugged her back to him still chuckling. "I know, but that snake is welcome to steal the covers any night she wants. She will eat any delicacy she wishes for, and she is in charge of guarding all of our children."

When he peaked down, Hermione was rolling her eyes at him. "Oh, honestly."

Draco grinned and paused again to take her in his arms and kiss her soundly. "Nagini will be right as rain come morning."

Hermiones' eyes teared up again, and she nodded. "I love you; I haven't said that yet."

Draco stroked his thumb across her face lost in her whiskey-coloured eyes. "You didn't have to. I can feel it; your magic touches mine."

Her smile was brilliant as she tilted her head into his hand. "Is that what this is? I feel it too."

Draco couldn't resist kissing her again before he started them walking toward the set of rooms in the west wing they would now share. "Come on, let's feed you and I want to get you in my arms. I've slept like shite away from you."

Hermione grinned and with her arm wrapped around his waist as she allowed him to guide her down the hall eager to see their new rooms.

 **OooOooOooOooO**

Hermione and Draco made it down to breakfast a bit late the next morning. With Nagini in the bed, their physical reunion was delayed. However, that didn't stop them from kissing and touching one another frequently. Hermione couldn't understand why she was shy, but she had flushed scarlet when Draco had asked if she wanted to share a shower with him that morning.

He had grinned and leaned down to kiss her winking at her and throwing a cocky, "maybe next time," over his shoulder as he moved to use the bathroom.

She had been surprised to find that there were two in suite bathrooms one off of each of their dressing rooms. And by 'dressing' she meant actual rooms full of their clothes. She had been stunned by all the robes and dresses she had found in the room as large as her childhood bedroom. It had a vanity and an entire wall devoted to shoes. There was a dresser that was nothing but jewellery.

"Mother," Draco said with a grin when he came to investigate her gasp.

Hermione had spent at least ten minutes that morning standing in her silk dressing gown turning in circles trying to decide what to wear. There was a selection of muggle trousers and fine cashmere jumpers and silk shirts that she finally gravitated towards out of desperation. Gone were her sturdy trainers and in their place were comfortable ballet style flats.

"Do you think she threw out all my clothes, Draco?" she asked worriedly as she had rushed out with her hair plaited.

He was buttoning a dress shirt walking out of his own dressing room his hair still damp. "I don't think so; you could ask an elf."

Hermione nodded absently and grabbed her wand shoving it into the holster on her arm. "Where is Nagini?"

"Your father came for her while you were getting dressed. He said to tell you she would be in his study with him until she felt like heading off on her own. I am sure you are welcome to go check on her after breakfast." Hermione had given a distracted smile and then squeaked as he pulled her into his arms. "No snake in our bed tonight, Hermione."

Hermione flushed and then smiled at him standing on tiptoes to kiss his chin. "Nagini wouldn't stay another night anyway. She knows how much I have missed you. Besides, Harry is probably worried sick about her. She can sleep with him tonight."

Draco leaned down and kissed her nibbling on her lower lip. "Good. Merlin, how am I going to keep my hands off of you today?"

Hermione smirked and then danced out of his arms heading for the door. "Who says you have to? We have our own room we can escape to!"

So, that was how they winded up late for breakfast. She had rushed out with Draco hot on her heels, and they had spent a good twenty minutes snogging in various hallways as they made their way down to the dining room.

Harry was the only one left, and he grimaced at them as he cradled a cup of coffee.

"Hello, brother of mine, you look like hell," Hermione said walking over to kiss his cheek and frown at the bruising around his neck.

He nodded absently and gestured at the food still on the table. "I haven't slept yet. Took me three times to get the potion just right. Saved you some berry crepes."

Hermione happily waved over the crepes and chuckled at Harrys' dazed expression. "Why did it take three times to get right?"

Draco smirked raising an eyebrow, "because he is an idiot, love."

Harry rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, "piss off, Malfoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two and plated herself some scrambled eggs. "I imagine it was a mastery level potion, Draco. Please don't be rude."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco before he sighed. "It was the most complicated potion I have ever done. Snape said I needed to learn it if I was going to act like a hot-headed dunderhead, that way the next time Nagini had to defend me I can brew it myself."

Draco outright laughed at this while Hermione shook her head her eyes troubled. "Harry, what were you doing down there alone?"

Harry let out a heavy sigh as his face fell and an empty kind of sadness crept into his eyes. "I just couldn't imagine he wouldn't listen to me, and if he listened, I thought I had a chance, Hermione. He was my first friend before you even. I just, couldn't give up on him."

Draco looked at Harry and for once didn't sneer; instead, he let out a slow deep breath and then nodded. "I can understand that, Potter. I would have done the same with Theo I suppose."

Harry grunted and scowled at his empty plate. "But you don't have to, huh?"

Draco shrugged. "No, I don't. But, Theo is a Slytherin, raised by a Slytherin. Righteous anger in lost causes is not how we operate, Potter. We also try to make sure we have all the information available and weigh out the best planes for our goals. Theo doesn't care about the greater good; he cares about his interests. My goals align with his."

Hermione tilted her head curiously, "what if they did not?" she clarified, "your goals I mean, what if they didn't align with Theo's?"

Draco shrugged. "I would get the opportunity to explain how they benefit my interests and if he found that acceptable he would do everything in his power to help me so long as doing so didn't endanger his interests. Slytherins are selfish, certainly, but we also take care of our friends."

Harry pondered this for a minute and then said, "what if he didn't agree with you though?"

Draco tilted his head before he swallowed his eggs and sipped his juice. "He has disagreed with me frequently and still supported me. Theo never understood why I harassed you so much, yet never betrayed me because he thought I was an idiot."

Hermione snorted. "Happy that you understand how much of a prat you were, dear."

Draco grimaced and continued. "They have no idea why I am so obsessed with Hermione. I had to pretend she is my new best friend, although, after walking in on us floo calling I am sure they know that is rubbish. Plus, they have none of the backstory since I have not divulged it to them yet. Theo is confused, but trusts my judgment."

Harry sat back stunned, "he isn't demanding you tell him the whole story?"

Draco frowned affronted. "Of course not. When I am ready to discuss it with him, I will. For now, he knows that there is a good reason I am not, most likely for his safety. We seek information, but we also understand there are some things we are better off not knowing, Potter. Plausible deniability."

"Snakes," Harry grumbled while Hermione laughed.

"No, it's really a great policy to have," Hermione said smiling at Draco. "It shows great self-preservation. If you don't know something, you can't be blamed for it."

Draco gestured at Hermione with his fork and grinned. "Exactly."

Harry smacked his face with his hand and groaned. "You are turning my sister into a snake!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her breakfast. "Oh, honestly, Harry. I sleep with a real snake most nights. Speaking of which, you are sleeping with her tonight so that Draco and I have some alone time."

Harry shoved up from the table looking a bit green. "Oh no, I don't want to hear another word."

Draco leered, "see, plausible deniability, Potter."

Hermione laughed as Harry shuffled out mumbling under his breath.

"Do you have to torment him so?"

Draco nodded decisively. "Yes, absolutely."

* * *

 **Author Note:**

It's summer vacation so the kids are home. I think to be safe I will be moving the update schedule to bi-weekly. I might update more, but I don't wish to make promises I can't keep and I have been deplorable at the weekly update promise for a long time now. My apologies.

I want to thank you if you are still here, reading this story, update to update. It really means very much to me and I am grateful for your encouragement and support.

Up Next:  
Back to your regularly scheduled 'what the heck is Dumbledore up to' story that got detoured by this idea that Nagini got hurt.  
Muses...they do what they want.


	37. Chapter 37

**I don't own Harry Potter; I just play in J.K's sandbox. Happily.**

Many thanks to my two Alphas for this chapter: Missrissa81 and Slytherin's Destiny. Thank you, ladies.

Grammarly is my beta, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to DM any you find and I will work on fixing them. I hate editing. Sad truth there.

 _Music is my Muse:_

 _Song for this Chapter:_ _ **Formation; Beyoncé**_ _  
Lyric of Choice:_ _ **Always stay gracious, best revenge is your paper.**_

 _Don't forget to find me on social media. CrystalJeanRed (Insta, Youtube, Tumblr, Twitter) and CJRed (facebook) I even blog! The link is in my Insta! Cheers!_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 37  
Tea Crasher**

" _No, it's actually a great policy to have," Hermione said smiling at Draco. "It shows great self-preservation. If you don't know something, you can't be blamed for it."_

The following days were full of research and following the start of the trial of Albus Dumbledore. The Weasley family trial had been handled quickly and quietly. Hermione was rather shocked to learn that Arthur, Molly, and Ronald would be serving six weeks in Azkaban. Ginny, was reprimanded for doing magic out of school while underage. However, as she had been not in England, she did not lose her wand but was placed under a form of magical house arrest for six months, and it was questionable if she would be able to complete her N.E.W.T's or not.

Hermione was rather upset they hadn't gotten more time in prison and heartbroken for Harry who was not doing very well with the realisation that there was no turning Ron or Ginny to their side. She also felt awful for Bill and Fleur who had been horrified by the entire trial and had been forced to return to England because of it. Even Charlie had shown up, although just briefly. Fleur was pregnant, however, and Bill had sought a transfer to France so that his wife could be close to her family. It hadn't taken more than a bit of gold to change hands before that was arranged and the couple was settling in nicely in Paris in a small flat. Hermione owled Fleur once a week to practice her French. The witch was much happier back in her home country, and Hermione was looking forward to visiting her once things calmed down.

Surprisingly, Percy had sent an owl to Harry and Hermione apologising for his family and pompously offering to help in any way he could. Harry, who still held a bit of a grudge against the wizard for how he had acted in their fifth year had sent back a brisk reply, much to Hermione's amusement.

The big news in the lead up to the trial, however, was the fact that although Kingsley was not going to align himself against them, he was not willing to stand with them either. He had declared himself neutral and left for States. He had also declined to press charges against Dumbledore for the compulsion charm, something that had horrified Harry. Hermione, however, understood how complicated it would have been to prove such a charm, so she had not been surprised at his decision. She was sad to see him go, but Hermione could understand his position. Even not knowing she was Tom Riddles daughter, Kingsley was not an idiot and had to have figured out that she and Harry were at least parlaying with the Dark Lord. That was something the former Auror simply could not do.

Tonks took his departure the hardest, and if Hermione was truthful, she wasn't sure that the former Auror was at all comfortable with the position she found herself in. It was Hermione's opinion that it was Tonks love for Remus Lupin that kept her from becoming neutral as well.

The real surprise was in Andromeda Tonks who with the aide of Narcissa was recruiting almost all of the women on both sides of the war and all across the globe. What she had jokingly referred to as the women's 'tea parties' were actually political rallies mixed with cakes and biscuits. Three times a week over a hundred witches took over the ballroom to gossip and plot. Hermione had been required by Narcissa to attend, and although she had protested at first, she now found the meetings to be some of the best intel they received. Due to the engagement with Viktor Krum that still made headlines she helped host the events with Lady Krum. Today's event was one of the largest to date, and she was in deep purple off the shoulder dress robes speaking with a witch from Belgium who was married to a Charms master.

Harry and Draco were sitting on a disillusioned balcony overlooking the ballroom when Tom Riddle showed up and sat down with them smirking. "You could learn a lot from those witches," he said as he observed Narcissa laughing with the French Ministers wife.

Draco grunted and sat back leaning on his hands. "Everyone thinks it was my Father who charmed his way into the Ministry, but really, it was always Mum."

Harry snorted at this and wiped a hand down his face. "Hermione hated going at first, but now she is a natural. Still hates putting on the dress robes though."

Tom Riddle tilted his head observing his daughter and gave a soft smile. "Her mother was the same. She would light up a room but complain for hours about having to bother with her hair and robes. Narcissa picked out everything for her."

Harry looked up with a soft smile. "Hermione got that from her mum then?"

Tom nodded his face full of a kind of sadness that spoke of deep grief. "She got many things from her mother, including her laugh. Sometimes it leaves me feeling like I have stepped back in time."

They all paused as Hermione laughed loudly at something an older witch was saying.

Draco smiled fondly, "I love that laugh."

Tom leaned forward frowning. "Am I seeing things? Or do we have an order witch crashing the tea party?"

Harry, taking his cue from Tom leaned forward searching the crowd. "Who?"

Draco was searching faces now too, trying to find one out of place. When he did he stood up, his face frightful. "Is that who I think it is?"

Harry was still trying to sort out who could have crashed the party when he suddenly jumped up, his face pale. "That's McGonagall!"

Tom stood up his face fierce. "Draco, find Severus immediately. Potter call your elf and get into robes at once."

Harry pivoted and rushed off to a small room calling for Dobby as Draco ran down the hall to get his godfather.

Tom stood over the balcony watching as Minerva McGonagall weaved her way towards his daughter who he was happy to see was still with Lady Krum. Touching his wand to his arm, he sent for Lucius who arrived silently his face troubled.

"My Lord?" Lucius said with an air of confusion. He certainly had not expected to be summoned and couldn't understand why he was there. He was usually kept far away from the guests during these parties.

"Minerva McGonagall is here. Inform Lord Krum that the wards need to be locked down to prevent any portkey activation and apparition within the house. Find Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks; they will need to be here if we must entertain Minerva past tea time."

Lucius bowed his face troubled and spun on his heel disappearing. It was a simple thing to find Lord Krum; he was always in his study. Remus Lupin, however, had taken his mate into town today, Tom was not sure how long it would take Lucius to track them down.

This was either an opportunity or a trap. Either way, he didn't like that his daughter was right in the middle of it.

"Tom, shall I go down there?" Harry asked rushing back in wearing appropriate robes.

Tom shook his head watching the scene unfold. "For now we watch and listen," he waved his wand to amplify the section where Hermione was located and stood at attention.

Harry blew out a breath and nodded his eyes wide. "Wicked spell," he whispered as he heard Hermione explaining to a witch about her Charms N.E.W.T project.

Draco arrived with Severus who was flushed and looked severe. "How would she have gotten here?" Severus asked softly as he took in his former associate.

Tom shrugged his face blank but his eyes alight with intelligence. "That is a good question, Severus. The better question, however, is why would she possibly wish to be here?"

Draco was sweating his face lined with worry. "Would she harm Hermione?"

Harry looked torn between wanting to rush into the ballroom and possibly faint. "I would say no, but, Kingsley tried to kill her. What if Professor McGonagall is under the same such compulsion?"

Tom nodded looking down at the young wizard shrewdly. "Well thought out, young Potter. I had Lucius inform Lord Krum to lock down the wards before I sent him to find Remus Lupin and Tonks."

"I will check the wards as well, My Lord," Severus said with narrowed eyes before spinning on his heel and rushing off.

Draco hesitated and then sank down his face pale and taunted. "She always manages to find trouble."

Tom snorted and looked down at the wizard. "Yes, welcome to witches, young Malfoy."

 **OooOOooO**

Hermione was having a lovely conversation with Madam Albright about what led her to her to settle on her Charms project when she became aware of tension around the room. Turning to look at Lady Krum she saw the woman frowning in a direction that was just behind Hermione and to the left. Discreetly she saw Lady Krum gesture to Andromeda Tonks who looked up and went pale before quickly walking over.

Hermione, realising that there was some sort of situation brewing, excused herself from the conversation with the elderly witch and turned in the direction Lady Krum was still looking. When she did, she felt faint. Her former head of house was staring at her with a stern expression and clad in fine blue robes.

Andromeda reached them just as the air rushed back into Hermione's lungs.

"How did Minerva get in?"

Lady Krum inclined her head and snapped her finger for an elf who arrived immediately. "Protection charms, around the room if you please."

"Can they do that?" Hermione asked watching the elf pop away.

Andromeda spoke up her voice firm. "Elf magic is in the wards. They can call upon it if their home is threatened."

Hermione shivered and watched as Professor McGonagall made her way slowly towards them, stopping to talk as she did. "She doesn't seem threatening."

"She still was not invited," Lady Krum said softly in her lyrical French.

Andromeda was palming her wand and took Hermione by the arm. "Come, let us move to a corner where we can better defend ourselves and are in full view of the balcony. I am sure your father is there and will wish to have a clear shot if he needs one."

Hermione felt her heart rate triple. "No! I don't want him to harm her."

Andromeda squeezed her arm, and her tone was low but firm. "If she attempts to harm you, Hermione, more than just your father will have something to say about it. But, let us not borrow trouble. Prepare for the worst and hope for the best."

"A Slytherin motto?" Hermione asked with a small smirk.

Andromeda shrugged and then laughed. "Yes, I suppose you could call it that. Why?"

Hermione found her first real smile. "My muggle mother said that to me often."

The two witches made it to a corner just off the main ballroom and in full view of the disillusioned balcony just as Minerva excused herself from a conversation and headed their way. An elf arrived with a tray and Andromeda took a cake gesturing for Hermione to do the same.

"Cake, Minerva?" Andromeda said in a sweet voice with a hard smile as the older witch finally bore down on them.

Minerva paused and then frowned. "I prefer biscuits."

The elf popped away and then back offering a tray of biscuits. Minerva seemed to pause before she chose one and nodded.

"Miss Granger, I was saddened you didn't finish out your exams."

Hermione was genuinely shocked by this remark and almost choked on her cake. "Oh, but I did. I mean we did, Harry and I."

Andromeda nodded. "Yes, Minerva, I feel she will do quite well."

Minerva paused before she took a small bite of her ginger biscuit and then nodded. "I am glad to hear that. Why did you not see fit to inform me that you would not be returning to Hogwarts? As your head of house, I would have liked to have known not to worry when you did not show up on the train after the break."

Hermione flushed and felt regret and guilt burn in her stomach. "It was felt that it was safer not to communicate with anyone at Hogwarts, Professor."

Minerva went a bit pale and vanished her biscuit. "Is there anything stronger than tea and somewhere we can go to talk? I mean her no harm, but I wish to know why my brightest student fled from her education and homeland."

Andromeda sighed and tilted her head. "Your wand, Minerva?"

Minerva McGonagall went pink in the face and straightened up to her full height. "I beg your pardon?"

Hermione spoke now her tone soft and apologetic. "Andromeda is saying that if you wish to hear my story, you will need to relinquish your wand."

The Scottish witch narrowed her eyes at them both before she jerkily held out her wand to Andromeda Tonks, although not relinquishing it. "I will expect that back, Andromeda. I want a vow."

Andromeda smiled and grabbed the older witches' wrist. "I vow on my magic if you leave in peace your wand will be returned to you."

Hermione held her breath as her Professor considered the words before she nodded and said firmly. "So mote it be."

Ribbons of magic burst around them and Andromeda plucked the wand from Minerva's hand pocketing it and looking around.

"Come, Minerva, you have a story to hear, and I am afraid you will need rather a lot of scotch to get through it."

 **OooOOOooO**

Tom shook his head and turned to Potter his face tense. "I will be disillusioned. Under no circumstances are you to reveal I am her father."

Harry nodded and looked at Draco who was looking a bit sick. "You can't come, can you?"

Draco shook his head. "I will find Viktor; as her public fiancé he should be there."

Tom inclined his head and grabbed the shoulder of his future son in law. "A few more months of that deception is all you must endure."

Draco nodded and then moved off leaving Harry breathing heavily as he looked down at the three witches moving slowly through the room. "What if she doesn't believe us?"

"We modify her memory and send her on her way," Tom said calmly.

Harry nodded and then took a deep breath. "Right, we better have the pensive, and I hope they find Remus."

Tom grunted and gestured for Harry to proceed with them. "They will move to the blue parlour, there is a two-way mirror there that will allow the others to observe what is happening."

Harry paled. "Does Hermione know that?"

Tom looked up curiously. "Why?"

Harry went bright red. "Oh, um, Draco and her, they were in there last night and um, I don't think they were reading."

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose and hissed out a breath through his teeth. "She will become aware of the situation after tonight. Although as the mirror leads to Lord Krum's study and he was with me last night, my daughter's modesty is still intact."

Harry gave a short nod and looking incredibly uncomfortable rushed forward towards the blue parlour. Merlin, he didn't want to see Hermione's face when she realised that she might have put on a show for Lord Krum!

* * *

 **Author Note:**  
I know this is a short chapter, and I am so sorry, but the meeting with McGonagall will need to clarify a TON of plot points so it will be very long. I wanted to get this filler chapter out so we can get to the next. I am writing that so it should be out soon. Thank you for bearing with me.

Now, shall we see if you can guess correctly? Will Minerva help, stay neutral, or have her memory altered?


	38. Chapter 38

**I don't own Harry Potter; I just play in J.K's sandbox. Happily.**

Many thanks to my two test readers/Alphas for this chapter: Missrissa81 and Slytherin's Destiny. Thank you, ladies.  
Steph has become the driving force behind finishing this story, without her friendship and long walks around the lake I am not sure we would have this chapter or an ending this year. Seriously, she has been heaven sent from the fanfiction Gods and making trips up to my small town to help me work out all the plot points that need to be tied up. She isn't an Alpha: she is a miracle.

Amazingly, this chapter was actually beta'd by Steph. Even more shocking, she swears it wasn't complete shite before she got ahold of it. There may be hope for me yet. Thank you, Steph. You are an angel.

 _Music is my Muse:_

 _Song for this Chapter:_ ** _Hollaback Girl; Gwen Stefani_** _  
_ _Lyric of Choice:_ _ **So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack. Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out.**_

 _Don't forget to find me on social media. CrystalJeanRed (Insta, Youtube, Tumblr, Twitter) and CJRed (facebook) I even blog! The link is in my Insta! Cheers!_

* * *

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 38  
She Ain't no Hollaback Girl**

 _Harry, taking his cue from Tom leaned forward searching the crowd. "Who?"_

 _Draco was searching faces now too, trying to find one out of place. When he did he stood up, his face frightful. "Is that who I think it is?"_

 _Harry was still trying to sort out who could have crashed the party when he suddenly jumped up, his face pale. "That's McGonagall!"_

Hermione was quite sure that her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she stood in the room with a stern Minerva McGonagall. The Scottish witch was looking around at them with narrowed intelligent eyes, and Hermione suspected that this was either going to be a very productive meeting, or blow up spectacularly in their faces.

Minerva narrowed her eyes, "I would like to see Mr Potter if that is all right."

Hermione noticed that the witches in the room didn't seem to know how to reply to the request, and she was about to send her patronus when Harry came skidding into the room and then stopped staring at his old Head of House.

Minerva McGonagall nodded at him and then took over as if she were the Queen of England.

"Now, shall we sit down and talk over some tea? I feel there is rather a lot that needs to be said."

Hermione looked over at Narcissa who was watching the elder witch carefully. "Of course Minerva, let me just find the lady of the house."

Lady Krum rushed in before Narcissa could leave with Lord Krum trailing behind her and smiled at the newcomer. "Oh, Minerva, it has been an age, how are you?"

Minerva's stiff upper lip slipped a bit before she replied in perfect French to Lady Krum, "I am very well, why are we imposing on your hospitality, my dear?"

Lady Krum waved a hand and continued in her halting English so that Harry was not left out of the conversation. "Oh, it's because of Hermione, of course. Our Viktor is very fond of her."

Minerva snorted at this and shook her head, her eyes turning on Hermione. "Hermione, however, is not in love with your son. So, why is there a marriage contract in place?"

Hermione knew her eyes blew wide at this and she looked over to see that Harry's mouth had dropped open in shock as well.

Lady Krum frowned and was about to speak when Minerva held up her hand. "Let us make a deal for this meeting. If you are honest with me, I will agree to listen and take everything you say into consideration. If you attempt to lie, omit the truth, or outright mislead me, I will be leaving. I want to know what is going on, the full story, do not make up pretty tales. They might work on the general wizarding population but you should know better than to try such a thing with me."

Viktor had walked in at the start of Minerva's speech and now looked rather flushed as he glanced at Hermione, who gave him a helpless shrug, but it was Harry who spoke up. "Um, the engagement isn't real, but they are very fond of one another, Professor."

Minerva nodded, her face clearing a bit. "Well now, that makes much more sense. Harry, I think given the circumstances, you may call me Minerva. You as well, Hermione. Now Kingsley said there were memories I would need to see. Who can facilitate that?"

Hermione looked over at Harry who seemed to not know what to do. Thankfully Severus spoke from the doorway. "We can show you anything you wish to see, Minerva. It will take most of the day and probably the night for you to get the full story, however."

Remus moved into the room behind him, nodding a greeting to Minerva but staying silent.

Minerva returned a nod to Remus and then went back to addressing Severus, her face impassive, but her eyes flashing. "You, Severus Snape, have a lot to answer for. Why was I kept ignorant of the fact that the Headmaster of our school had gone completely batty?"

Severus flushed as if he had been chastised like a child and then shrugged. "To be truthful, Minerva, I was hesitant to approach you until we had all the evidence."

Minerva waved her arms in frustration, her face going bright with rage and her tone glacier. "Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were in my house; you should have come to me!"

"Well, you are here now, Minerva," Severus drawled with a slight sneer.

"Only because Kingsley let me know that I could find my lions in a den of snakes in Bulgaria!" she replied, magic practically sparking off of her at Snape like lightning.

Hermione had fallen onto a soft couch alongside Harry who was grabbing her hand as Minerva looked around taking deep, calming breaths. "Where is Lucius, Narcissa. He should be here, should he not? He is, after all, Hermione's godfather."

Hermione went pale as Narcissa swallowed a few times. "Let me retrieve him, Minerva," Narcissa finally said after a long look with Severus.

Minerva nodded and then sighed as elves arrived with tea. "Now, who else should be in this room? Where is Tonks, Remus?"

Remus sighed and without saying a word turned on his heel to retrieve the witch.

Minerva was looking at Hermione over her cup of tea. "I was surprised to discover that you formed such a strong friendship with Draco Malfoy this year, shall he join us too, Hermione?"

Hermione flushed pink and looked over at Andromeda who gave a short nod and turned, walking out of the room. Hermione assumed the witch was off to get her nephew.

Minerva clicked her tongue and sipped her tea. "Now, while I agree that Severus and Lucius are rather formidable together, I refuse to believe they are the ring leaders of this resistance."

Hermione had to swallow three times before she found her voice. "I think you better see the memories before we tell you-"

Minerva cut her off, "before you tell me that Tom Riddle is your father?"

Hermione felt faint and sucked in a deep breath. "How do you-"

Minerva sighed putting down her tea cup. "Kingsley might have bought the tale that Remus Lupin fathered a child with Diana, but I certainly knew better. There is no way he would have been able to teach you your third year without revealing you were his pup. The only other wizard Diana showed any interest in was Tom Riddle. The only wizard that could have possibly orchestrated the events over the last two years is also Tom Riddle."

Hermione was left utterly speechless and she could hear Harry's harsh breathing beside her. None of the Krum family seemed to know what to say as well. Minerva simply sat there, waiting.

Harry leaned into Hermione and whispered in parseltongue, "your father told me to not in any way reveal that he was your father."

Hermione carefully whispered back, "it would seem that cat is already out of the bag."

Harry had to hide his snicker but shook his head. "This could go barmy."

Hermione nodded silently and then looked up and let out a sigh of relief as her father walked in - without his typical dictator glamour applied - and smiling as if he were greeting an old friend.

He moved over to Minerva and bent to bring her hands to his lips. "As sharp as ever, Minnie. I agree to your terms, nothing but the truth. Yes, I am her father. But, don't be too hard on them, I wasn't sure how you would react and instructed them to not reveal the truth you have so brazenly dropped on the room."

She scoffed at him and narrowed her eyes. "As charming as ever, Tom. I have suspected who her mother was since her second year, and I was confident she was Diana's daughter her fourth year. When she disappeared this past term, I concluded you must have fathered her. Shall we wait for everyone to arrive?"

Tom nodded and took a seat. His face was carefully blank but his eyes twinkled.

Minerva rolled her own eyes at the man and gestured with her tea cup at him. "What is with the hideous snake you portray? I know your transfiguration is top notch, what are you hoping to achieve with that?"

Tom shrugged. "Hermione calls it my dictator persona."

Minerva snorted, "Hermione always had a way of calling things as they are," she looked up as the rest of the party joined them and nodded. "Good, we are all here. And I see Lucius has been so kind as to bring a pensieve, lovely."

Tom spoke his tone polite. "Now you said that Kingsley sent you to us?"

Minerva nodded. "In a roundabout way. He had rather a lot to say, although most of it was cryptic."

Remus spoke now, his voice gruff. "I think we should warn you about what you are about to see, Minerva. We also have documentation to corroborate what we will reveal to you."

Minerva nodded, her face finally showing apprehension. "They are keeping everything quiet in Britain. Whatever it is Dumbledore is charged with is not being publicized at this time. There is much conjecture, of course, but he has far too much influence within the Ministry. I feel he will get off, and Kingsley seemed to think you would need my help to make sure that did not happen. The few things he told me, I won't lie, they seem unbelievable."

Andromeda nodded, her face pale. "I have found myself stunned by these revelations, too, and I had Diana's diaries forewarning me."

Minerva shuddered. "Is it true, that she was a seer? There were always whispers…"

Tom spoke up, his tone full of bitterness. "It was true, and she refused to be used. She never supported me, but our friendship was true. My daughter has pointed out that what we shared was a romantic relationship."

Minerva looked at him as if he were a first year who had not performed satisfactorily in her lesson. "Tom Riddle, that witch loved you. If you felt a tenth for her of what she felt for you, then you worshipped her, too. Of course you had a romantic relationship!"

Remus flinched and clenched his fists as Hermione watched her father blush. He actually blushed!

Hermione smirked. "He loved her, he just won't say it."

Harry had to hide his chuckle as Tom glared at them both.

"Now, where shall we start?" Minerva asked her tone brisk again and her face stern.

It was Severus who spoke first, his tone shaky. "What do you know about horcruxes, Minerva?"

"I know Tom had to have one to be sitting here having tea with me. What else do I need to know about them?"

 **OoOOoOooO**

What followed was the strangest six hours of Hermione's life to date.

Minerva's mood alternated between horror and rage. She asked careful questions and demanded proof at each major revelation. Thankfully, they did indeed have said proof. Hermione could understand now why Professor Snape had not approached the formidable witch until they had gathered all the evidence. Minerva was meticulous as she sorted through all of the information she was given. Minerva paced as she heard the many misdeeds of one Albus Dumbledore. At one point, they all watched in stunned silence as Minerva smacked Tom Riddle over the head, calling him a fool and a selfish bastard for how he reacted after Diana disappeared.

To everyone's shock in the room, Tom Riddle nodded and never retaliated in words or hexes. The most feared wizard in all of Britain let the Scottish witch rage at him, agreed with her it was stupid, and let her see memories he hadn't even shared with them.

Minerva had given up tea for scotch after the third hour and was pacing in agitation. They had made it up to how Harry had been informed of the situation by Hermione.

"I should have been more proactive with Dumbledore. I just let him do what he wished. I sat on that porch all night waiting for the muggles to find Harry and knew in my gut something did not add up."

Remus interjected, his tone full of anger and self-recrimination. "None of us spoke up."

Andromeda nodded. "None of us questioned his motives. None of us questioned why Sirius didn't receive a trial. He is smooth, Dumbledore. I also think he used charms to ensure those who might question him did not. We found compulsion charms all over Kingsley."

Tonks spoke up now, her voice full of disgust. "He made sure Remus was sent away and he kept me away from Hermione as much as he could as well. I never questioned why my mother was never at the meetings. Now, of course, we think it is because she would have recognized Hermione immediately. Diana and Mum were good friends."

Minerva nodded and waved at Tom to refill her glass. To the shock of everyone in the room, he stood up and did so with a wide smirk.

"Diana sent me a letter before she disappeared," Minerva said, her tone sad. "She felt certain that a marriage contract would be made between her daughter and a male heir of the Malfoy line. Is that the case?"

Draco looked up from his tea and then over at Hermione who was back to flushing like a first year caught holding hands. "Yes, Draco and I are engaged."

Minerva threw herself back down in the large chair by the fire. "Are you happy with this arrangement?"

Hermione couldn't have faked the happiness that radiated off her face. "Yes, very happy."

Minerva smiled and let out a gusty sigh. "Well, at least that worked out then."

The room was settling into silence after this confirmation, so Harry took this opportunity to further question Minerva. "Have you heard about what Dumbledore did with my vaults?"

They hadn't bothered with those memories as Harry could tell Minerva himself and they had all the paperwork for her to pursue.

Minerva sat up her face pinched. "So that is true then?"

Hermione and Harry nodded both looking aggravated. "He stole from Harry. We can prove that very easily," Hermione said bitterly.

Minerva took a moment to process the new information and then nodded at Narcissa who was floating a folder over to her. "Thank you, why don't we call for dinner while I review this."

So dinner was served as Minerva pored over the evidence and a few more memories. Once the desert had arrived she looked older, a bit broken.

"I think I need to hear about the prophecy that was mentioned, Andromeda. Do I need to view this memory or can you recount what Diana foretold? This is the finale of this story, I would wager."

Tom nodded but he looked tired now. "Dumbledore apparently created a horcrux the night he killed Diana."

The room grew eerily quiet as they all waited for Minerva to comprehend what she was being told. They had deliberately kept this bit of the story till the end.

Minerva fell back her hand fluttering to her chest and then closed her eyes breathing quickly through her nose. "Merlin, are we sure? I have never even heard a whisper of such a prophecy existing."

Andromeda spoke up. "It was spoken to me; I know from a friend in the Ministry that there was a prophecy with my name on it. I would assume this is the prophecy he meant."

Remus spoke now his tone quiet but firm. "I trust Diana, and we know that Dumbledore had access to the Hall of Prophecy at some point since the battle at the Ministry."

Tom interjected now, "Our sources tell me that he took three prophecies for 'safe keeping' by orders of with Wizengamot just before he was removed of his title a few years ago. It was when Fudge was Minister. His influence is unparalleled, Minnie. Between controlling the Wizengamot and Hogwarts the last few decades he has been able to basically do as he pleases."

Minerva groaned and rubbed a hand over her forehead. "He has been removed as Headmaster, I have been selected to take his place."

The room went very still until Harry finally spoke up, his voice subdued but hopeful. "Ever think the sorting hat was a bit odd?"

Minerva McGonagall didn't say anything for a long moment and then she stood up, her face fierce. "You think it's a horcrux? The sorting hat? Are you having a laugh, Potter?"

Hermione made a face. "Well, do you not find it interesting that all reportedly "dark" families end up in Slytherin, and all the students he wishes to manipulate end up in Gryffindor? The hat tried to put me in Ravenclaw, but then argued with itself and put me in Gryffindor."

Harry spoke up now. "It told me I would make a good Slytherin, but when I begged it not to put me in that house it decided on Gryffindor."

Draco spoke up now, "If you think Goyle is a Slytherin I have serious concerns about your intelligence. It originally wanted to put him in Hufflepuff."

Minerva had gone white. "The hat thought of putting him in Hufflepuff?"

Draco nodded. "Crabbe too. Theo said the hat thought he would do well in Ravenclaw but that it had to be Slytherin." He flushed now and then said, "It never thought of putting me anywhere but in Slytherin."

Narcissa laughed at this and walked over to hug her son. "That is because you are a Slytherin, dear. Crabbe and Goyle, however, should have never been placed in that house."

Minerva was frowning but looking thoughtful. "Not that I am convinced the hat is actually a horcrux, but I always thought the twins should be in Ravenclaw."

Hermione burst out laughing. "I think they would have made wonderful Slytherins, personally."

Minerva rolled her eyes and looked off into the fire. "We have to bring this up at his trial. We will have to have the hat examined by a curse breaker, and I want that done publically. I feel it is more likely he has somehow manipulated the hat with a spell of his invention. As I am sure you are aware, it is difficult to prove such a thing. We would need the spell to be identified with his magical signature in front of the Wizengamot."

The room grew quiet as everyone thought this over until Minerva nodded, her eyes still unfocused, and spoke again, "I don't think it could be the hat. He wouldn't have had the sorting hat with him when he killed Diana and I feel this type of magic would have been performed immediately. I simply can't reconcile Dumbledore prolonging that type of a spell to make the hat a horcrux. It would have happened in the heat of the moment."

Remus cleared his throat. "Could he have not known he performed the spell?"

Tom frowned. "The spell can take you over, seduce you. What I learned when speaking with a Dark Arts master who knew Dumbledore in his youth makes me think it is possible he became overcome with the high that dark magic can give. That high can easily be dismissed as the turbulent emotions you would feel after an event such as murder."

Harry frowned. "But he is a light wizard, isn't he? Shouldn't it have been hard for him to do the spell?"

Hermione shrugged. "You're a light wizard too, but you have mastered some rather dark offensive spells, Harry."

Minerva sighed dramatically. "Magic is intent, children."

Remus spoke his tone gruff, "He can kill as easily as anyone else. He might portray himself as a light wizard but he is vicious and has little regard for the life of others."

Harry nodded, his face full of disgust. "Look at how he treated Sirius. He had to have known he wasn't a Death Eater."

Draco huffed out an annoyed breath. "Well, Dumbledore might have always intended to live forever. He did keep the Philosopher's Stone in his castle."

Minerva looked over at Draco and then gasped. "My word, I hadn't ever put it together, but he spent decades trying to get the formula for the stone's elixir from Nicolas Flamel."

Severus frowned, "He was livid when it was destroyed, I recall that."

Remus spoke up, his face full of his confusion and ire, "Minerva, you said you didn't think Dumbledore would wait to create a Horcrux, but if he did, how long after a murder can you wait to perform the spell to make a horcrux?"

Tom flinched and then said in a monotone. "The longest I was able to wait was a week."

There was a tense silence in the room and Hermione felt acid burning in her stomach. It was easier now to forget that the man she now loved as a father had a very dark past. Certainly, it had come up, Minerva had put two and two together in that regard earlier that night, but to be reminded that her father had killed… well, it was sobering.

"Why are you so sure that hat is not the Horcrux, Minerva?" Hermione finally asked when the tension seemed about to smother her.

It felt odd to use her former Head of House's given name, but she saw the witch smile approvingly before she let out a gusty sigh and then took her time forming her reply.

"I have handled the hat often over the years as Deputy Headmistress. I've spent hours in the office near it. It does not have the feel of that type of magic. Nothing, for example, like the necklace you are currently wearing around your neck, child."

Hermione couldn't stop her hand from going to her necklace and her eyes flew in panic to her father who held up his hand, his face carefully blank. None of them had mentioned that Tom Riddle had any current horcruxes and she knew that her father would wish to keep that information private. She was genuinely worried for Minerva McGonagall, and the witch in question looked annoyed, not frightened.

"She needed protection, Minnie. I made that in my grief over losing her and her mother. I am not going to justify what I did in my grief-"

Minerva cut him off, her tone full of anger. "Tom, you made at least two that I know of. I am a lot of things but I am not a fool. I knew what that diary was that possessed Ginevra Weasley. What you experienced at the orphanage was traumatic Tom, that is certainly true. I knew you were not in a good place after your orphanage was bombed, and Merlin save me I was as angry as I have ever been that Dumbledore had the wards removed. I didn't agree with the Ministry's stance of not helping London during the bombings either, but you went too far."

As she continued berating the darkest wizard of the day, with everyone looking on in shock, Hermione shifted uneasily as she watched her father. She had never seen such a look on his face, he looked, well, thoroughly chastised. It was a remarkable thing to see. She elbowed Harry who had been staring open mouthed at Minerva and tilted her head towards her father.

At one particularly loud reprimand for his behaviour, Harry gasped and then leaned into her whispering, "He looks like I bet we did after the troll in first year."

Hermione nodded and then whispered, "He calls her 'Minnie'!"

Harry coughed shaking his head. "I would say I must be pissed, but I know I haven't drunk a drop of whiskey today."

Hermione nodded and then jumped as Minerva yelled, "and just how many horcurxes did you make, Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

Everyone was watching the Dark Lord now as he drew himself up and returned to looking dignified, rather than mortified and embarrassed. "More than I should have Minerva Shirley McGonagall. But, all you need know is that the only one left is around my daughter's neck ready to protect her if it needs to, and that once Dumbledore is no longer a threat to her it will be as useless as the only other one I had when I returned to my body. Shockingly, I can feel remorse."

Harry couldn't help it, he looked over at his previous Head of House and said in a loud, shocked tone. "Your middle name is Shirley?"

Hermione had already smacked him over the head before Minerva had a chance to bristle and start berating him.

Tonks, who could always be relied on to provide comic relief, muttered sagely, "still a better name than Nymphadora."

Hermione finally lost it and fell into a fit of giggles with Harry.

"Gryffindors," was said by someone in the room, probably Draco. But it wasn't just the lions who were laughing as the tension finally broke.

 **OooOooO**

Once everyone had calmed down again Minerva was sitting in her chair tapping her finger to her knee, her face grave. "How on earth will we convince the wizarding world that Albus Dumbledore made a horcrux? That, I fear, is our biggest hurdle."

"Wouldn't finding it be our biggest problem?" Draco asked curiously as he walked over and took Harry's seat.

Harry glared at him from the table where he had gone to get a biscuit and threw himself down into a chair.

"I think it has to be something he keeps on or around him, search his office," Harry mumbled around his biscuit.

Hermione grimaced. "Would you swallow your food before you talk, please?"

Tom snorted and then asked, "Would you permit me to search the castle, Minnie?"

She looked up her eyes narrowed. "Not without me dodging your every step."

Tom smirked, "I would be delighted for your company."

Minerva shook her head and then stood up bristling. "I won't have the children involved in this mess, Tom."

Severus gave a snort and said lazily. "They are of age, Minerva, we can't exactly stop them."

Lucius spoke for the first time, "And as most of them are lions I feel it would be wiser to involve them rather than let them be idle and come up with some half-cocked plan of their own."

Remus snorted but Tonks laughed, "That, Uncle, is the wisest thing I think I have ever heard you say."

Before Lucius could build up the steam to fire back at his niece, Minerva turned to look at Harry, Hermione, and Draco. "Why do you feel you need to be involved?"

Harry spoke first. "He orchestrated my parents' murder. Tom Riddle fired the curse, but he wouldn't have been able to even find them if Dumbledore hadn't wished them dead," his tone grew angrier as he continued. "Plus, leaving me with the Dursleys and what he did to Hermione."

Draco cleared his throat and sat up straight, his hand linked with Hermione's. "I stand with my fiancée and her family.

Minerva frowned at this but Hermione took over now.

"Dumbledore killed my mother and tried to make me a squib. I suppose I could forgive that. What I cannot forgive is what he did to Harry. He allowed him to be abused, he lied to him, I firmly feel he helped instigate the death of Harry's godfather, and he was raising him to be a lamb that was to be slaughtered by a wizard of far superior skill. Harry has told you what his 'lessons' were all of sixth year. Dumbledore never taught him one offensive or defensive spell. He didn't even try to teach him Occlumency once that training failed with Professor Snape. Dumbledore was perfectly willing to sacrifice Harry for his idea of the greater good, and the old codger continues to attack me and my family-"

"Language, daughter," was said sternly by Tom Riddle, although he was smirking as he admonished her.

"Of course he continues to attack Tom, Hermione," Minerva said in exasperation.

Hermione glared at her former Head of House, magic crackling around her. "I was not actually referring to my father. I was referring to Harry; I cannot forgive him for what he has done to my brother."

Minerva looked between the two and then at Draco whose face was grave. "But, Hermione, dear," she paused and then said in confusion. "Harry is certainly your best friend but he is not your brother."

Tom stood up his posture carefully not offensive. "That is not exactly true, Minnie."

 **OoOOoOo**

Later that night three wizards and one witch sat in a drawing room, all of them showing various degrees of shock.

"She hexed the Dark Lord," Draco finally said into the quiet of the room.

Viktor nodded, "She is formidable witch, very scary, as scary as our Hermione."

Harry snorted at this, "Scarier I think, Hermione just threatened to hex him, Professor McGonagall actually did."

"Tentacles, she gave him tentacles, all over his body," Hermione said in awe.

Draco smirked, "and snakes for hair."

Harry nodded a wide smile on his face. "That seemed apt though, since she was calling him a sneaky snake as she cast that spell."

"She did it all wandless," Hermione said in a whisper.

Draco groaned, "it was spectacular."

"And she managed to do nothing harmful so she stayed within the vow she had taken," Hermione added with respect. "Managing to remember that while she was so miffed is amazing."

Harry gave a heavy sigh his face full of pride, "McGonagall is bloody brilliant."

Hermione laughed stroking Nagini who had been convalescing and missed all the excitement, so she had therefore been listening intently to what had transpired downstairs.

Draco chuckled after Harry translated. "The Dark Lord must truly like her; he didn't even hex her back once."

"I wonder what she is going to do to Snape for putting her in the body bind and silencing her?" Harry asked curiously.

Viktor smirked, "I hope to be there for the duel."

"Me too!" Harry said enthusiastically.

Hermione frowned, "I hope they come back from Hogwarts okay."

Remus, Severus, Tonks and her father had all gone with Minerva to Hogwarts to search through Dumbledore's office and private rooms for the missing horcrux.

They were all silent again before Draco spoke up hesitantly, "um, did anyone else notice that he called her 'Minnie'?"

Harry shook his head and looked at Hermione who shook her head in confusion and said slowly, "they clearly know each other well, or rather, they did," she said absently.

Nagini settled back down in her bed by the fire. "Master has always respected witch named Minnie."

Once translated all of them stared at the snake in shock. Nagini, however, was clearly not going to elaborate, so after several more minutes of silence the party broke up so that everyone could get some sleep. It had been an exhausting day and night.

Nagini watched over Draco and Hermione until they were asleep before heading out to find her master. She wanted to see if he still had snakes for hair. Nagini felt strongly that master would look very good with snakes on his head.

* * *

Author Note:  
Sorry, this took so long. I have a really bitchy ovary that likes to grow cysts twice its size and swell up and generally be a total pain in the ass. Add to that kids home from summer, the fact it took two visits with Steph to sort out all I wanted to say, and having to wait until I was off pain medication to say it... that would be why this chapter is later than I had hoped it would be.  
On the plus side, I really really had so much fun writing it. I can only hope you had fun reading it. Do feel free to let me know what you think.  
Forewarning, the story is wrapping up. Call this the last act in this drama. The beginning of the end.

Well, with Minerva on board, I think Dumbledore is toast. Now, we just have to figure out what the horcrux is, where it is, and destroy it. Any guesses?  
I would love to hear your guesses! Steph, you are not allowed to guess!

Up Next: I think it is time we decamp from Bulgaria and move back to the British Iles, don't you?


	39. Chapter 39

**I don't own Harry Potter; I just play in J.K's sandbox. Happily.**

Many thanks to my two test readers/Alphas for this chapter: Missrissa81 and Slytherin's Destiny. Thank you, ladies. Sorry I didn't have it ready to send early this time. Next chapter though I promise you will see it first.  
Steph has become the driving force behind finishing this story, without her friendship and long walks around the lake I am not sure we would have this chapter or an ending this year. Seriously, she has been heaven sent from the fanfiction Gods and making trips up to my small town to help me work out all the plot points that need to be tied up. She isn't an Alpha: she is a miracle.

Didn't have time to let Steph beta this. I sent it to her and when she has time will update it. All mistakes are therefore mine.

 _Music is my Muse:_

 _Song for this Chapter: **Miley Cyrus Ft French Montana: FU**_ _  
_ _Lyric of Choice: **I got two o-o-o letters for you, one of them's F and the other ones U, that's what you gotta do go get yourself a clue.**_

 _Don't forget to find me on social media. CrystalJeanRed (Insta, Youtube, Tumblr, Twitter) and CJRed (facebook) I even blog! The link is in my Insta! Cheers!_

 **Riddle This**

 **Chapter 39**

 **Turn Out The Lights**

* * *

 _"I think it has to be something he keeps on or around him, search his office," Harry mumbled around his biscuit._

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Hermione, who had been trying scoot to the bottom of the bed without waking Draco who had just gone to sleep, paused and leaned over to him on the leg reassuringly.

"Go back to sleep, I had an idea and I want to go research something and then talk to my father when he returns from searching the castle."

Draco cut her off groaning and reaching for her- just missing her leg and she jumped off the bed.

"Hermione! It's half past three in the bloody morning. No sane person goes to research something right now and your father is probably asleep."

She smiled at him not responding, a good indication she was going to go whether he liked it or not. He could see it in the soft light of her wand that she had shoved into her bun as she threw on a pair of his soft warm flannel pants and grabbed a jumper.

"Mind your wand when you put that on," Draco said groggily watching as she grabbed her old tartan flannel dressing gown and then without even putting on socks or house shoes rushed out.

"Bare feet, would have forgotten her wand was in her hair and probably left it, she needs a bloody keeper," Draco moaned as he flung his arm over his eyes in the now almost darkness of the dying fire.

He jumped as the bed shifted again and then looked down to see the large body of Nagini moving off the bed, he would swear the snake nodded at him in agreement as he watched in shock as the snake managed to grab a pair of his thick wool socks and Hermione's house shoes and slither through a door that opened for her.

"Of course the snake is taking her socks and house shoes," Draco sighed as he closed his eyes in utter exasperation. "She is the daughter to the heir of Slytherin. A deadly giant snake clearly will have a priority in keeping her from getting cold feet."

Draco fell back asleep almost immediately not following her to the library like he should; if only to drag her back to bed after an hour. Therefore he missed the ten-minute dressing down his fiancé got from the 'deadly' snake about running about a castle barefooted.

He just prayed her father didn't murder her when she barged in on him at some ungodly hour after she finished her research trip.

 **OoOoOoOOOoO**

Minerva McGonagall had seen things in her life, many things. But what she was looking at now left her utterly without an ability to even form an opinion. Hermione Granger had just rushed in- without knocking mind you- to the Dark Lord's warded office. Wards Minerva had been studying for the last half hour while speaking with his Royal Snakeness. But, back to the point at hand, the girls' hair was a mess, her wand shoved into the pile on top of her head, three books in her hand and one being carried in the mouth of a giant venomous snake. The young witch hadn't even noticed she was interrupting her father although she likely did not care and moaning at the man as if her life's work was over.

"Father, I thought for sure it had to be the hat. I know Minerva said it could'be, but it just made the most sense-"

"What are you going on about? Did you sleep?"

To Minerva's shock, he turned to the snake taking the book and glaring at the animal before he hissed something at it. When it hissed back Minerva took a hefty sip of her tea- thank Merlin she had laced it with whisky.

"Nagini says you never even went to sleep."

"Nagini, stop telling him tales on me or you won't sleep with Draco and I anymore," was sassed back in English by the young witch. Well, the snake could clearly understand her just fine, because it hissed at her and looked to be chuckling. Minerva stared at her tea, had it been laced with a potion?

What made the scene even more surreal was when the snake curled up on a bed by the fire, clearly custom made for the pet, and honestly still appearing to be chuckling.

"Nagini spent two nights with Mr Potter and you moaned as if your life was over, " Tom Riddle said with a small smirk.

Minerva sipped her tea again, Tom Riddle was smirking, had been all night. She had to have hit her head and this was all some kind of bizarre dream.

"Now say hello to our guest and ask her yourself about that blasted hat."

Hermione jumped and whirled around turning pink in the cheeks as Tom Riddle re warded the door. How did that child break through those wards in the first place?

"Oh, Professor- I mean Minerva- do excuse me."

Minerva found her own smirk. "Do you make it a habit to wander around castles in your night clothes child?"

More flushing and the tartan dressing gown was yanked shut over the flannel pants and jumper. "Um, not usually, and I forgot my socks and house shoes. Nagini brought those to me and spent a good bit lecturing me on that."

A chuckle from the desk had Minerva shivering. She was still getting used to this Tom Riddle, a wizard who reminded her more of the boy she once knew. Before darkness had taken over his life.

"The snake lectured you?" Minerva asked ignoring an almost happy looking Tom Riddle.

"Oh, my yes. She does it all the time. But, can we stay on point. The hat, are you sure it isn't a horcrux?"

Tom spoke now his tone filled with disgust. "No it is not, it is however cursed. Minerva will need to bring it to the trial as she is now in charge of the thing."

Hermione glared at her father. "It is not a 'thing' that is a priceless piece of wizarding history."

Tom Riddle waved leaning back in exhaustion. They had been up all night searching the castle and come up empty-handed. Minerva had been about to finally go to bed when Hermione had barged in like the Gryffindor she was.

Hermione was chewing on her lip and threw herself down on a chair next to Minerva tossing the books on the table. "I keep going back to the wand, father. I think it has to be something he would have had on him and has an attachment too."

Tom nodded at her his eyes bright but his face lined with weariness. "I agree. However, Minerva assures us she would have sensed the wand if that was the case."

Hermione played with her necklace frowning. "Like she can sense mine?"

Minerva sighed. "Some people have extra gifts child. Mine is sensing dark magic. I didn't know for sure about your necklace until I knew Tom was your father and it was natural to assume he had made at least one if not two."

Hermione nodded her face bright and eager for knowledge, how Minerva had missed this girl. "So you sensed it had magic, possibly dark, but put it together after realising who my father was?"

Minerva shrugged. "It also wasn't cloaked when I arrived here to see you. I am assuming your father had it cloaked while you were near Dumbledore."

Tom scoffed. "But of course."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Well, couldn't he be cloaking the wand?"

Minerva sighed and rubbed her temples. "Wands don't work that way, Hermione, dear. I know wand lore is a bit of a secret in our world. But, you can't cloak a wands power. Dumbledore won that wand from Grindelwald, it's powerful, but not a Horcrux. Furthermore, if your research is to be believed, it is also a Hollow. I firmly feel we can rule out the wand."

 **OooOooOOoO**

Tom sighed and waved his hand at the door which flew open to reveal Harry Potter who has the grace to look embarrassed for a moment before he grinned at Tom Riddle and said. "I couldn't sleep and wanted to talk to you about what you found. I was almost through the wards, I got through the first three layers and could hear everything."

Minerva almost threw herself in front of the boy as Tom turned his furious gaze at the young wizard. "You two need to learn to knock and stop breaking through my damn wards!"

Harry snorted and threw himself down in a chair nonplused. "You ignore us when we knock, I think you just like to force us to try and break the wards. I couldn't find Nagini and when I went looking for Hermione, Draco said she wandered a few hours ago," he looked around his face alight with curiosity. "Find the Horcrux then?"

Hermione groaned and tossed a book at Harry. "No! It's not the hat or the wand."

Harry frowned catching the book and turning it over. "'A Wizards' Guide to Famous Wands.' Doing a bit of light reading, 'Mione?"

"Oh shut up and be useful. If it's not that hat or the wand like we thought what else could it be?"

Harry grimaced and put down the book his eyes looked out the window but seemed to see nothing. This was a new side to Harry Potter for Minerva. He was serious, magically powerful, and confident. Gone was the unsure teenager and in his place was a young man who had an air about him that left her taken aback.

"Something he had on him- Harry. You said it, and I really think you are correct. But, if he made one accidentally, for all we know it is a rock somewhere in the middle of the forest where he killed my mother!

Harry held up his hand. "Shut up, sister. You are just being hysterical now. I am sure it is not some random rock."

Minerva choked on her tea as she laughed meeting the laughing eyes of Tom Riddle who seemed content to let the two hash it out.

"Shut up? Did you just tell me to shut up? I beg your pardon, Harry James Potter but I happen to have been-"

"Up since Merlin knows when and you are giving me a bloody headache. You really turn into a shrew when you don't sleep enough. How about you stop panicking and think rationally. Objects he has had around him a lot?"

Hermione stared at him for a moment and then slumped. "I can't think of a thing."

Harry jumped upright. "I got one! What about the candy dish?"

Minerva grinned tipping her tea at the young wizard. "Good guess, it was clean."

Hermione, who still seemed miffed huffed out a breath. "Who makes a candy dish a horcrux? How ludicrous."

Harry defended his guess. "It's a better guess than some random rock, sister of mine. Besides a grown Wizard who has to offer candy out of said dish every time you are in his office seems batty enough to make it a Horcrux. You know in the muggle world they teach you to be wary of adults offering you candy all the time.

Tom was choking on his tea this time as he laughed.

Hermione smirked, "I hadn't thought about that, too true, Harry! It was odd how he would try to shove candy at us."

Minerva spoke now and her tone was full of disgust, "the candy was laced with a special type of truth serum. I have to bring that up in his trial as well. You would feel compelled to be truthful, but have none of the side effects of veritaserum."

Tom waved his hand bringing the meeting (if this could be called a meeting) to order. "Minerva was just listing his personal items; some he was allowed to keep during his comfortable confinement for the trial."

There was no hiding the bitterness over this in his voice. Albus Dumbledore hadn't been sent to Azkaban for his trial, but rather was in a set of comfortable rooms at the Ministry.

Hermione perked up. "Well, the Horcrux will be in those items, wouldn't it? He would want it kept with him."

Minerva frowned. "I can't imagine he would be that brazen or that idiotic. Although they didn't search his items, they might decide to later."

Harry scoffed and then growled. "I think he is that brazen and that stupid. He tried to kidnap us in the middle of a crowded street with hundreds of witnesses. I don't think he believes rules apply to him. What's he got with him then?"

Tom handed the list to Harry who shoved it to Hermione who ran her finger down the parchment deep in thought before she paused.

"Deluminator, what in Merlin is that?"

Harry perked up. "Oh, it's his own invention. It takes out the lights from muggle lamp posts. He said he made it himself. He used it when he came and got me once."

Minerva sat up. "It works on magical lights as well. He carries it with him on all missions. It would not be a stretch to think he had it with him the night Diana died," her tone was half anger and half despair.

Hermione touched her arm. "Everyone loved my mother, but I hadn't realised you knew her?"

Minerva wiped at her eyes. "Yes, well, she was a dear soul, Hermione. Nothing like your father."

Tom rolled his eyes and Harry looked between them his eyes twinkling with mischief. "What was Tom like?"

"Tom am I?" Was sneered by the dark wizard behind the desk.

Harry smirked at him. "Shall I call you father, really have everyone lose their minds."

Minerva shuddered. "He killed your father."

"No, Dumbledore did," Harry replied his face pale but fierce and his tone rather flat. "Tom was just stupid enough to be manipulated to do Dumbledore's dirty work."

"Don't call me stupid boy!"

Hermione spoke up now her tone full of exasperation. "You tried to murder a child based off a prophecy from a mad woman that one of you followers overheard in his brothers bar."

"Manipulated," Harry said firmly.

Tom looked over at Minerva his face full of anger and embarrassment. "This is what I put up with. I should have just killed him in the graveyard."

Hermione didn't even react and Minerva watched in shock as Harry Potter laughed. "We can try again, you got me pretty good in duelling practice last week."

"You are dueling with Lord Voldemort?" Minerva shrieked.

Hermione frowned. "Well, we all go up against him at some point. How else will we get better if we don't duel strong witches and wizards? Andromeda Tonks is wicked with a wand. Will you duel with us?"

Minerva looked between her two formal pupils and over at Tom Riddle who was grinning. "Did either of you know Minerva was the house duelling champion three years in a row for Gryffindor."

"Tom, I am warning you-"

Harry cut her off. "Wait, you went to school together!"

"Three years," Minerva said tightly as Tom Riddle chuckled.

"What was she like at school?" Harry asked as Hermione looked up her face full of curiosity too.

"She was studious, pompous, and brave." Tom said leaning back, "and a wicked dueler."

Hermione grinned. "Did she beat you, father?"

He shrugged. "I was too young. You had to be a fourth year or above and she was in fourth year when I started school."

Hermione's eyes went wide as something else occurred to her. "You knew my father as a boy?" she asked turning to Minerva.

Minerva sighed. "Yes, I befriended the scamp. He was roughed up a bit those first few years and I made sure he knew proper wizarding customs."

Harry looked at her in awe. "You trained Lord Voldemort? Did Dumbledore know that?"

"Doubtful," Tom said conversationally. "She was quiet about it. Left me books on my table, made comments I was bound to overhear. Very Slytherin of her, really"

Minerva sent a hex at him that he dodged as Harry laughed.

"Did you try and recruit her father?" Hermione asked.

Minerva scoffed now. "No, he did not. I made my opinions on his later years at school and pureblood dogma very clear."

Harry frowned. "Um, how?"

"I was training under Dumbledore as his Transfiguration apprentice when Tom finished his sixth and seventh year."

 **OoOOoOO**

They were all quiet for a moment and then Hermione said softly. "You love Dumbledore, why are you helping us, really?"

Minerva gave the girl a soft smile. "Yes, I do love Professor Dumbledore. But, I also have watched him become warped, especially after your mother died. Something changed about him I could never identify. He was willing to sacrifice anything for the 'greater good', I think- he sacrificed his soul."

Hermione shivered and looked over at Harry who turned to Tom. "You agree with her, don't you?"

Tom Riddle nodded. "I do, actually. Minerva has insight few other order members have."

Hermione raised her hand and waited until Minerva nodded at her. "So have you seen this diluminator then? Did it have dark magic?"

Minerva sat back in thought before she sighed. "He used to show it to his classes. Wonderful bit of charm work mixed with transfiguration. When I took over classes he had no reason to show it off anymore. If someone asked he would of course."

"Does he still show it about?" Harry asked curiously.

Minerva shook her head. "No- I haven't actually seen it since the night you were dropped off with your Aunt and Uncle."

Hermione sat back her eyes glazed over. "Goodness, it makes sense. It's a personal item with meaning, it is always carried on his person, and he would have had it the night my mother died. Since he made the item himself it would be full of his magical signature, his soul probably felt attached to it."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione flushed and looked at her father. 'Well, your soul is most likely to bond with an item you have an attachment too. Father was attached to my necklace and his journal and reading the notes he left me, he claims those were Horcrux's made almost with no effort by him."

Minerva went pale. "You gave her notes on how to make a Horcrux?" she bellowed.

Tom rolled his eyes. "She already sorted that out on her own. I gave her detailed accounts of how I made mine. My thoughts, feelings, if the spell fought me."

"And is she right, the diary and necklace were the easiest?"

Tom was frowning looking at his daughter carefully. "Yes. I hadn't even meant to make either of them. It was grief and anger, and anxiety."

Harry frowned. "I thought you had to be suicidal to make one?"

Tom rubbed a hand down his face. "Suicidal is a broad example. You have to not care if you die. For the journal I was suicidal. For the necklace, I was blind with righteous fury and I wanted to die. But, suicidal can mean that you are willing to sacrifice your soul for a cause you believe in."

Hermione snapped her fingers. "That's it! Dumbledore and his 'for the greater good' tirade. I bet that is how he made the Horcrux. He was willing to die for his idealism."

Minerva sat down her teacup on the side table feeling a bit ill. "He would do anything for 'the greater good' of the wizarding world, Tom. Lie, cheat, steal, kidnap children-"

Tom cut her off his voice tight, "and apparently make a Horcrux."

Hermione jumped up grabbing Harry along with her. "Come on, let's go tell Draco and find Viktor. It all makes sense now. He was willing to die for the greater good, that is how he split his soul."

Harry groaned. "I am not going with you to tell Draco, he walks around half naked in your rooms. I will get Viktor, you get your fiancé."

 **OoOOooOoO**

Minerva turned to look back at Tom who was waving at the snake who slithered out. "What on earth are you doing letting her live with Draco?"

"It isn't our era anymore, Minnie. Hermione pointed out to me rather a lot has changed in the Muggle and Wizarding world since you courted your husband. I was sorry he died, Muggle-born or not, he was a great man."

Minerva blinked back her tears. "I was only married five months a lifetime ago. I hadn't even taken his name yet. Seems poetic now. I was going to join my name with his clan that summer."

"I had nothing to do with his death, Minnie."

Minerva nodded. "I know, Tom. I found diaries, hundreds of them. Dumbledore kept them in chronological order. He sent him on a raid ill-prepared. Dumbledore killed my Leaf, as sure as he killed the Longbottom's by not putting them under protection when word was sent to us they were a target. Leaf divided my loyalism to him, Dumbledore couldn't stand the idea I would put my husband above the order."

"Severus sent that message about the Longbottoms you know. He never forgave me Lily."

"But you trust Severus now?"

Tom paused and then shrugged, "I do because he would die to protect Hermione, that girl is the glue here."

Minerva nodded her face thoughtful. "Yes, I suppose she is. Are you having your snake spy on her?"

Tom chuckled. "Nagini does as she wishes and has adopted Hermione and Harry. Where one goes she follows."

"That didn't answer my question, Tom."

Tom inclined his head. "Touché, well then, yes, Nagini loves to gossip. I learn rather a lot through our familiar bond."

Minerva sat back smiling. "That's dirty pool, Tom Riddle. Do the children know you are doing that?"

"Of course they do. Hermione teased me mercilessly over floo calling my familiar."

Minerva spit back up the tea she had just sipped. "You floo call your snake?"

Tom sighed. "You aren't going to let me live that down are you?"

Minerva grinned evilly. "Never, Tom. Now, how are we protecting Hermione and Harry at the trial? Dumbledore will demand they are there, and you know the Wizengamot will grant that request."

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose. "That I haven't figured out yet. I think he will have a plan of attack. I truly feel his end game is to kill Hermione. I am untouchable, but she is not, and she has ruined him. Turned most of the Order against him. Turned Potter against him. We will have to protect her, without wands probably."

Minerva pulled out a notepad and self-inking quill. 'Aren't you lucky I showed up then, let's get started."

"You lions are a bunch of bullies you know," Tom said with a put-upon face. "We have both been awake for over twenty-four hours. We should sleep."

"We don't have time to sleep, Tom. Now stop your whining."

Tom pulled out pucker up potions and tossed one to Minerva who took it and after smelling it carefully and running a diagnostic spell over it drank it down.

"Do you really think I would poison you?"

Minerva shrugged not looking up from the list she was making. "I need you to wake everyone up, have breakfast served somewhere we can all meet."

Tom stood up and gave an exaggerated regal bow, "anything else my queen?"

Minerva smiled at him serenely. "Yes, figure out how we can get wands into the court hearing. I have no doubt Albus will have his wand. You do have spies and contacts there do you not?"

Tom smiled at her his eyes going dark with glee. "You want dirty pool, that's what it will take to get us in there armed"

Minerva shrugged. "Well be a good Slytherin and make it happen. Just don't tell me how you managed it so that I don't have to act outraged."

Tom headed for the door mumbling, 'bossy bit of baggage," under his breath.

Minerva looked up glaring at him, "Stop mumbling and send in the witches. You can convene your war council while Narcissa, Andromeda, Victoria Krum and Tonks and I sort out a battle plan by lunch and you wizards can argue about it until dinner."

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
Well, Minerva has taken charge. I personally always felt that Minerva could run the whole wizarding world if needed. It's time to strategise, break a few rules, and head towards the final confrontation with Dumbledore.  
I hate this story is coming to an end and have no idea what story to start next.  
So, I have decided to let you vote!  
There will, of course, be a Dramione, however, what other pairings would you like to see?

WIP's of other pairings I have started:  
(2) Lucius- Hermione (post-war)  
-one has a side of Drarry one does not.  
(2) Viktor-Hermione (post-war and one set during fourth year)  
Severus-Hermione (post-war)  
Rabastan- Hermione (post-war)  
Tom-Hermione (time travel)

I will set up a poll on my facebook author page (CJRed) with the most popular two so and we can vote. So, leave a comment here, on my FB page, Tumblr, or Instagram and let's see which two pairings win out!

I am off on vacation to visit my mum with the kids the rest of the month. I am not sure how much writing time I will have, but be sure to follow me on Instagram: CrystalJeanRed to see what fun adventures we have and if I try to die in Virginia.

I don't say it enough, but I am very grateful for you awesome amazing people who have just been so wonderful to me. Even threw all the drama this summer you have shown unwavering support and love. It has meant the WORLD to me. Writing is my escape, that others read my writing is my joy. I am thankful for each and every one of you.

Side Bar: A lot of you ask about my health, so I wanted to share that I do have a blog I try to keep updated with my journey through all that madness. You can find the link in my bio on my Instagram profile. (Crystaljeanred dot com) for those that don't want to have to go look. ;)

Have an amazing last few days of summer and I hope back to school is a breeze for everyone.

Cheers,  
Cjean


	40. Chapter 40

**I don't own Harry Potter; I just play in J.K's sandbox. Happily.**

Steph and I walked around the lake and came up with this idea. We hope you like it, as usual, my muse has taken it and tweaked it a bit.

All mistakes are therefore mine.

 _Music is my Muse:_

 _Song for this Chapter: **Getaway Car; Taylor Swift**_ _  
_ _Lyric of Choice: **I wanted to leave him, I needed a reason.**_

 _Don't forget to find me on social media. CrystalJeanRed (Insta, Youtube, Tumblr, Twitter) and CJRed (facebook) I even blog! crystaljeanred dot com_

* * *

 **Riddle This**  
 **Chapter 40 _  
_**

 _Tom smiled at her his eyes going dark with glee. "You want_ dirty _pool, that's what it will take to get us in there armed" **  
**_

 _Minerva shrugged. "Well be a good Slytherin and make it happen. Just don't tell me how you managed it so that I don't have to act outraged."_

 _Tom headed for the door mumbling, 'bossy bit of baggage," under his breath._

 _Minerva looked up glaring at him, "Stop mumbling and send in the witches. You can convene your war council while Narcissa, Andromeda, Victoria Krum and Tonks and I sort out a battle plan by lunch and you wizards can argue about it until dinner."_

* * *

"This is the stupidest plan I have ever been party to," Draco grumbled sitting on the left of Hermione with Viktor beside him chuckling at him.

Hermione turned in her stunning purple robes and glared at him, she had been talking with Narcissa who was seated on her other side. "You are just saying that because a witch came up with it, Draco Malfoy."

Draco pinched his face in distaste and shook his head, "no, I am saying it's stupid because it's far too brash. Damn you bloody Gryffindor's."

Hermione turned away from her fiancé as his mother reached across her and smacked her son in the chest of his immaculate dark green robes. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, watch your language."

Harry who was just in front of Hermione turned around to smirk cheekily at Draco. "Pretty even draw of lions and snakes in the war councils over the last three months, Draco. Besides, we managed to keep our wands, couldn't have done that in Briton."

Draco sighed dramatically and looked around at the large amphitheatre courtroom. "Has anyone ever been in this room before?" They were in some ancient room in the Alps, that apparently predated every Ministry of Magic. You could feel magic pulsing from the marble in the room.

Obviously, it was Hermione who knew the answer. "Yes, but it was back during the Goblin wars. This was where they signed the treaty of-"

Draco waved her off his eyes worriedly scanning the room. "It's massive, how in the-" he winced as his mother smacked him before he could curse and then sank down. "We are too exposed. I don't like it. Did any of you take into consideration we would be in a room this massive and right across from the Order?"

Harry for once didn't mock the Slytherin behind him, rather he palmed his wand. No one had surrendered any, apparently, when you were about to negotiate a peace, you came armed.

Hermione sighed and reached over to take Draco's hand discreetly hiding it in their robes, once the paternity of her mother had been made common knowledge the Krum family had been able to break off the engagement due to 'familiar' ties. She was in fact distantly related to Viktor, although, it wouldn't have mattered if she had truly wished to marry the wizard. As it was, it had worked beautifully as an out for the engagement, and no one had blinked an eye when the House of Malfoy had announced their intentions to a courtship with Hermione. Of course, as far as anyone outside of their inner circle knew, the courtship was just beginning; certainly not in the hand holding stage.

Hermione had just been grateful that it had all tied up so nicely and prayed it would stay as uncomplicated as it had been the last few months. They had stayed in Bulgaria working with every Ministry but Briton leading up to today.

Minerva had found an old law for international wars- which the second wizarding war had now become- three representatives from each country with a wizarding population affected had seats on the panel. They were there to help broker a peace and offer pardons. Magical populations were far too low to just murder or toss everyone in Azkaban it seemed.

That meant, of course, that Albus Dumbledore might be pardoned as well. All he had to do was claim he was doing it for the 'greater good' of his side and he was home free. Unless, of course, they antagonized him in the courtroom to attack one of them. If they got him in a fair fight, it was not out of bounds. Although, as the point of the entire fiasco was to broker peace, it was still frowned upon and could affect pardons if you killed someone.

Hermione was bait, hence the brash Gryffindor plan. The fight this part of the plan had caused in the Krum Castle had been spectacular. Minerva and Hermione, however, had stood firm. For some reason, Dumbledore wanted Hermione gone, she was the key. And, if by some chance they were wrong and she was not who he was truly after, Harry Potter would be front and centre as well. There was a plan if he attacked, a plan that Hermione thought was rather brilliant. If it worked that is. She chewed her lip as she went over everything in her head that she knew about the proceedings. It had to work, it just had to.

The charges for stealing from Harry's vaults were separate from the current situation at hand. Dumbledore had already been found guilty of that, however, as he had so many friends on the Wizengamot, he had gotten off with just a slap on the wrist. Much to the furry of Hermione and Harry.

"Then there is the fact that if we go through with this 'peace treaty' we can't kill him afterwards," Draco mumbled his eyes flashing with anger and fear.

Hermione sighed heavily. "He can't be killed anyways, Draco. Not until we destroy his Horcrux. But he has to bring the items we listed, just as my father has to bring the items Dumbledore wished for. We know my father's items are not Horcruxes."

"But we are still just guessing his whatever you call it is his Horcrux," Draco hissed under his breath.

Harry shrugged. "It's a damn good guess."

It was Andromeda Tonks who glared at this young wizard. "Language."

Harry flushed while Hermione smirked and let go of Draco's hand as they watched more and more wizards and witches file in.

"The Wizengamot is here," Harry said sitting up suddenly.

Lucius, who was now free to walk about as he was part of the wizards seeking a pardon in the treaty looked at Harry with surprise. "You have a good memory," he said nodding.

Hermione counted and frowned. "Four are missing, well five if you count Kingsley who is not coming."

"Umbridge," Harry hissed angrily.

"What about her?" Lucius asked curiously.

"She hates us; she was the one who sent the dementors to my muggle neighbourhood."

Hermione was shaking her head flushed with anger. "If they picked that toad to represent-"

Lucius chuckled, "they did not, she has gone on Holiday."

Draco looked at his father curiously. "Oh? When did she leave?"

Lucius looked at his cuticles his face showing complete boredom, "just after Yule I believe. But don't bother me with such unimportant matters, Draco."

Draco, instead of being upset at the brush off smiled widely and turned to look at Harry who was showing his curiosity.

"Ten galleons says Nagini got to eat her for New Year'."

Hermione hit him this time. "Draco! That is awful."

Harry was chuckling and shaking his head. "Nagini wouldn't touch her. She has far better taste."

Hermione bit her lip and looked over at where her father sat with his familiar in a magical bubble of protection, she had added three wards to it herself. It was the one part of the plan that deeply worried Hermione, her friend was at the mercy of the council and they had no idea what would be done to the snake.

"I don't like Nagini here, locked up like this," Hermione said wringing her hands.

"It will be fine, Hermione," Remus Lupin said in his deep calming voice. "They cannot harm her. Familiars are protected, as they have deep ties to our community."

Hermione nodded but shared a worried glance with Harry.

More wizards filed in and then everyone grew silent. The Order walked in, their numbers greatly diminished and Dumbledore leading the charge. He carried a large bag while an old wizard Hermione did not recognize carried the hat and a wizard she thought might be an unspeakable carried the sword of Gryffindor. She noticed a large number of professors from Hogwarts take a seat with Dumbledore as well.

Harry leaned back, "at least he thinks your ring is destroyed, bit of a bother that would have been seeing as it doesn't come off your finger."

Hermione found her first smile but sighed, "he is going to present that as evidence for why my father should not be pardoned. Creating a Horcrux is considered in any country to be the evilest of magic."

Harry sighed and rubbed his scar. "I know, but the good news is the decoy ring was just cursed, not actually a Horcrux."

Draco grunted. "Why is the old bat smiling."

"He always does that," Harry said a slight shiver to his voice, "creepy to be honest."

"Father is smiling," Hermione said curiously.

Her father, in fact, looked gleeful.

"Okay, the Dark Lord smiling is much creepier," Draco said with a shudder.

Hermione rolled her eyes and watched as the doors to the room were shut and sealed. A magical ward went up and it felt like every hair on her body stood on end.

"This is it," Lucius said sitting up straighter his face for once showing tension.

Tonks, who was sitting with Remus gave a short laugh. "We might get lucky and they send you back."

Narcissa sighed and turned to give her niece a stern look, "Enough, we have a plan, let us remember our roles and not antagonize one another."

Tonks actually flushed before she said sincerely. "Apologies, Aunt Cissy."

A load gong sounded and they all looked up as an ancient witch stood up, putting her wand to her throat and speaking in accented English.

"We gather here today not as one country but as one people. Magic unites us, yet also tears us apart. Do we have agreement from both sides to proceed?"

 **OoOOo**

Lord Voldemort, who was of all things, simply Tom Riddle in this proceedings, stood up. "I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, and I speak for those who follow me. We are all in agreement to proceed with peace negotiations and pardons."

The elder witch nodded and waved her wand, gold light surrounded Tom Riddle and branched out, hitting all those who sat behind him.

"All those with ties to this man must show your consent for him to speak on behalf of you," the witch said sagely. "A simply aye in your mind will do. The magic will judge your intent, if it is not true, your bond is broken."

Hermione sat stunned, the gold light had fallen on at least seventy percent of the room, some sitting with the Order. It seemed however only those marked could see their counterparts. Hermione closed her eyes and reached for her magical core. When she opened her eyes it was to find a gold lighted wristband around her left wrist. Tonks was grimacing at her own and even Minerva looked pale.

"Can everyone tell who sides with my father?" Hermione whispered frantically at anyone who could hear her.

Lucius Malfoy nodded once. "It becomes a bit obvious when the others get their own markings."

"What about someone who has no allegiance to either side," Harry asked curiously looking around.

"A white band," Lucius said slowly, "and that one is visible."

"The judges, do they need white bands?" Hermione asked frowning up at the witches and wizards seated above them.

"No," Remus replied with a long sigh. "No, they do not."

Harry sat up trying to look. "I don't see many gold bands, do you Draco?

There was a deep sigh and then Andromeda spoke, "they will mostly be impartial. Now do be silent."

Dumbledore announced he was willing to seek peace. Although he spat the word as he said it his face full of disgust.

Purple shot out from him and they watched as the order looked around, some shocked but as the impartial call had not been made there was no decent, just- curiosity.

"Now it will get a wee bit tricky," Minerva said palming her wand.

Hermione sat up alert. "If they don't have a white band then they will know-"

"That they side with our Lord," Lucius said his tone hard and he also had his wand at the ready. "We hadn't expected this to happen first," he said quietly.

Harry turned around his face pale. "We have to protect them. Why didn't we know about this?"

Minerva shushed them. "Little is known about this magic, you three stay out of it, for once in your lives sit down and do as you are told."

Draco looked to Hermione who grimaced and palmed her wand, she saw Harry do the same.

Draco leaned over to her and said softly. "Shields?"

She nodded, "tell Harry. I trust Minerva to protect them but we can make sure they don't need to protect us."

Draco took her hand and leaned forward whispering to Harry who nodded his face grim.

Tonks was mumbling looking around and it looked like everyone was passing along who they would shield. At least no one on their end didn't have a gold band.

The ancient witch was speaking again, something about those who were neutral. Magic flew from her and Hermione watched wincing as only a few on the order received the white band.

"Now!" Minerva said loudly.

Hermione threw up her strongest shield and watched as the Weasley twins stood up and with their own shield sprinted across the room, they fled with the others, spells were flying and it was absolute chaos. Dumbledore was yelling but Hermione was focused on those that were heading their way.

Suddenly she heard Harry grunt and looked down in horror as he fell. "Harry!"

"Hermione, down!" Draco yanked her down and she strengthened her shield.

"Check Harry!" she demanded frantically unable to see him now.

"I am fine, stay down!" Harry yelled as more people made it across the room.

Draco had thrown himself over Hermione and she heard him grunt and go still.

"Draco! Draco!"

"Stunner," Lucius said his tone cold as ice.

Hermione rolled him off her and seeing that he was alright and should be safe on the floor she stood up with her strongest shield and for the first time called upon the Guant talisman, three Order members dropped before she was yanked down by Tonks.

"We have them all now, focus on shielding us all, focus Hermione!"

Hermione nodded and turned to put up her strongest warding shield, combining her magic with her fathers, she felt his wards move over her and let out a strong breath of relief. He was there, he was protecting her. She never doubted him and she met his eyes now, hers full of rage but steadfast as they put up wards together. He smiled at her as they combined their magic. When she felt they had the biggest ones in place she finally looked away and down at her fiance, her heart hitching with fear.

"Harry, please check Draco while I continue to ward."

There was a loud groan and she almost cried as she laughed with relief. The wards were holding and she looked around stunned. Every Weasley but the four who had attacked them were standing behind the wards. Charlie was already treating the injured, she figured he probably was the best thing next to an actual healer, working with dragons wasn't exactly safe. Andromeda was helping him and Narcissa was working over her son who had a burn on the side of his face she was slowly mending.

Minerva was directing everyone who wasn't injured, placing them in the rows. Dumbledore could still be heard but Hermione was too concerned for Harry and Draco. Harry had no burns but felt dizzy so he was just sitting shaking his head.

"Who got through your shield?" Hermione asked finally when he stopped going cross-eyed.

He flushed and then glared across the room. "That was a hex of Ginny's. I recognize her magic."

Draco snorted and batted away his mother, the side of his face was now red but looked to be healing. "I have no idea who hit me, I was watching Slughorn try to waddle over here and trying to keep Hermione down."

Hermione snorted and rubbed her sore ribs, "you elbowed me in the ribs you know."

He leaned forward to touch her face his eyes frantic. "But, nothing else, you're okay?"

Hermione nodded and then looked over to her father who was no longer smiling, he looked furious and was helping with the wounded. Slughorn had a nasty rash all over his face.

"What did you hit them with, 'Mione?" Harry asked studying the other side, which was significantly less and full of injured.

Hermione gave a grim laugh. "That snakeskin hex we made for Nagini."

Harry chocked and then laughed hysterically. "You got Ginny, that is why she is screaming. She is already shedding."

Draco smirked looking between the two of them. "I thought you didn't find a counter curse for that yet?"

Hermione smiled grimly glaring at Ginny, "we haven't."

Harry chuckled rubbing his head before he turned and yelled loudly in parseltongue. "Hermione got the evil witch you hated with your curse, Nagini."

Tom Riddle paused from healing to look up and then over at Ginny Weasley before he stunned the entire room by bursting into laughter and said back in parseltongue. "You will have to heal her before we leave, better work out a counter curse, daughter."

Hermione sank down and groaned. "Well, damn."

Harry just laughed and Draco looked over to Viktor who was rubbing a burn mark on his arm. "We did vell," Viktor said with a nod.

"What happens now?" Draco asked looking around the room.

"Once everyone is healed we will begin," Viktor said with a long sigh. "Both sides have time to heal wounded."

Hermione nodded and turned to Tonks who was back to sitting with them. "Should we help?"

Tonks shook her head her eyes on Remus who was helping with the wounded. "No, stay put. You are too high of a target, keep your magic on the wards."

Hermione nodded and looked to Harry who was now checking over the wards. "Looks good, your father did the blood wards at some point."

Draco let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good news then."

"So we wait," Hermione said wearily.

"We wait," Viktor agreed sitting next to Harry who was sitting back with his eyes closed.

"I know spell, to help vith dizziness," Viktor said finally.

Harry cracked a half smile, "feel free to use it."

Hermione leaned forward but was pulled back by Draco who was shaking his head at her. "Let Viktor take care of him. You concentrate on the wards."

Hermione sighed but nodded in agreement.

 **OoOoOoOOO**

It was at least an hour before everyone on their side was healed and settled. Minerva was still working on the seating arrangements. Tom Riddle was back in front with Nagini, who was still in her protected bubble.

"Nagini looks angry," Harry said with a smirk.

Draco snorted. "Someone hurt brother snake, she probably wants to eat someone."

Hermione sighed loudly, "Harry tell her she can't eat Ginny."

Harry sighed dramatically. "Do I have to?"

Hermione hit him on the shoulder. "Yes, yes you do. How will it look when Nagini is cleared and we have our peace and then Ginny ends up as dinner?"

Draco was hiding his laughter as Harry started yelling in parseltongue again.

Her father just smirked before he reaffirmed what Harry had said, getting a hiss from his familiar.

"She really is angry," Hermione said worriedly, "I don't like her upset. When can we get her out of the cage and over here?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea."

Lucius was back and shook his head as he took his seat. "She has to be cleared as a Horcrux. She will remain in the protective warding until we leave here, however, although I am sure she can be placed back here with us."

Hermione let out a small breath and then looked up at the panel of, judges? She had no idea what to call them really. They seemed non-pulsed by all the chaos and almost all had white bands.

"Most of them seem to be neutral," she said with relief.

Draco nodded looking them over too and then shrugged. "I don't know if that helps us or not?"

Harry shook his head, this time with his eyes open- clearly, Viktors spell had helped, "it's better than having them all be purple bands, right?"

There was a derisive snort and they turned to see Minerva sitting down again. "No, we would like them to be gold. They decide the pardons. This is going to be a long day. Now be quiet, we will have to drop the wards a bit and they will be able to hear us."

Hermione stiffened but nodded and taking Dracos' hand went back to focusing on the warding, shuddering as she felt some drop.

"So it begins," Lucius said softly his eyes hard and focused on Dumbledore.

Hermione finally looked at the old man and found that he was staring right at her. Deliberately she lifted her head and then smiled.

"Are you okay?" Draco whispered watching her.

Hermione didn't drop eye contact with her mother's killer. "I am perfect. He has no hold over me and if he so much as hexes me I am going to make sure he dies and no one even knows how."

Harry looked at her, "Nagini?"

Hermione tinkled her charm bracelet. "Nagini," she confirmed.

"Salazar Slytherin, you bloody Gryffindor's," Draco whispered in horror.

Harry smiled meeting his sister's eyes, "I will vanish it if you get it in his mouth," he replied in parseltongue.

Hermione nodded, "done," was her hissing reply.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

I am keeping it a bit of a secret who all defected from the order. Also, I haven't completely decided, so feel free to chime in. Who do you think will have stayed? Who do you think has left?

I am on a plane flying to California for my 20th high school reunion, which I have been planning for three years. I have no idea when this will get edited and updated, but I swear, I am still invested in this story and know where we are going plot-wise. I just have not had time to sit down and write.

I finally got a chance to edit this in a hospital waiting room and it is almost 4 am and I am going to upload it so if it is utter crap you have to tell me. I am on drugs and it looks great!

I want to reassure you that I have NOT abandoned this story. I just have NO time lately to write. I am humbled by your love and understanding. Thank you. I have the best readers and cheerleaders.

Don't forget you can always follow my life story by story on Instagram or my blog crystaljeanred and crystaljeanred dot com

Cheers,  
Cjean


	41. Chapter 41

For some reason it is not saving properly to upload. This is my second try today. Sorry for the confusion.  
I own nothing, all credit to J.K who lets us play in her sandbox.

Alpha credit goes to Steph, whose friendship and battle planning sessions saved this story.

 _Music is my Muse:_

 ** _Song: Church Bells; Carrie Underwood  
Lyrics: "Fold your hands and close your eyes, yeah it's all going to be alright."_**

* * *

 _"So it begins," Lucius said softly his eyes hard and focused on Dumbledore._

 _Hermione finally looked at the old man and found that he was staring right at her.  
Deliberately she lifted her head and then smiled._

 **Riddle This**  
 **Chapter 41**

The first three hours were spent cataloguing the war with each side bringing forth charges. What shocked Hermione was that it seemed that the order had a serious lack of record keeping, whereas her Father had a detailed scroll for every death, battle, duel, and even conversation he had with any one of his followers or anyone from the order. Dumbledore had apparently been the only one in charge of everything on the side of the 'light' and he hadn't kept a detailed diary of his or his follower's actions.

"Why would he do that?" Hermione whispered to Minerva as it became increasingly clear that there was a serious lack of anything but Dumbledore's mumbling commentary for the Order when charges were addressed.

Minerva was frowning shaking her head her eyes flashing. "He always kept his own council and we never knew who was doing what. I never thought he was not at least keeping track of his own actions and orders, however."

Remus Lupin was shaking his head as he listened to the leader of light bumbling through an excuse for the execution of a wife of a Death Eater. The elderly witch in charge did not look impressed as she turned to the mountains of scrolls of evidence in front of her that Tom Riddle had handed over.

"I think we need to pause," she said cutting off Dumbledore mid-sentence as she looked over a scroll and turned to their side. "Those of you who defected, do you wish to counter anything being said on your behalf?"

Remus stood up nodding his face grave. "We do."

The woman waved her hand for him to begin and Remus turned to stare at Dumbledore his face full of hatred.

"You did as you were told or you were expendable. You were not told why you were sent on a task. It was for the 'greater good' and Merlin forgive us we believed."

Bill stood up his face grim. "It became very clear that Dumbledore had his own agenda and he didn't share it with us."

Dumbledore sputtered as Minerva stood. "We overlooked signs because we trusted him blindly, but when our eyes were opened-" she paused and took a deep breath, "we wanted no part of it."

"Traitor!" Molly Weasley screamed standing up and pointing her finger at Minerva.

Minerva shook her head. "No, Molly, I am no traitor. I simply finally learned that there were two sides to the story and decided my duty was to honour my own morals. Can you say that you have done the same? Have you questioned what has been asked of you?"

They saw Arthur Weasley hedge before he swallowed and nodded slowly not that anyone noticed him besides Hermione who felt sorry for the man. He seemed deeply upset by all that had been said.

The elderly witch in charge of the proceedings was handing out copies of scrolls. "Let us go to the most severe of the crimes" she looked up her face devoid of emotion. "Horcruxes."

Tom Riddle stood proudly as he nodded. "I made one, he has it there, I won't deny it."

Hermione held her breath as she saw the panel of judges shift and mumble as the elderly witch tilted her head.

"Why?"

Hermione whipped her head around to look at her father her breath rushing out of her.

Tom shook his head and then turned to glare at Dumbledore. "I tried to protect my orphanage during the muggle war. I put up wards. He had them taken down and tried to have me expelled."

"For protecting muggles?" The elderly witch asked dubiously.

Tom nodded. "Yes. Children died. I am not going to pretend to understand his reasoning but I fell into a deep depression." Tom Riddle looked back up at the witch. "I wanted to die, I knew the spell. As I lost a piece of my soul, I became less-" he paused and then shrugged and said, "compassionate."

The witch sat back studying him. "Were you trying to die or live as time went on?"

Hermione bit her lip as she watched her father struggle. "Die, at first. Live in the middle. Die in the end."

There was silence as the panel stared at him. "When did you wish to live?"

Hermione held blindly reached for Dracos' hand.

"I fell in love."

"Impossible!" Dumbledore yelled hoarsely.

The panel turned to him with looks of confusion.

"Everyone can love," the elderly witch said clearly affronted by the interruption.

Dumbledore shook his head standing. "He was conceived with a love potion; he can not love."

Hermione shook her head and stood up finally having enough. "That is not true!"

Everyone fell silent as the elderly witch turned to her. "You are dear?"

"My name is Hermione Granger, only because that wizard tried to block my magic and hide me with muggles after he killed my mother."

"And what do you know of love potions, child?" was asked by an elderly wizard curiously.

"Harry was told this by Professor Dumbledore and it made me curious. I was able to escape the Order and spend the summer with the Krum family in Bulgaria, where I had access finally to books that are mysteriously missing from the Hogwarts library. What the Headmaster told Harry about how Horcruxes are made and a child conceived by a love potion is not true."

"You mean Harry Potter?" another asked.

Harry stood up and glared at Dumbledore his eyes full of hatred. "He told me many lies. I catalogued them all in pensive memories for multiple ministries. Hermione did the research and shared it with me. He wanted me to hate, and it was easy to foster that with lies. Tom Riddle had killed my parents, so I believed everything Dumbledore told me."

"Yet you stand on his side," a wizard said in confusion.

Harry turned to the man and nodded. "He has not lied, stolen, and harmed me since he tried to kill me as a baby." Harry pointed at Dumbledore his voice shaking with his anger. "That man had me raised by magic-hating muggles who kept me locked in a cupboard and starved, he stole from my inheritance, and he lied to me. to try and get me to start and fight in a war and kill another wizard."

There was gasping around the room and a general uproar in the order.

"Can we have an example of what you claim, young man?" A wizard asked in a heavy Spanish accent.

Tom Riddle bowed to Harry. "Sirius Black was accused of deflecting to my side. He spent twelve years in Azkaban for this crime. He was never a Death Eater or spy for me."

Harry yelled. "Dumbledore convinced my father to trust Peter Pettigrew, a wizard he knew was on the Dark Lords side."

"I did no such thing," Dumbledore said with spittle flying.

Hermione shook her head as she watched her father smile. "I believe you have the transcripts of Peter Pettigrew's testimony that show that Albus Dumbledore did, in fact, orchestrate him to be the secret keeper."

"He is dead?" The elderly witch asked as she plucked the scroll that floated up to her reading it over.

Severus Snape stood up now his face blank but his eyes blazing. "I killed him. Lily Potter was my childhood best friend, I-" he paused and took a deep breath before he said firmly. "I loved her and turned to Albus, offering my services as a spy for her life. I took a form of an unbreakable vow to spy for him and later protect her son after she died. My vow, however, dissolved when I was made aware of the fact that my new master" he spat this word now turning to stare down Dumbledore, "never wished to keep her alive."

There was silence and then the witch waved her wand settling the crowd. "The vow was broken?"

Severus nodded flexing his fist. "Yes."

The elderly witch frowned and then did a complicated bit of magic an arch of light went from Severus Snape to Dumbledore and then exploded as it reached the later.

"A breach of the vow from the creator," she said looking at Dumbledore with narrowed eyes.

Hermione caught her breath and looked wide-eyed at Harry who was panting.

"He never wanted my parents alive!" Harry yelled.

Andromeda Tonks pulled Harry down and put a comforting arm around him as again mumbling broke out through the panel.

"How do you answer to these charges, sir?" the elderly witch asked her eyes on Dumbledore. "Remembering that we know the breach was on your side, I would suggest you not try to lie."

"I needed him an orphan, the prophecy," Dumbledore mumbled.

Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder as silence seemed to descend on the proceedings. She saw Professor Sprout sobbing quietly as Professor Flitwick tried to comfort her. Every Hogwarts professor had deflected and sat to the right of Minerva. She wasn't sure how her old Head of House had managed to speak with them under Dumbledore's watch, but it was clear that she had. It was also clear that it was extremely hard for them to be faced with the startling realization that Dumbledore was just as bad, if not worse, than her own father.

"An orphan," the elderly witch said tilting her head. "You allowed his parents to die to fulfil a prophecy?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "It was prophesized."

A wizard with deep blue eyes and a long black beard shook his head and stood up on the panel. "Prophecy, you killed two followers over a prophecy?"

Hermione knew her eyes were wide as they shot back to Dumbledore who nodded firmly.

Lucius, who was sitting beside her let out a low whistle.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"You are never supposed to attempt to sway a prophecy. They happen or they do not. They are never swayed by an outside party," Lucius whispered harshly.

"Why would you do such a thing?" the elderly witch asked.

Dumbledore glared at the room and then said clearly. "Harry was the one who would end the Dark Lord, but only if he was attacked."

"So you orchestrated the attack," the elderly witch said shaking her head and looking over at Harry frowning. "Is this how you survived the killing curse, this prophecy?"

Harry nodded his face hard. "However, the prophecy was fulfilled that night. I did end the Dark Lord. He lost his body. I gained the scar and the ability to speak to snakes."

"Do we have a copy of this prophecy?" was asked by a witch on the panel curiously.

A scroll flew up and she took it before she passed it and looked over at Tom Riddle. "Yet you lived."

"A half-life, a shade, not even a ghost. Pain was my only companion. I was mad with it."

"How did you return?" the elderly witch asked curiously.

Tom Riddle gave a small grimace. "Dark Magic, Transfiguration, and as my soul healed I regained my body, slowly."

"This is your true form then?" was asked by a wizard.

Tom shrugged. "Yes."

"He is lying!" Dumbledore said spittle forming around his mouth again, he looked deranged.

Everyone turned to look at him from the panel and the elderly witch in charge shrugged. "The room disputes that."

Hermione looked over to her father with a frown and watched him sit back crossing his arms.

"The room would negate any magic I tried to use to hide my true form, Albus," he said smugly.

Hermione shook her head and looked up at the panel who were frowning and looking over scrolls.

"We need time to deliberate what we have learned so far," the witch said.

"He has Horcruxes!" Dumbledore yelled.

"He has not denied that," the witch said.

"He is not the only one," Andromeda Tonks said standing up and staring at Albus Dumbledore. "I have a pensive memory to submit. It was prophesized that on the night Diana Karkoroff died, a Horcrux would be made by her killer. She was killed by Albus Dumbledore."

Hermione winced and kept her eyes on her father who was breathing hard.

"How do you know that she was killed by Albus Dumbledore?" the elderly witch asked mildly.

Severus stood up. "I was able to interrogate her brother before he was killed. He had gotten the memory from the witch who was Dianas' secret keeper."

"He is not here?" The witch asked looking around.

Tom's tone was cold, "he was killed."

"Why was he killed?"

"For not protecting his sister as he was ordered to do," Tom said no hint of remorse.

The elderly witch tilted her head, "he also sold out his fellow Death Eaters at trial, is that not true?"

Tom nodded and his tone was hard, "he was killed for not protecting his family."

The witch gave a slow nod and looked over at Hermione her face showing curiosity. "Your mother."

It wasn't a question so Hermione didn't respond she just stared at the witch who was studying her.

"Where is the proof of the magical binding of her magic, please?"

Hermione looked over and saw that Albus looked livid as papers flew into her hands. "Documented in Bulgaria and Russia, both ministries are pressing charges," she said silently as she passed the documents to her left.

She turned to Albus Dumbledore as the panel read the charges. "Your magical signature is there, the spell, however, is unknown, do you deny binding this child's magic?"

Hermione glared at him waiting to see what the puffed up wizard would say.

"I do not."

There was a hush and then the elderly witch again asked what seemed to be her favourite question.

"Why?"

Hermione knew she was flushed and had to work to keep her emotions pulled in as she waited for Albus to betray her parentage.

"She is an abomination of magic."

Hermione heard the outraged bellow of Harry and felt Draco stiffen as she threw her head back and laughed. "An abomination of magic?" Hermione said laughing, because really- it was too much.

The elderly witch looked at her and waved her wand towards her, Hermione flinched but watched as her magical core was revealed, her emotions contained in a swirl of colour and her magic flowing through all of it.

"Her magic is healthy and thriving- strong," the witch said cancelling the spell and turning again towards Albus Dumbledore with a frown.

Albus was staring at Hermione his eyes narrowed. "She should not have been born," he said in a hissing tone.

"Every child of magic has a purpose," was said calmly by a witch with a heavy French accent.

Minerva stood, "Hermione is the daughter of a powerful seer, a woman loved by many and a witch who did not take a side in the war."

"Her daughter is proof of her side," Albus bellowed back.

Minerva tilted her head and then sighed heavily. "Albus, for one so wise you sometimes see so little. Her daughter is proof that magic deemed to make her. Who are we to argue with magic itself?"

"She was conceived outside the protection of a bond?" a wizard asked his tone curious looking between the two sides.

To Hermione's utter shock her father stood up and said very loudly. "She was not."

Harry turned to look at Hermione who frankly was staring at her father as shock moved through her.

"Diana Karkaroff was handfasted before Hermione was conceived," Tom said his tone even and hard.

Hermione looked around and saw Remus wince. This, none of this, had been discussed with her. What were they playing at?

Minerva spoke now her tone firm. "We have copies of her diaries, although she never names the man, she speaks of the ceremony. It happened shortly before she became pregnant. She left her diaries with Andromeda before she took the babe into hiding with her."

Hermione turned to look at Narcissa who was pale as she stood up. "My husband and I were witnesses, although we took a vow of silence."

The elderly witch nodded at her and sat back looking them all over. "I must confess, this war between dark and light, I can not seem to reason it out."

There was silence again until someone finally spoke, "I wish to address the claims that you would rid our world of those not born to pureblood families, Mr Riddle. Is that not what started this?"

Tom sighed heavily. "I was not fond of muggles or muggle-borns. I was snobbish, and I admit I terrorized the wizarding world trying to maintain traditions I held importance over. However, I had- a change of perspective. I can not deny that I committed crimes against those of lesser bloodlines, nor will I deny that I once allowed those who followed me to terrorize muggles. I can say, with conviction, no follower of mine now will ever do such a thing. I can also say that I have either killed or turned over any follower who held to my former ideology. I am not by any means any less of a tyrant, as is often pointed out to me-" Minerva snorted loudly at this and Tom turned to bow to her, "but, I am not the wizard I was before."

"You no longer seek to rid the world of muggles?"

It was a frank question from a wizard with a British accent.

"No. I do not. I will, however, defend those who put their trust in me and myself from attack."

The elderly witch in charge nodded and then said. "So, it would seem we look for a way to end these attacks?"

Tom nodded. "We seek pardons and peace."

"Lies!" Albus bellowed his face almost purple with rage.

Tom turned to him. "There are many lies. Take that ring you have for example. It is not a Horcrux at all, merely cursed."

Albus went very still. "I- I destroyed it. It was a Horcrux."

Tom smiled at him evilly. "No, old man, it was a ring that I laid a curse on. Why you put it on I shall never understand."

Severus Snape stood up now. "I attended the headmaster after his accident with the object. While the magic I sensed from it was strong, and the curse was dark, it was easily identifiable. I too, do not understand why a wizard such as Albus Dumbledore would handle such an object in a way that would allow it to harm him."

Minerva stood up to be heard. "I also attended to Headmaster Dumbledore that night. The ring was different than the journal."

The elderly witch nodded and waved her wand causing the two objects to fly above them. "A Horcrux and a cursed ring." The objects dropped onto a table and she sat back. "You seek others?" she said turning to look at Dumbledore, "yet you stand accused of having one yourself by prophecy."

"I know of no such prophecy!" Dumbledore spat.

The elderly witch sighed. "We will review the evidence. Bring forth the objects from Mr Riddle."

All of the items requested flew forward, including Nagini which had Hermione letting out a soft moan of pain for her friend.

One by one, the objects were subjected to tests, with Nagini being last.

The witch paused before she said. "The bubble needs to come down."

Hermione almost stood up to protest and she felt Harry stiffen but watched helplessly as the protections around Nagini fell.

In an instant, a flash of green moved towards the centre as Albus Dumbledore shot the killing curse. Hermione screamed but Nagini fell and the curse hit the wall behind the snake harmlessly.

Harry was on his feet his wand pointed at his former headmaster, Hermione's wand was as well. Tom Riddle walked over and stood in front of his familiar his face murderous.

"Try that again, old man."

"Enough!"

Hermione didn't lower her wand but instead started working to lower the wards around the order. If Albus Dumbledore threw off another spell, she was going to make sure a charm from her bracelet ended up in his mouth.

"I can get through the wards, Harry. I just need some time."

Harry gave a slow grim nod. "Is there anything that can shield her if he tries again?"

It was Lucius who responded. "No, but he lost his chance."

Hermione didn't stop stripping down wards to care as her father and the elderly witch spoke. If Dumbledore was going to be throwing around killing curses, she wanted to have a way to stop him.

"Nagini is cleared," Draco said his hand brushing her side through her robes.

Harry hissed at Tom, "let Nagini come to us, put her back in the bubble."

Tom flicked his wand and the bubble reappeared and Nagini zoomed to land behind Harry, which happened to be at Hermione's feet.

"The bubble won't stop a killing curse," Tom said returning to his seat. "Sit down you two, now!" He was speaking in parselmouth

Hermione sat at once as Draco pulled her down, but Harry was slower his eyes hatefully staring down the other side.

"He used an unforgivable," Narcissa said with satisfaction.

"Why does that matter?" Hermione asked still working on the wards.

Remus answered her, "it means that he can't play the saint. It also means that he just tried to kill a familiar."

Andromeda seemed stunned. "It's not done. Truly Minerva, I think he has gone mad."

Severus sighed. "He has always been a bit mad. That, however, was a new low."

Hermione paused and then looked at Minerva her eyes wide with fright. "He doesn't expect to make it out alive, he doesn't care. He either knows his Horcrux can protect him or truly had no idea he made one."

Minerva shook her head. "I fear the former."

Order was being restored and the elderly witch looked far from happy with the leader of the light. "Your items!"

Hermione watched the sword, hat, and various items float to the table in the centre and then grimaced. "He didn't include the deluminator."

Harry looked over the pile stunned. "Doesn't he have to?"

Remus was growling. "No, he can claim it was lost, stolen, or destroyed.

Harry suddenly grinned. "Got the wards down, Sister Snake?"

Hermione grinned. "You want me to just kill him?"

"No, but if items can move through I have an 'accio' in mind."

Hermione had to bite back a laugh and then redoubled her efforts to lower the wards. "I think, now," she panted softly.

Harry shifted and then said softly, "Accio deluminator."

The small tool zoomed out of Albus Dumbledore's robes just as the witch started testing the objects.

Harry caught it and grinned, "he forgot to add an object!" Harry said loudly.

Hermione quickly threw up wards so that the headmaster couldn't just accio it back and then laughed as the deluminator was lifted into the air and tested.

"It's clean," Hermione said slowly as she watched the spells. Her mind was spinning and she turned to Narcissa and Minerva. "It has to be the wand."

Minerva shook her head. "That makes things significantly more complicated child."

Lucius was pale as Severus started turning red. "Indeed," Severus said glaring up at the ceiling.

Hermione looked at her father who was staring at her his eyes full of anger and she thought possible fear. If the wand was what they speculated- well things just got very complicated indeed.

* * *

Author Notes: Happy New Year. I can promise you one thing and one thing only: This fic is blocked out, and about finished. I can not, however, promise you weekly updates or tell you if Dumbledore will live or die. My muse is still going back and forth over that. She is rather angry though, so I think he will die. Care to guess who will kill him?

On a personal note: I can not thank this fandom enough for how utterly generous and loving they have been to me and my family. I honestly think you all have kept me alive. Just when I am ready to give up hope, you drop miracles in my lap. To everyone who sent a miracle my way last year, thank you.  
The best thing I ever did was decide to publish a silly fanfiction. The love I have for you, my fellow readers and authors, can not be properly articulated.  
Just, thank you, thank you so very much.

I am already writing the next chapter. We are moving again, back to Colorado so that I can be close to family. My Lupus has worsened and I was diagnosed with a blood disorder that makes it almost impossible to keep me from throwing blood clots. It's Lupus related, of course, and rare- because- me. I will try to keep you updated, although I have to be honest... I hate that I never have good news. *shrugs* Honestly, it is exhausting living in a Greys Anatomy episode.

I hope everyone had an amazing New Years day and that you enjoy the update!

Up Next:  
Rumble Time.


	42. Chapter 42

_Not mine, I just play in the Harry Potter sandbox thanks to J.K!_

 _Special thanks to dyslexic penquin for spending an hour on the phone with me to help flush out this chapter. Eternal thanks to Stephanie for her work with me on this story.  
Also, a warm thank you to the Nagini fan club for always cheering me on. I love you all._

 _All mistakes are mine, Grammarly is my beta._

 _Music is my muse:  
Chapter Song: Welcome to Earth Third Rock From the sun; Joe Diffie  
Lyric of choice: "Cause and effect, chain of events. All of the chaos makes perfect sense."_

* * *

 _"It's clean," Hermione said slowly as she watched the spells. Her mind was spinning and she turned to Narcissa and Minerva. "It has to be the wand."_

 _Minerva shook her head. "That makes things significantly more complicated child."_

 _Lucius was pale as Severus started turning red. "Indeed," Severus said glaring up at the ceiling._

 _Hermione looked at her father who was staring at her his eyes full of anger and she thought possible fear. If the wand was what they speculated- well things just got very complicated indeed._

 **Riddle This  
** **Chapter 42  
Peace Be With You**

They all sat in one of the larger drawing rooms at Malfoy Manner and stared into their glasses. Harry was vibrating anger, Hermione was feeling a mixture of anxiety and disbelief, and Draco just looked exhausted.

A peace treaty, they had all been exonerated but had to sign a peace treaty.

Hermione glanced around the room at the somber faces and couldn't find the relief she knew some should have. It was also a bit surreal to see many of the people in the drawing room, they were what she called the 'new' inner circle. Headed not by her father, but Minerva McGonagall.

If she didn't know better she would think she was in a daydream charm. The twins, however, had never looked more somber. They were huddled with Bill, Charlie, and Fluer. If even those two couldn't find the humour in the current situation, this was no daydream.

Her former Hogwarts professors were huddled in one corner all looking shell shocked, no one speaking. The first thing Minerva had done once they had gotten back to the manor was set up a pensive and fill everyone in on the Horcruxes and Dumbledores crimes. A lot of whiskeys had been consumed. Elves moved about trying to feed the humans who were too busy trying to reconcile a reality many had never envisioned.

Tom Riddle sat surrounded by his own group, her two God Fathers and the Death Eaters who had not been crazed.

Remus and Tonks sat with Andromeda and other Order members, some she knew and others she didn't recognize. She had been introduced to Andromeda's husband Ted Tonks who was a jolly looking man who was currently frowning at the ground, his wand rolling between the palms of his hands.

The Slytherins sat with the DA, the students wearily looking around the room. Neville was the most noticeable because he kept shooting looks at his grandmother who was currently arguing with Minerva.

"He has to be held accountable for something, Minnie. He knew my son and his wife were targets and never protected them!"

Minerva was trying to placate the irate witch when Harry finally blew his top. "She is right! He can't just get away with all he did at the school!"

Hermione sighed, Harry was right, but their hands were tied. "The treaty blocks us from doing anything-"

Tom Riddle finally spoke up his tone smug. "Does it?"

Minerva let out a loud sigh and nodded at Tom before she waved her wand and what looked like hundreds of small books appeared on a low table in the middle of the room.

"He is protected from war crimes, that is true. He is not however protected from his negligence and meddling as Hogwarts Headmaster," Severus said his voice dripping with disgust.

"What are all those books?" Harry asked scowling at the table.

Minerva sank down into a chair and accepted what looked like scotch from a house elf. "His diaries."

"Whose diaries?" Lupin asked frowning.

"Dumbledore," Severus said walking over to pick one up. "It took us rather a long time to track them all down and break through the wards on them. Some are written in a rune code we have not been able to break."

Bathsheda Babbling sat up her eyes curious. As she was the Ancient Rune Professor Hermione wasn't surprised she was interested. "You couldn't translate them, Severus?"

Severus Snape shook his head and tossed the blue book he held over to Bathsheda who caught it and opened it frowning as she ran her hand down the page. "Intriguing. Theodore, would you mind working on this with me? You had the highest grade in my class after all."

Theodore Nott chuckled softly and looked over to Hermione. "Only class I beat Hermione in."

Harry smirked as Draco snorted and Hermione bristled.

Severus rolled his eyes and pulled out three more small books in different colours and floated them over to Theo who took them and moved a chair next to Professor Babbling to look them over.

Harry was back to frowning at the pile of books. "Why didn't we use those at his trial?"

Minerva downed her drink and stood up her face a mixture of anger and resignation. "Two reasons, we were relatively sure the pardon would be given no matter what was said-"

Hermione spoke up finally, "and you didn't want him to know you had found them."

Minerva smiled at her eyes flashing. "Precisely, right now he only thinks we have a prophecy telling us of a Horcrux. Prophecies are easy to dismiss."

Harry stood up in excitement, "he talked about his Horcrux in his diaries?"

Minerva shrugged her face troubled. "We are hoping he did, yes."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath, "but what else is in them that you are keeping quiet right now?"

Tom Riddle gave his daughter a small smirk. "Brilliant deduction, Hermione. He documented tampering with the sorting hat, mad ramblings about how he had to make sure young children ended up in their proper place so that he could manipulate the war the way he wanted, and he purposely put you and Harry Potter in danger more than once in order to further his own agenda."

Remus Lupin spoke up now, "wouldn't that fall under the blanket amnesty pardon we all signed with the treaty?"

Minerva shook her head and gave a small shudder. "Yes, however, we can bring him before the Wizengamot to answer to charges of misusing his position as Headmaster. Hogwarts is not totally outside the boundaries of the Ministry, and those found to abuse that position are dealt with most severely."

Lucius Malfoy snorted angrily. "I would think so. You are aware that the Board of Governors would need to vote to bring forth charges on behalf of Hogwarts, Minerva?"

Minerva waved him off. "Are you saying you can't get us that vote, Lucius?"

Lucius bristled as Hermione hid her giggle. Minerva lived to rile Lucius Malfoy.

Bill Weasley spoke up his voice full of humour. "I think that vote is not in question. The question is how do we get our wands into the Wizengamot."

One of the twins nodded. "Too bloody right."

Minerva rubbed her temples. "There has to be some obscure law. Augusta?"

Augusta Longbottom pursed her lips before she nodded thoughtfully, "I think it is reasonable for a request to be put to the Wizengamot that either no one has wands, or everyone has wands- given the unusual circumstances surrounding those in attendance. I am assuming many will be called to testify who were fighting a war not long ago, and as a former member of the Wizengamot Albus would not have to surrender his wand."

Hermione chewed her lip before looking over to her father who was studying Augusta Longbottom carefully. "And do you think you can get a vote that allows us all to have our wands?"

Augusta shrugged and glared at him, "no, I think we give the choice to Albus and he would never give up his wand. He keeps his wand; you all keep yours."

Harry stood up and started to pace. "I don't trust the Wizengamot. They let him off for stealing from me and did nothing about him killing Hermione's mother."

Augusta Longbottom flinched as another witch spoke up. "He has influence with the older members, Mr Potter."

Minerva turned on the witch. "Yes, including you Mrs Bones."

Hermione looked away as Mrs Bones flushed red, "we all make mistakes, Minerva. I am here now, am I not?"

Hermione turned around as her father cleared his throat. "Yes you are all here now, however, none of you are leaving without some assurances that you don't just run back to Dumbledore or his sympathizers with all this information."

Hermione groaned and sank her head into Harrys' chest. "Vows, it always comes back to vows."

Harry was chuckling as Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest rubbing her back. "We can't just let them walk around the wizarding world knowing all our plans, love. This protects them as much as it protects us."

Apparently, everyone agreed, because not ten minutes later they were all lining up to take a vow with Minerva.

Slowly, people started heading off to floo or apparate home. A few families whose homes were compromised stayed behind where it was finally decided they would head to Longbottom Estate to stay with Augusta and Neville.

Hermione saw many of them giving her questioning looks as they left and let out a sigh of relief when it was just those who she considered her family and close friends left.

"They all assume Remus is her father, don't they?" Harry asked with a small grimace.

Remus looked agitated and nodded jerkily. "They do. She is pack, so in a way she is."

Tom glared at the wolf and turned to his daughter. "Get to bed, we will have some busy days ahead of us."

"I want to help translate the diaries," Hermione said through a yawn.

"Of course you do," Harry said smugly.

Draco just groaned and grabbed her hand dragging her along. "Yes, yes, you will help with the runes, I will help with the runes, Potter-" he paused and then smirked, "Potter can make sure you eat."

"I am not a bloody house elf you prat," Harry said angrily as he stormed off after them.

Minerva waited until the three had exited and then proceeded to pour herself another glass of scotch.

"He will not obey the treaty, Tom."

Tom Riddle walked forward and took the glass from the witches' hand downing it himself. "I need you level headed, Minnie. You know the man better than any of us. How long do we have before he makes a move?"

Minerva sank back and covered her eyes with her arm. "Weeks, maybe a month."

Lucius stood up his face fierce. "We will get the vote from the Governors as soon as we have the evidence to present the Wizengamot. If we time it correctly there should not be enough time for him to plan an attack once he realises what is going on."

Narcissa Malfoy let out a small breath fear flashing on her face. "We will have to keep Hermione in the wards."

Severus grunted and stood up cracking his back. "The Rune translation should help with that. I would also recruit Nagini to play up her recovery. I doubt Hermione will leave with Nagini feeling poorly."

Tom Riddle gave a short nod with a rare smile on his lips. "Nagini will appreciate being allowed to help. She has quite the vendetta against the bearded wizard who upset sister snake."

Minerva shuddered and grabbed a small sandwich from a table where they had been left. "Well, just keep the snake from eating anyone."

Tom shrugged as he moved to stride out of the room. "I can't guarantee my snake will not eat someone who shows up that should not be here, Minerva."

Ted Tonks broke the tension once Tom had left by breaking into laughter. "Did he just hint that if someone shows up uninvited his snake would eat them?"

Lucius Malfoy sneered at the man but then fell victim to a small chuckle. "Indeed."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Pressing matters, if you please. Minerva, what did you find in the diaries you could read?"

Minerva shook her head and set down her sandwich. "Things that will turn your hair grey. Pull up a seat, the man was barmy for much longer than either of us realised."

Three hours later Severus Snape was pacing right alongside an agitated Remus Lupin and Tom Riddle was back to drinking.

Andromeda was the only one not working on getting blackout drunk. "We all just have to hope that he put something about Diana's murder and the Horcrux in the coded journals," she said wiping a weary hand over her face.

"I will help with the translation," Tom said knocking back his drink in agitation."

Minerva nodded. "We all can help."

Tonks stood up and wrapped her arms around Remus, "it will be okay, we will get him. If not I promise you can murder him yourself and I will help you hide the body."

Severus Snape gave her a long look, "I am sorry, did the sainted Auror from the Order of the Phoenix just offer to hide the body if her wolf can't be contained and murders someone?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes standing up and sending a stinging hex at the ornery man. "Oh bugger off, Severus. We all know we will be hiding a body for you if Dumbledore goes after your goddaughter."

Tom stood up, "you would all have to beat me to it."

Minerva let out a prolonged sigh of annoyance, "peace treaty! You can not kill him unless provoked. Now get to bed and stop plotting murder."

* * *

Author Note:  
Sorry, it is so short but I wanted to get you something. I have discovered I am a rewriter, not a writer when it comes to this story.  
Thank you for all the love and support. Yes, we are moved and settling in.  
You can keep updated on my crazy life on my Instagram: Crystaljeanred  
As always I love hearing from you all, and your comments and reviews bring me great joy. But, truthfully, I am just as excited over follows, favourites, and the little map that shows me where you are all in the world reading this story. :) Mostly, I am just grateful for you, the reader, who has stuck with me through this crazy journey of a story. Thank you, thank you so much!

Cheers,  
Cjean


	43. Chapter 43

I own nothing. All credit to J.K and our eternal thanks to her for letting us play in her sandbox.  
Also: Feel free to download any and all my fanfictions if you want. If you decide to fix the grammar though, can you send that back to me and I will credit you and update my crappy editing? Kay, thanks!

Beta: Grammarly  
Alpha: Oh man, Steph, I_was_BOTWP, dyslexic penguin, crazy4wood and, um… well, anyone else who has sadly had to listen to me rant about how to write this fic. I love you, thank you all.

 _Music is my Muse:_  
 _Song: **Sucker; Jonas Brothers**_  
 _Lyric: **I'm a sucker for you. Say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly.**_

* * *

 _Tonks stood up and wrapped her arms around Remus, "it will be okay, we will get him. If not I promise you can murder him yourself and I will help you hide the body."_

 _Severus Snape gave her a long look, "I am sorry, did the sainted Auror from the Order of the Phoenix just offer to hide the body if her wolf can't be contained and murders someone?"_

 _Andromeda rolled her eyes standing up and sending a stinging hex at the ornery man. "Oh bugger off, Severus. We all know we will be hiding a body for you if Dumbledore goes after your goddaughter."_

 _Tom stood up, "you would all have to beat me to it."_

 _Minerva let out a prolonged sigh of annoyance, "peace treaty! You can not kill him unless provoked. Now get to bed and stop plotting murder."_

 **Riddle This  
Chapter 43  
Read The Fine Print**

Hermione tossed aside another piece of paper and growled in frustration. Theo Nott looked up and gave a small jerky nod.

"Bloody frustrating isn't it?"

Hermione nodded and continued to chew on her quill as she looked over the rune codes they were trying to translate. It had been three days and they were all still stumped. Her father had taken to cursing random objects in his office with the diary he had. They had found out the first day that the same code had not been used in each diary.

Professor Babbage had her own table where she had parchment spread out as well as large blackboards hovering around her.

Minerva had given up after hour three saying some rather unpleasant things about runes in general.

Harry, who had never taken Ancient Runes, was indeed making sure those that had taken the class did eat.

Draco was off in a corner working with his mother, who apparently had gotten an O on her N.E.W.T's in the subject.

Lucius and Severus were working with Remus Lupin, surprisingly not killing one another.

Theo and Hermione had paired off, much to Draco's annoyance, as they had already been partnered during their OWL year and worked well together.

"He would come up with about twenty different codes," Hermione muttered irritably tossing down her quill.

Theo snorted and scribbled out something on his paper frowning at it before he sighed and balled it up tossing it aside. "I say we feed him to your snake."

Hermione grinned and glanced over at Nagini who was sleeping in a sunspot put up by her next to her table.

"Sadly, I think that breaks the peace treaty," she replied pulling the diary she was working on closer to her and staring at it.

Harry walked in with Dobby to pass out tea.

"Oi, you all need to eat!"

Draco grinned at him, "need a pillowcase to wear, Potter?"

Before Hermione could send a hex his way his mother had knocked him over the head and Hermione had to hide her giggle. Harry just rolled his eyes at him and tossed a cake at him.

"Harry! Don't throw food in a library!" Hermione yelled using wandless magic to set the cake down gently next to Draco.

Harry grinned at her and tossed a cake her way before walking over to set one down for Nagini.

"Can a snake eat tea cakes?" Theo asked curiously.

Harry shrugged, "this snake does."

Hermione snickered and tucked into her cake thanking Dobby for tea.

"How goes it?" Harry asked sitting down and handing his plate of cakes to an elf Hermione didn't recognise.

"We haven't made any progress. Theo votes to feed Dumbledore to Nagini and be done with it," Hermione said after polishing off her cake.

Harry blew out an irritated breath and poked at the diary. "While I am all for that, I think he would give her indigestion. Are you sure this is actually Runes?"

Hermione shook her head at him taking back the diary. "Yes, Harry, we are sure it is actually Runes."

Harry pushed up from the table, "well, I will leave you lot to it then. Minerva is teaching me how to use Advanced Transfiguration in duelling. It's wicked!"

Hermione gave him a sour look, "bugger off you prat, I have work to do."

Theo laughed as Harry, whistling, did, in fact, bugger off.

Three hours later Hermione had ink all over her hands, face, and hair. She had chewed up six quills and used up enough parchment to feel as if she should plant a tree in penance. But, if she just could get this one rune to fit-

"I got it!" she yelled triumphantly looking up and smiling.

Theo stood up so fast his chair fell over as he rushed over to her. She was waving her wand to rearrange the copied runes in the correct order.

Professor Babbling rushed over looking at the Runes flashing in the air her lips moving as she translated.

"That, well done Hermione. Did you notice a pattern that might help us with the others?"

Hermione grinned stabbing a section of her notes. "Every third Rune. Check every third Rune!"

Theo threw himself back in his chair and started rearranging the Runes from his diary. Ten minutes later he sat up in shock. "Bugger me! They aren't different codes! Mine is every fourth rune."

"What diary number do you have?" Draco asked looking at the spine of his diary.

"Mine has a four," Theo said looking at Hermione.

Hermione smacked her head, "oh goodness, mine has a three on it."

Narcissa was quickly rearranging the runes and nodded looking up in pure glee. "Take the number from the diary and work off those runes."

Severus Snape growled. "So bloody simple and we all missed it?"

Professor Babbling was laughing. "Well, who would think he would be that obvious, Severus?"

"Too right," Remus said in exasperation.

Lucius stood up, "I will tell our Lord."

"I would let Hermione," Severus said scribbling frantically on parchment. "He is least likely to curse her."

Nagini yawned and moved off hissing, "I will go tell master."

"Um, what is the snake doing?" Theo asked looking after her.

Hermione flushed and then shrugged rushing off after Nagini. Professor Babbage did not know that she could speak to snakes, and assumed she was the daughter of Remus. It had been a bit awkward but it was important to her father that she kept her true parentage a secret.

Harry found the situation of who her father was funny, Draco was resigned, and Hermione didn't know what to do.

 **OoOooOoOO**

Nagini was already in her fathers' office when she arrived a few minutes later.

"Nagini tells me you had a breakthrough?" Tom asked running a hand through his unusually rumpled hair.

"What number is on the spine of the diary you are working on?" Hermione asked sitting down.

"Twelve, why?"

"Only translate every twelfth rune, father."

Tom Riddle stared at her in shock before he looked down and did what she said. Hermione waited for him to finish and then smirked as he started cursing.

"I don't know that word? What language is it?" she asked innocently.

"German, is this working on all the diaries?"

Hermione nodded and then frowned. "I had the idea the first day and dismissed it because it seemed too simple. But, when everything else failed and every diary seemed to have a different code I decided to give it a try. However, I didn't put together that my diary was the third until Theo figured out every fourth Rune translated and his diary was the fourth."

Tom shook his head giving a rueful smile. "I did start with that idea, but after six tries dismissed it. If I had gotten to twelve I am still not sure I would have looked at the number of the diary I was translating."

Hermione shrugged. "Well, we better get back to it then."

Tom stood up shaking his head. "You take a break, go train with Harry. Now that we know the code it should be simple enough to get these all translated."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her father but finally nodded. "I will grab Draco and Theo, I am sure they could use a break."

Tom smiled, "I will send them your way. They are in the south parlour," he said as he walked out briskly heading towards the Library.

 **OoOooOoooOOoO**

Later that night Hermione sat on the bed waiting for Draco to finish talking with his father about something toying with her necklace. Her fathers' last Horcrux.

Draco walked in and smiled at her walking over to drop a kiss on her forehead. "What has you with that look on your face?"

"What do you think will happen when my father has no more Horcruxes?"

Draco went still and then shook his head frowning. "I- I have no idea. Do you?"

Hermione shook her head biting her lip. "No, and that worries me."

"Did you ask your father?"

"Do you think he would answer me?"

Draco nodded. "I do, and since I know you so well and know we will get no sleep until you have figured this out, run along and go talk to him while I jump in the shower."

Hermione smirked and kissed him quickly before rushing off.

 **OooOooO**

Minerva sat with Tom Riddle looking him over carefully. "Your transfiguration is slipping, Tommy boy."

Tom jumped from reading the translation of diary number fifteen and frowned at her. "I have no idea what you are talking about Minnie."

She waved her hand at him frowning. "You are using a mixture of a charm and transfiguration in some kind of glamour. What I want to know is why?"

Tom sighed heavily and sat back before he waved his hand and cancelled his modified glamour.

Minerva stared at him a moment before she sat forward her eyes sharp. "You started ageing. When?"

"A few days after the trial that I noticed." Tom reapplied the glamour and picked up the parchment he had been reading before Minerva had interrupted him.

Minerva looked him over and shook her head. "What does this mean?"

There was a knock at the door and they both looked up startled.

"The wards?" Minerva asked frantically.

Tom gave a small smile, "are for once not breached. It is my daughter, however, and I would prefer if you did not mention this conversation with her."

Minerva picked up her tea giving a short nod her heart pounding.

Hermione walked in with a worried expression and was playing with a charm on her wrist. "Father- oh, hello Minerva."

Minerva smiled at her and waved her hand at her tea. "Hello dear, tea?"

Hermione shook her head. "Oh, um, no thank you. I was heading to bed actually. I just had a question."

Tom shut and rewarded the door. "I have no secrets from Minerva it would seem. If you don't object to her hearing your inquiry, ask away, daughter."

Hermione smirked and sat down. "It's about Horcruxes, actually."

Minerva raised an eyebrow at this but stayed silent.

"What about them?" Tom asked setting down the parchment and folding his hands on his desk.

Hermione seemed to hesitate and then asked softly. "When you have none anymore, what happens to you?"

Tom sat back and gave a slow nod. "Ah, I see. Well, you have a full soul."

Hermione frowned and then deflated. "That's it?"

Tom shrugged, "yes, I am afraid it is that simple."

Hermione smiled at her father brilliantly. "Good, I was worried- but-" she rushed forward and impulsively hugged the wizard and Minerva had to hide her smirk as Tom stiffened in shock.

She did smile when he patted his daughter awkwardly on the back. "Go on to bed now. I am sure Draco will be looking for you."

Hermione nodded and after a quick goodbye rushed out.

Minerva stared at him. "You are lying, or I am a Hufflepuff."

Tom sighed and added a few more layers to the wards on the office. "Astute as always, Minnie. When I visited the Dark Arts Master in Spain he warned me that once my soul was restored I would age again."

"So is the last Horcrux gone then?" Minerva asked carefully.

Tom shook his head. "I checked it when Hermione was in my office earlier, it is still there, ready to protect her."

Minerva frowned her face screwed up in concentration. "And when it is gone?"

Tom picked up the parchment again saying nothing.

Minerva scowled at him her tone growing shrill, "don't you ignore me, Tom Riddle!"

A small smirk played on the wizards' lips, "I would never ignore you, Minnie."

Minerva sat back stunned. "You don't know."

A short nod, "no I do not. I could simply catch up to the age I should be, or-"

Minerva interrupted him in a shocked whisper, "you could die."

Tom inclined his head but didn't look up from the parchment.

"You said once Dumbledore was gone you would regret that Horcrux," Minerva said after a moment.

Tom nodded regally. "Yes, I will."

"And if you die?"

Tom shook his head. "I die."

Minerva closed her eyes. "I am assuming you do not wish for Hermione to know this?"

"As always, you would be correct, Minnie."

Minerva set down her tea not saying a word, knowing her companion was done speaking about it. So, with a heavy sigh went back to reading the translation of diary number ten.

 **OoOOoOOoO**

Draco came out of the shower to find Hermione waiting in bed smiling at him. He smirked back at her and headed to the bed, waving his wand at the fire to stoke it.

"Everything all right?"

"Yes, he said that his soul would just be complete again."

Draco pulled her over him kissing her deeply. "See, nothing to worry about."

Hermione grinned running her hands through his hair and kissing him back. "Well, that is a welcome change, isn't it?"

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

We are rapidly approaching the end of this tale.  
I can not express my utter astonishment at the love you have shown me and this crazy trip from canon you have encouraged me to take.  
Thank you for always supporting me when I am sick, healthy, crazy, and even when I randomly decide to make Hermione Tom Riddles daughter.

I truly feel so blessed to have you all on this journey with me.

On a personal note. Yay for steroids, I have kicked bronchitis. Up next, we have the approval to remove the evil ovary! That surgery is next month, and I will have to be hospitalized to watch for blood clots and monitor my lupus. I am hoping to get a chapter out before then.  
As always you can keep up with my utterly nutty life on Instagram: CrystalJeanRed

Cheers,  
CJean


End file.
